Disney Dissidia
by RedKHII
Summary: (Rewritten) After the events of Dissidia Final Fantasy, new warriors of the World of Reality and other worlds are forced to fight on Harmony or Discord to determine the fate of the past of other worlds. Prequel to Redeemers of the Damned.
1. Characters

**For those who were reading the original chapters before the rewrite, I'm sorry but my laptop was broken since the start of the year and I am studying for the finals but I want to finish before the end of the year so I hope you will enjoy a better rewrite of the story! I only own my original characters (*) while three of the main characters belong to my best friend Vocahunter from Wattpad and other real characters own themselves. And it was Tashasaurous's fanfiction Dissidia Crystal that inspires me to add Jack and Barbossa.**

Lady Azalea * – A Goddess of Harmony and one of Cosmos's comrade in the past wars. In her place, she assist her own warriors to stop Shinryu and his warriors of discord.

Ken Adams (ROTD version of Christopher Corey Smith) – Azalea's soldier alongside his eldest brother Rufus and the King of Exorcist. He fights and lead his army to end his enemy, Red Death's reign of worlds' destruction and their other enemies. He represents the Warrior of Light (FF1).

Mira Kusanagi * – Azalea's only daughter who was separated and shunned by the humans of Boston (sorry if triggered), mistaking her for a demon for life. A novice mage, she helps her comrades with her magic.

Khadija Azreena (will be called as Kia; ROTD version of me) – A Malaysian student from the World of Reality and granddaughter of one of Azalea and Cosmos's comrades in their youth. By her counterpart's attack, she was now Hollowfied and serves as a weapon specialist brawler with her Stand and her team, with a secret from her youth. She represents Firion (FF2) and her Spirit Animal are Gintoki (ROTD of the Hawk from Rango), and Stitch.

Jason McCann (CSI) – A gunner and bomb specialist who revived from the dead, he's the first Hollowfied soldier to join Azalea before Kia and join her team alongside his half sister Olivia, and Jamie Hearts. He represents Leon (FF2) and his Spirit Animal is Silver (Wolf w/puppy form).

Olivia McCann (ROTD version of Olivia Binfield from Britian's Got Talent 2011) – Jason's seven years old half sister who was disowned from their living mother before joining the war as Kia's team's assist. Due to her snake charming by her pet snake Lucy and understanding of animals, she represents Guy (FF2).

Jamie Hearts* – A teenage orphan from Boston High, who join the war to stop her counterpart Madeline De Autriche and join the war in Kia's team with her magic cards. She represents Maria (FF2) and her Spirit Animal is Jareth (Barn owl w/human form).

Cynical (Jared Shaw and also Gamersjoint) – One of the Youtubers joining the war as a Keybearer of a Keyblade. A young man with a big mind of his favorite game and a big heart, he fights to save the worlds from his darkness, Dark Cynical; thus representing the Onion Knight (FF3).

Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) – A tricky pirate legend who is the captain of the Black Pearl before betrayed by Captain Barbossa, he and his lover Angelica join the war. He represents Cecil Harvey (FF4) and both he and Angelica's Spirit Animal is Polly (Parrot).

Angelica Blackbeard (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) – One of Jack's past (yet possibly official) relationships, she's the daughter of Blackbeard and a skilled swordswoman. Deceiving her opponents by lying with the truth, she represents Kain Highwind (FF4).

Bane Hitomi * – A selfless teenage boy who was an orphan from Boston High until he was purposely stranded in Africa. Once return, he will fight the beauty – obsessive seducer Bass Mahon and his hunter Jerry Kills with his friends and his new family's agility and knowledge. He shares the same adventurous side as Bartz Klauser (FF5) and his Spirit Animal is Marina (Butterfly).

Rufus (Street Fighter IV) – An overweight yet fast kung - fu fighter who will boast for a challenge to prove he is a better kung - fu master. Recently met, or better save him; he has a honorable side to assist Bane Hitomi in the war just like Gilgamesh (FF5).

Aries Hermoine* – A timid and meekly woman with powerful basic magic and raised in a jungle with no memories of her past. Although she was forced to fight by Bill Cipher, she will help her friends with what she can alongside Dipper and Mable Pines who once defeat Bill before. She shares a similar personality with Terra Branford (FF6).

Dipper and Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) – Two young twin siblings who unlock the mysteries of Gravity Falls, Oregon with their great uncles Stanford, who is one of Azalea's comrades, and Stanley Pines, and others. The two fought their arch enemy Bill Cipher multiple times before his 'death' and now the two will fight him once again in the war.

Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Deadpool) – An experimental fourth – wall breaking assassin who has the bones and *beep* to settle and crush his enemy Francis but also never comes with an off switch for his foul mouth. Despite the two are so different, Deadpool's popularity with the fans is almost big like Cloud Strife (FF7).

Vanessa (Deadpool) – Wade Wilson's girlfriend who he once left her due to his cancer before turning to Deadpool but she can fight her opponents rapidly as she is not anyone's victim. Not a damsel in distress, she assists Deadpool like Tifa Lockheart (FF7).

Matilda Wormwood (Matilda film) – A six ½ year old girl with telekinesis powers when she use it to get rid of her abusive headmistress and now will use it permanently to assist her friends in Deadpool's team. Although she met Wade by accident, she will use her powers and knowledge like Aerith Gainsborough (FF7).

Ai De Seighart (Vocahunter's Dare to Love You) – A very Mad Hatter of a corrupted Wonderland, she is a murderous criminal with a deep hatred of the ruler; Madeline De Autriche for torturing her and her friends. Although different personalities, she fights with guns like Squall Leonhart (FF8).

Seighart (Dare to Love You) – A father figure of Ai and the past Mad Hatter. He once befriend Madeline until he was killed when the latter kill his lover Alice. As he acts exactly like a Mad Hatter, he shares advice and assist his friends almost like Laguna Loire (FF8).

Luke Jackson* – A teenage thief and a ladies man like Zidane Tribal (FF9), he can escape anyone and even the policemen with his extremely fast skateboarding tricks. Unaware that his father was actually possessed by an evil spirit, he joins the war to fight his parents' murderer, Austin Trance.

Jen Waters* – A merman who can transform into a human alongside his brother Moon, he is a resident of a clan of human – animal hybrids called Hybrid Purgatory. His love for the water and travels makes him representing Tidus (FF10).

Kira Klauser* – Half daughter and princess of Hybrid Purgatory, this seven year old human girl will send her enemies away with her powerful page wielding attacks of her large book she use to ride on. She can also summon page – like monsters which is almost like Yuna (FF10) and her trusted ally is her human shape – shifting snake, Shiro.

Dina Skeleton* – Being the youngest warrior of Harmony, this four year old blind girl has the ability to have dual attacks with her magic and changing into a human or skeleton; her magic traits are similar to Shantotto (FF11)

Jesse Jane McParland (appear in Got Talent 2015) – Despite her young age, she can rapidly attack her opponents with her fast kung – fu and sword attacks which match her nickname 'JJ Golden Dragon'. With her katana and attacks, she represents Prishe (FF11).

Felix (Pewdiepie) – World of Reality's most famous Youtuber, he can shine himself fabulous with his 'Gay Stick' and it's magic to defeat the Barrel King along with his friends especially his own team with Cynical and Noble. His advices as well as his tough yet soft personality represent him to Vaan (FF12) and his greatest assists are his two dogs Maya and Edgar.

Suraya (Memori Cinta Suraya; this drama has a lot of fights) – A Malaysian from the World of Reality, her luck and fair play brings her more hate from her husband's former wife Irina and her family, Suraya's own aunt Samsiah and her birth father's first wife Raziah. Almost similar personalities, she represent Lightning (FF13) and her spirit animal is Dove (hence the name; a dove)

Noble (Lost Pause) – An anime – loving Youtuber from the World of Reality, he joins the war in Harmony as part of Pewdiepie's team with his slight wits and powerful sword attacks although he has a love for anime women, depending on their behaviors.

Nostalgia Critic and King of Lightning (Youtube) – Two bold and sarcastic, for the former, critics who can rapidly stop any incoming opponents with Nostalgia Critic's fiery temper and gun attacks, and King of Lightning's lightning – related attacks with the latter's Spirit Animal Raichu (Pokemon).

Sho Hayami and Takahito Koyasu (Sosuke Aizen and DIO) – Two of Japan's most popular voice actors in the World of Reality, these two join the war to assist the warriors from any opponents with Sho's umbrella attacks (like his Gintama character Umibozu) and Takahito's steamroller barbell (bit like his JoJo character DIO's steamroller attack in Stardust Crusaders.). Their Spirit Animal is Totoro.

Shinryu (Dissidia Final Fantasy) – A dragon deity who was the facilitator of the Wars of the Gods and assisting Chaos (FF1), he finally awaken his full power to lead his own warriors of discord to battle Azalea and her warriors.

Red Death* – leader of Shinryu's army of discord, he will send his comrades to dominate every worlds. Although he is a corrupted knight, he is noble to the people he sees to trust, thus more noble than Garland (FF1).

Princess Kai* (Redeemers of the Damned) – The youngest warrior of Red Death's army, this 16 year old former Malaysian student is cold to eliminate anyone who she views as trash with her deadly attacks and summons even joining Bill Cipher's team. Little have known she was acquainted with the Emperor (FF2) in her youth, how is unknown.

Finn* – Kai's best friend when they were alive but their other best friend turn out to be insane to kill the entire school and the students before Kai somehow kill her with her new powers. He is willingly to protect and assist Kai in the war as her Dark Knight (FF2).

Dark Cynical* – Cynical's darkness in a genderless, female – formed deity, her true desire is to turn Cynical into a Heartless and send all worlds into eternal darkness, almost like the Cloud of Darkness (FF3).

Captain Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) – Formerly Jack Sparrow's first mate of the Black Pearl before cursed for a decade yet he revive from the dead to help the former, Captain Barbossa join Red Death's army despite having no reason for world domination. His assisting traits to both Harmony and Discord seem similar to Golbez (FF4).

Bass Mahon* – A prurient man who is infatuated and obsessed with the people he sees with beauty; be it man, woman and younger children, mostly the latter. His goal is to destroy all the people he view as ugly in all worlds with an almost exact personality as Exdeath (FF5)

Jerry Kills* – An Australian hunter who join Bass Mahon after the death of his pregnant wife, yet he is not insane or wishing for world domination. In Bass's orders, he joins Bill Cipher team where he assist them with his friend from their youth, Raziah.

Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) – Formerly a triangle, this now human – formed mind demon likes nothing more than making deals and destruction like Kefka Palazzo (FF6). He recruited Princess Kai, Jerry Kills, Madeline De Autriche, Austin Trance, and Raziah for an operation.

?* (Redeemers of the Damned) – A mysterious woman who has no role in the war of both sides but she and her two comrades secretly watch the outcome of this war, while the former seem to be in grudge in Bill Cipher, who refers to her as 'Sis'.

Francis/Ajax (Deadpool) – A member of the Weapon X Program who is responsible for the creation of Deadpool, thus changing Wade Wilson to take Francis down and reverse the program. He was brought back to life in the war to eliminate Deadpool as he represents Sephiroth (FF7).

Madeline De Autriche (Dare to Love You) – A powerful yet manipulative and sadistic queen of a corrupted Wonderland, she was once in love with Seighart before she was 'betrayed' when he loves Alice. Although she has powerful magic and sadistic nature like Ultimecia (FF8), she is actually in good terms with Bill Cipher and his team, as well as her young counterpart Jamie Hearts.

Austin Trance* – A businessman who is a secret assassin hired by Luke Jackson's father but receiving an evil spirit to corrupt both himself and his boss. After murdering his boss and his wife and frame Luke to their deaths, he joins the war to join Bill Cipher's team with his fast gun attacks. He represents Kuja (FF9).

Moon Water* – A young man and older brother of Jen, he was brainwashed and forced to fight for Shinryu despite he never likes fighting. Like Jen, he fights with his attacks both in water as a merman, and land as a human. He represents Jecht (FF10).

Barrel King (Pewdiepie; Legend of the Brofist) – Formerly a gigantic barrel, this human – formed King joins Red Death's army to steal all of Felix's million subscribed fans to use for the Brofist to conquer worlds with his judgment, as he represents Gabranth (FF12).

Irina and Samsiah (Memori Cinta Suraya) – Two manipulative Malaysian women who Irina wants to get married to the rich for whatever she wants, they join the war to eliminate Suraya, who Irina blames her for marrying Irina's former fiancé first and Samsiah's hatred for being her sister's daughter.

Raziah (Memori Cinta Suraya) – A Malaysian woman who also has a deep hatred with Suraya for the latter's being of her father's daughter he left and Raziah's own son wanting to love her. Despite she joins the war to eliminate Azalea and her warriors, she joins Bill Cipher's team by her childhood friend Jerry Kills due to Irina's attempts to kill Suraya before…


	2. Chapter 1: Starting the War

Voices of arguments fill the darkness of a room as little light shone to see five silhouette figures arguing to the figure sitting on a throne of the room, two of those figures are not joining the argument as one person with a blue sleeveless dress to the floor and long black hair was shown to have a cold frown in her chin. Finally after a hand of the possible leader was lifted to silence the rest, he lift himself of the throne before snapping his fingers with a metallic click, shining the whole room with lighting the lanterns against the wall; getting a better view of the people. The leader is a thin yet tall armored man with glowing yellow eyes in his matching red helmet, blood red armor and his left hand holds a large red sword with a yellow demon – like orb in the center of the hilt. The other five figures are shown to look human yet a young – looking woman with wavy brown hair to her shoulder, fair skin and wears a black sleeveless robe to her knees with a silver zipper to her chest and has a hood, and matching black knee – high boots with white linings, is floating in mid - air.

"Now that you all are done arguing, allow me to explain. I am Red Death and you all are summoned by the Great Will himself to fight for him and defeat the warriors of Harmony, led by a Goddess of Harmony in Cosmos's place. The war may not start yet but I recommend recruiting more of Shinryu's chosen warriors before Lady Azalea find hers." The leader, Red Death, explained as the other warriors listen with amusement or not even showing any satisfaction until a sudden man from the others flew in to float in front of Red Death's eyes before exclaiming with a sadistic grin; a young man probably in his twenties with short chin - length blonde hair with a floating black hat over his head, a yellow left eye with a black eye patch for his right eye and dressed in a yellow long – sleeved trench coat with a white undershirt, black tie, black gloves, pants and dress shoes, and holds a long cane. "Yeah hi, Bill Cipher here and since you want powerful badass soldiers, I recommend getting a Princess of Demon Summoning who I heard a rumor of her burning an entire school in flames and dust and a hell lot of bastards without moving an inch."

"Ah how interesting. Now that I know what she can do; she will be very useful to Shinryu. Luckily Bill Cipher, we already have the Princess of Demon Summoning so you two can cooperate while we all go look for our other comrades." Red Death calmly said while lifting his right gloved hand as Bill Cipher let his chin drop a bit before quickly turn in mid – air to see his hand at the direction of the only youngest warrior of the room, the girl with the long black hair to her knees which her bangs cover her left eye, leaving her right blood eye narrow with no innocence in her eye and face, her bare arms crossed against her chest before Bill Cipher snapped. "How can this 16 year old kid be the Daughter of Darkness herself!? She looks like a gloomy bitc…" but when the girl lift her left hand to show a mark of a red rose in the back of her hand as it lets out a small flash of red glow, Bill Cipher's mouth dropped again before pointing at her face, screaming in shock. "You – You're – You're…THE PRINCESS OF DEMON SUMMONING!?"

Everyone watch in silence at the emotionless yet cold expression he received before a sudden scream and jump from Bill Cipher surprise almost everyone when Bill land on Red Death's arms when he suddenly wave his cane at the Princess of Demon Summoning, screaming again but in shock and anger. "KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER WITH FIRE!"

"Relax whining baby, I only kill if anyone pisses me off; you'll be the only exception unless you go further." The girl finally spoke with confidence as she shrug her shoulders with no reaction while Bill Cipher eyed her appearance from top to bottom with suspicion before Red Death let out a cough, continuing while still holding the human – formed mind demon. "Anyway, Bill Cipher and Princess Kai, you two will search to a few worlds I will inform you later. I see that Princess Kai has a Dark Knight of her own so will it be alright if I send him to both your former world?" as Kai turn her head over her right shoulder to see a young man her age with short and slight spiky black hair, matching black eyes and wears dark indigo armor with his armored back strapping a big black sheath, holding a sword; who looks at Kai's only eye with a nod in his highest duty before Kai look back to Red Death to accept. "Yeah, Finn will go."

"Dark Cynical and Barbossa will go first." Red Death nodded at the other woman with the only pirate of the group as the two nod before disappearing in darkness…

* * *

In the midst of the Order Sanctuary where Cosmos once rest in the previous two wars, five of nine people are discussing to each other while leaving the other four unconsciously resting until a soft gasp stop them when they turn their heads to see a woman seated on Cosmos's throne, her face is shown little surprise. The woman has blonde hair to her shoulders with long blue strands of her hair hanging down, purest green eyes of emerald and attire in a blue kimono reaching closer to the floor with purple flower designs. As the five warriors watch her lifting herself to place her hands closer to her chest, they soon froze in awe when she withdraw her hands to summon multiple fragments of light spreading around the air above herself before disappearing while the few minutes of silence has been broken by the woman's soft voice. "Shinryu's army is on the move. Please my warriors, you must stop them from attacking their enemies."

All five nod their heads in agreement, their faces shows determination as a man with brown hair, stubble, and wears a simple light yellow shirt tucked out to his waist with the sleeves roll up to his forearms, blue gloves, dark blue jeans and black hiking boots with two guns on each side; walk forward before exclaiming with a nod. "Lady Azalea, I'll go first to find some of our comrades."

A nod from Lady Azalea replies his decision as she explains while slowly lifting her right hand in the warriors' eyes. "Thank you Ken Adams. I will send you to find four more of your comrades in the World of Reality…" as she look at the other four behind Ken Adams; a man probably a bit older than Ken Adams with brown hair, blue eyes, no stubble and wears a simple black leather jacket with black undershirt, pants and shoes, the only woman with young and beautiful fair skin, long straight hair to her back with wavy ends, dressed in a simple white T – shirt, flowing pink skirt to her ankles and black and pink flip flop sandals, and two Japanese men; a middle – aged man with straight and wavy hair to his shoulders, red sunglasses over his eyes and dressed in a similar butler outfit with a white long – sleeved shirt with a black vest, pants and shoes, also holding a long green umbrella, and an auburn haired young middle – aged man with a black and yellow T – shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and black and white sneakers, before she finish her sentence. "I'll send your brother Rufus and his allies to the home of Abdul Aziz, one of my comrades. You all will be allying with one of his granddaughters; just follow the light I send…".

"Yes, Lady Azalea." The man in black clothing, possibly Rufus, nod in agreement as the woman beside his left slowly place her hands on her chest before asking Lady Azalea softly, in Malay. "Abdul Aziz….dia seorang Melayu ke, Lady Azalea?" to have a nod to answer her question from the goddess before a single wave from her right hand send the five warriors away to do their mission, leaving Azalea to watch over the other four unconscious warriors before a small tug of her kimono motion her to see a baby boy around a year old wearing a blue shirt, shorts, and dark blue sneakers beside her right. Lady Azalea gave herself a small smile as she held the baby boy in her arms before cradling him, whispering to the child quietly. "Don't worry; your mother is very brave to help her new friends in the war."

* * *

Outside a large and seemingly abandoned manor in the dead of a full moon night, a silhouette of an intruder walk through the entrance as it stops to see the front doors open but not before it hid itself behind the dead trees to watch a young figure of a teenage girl walking out but another figure stop the mysterious intruder from going out of it's hiding spot behind the trees, a man in yellow with an eye patch for his right eye flew to the girl with only a blood red right eye and dressed in a blue sleeveless dress before the man starts to complain furiously to his companion. "Out of all the women in every damn worlds; the Princess of Demon Summoning is a kid!? I mean, I get that getting the whole 'eternal life and wealth' thing gets snobby chicks for the job until they died because of that but how come you get the job!?"

"If you can see and know everything; how come you didn't know that?" Princess Kai asked Bill Cipher as the latter grit his teeth of her mocking when he answer her question with little irritation. "…I don't know; the minute I woke up in the manor with this human body, I found myself knowing limited demon and human things. Although I do get hazy visions about some guy with brown hair and wears glasses. I know nerds with brown hair like Six Fingers Ford but this guy…" which brings the demon to think of a man with his back turned but wearing a black kimono and short brown hair to his chin; which unaware, his words gave the spy a soft gasp out of their earshot before Bill continue explaining. "I see him as someone powerful… my memories are so hazy but, I wanna know why I'm thinking of him…"

Princess Kai listened patiently as her glued stoic face lower down to avoid eye contact before answering Bill's previous question, slowly lifting her left arm to show her rose mark on her hand. "I got the job and survived… because I don't really want eternal life and wealth even though i got it. The other bitches fail to have this mark and answer a single question given to determine if they're suitable the job; what do you wish to become the Princess of Demon Summoning? And you know what happens next…" as Bill Cipher let out a scoff with a confident mutter. "Typical, chicks really are spoiled for youth and riches. So what do you want, Princess?"

"…Revenge." Was the only answer by Kai as Bill slowly narrow his only left eye in confusion as he look at the youngest warrior when she continue, lowering her arm. "Other than that, I told my friend who gave me the mark eight years ago why I want to rule fairly. If it wasn't for him; I would've got the title later in death."

"So you met another demon summoner for a friend? Who the hell's he?" Bill Cipher questioned as Princess Kai walk past him to continue walking before she exclaim to change the answer on purpose, to his surprise. "I wouldn't spoil the war if I was you, dumbass…"

"Hey what do you mean by that!?" Bill Cipher yelled furiously as he ran after her without flying, leaving the intruder earlier to walk out of hiding in the moonlight which shows her appearance; a young woman with longer blonde hair to her ankles with the bangs almost covering her eyes, which are covered by a silver and red visor, and dressed in a white floor – length dress with black linings and baring her collarbone, shoulders, and middle of her chest to show a small orb with glowing bluish – purple substances swirling inside, and long and wide white sleeves from her forearms to over her hands with black linings. Touching one of the trees with her left sleeve – covered hand, she stare at where Bill and Kai are last seen, not paying attention to a sudden large and black creature with the head, wings and talons of a large predatory bird and the rear legs, tail and body of a lion or tiger spotting her before flying at her in high speed. It has black fur and feathers, with white bone-like spines on its body, including a row of bony spikes on its wings, as well as a white birdlike skull, a bone-white beak and four red eyes with gray webbing on the sides of its beak.

"…He slowly remembers…" the woman muttered as she grip the tree she was touching until she lift it off the ground before whacking the creature away from her with a giant thud, sending it crashing to more dead trees. Walking to the trapped griffin – like creature without the tree which she threw it away with her incredible strength, the woman float over it before lifting her right sleeved hand, muttering as the creature starts to bellow and screech when it's starts to writhe and squirm in pain. "I hope he'll remember more of the past." As she slowly close her fingers into a fist, the creature suddenly explode in bluish and purple energy as blood cover a large area except hitting the woman, who kneel to touch a bit of blood with her fingers before commenting. "For a griffin, you have a lot of Spirit Energy; makes it easier to get a large amount that I wasted…" before she lift her head to 'see' a black bowler hat with a matching gloved hand inside, floating on the pool of blood in her direction. Slowly lifting herself with the hat and hand in her right hand, the woman slowly turn around as her left hand pull out a decorated lace umbrella with multiple colors of pink and white in the middle and brown in the edges; which brings the woman to mutter once more as she walks away from the blood – covered area. "I'm sure I'll be getting fun with some help…"


	3. Chapter 2: New Allies I (School Fight)

**I only own my original characters and myself with a different name in the story, the Malaysian drama Memori Cinta Suraya belongs to its respective owners. All different languages will have a translation; mostly Malay and Japanese so please enjoy the story.**

In a bright and three hours to noon in a Malaysian high school, visitors from outside the school walk in from the main for a special exhibition prepared by the teachers and students. Two expensive – looking cars parked near the main gate as people walk out of their cars before greeting each other; but a woman with light brownish – orange hair, fair skin with gray eyeliner and red lipstick, and dressed in a matching gray dress and dark pink high – heels seem to give a bored complaint in Malay. "Wei, mengapa kita perlu melawat sebuah sekolah tinggi di tengah-tengah hari Sabtu? (Hey, why do we have to visit a high school in the middle of a Saturday?)" Which brings a small but confident sigh from a woman with wavy brown hair, fair yet slightly tan skin and dressed in a reddish – pink baju kurung – like dress before she reminded with a small taunt. "Irina, kami tahu anda hanya keluar dari penjara semalam; kita sebagai sebuah keluarga perlu mendapatkan bersama-sama melainkan jika anda mahu untuk kembali ke penjara atas sebab-sebab mungkin bahawa anda tahu kehilangan Suraya. (Irina, we know you just got out from prison yesterday; we as a family should get along unless you want to go back to prison for possible reasons you might know of Suraya's disappearance.)"

Looking at the woman named Tengku Elina with mention of going back to prison and Suraya's name with annoyance, Irina gave a scoff as she nod to the only blind woman around her thirties with brown hair above her shoulders, wearing black sunglasses and dressed in a black shirt to her waist, pants and sandals, her hands holding a long and flexible walking cane, before Irina question rudely. "Habis tu, kenapa Samsiah dengan kita? (Then, why is Samsiah with us?)"

"Samsiah mahu menyertai kami walaupun dia perlu berada dalam rumah, tidur dan melakukan apa-apa kerana dia MEMANG buta. (Samsiah wants to join us although she should be in home, sleeping and doing nothing since she IS blind.)" A woman about slightly shorter than Elina with brown hair touching the back of her shoulders and wearing a transparent white shirt with baggy long sleeves, a sleeveless blue flowing dress underneath and black high heels almost showing under her dress, answered as the woman Raziah playfully almost let out the truth of Suraya's selfish aunt Samsiah pretending to be blind from the car accident she was involved, a month before Suraya, the woman who is the not – so - secret thorn in Irina, Raziah, and Samsiah's sides for her fair play and luck which brings the three to hate her, had disappeared. Hoping to end the argument, one of the two men with black hair; the man with Tengku Elina's side has no mustache and goatee unlike the man with Raziah and dressed in a simple yet nice white and blue shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes, while the man with black mustache and goatee is dressed in a red shirt, and black pants and shoes, inform the reason of visiting the school. "Boleh tak kita menyelsaikan perbualan dan enjoy hari ini? (Is it okay we finish this conversation and enjoy today?)

Unaware as the six visitors walks in the school's main gate, a white Toyota Alphard car was parked far away opposite the school as a man with brownish – orange hair and wears a simple indigo T – Shirt, brown pants and sneakers walks out of the driver's seat before pulling out his phone to make a call. As he wait for the person to pick up the end of the line, he watch as a man in black clothing and looks like an English foreigner with two Japanese – looking men looking up to see the side gate locked until the sight of the female stop the man from making the call, his face shows surprise as he mutters the name of the woman. "Suraya." Watching Suraya with the three foreigners running to the main gate, the man change his expression to anger as he pull out a black M16 gun from his car before chasing after them without them knowing…

* * *

Walking through the school open hall to see the students showing their displays of works, as everyone are mostly impressed with the Graphic students for their Graphic Exhibition or Pameran Grafik, the six visitors walk through each display as Elina, Raziah, and the two men Rayyan and Rizal watch a teenage girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a simple orange t – shirt like the other Graphic students with her name Maryam on the left side of her shirt, dark indigo track bottoms with yellow stripes and white sneakers drawing a Japanese anime drawing on her laptop with her tablet which it shows the drawing on a projection screen. As Irina also join watching with a rude look, she felt her pocket vibrating which she pull out her phone before answering the call. "Hello?"

"Irina, saya kat sekolah menagah Taman Tun dan saya jumpa Suraya masuk. (Irina, I'm at a high school in Taman Tun and I found Suraya going in.)" Walking to the long slope heading to the school, the man who spot Suraya outside earlier call Irina as his information send Irina to widen her eyes in surprise but before she could ask him, a sudden girl scream with an excited tone hit her ears to cringe and accidentally press the end call button to see the girl Maryam stopping her drawing before hugging another teenage girl with long shoulder – length black hair with wavy ends, and wearing a slightly transparent red and black sleeveless shirt to her waist with a sleeveless purple undershirt, dark blue denim baggy jeans and black and purple high – heeled boots with golden stones around each shoe and a green pouch strapped to the right side of her jeans. Seeing the sudden interruption send Irina to snarl as the 'blind' woman Samsiah seem to taunt aloud with a rude confidence to stop the girls from their reunion. "Perempuan ni bising sangat.(This girl is so loud.)"

"Tapi bukan bising daripada kau. (But no as loud as you.)" Raziah remarked, either defending the two girls or taunting the selfish woman until the visitor gave a crude English threat to Samsiah, surprising the six rich visitors. "I know my best friend Aisyah is loud but I don't f***ing complain and she's a pretty damn good best friend. Good thing you're damn old and blind, cause I don't punch elderly."

"Khadi, I think you shouldn't threaten the guests, unlike when you told us once you punch and kick a guy so hard for touching you." Maryam Aisyah protested as she sat back down on her seat while her best friend shrug her shoulders with a confident grin before her next words again surprise the other visitors. "Punching his guts and kicking his b***s, at least Tok Abah didn't see me punching the dumbass's girlfriend for trying to steal from him." Which brings Elina to widen her eyes to even more surprise of the name this Khadi mention when screams fill the air outside the hall to see crystalline people running to attack the other guests to get injuries and blood. As everyone ran out of the hall to head to the basketball court to see four people; three men and one woman fighting crystalline versions of themselves, Irina and the other visitors she's with notice the woman before Rayyan scream her name. "Suraya!"

Suraya finish fighting a light pink manikin of herself with her dual – bladed sword which both swords are conneted to a round long hilt when she heard her name being called until she turn, unaware she didn't see the man who called Irina earlier is aiming his gun at her when her back is turn, but Rizal ran forward to block the bullet hitting from Suraya but hitting his chest which brings shock to all as Suraya and Raziah scream in shock before the man point at a group of teenagers who were trying to stop him from shooting more; Aisyah, a girl with brown hair also tied in a ponytail, black glasses, wears a green school sports T – shirt, matching track bottoms as the group's, a girl with short and wavy hair, and three boys; two of them are wearing the Graphic orange t – shirt with their names showing Khalid and Meor and only one is wearing a blue sports T – shirts. Seeing her friends are almost going to be shot, the girl which was called Khadi earlier ran with a long pipe she was holding out of nowhere before she fought the gunner rapidly, her face shows furious. Seeing the gunner was beaten by a teenage girl with her fast and insane attacks with a pipe seem to made the now five surprised but not before an explosion occur behind the stage as a young figure emerge from the flames, sending the remaining people to back away after Khadi defeated the man. This person has dirty blonde hair, brown eyes with a punched bruise mark on his right eye, wearing a simple reddish pink unbuttoned T – shirt with a white undershirt, blue jeans with a bag – like pouch around his belt and brown sneakers, and his hands are each holding a M16 gun and a round – shaped bomb.

As another figure which is a little girl with light blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a sleeveless black dress, black hairband and shoes with white stockings walks out to the new gunner's side, a sudden sword stab the brawler teenager from behind as her friends, the warriors and the gunner and his possible little sister froze in shock when the sword was taken back to be Finn, Princess Kai's Dark Knight while Khadija fell on her knees before her stomach pour a pool of blood the moment the young gunner ran to her side. But as he stop running to kneel next to the almost dying girl, a sudden purplish - blue transparent dome of energy cover the two as confusion fill the air while one of Suraya's comrades, Rufus threw two small brown pouches at the first gunner before the other rich visitors to send them falling unconscious, leaving Khadija's friends watching a sudden surprise when the teenage gunner suddenly puke blood over the body in surprise. The warriors, dark knight and teenagers watch as the boy let out a few blood from his mouth before the blood now turns white, covering his shocked face from his right eye and mouth as no one can hear his scream while Khadija's blank left eye also pour white blood to change her face; all are unaware a figure is standing on the highest roof of the school above them.

"Jason!" the little girl ran to the dome in horror, her hands touch the dome while she watch the boy she called Jason screaming while the white liquid from his right bruised eye and mouth continue to fill his face like a mask; as the little girl didn't see the previous gunner lifting his gun to aim at her but seeing Suraya running to stop him, shouting his name "Naufal!", this Naufal could only do is mutter "Ini semua kesalahan awak! (This is all your fault!) angrily before shooting a storm of bullets but a sudden green umbrella blocked all the bullets to be from a man with wavy black hair to his shoulders and wears a red sunglasses and butler outfit without a vest.

"ROAD ROLLER DA!" The second Japanese man, the auburn – haired man yelled out in anger as he swung a large barbell with an almost small - sized yellow steamroller in each plate at Naufal before he flew to hit the stage thus breaking in pieces when Jason finally collapsed in unconsciousness before the dome slowly disappear for the little girl to run to her brother while Khadija's friends ran to their friend and savior, leaving Finn to retreat by disappearing in an instant.

"Daijōbudesu ka, Suraya san?" the Japanese man with the umbrella asked Suraya as she let out a few breaths before nodding with a small smile. "Ya, terima kasih Sho. (Yes, thank you Sho.)" while the other Japanese man walk to his friend before the four watch one of boys named Meor slowly check Khadija's unconscious right wrist to find a small pulse before the girl with the wavy hair and her nametag on her blue sports shirt read Suha ask Rufus in concern. "What will happen to our best friend?"

"Shinpaishinaide, watashitachi wa anata no yūjin o tasukerudarouga, wareware wa, watashitachi to issho ni kanojo o toranakereba narimasen." The Japanese man with the steamroller barbell assured although Khadija's friends and Jason's little sister had their faces showing confusion of not understanding Japanese until Rufus help translating for them. "What my friend Takehito means is don't worry, we'll help your friend but we have to take her with us."

"Why?" Khalid asked as Rufus point at the direction behind them to let them see, to their dismay, two balls of light floating above Khadija, Jason and Olivia as the lights now morphed into a red hawk with a metallic beak and a pure white wolf before they disappear while Khadija and Jason are glowing brightly yellow in their unconscious state, for Rufus to explain to the former's friends. "Because we're here to get Khadija first but seeing we have another Hollowfied person joining us, we have to take him as well."

"Who? This Justin Bieber?" the boy with his nametag in his blue sports shirt reading Syed asked unsurely while pointing at Jason before his little sister starts to exclaim to surprise Khadija's friends of her brave and small temper. "He is not Justin Bieber; this is my half brother Jason McCann, born in 1994. I thought he died but now I know he's back!" which brings Rufus to pull out a flip phone from his left pocket to open a bio data of Jason McCann before reading aloud. "His name is Jason McCann, but he is also Justin's counterpart so it's no wonder. And he did died in 2011 so he must've resurrected."

"Is there anyway we can help?" Meor asked while slowly lifting Khadija to slowly wrap his arms around her unconscious head against him, aware it brings Aisyah into a jealous or angry expression before Suraya sadly shook her head. "Saya minta maaf tetapi awak semula tak boleh tolong kita. Kita orang tak nak korang mati…(I'm sorry but you all can't help us. We don't want all of you dead…)"

"But Khadi sacrifice herself to save us! We want to help her!" The girl with the glasses and wears the green sports shirt protested in anger as Aisyah held her shoulders to stop her from making an argument. "Lauren!"

"You can join us; we're going to different worlds to stop a war but there are also a few worlds that just appear that doesn't involve so why don't if you all want to fight for your and your friend's sake, those worlds will be good." Rufus thought aloud as everyone first froze in surprise before Khadija's friends except Meor who is still surprised had their expressions change into excitement. "Really!? Oh heck yeah!"

"Anata wa sore ga yoideshou ka, Rufus – kun?" The man, Sho asked Rufus as he watch the teenagers celebrating themselves by jumping and fist bumping in excitement while Meor could only watch with his face growing a bit of excitement while still holding Khadija with a safe embrace before Rufus answer Sho's question calmly. "Yes because these worlds that doesn't involve in the war, it's still fill with enemies plus they care deeply with their friend so they should help." Watching the situation even if it's out of earshot, the spy was shown to be the same woman with her case with Bill Cipher as her visor – covered eyes lower to see the two now Hollowfied warriors before disappearing, all are unaware that Irina, Raziah, Rizal and Samsiah are slowly disappearing from a dark energy taking them from below them…


	4. Chapter 3: New Allies II

**I only own my original characters. Pewdiepie, Gamersjoint, Lost Pause, and Gravity Falls belong to themselves and respective owners.**

A normal morning of a city in Dublin, Ireland is filled with vehicles' honking and sirens along with conversations from tourists. Heading to City West Hotel and Convention Center, a brown – haired man with slightly red bangs, a goatee and wears a simple white T – shirt with two anime cat – hybrid women designs, dark green jeans and brown shoes is walking through the crowded streets with another young man with also brown hair but no different colored bangs, and wears a long – sleeved black hoodie shirt to his waist, brown pants and black and green sneakers, is named Jared Shaw or what he calls himself in Youtube; Cynical of Gamersjoint. They were happening to meet when they accidentally bump to each other from a restroom but since both are going to City West Hotel to see WAKO Cadets and Junior Championship, Noble or Lost Pause from Youtube invites Jared along. While walking, Cynical is listening a tune which is from his favorite game Kingdom Hearts on his phone while Noble is also listening a song in his phone, but what is he listening to is unknown.

"I heard Pewdiepie is also going to WAKO; we should meet and have a chat with him." As the two walks to the entrance of City West Hotel, Cynical told Noble while the latter gave himself a nod in amazement and surprise before exclaiming to the Kingdom Hearts expert. "Oh, yeah and make a video together while we watch the tournament…" but as the two are heading to the door, Noble stop to see the door open by someone who is unexpected to the anime fan; a young man about like a teenager with spiky green hair siding to his right side, magenta eyes, fair skin, and dressed in an indigo suit with a white undershirt and reddish pink ribbon tied in a bow, a pocket on the left breast pocket with two white feather – like tissues sticking out, his jacket has three buttons, black gloves and dress shoes. Noble and the figure stare at each other as the former eyed the latter from top to bottom in surprise when the young man enter the hotel without even noticing him.

"Are you okay?" both young men turn when a voice asked Noble from behind until they froze in surprise to see a man with slicked brown hair, a matching goatee, and wears a blue jacket with a white undershirt showing a blue logo of a fist, black jeans and blue and white sneakers; which the two men knows this newcomer is actually Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg or which Cynical mention earlier; Pewdiepie himself. Trying to be calm from the earlier surprise, Noble shook his head before assuring with a small laugh. "Ah yeah, yeah I'm good; I just thought I see a cosplayer from an….anime stripping game."

Both Cynical and Pewdiepie froze in small surprise of what the otaku said earlier as the former exclaim in slight confusion before asking the most famous Youtuber ever for an invitation. "Ok…Do you want to join us to watch today's championship?"

"Oh yeah, thanks man." Felix accepted as the three Youtubers walk in as although the event will start in 20 minutes, they spend the time meeting their subscribers, mostly Pewdiepie and Noble as Cynical meets with Kingdom Hearts fans who watches his rage moments, and also who watches a video of him involving his toilet. Finally, everyone attended to the event as it is starting while everyone can see a little girl with blonde hair tied in a small ponytail, brown eyes and wears a white kimono – like shirt and black hakama, her right hand holding a sheath; which in most people's case, this little girl is Jesse Jane McParland.

"Oh she's very cute." Pewdiepie commented to Cynical and Noble as the two agreed before the girl suddenly start by letting out a determined cry, pulling a real katana out of the sheath which surprises and amaze everyone, mostly surprise to the three Youtubers before the little girl Jesse Jane then perform rapid and skilled attacks with her katana but as soon as she was halfway, an explosion from outside interrupt as everyone stop in shock when another explosion broke the door, which sends almost everyone screaming and running to the back entrance, with the three Youtubers and samurai girl struggling to stand with everyone escaping until the four are left with heavy smokes. As the other doors are locked, a dark chuckle fill the air as the smoke was blown away for a familiar figure to show himself to the four to be the same young man from the entrance.

"How pathetic, every human is shown to favor their lives than fighting. I guess they don't mind you four dead." The man said with an arrogant tone as Noble walk one step forward before exclaiming in little surprise and confusion. "I knew that you're not a cosplayer, not because you're not popular…You're Zenya Amo from Akiba's Trip!...or is it Akiba Strip?"

"I don't know what are you talking about but I rather not waste my time asking how do you know my name." The young man, Zenya Amo said as he lift his right gloved hand to summon a long and red key – shaped like blade with an ogre – like face for the hilt guard, yellow eyes and fin like extrusions, and a jug of sake token hanging from the hilt. The sight of the weapon sends Cynical into shock as he steps forward to question the boy. "Wait! Is that the Guardian Soul Keyblade!?"

"I know it's a Keyblade but I thank you for telling me the name, now you all will die!" Zenya gave a sadistic grin as he shoot a large fireball from the Keyblade to the four, which they froze but a bright light covers the four that would send Zenya to cover his eyes with his right arm to avoid being blind. After what it seems to end, the boy slowly removes his arm before stopping in surprise of seeing the four survive and the three Youtubers are holding their own weapons; Cynical is holding a skeleton key Keyblade with a Hidden Mickey token on the chain connecting the end of the guard as the blade and teeth of the Keyblade are silver, the rain guard is blade, and the guard is red, Felix is holding a long staff with both ends of the handle are tan, while the handle itself is predominantly green, a wide brown disk on the tip of the handle, which the blue Mickey head is connected to the head, and Noble is holding a generic long sword with a black Hidden Mickey symbol on the hit with a blue handle and golden pommel on his right hand, and his left hand holding a large pentagonal shield with three rounded bottom corners; a red border with the top and bottom two corners all sport a silver bolt and black face of the shield with a red and yellow outlined Hidden Mickey symbol in the center.

"Tch, so they are in Harmony's board. I rather inform my master this then fighting all four of you." Zenya let out a small furious scoff as he ran out of the room but as the four, counting Jesse Jane who wanted to help, was about to run after him; a scream fills the air as a man wearing a black cap – like hat, glasses, brown goatee, and wears a black unbuttoned jacket with a white buttoned undershirt and red ribbon bow, black pants and shoes; ran in screaming in fear while his right hand is holding a black M16 gun. As the man hide behind Noble in shock, another figure walks in to be a dark – skinned, slightly obese man with a black goatee and beard, wearing a blue T – shirt with a picture of the Kingdom Hearts protagonist Sora and his Anti – Form, red pants and orange shoes; a sudden Raichu Pokemon is sitting on his right shoulder slightly surprise the four while the man inform the man behind Noble, to no surprise it's Doug Walker or the Nostalgia Critic, while the latter slowly let out a few breaths. "Bro, bro, you kill every damn manikins of us the minute one of them said Bat Credit..."

"A Bat Credit Card?!" The Nostalgia Critic yelled furiously as Felix, Cynical, Noble, Jesse, and the newcomer dodge every storm of bullets from the angry critic while the latter question the four. "Are you all Pewdiepie, Lost Pause, Gamersjoint and JJ Dragon?" to which all four answer by nodding while trying to avoid getting hit by the gun bullets before the man explain himself. "I'm Chris or the King of Lightning on Youtube and let me explain while waiting for this n***a to calm the f**k down…"

* * *

In a normal – looking forest where not far is a Japanese bathhouse – like building, a young – looking tall man with brown scholarly hair to his chin as his short bangs are slightly to his left side of his face, matching brown eyes, fair skin and wears a purple trench coat with a long matching purple cloth connecting the back of his coat to his black boots, white cuffs and gloves for his sleeves and hands, and black pants is walking through the forest while looking around, calling out a name Kira until he stop by a nearby lake, where a sudden appearance of a young teenage boy with short black hair, clear blue eyes and bare – skinned with a blue mermaid tail show himself near the man, who looks at the merman calm when the latter greeted in surprise. "K – King Luka Klauser! I wasn't expecting you to be here!"

"Oh don't need to be surprise, kid. I'm looking for my daughter Kira. Have you seen her?" the man named Luka first assure the young merman with a kind smile before asking him with his smile dim into a concern frown. The young merman muses in little confusion as he wags his tail for a few minutes before he recall with a smile while pointing a finger above him. "Oh yeah! I'm teaching her how to hunt!"

Slowly blinking in confusion, Luka Klauser look above to the direction of the merman's finger before his expression change into shock of seeing a young little girl, around the age of ten or nine with brunette hair to her shoulder blades, black eyes and wears a simple green and black checkered shirt with the sleeves rolled above her elbows and blue shorts; slowly trying to stand on the highest weak branch of the tree above the two men with her bare feet as she is trying to catch a bluebird not far from her. But as she knew it, she let out a scream when she starts falling which shocks Luka and the merman to scream too until a long green and silver snake stop her fall, to the three's relief.

"Oh Shiro!" the little girl greeted the snake with a smile as the snake she call it Shiro asked with a timid – like male voice. "I know you're anxious to learn how to hunt but don't you think you almost scare us to death, Kira?" while it slowly lower its long body down to send Kira sliding to the ground before landing on her bottom. Kira gave Shiro a small embarrassed smile as she notices Luka running to her before he asks her with concern. "Kira! Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine; thanks to Shiro." Kira answered as Luka Klauser let out a small sigh before exclaiming in relief. "I know I did a lot of dangerous stuff when I was your age and still doing it, please don't scare me next time okay…" while Kira slowly lift herself before exclaiming to the merman swimming in the lake, waving with a kind smile. "Thanks for the lesson Jen, I'll try to improve it next time!" to which the merman Jen respond by waving her back with a grin before Kira follow Luka Klauser through the forest to the bathhouse – like place. As they walk, Kira would look at the king who continues walking with a small yet generous smile in his face, which brings her to smile for a few minutes before dimming to a sad frown.

" _Why would the other demons or monsters except the hybrids hated Father, since he is very kind to others?"_ Kira thought herself sadly as the two walk in the kingdom with the large bathhouse – like building as the moment the two walk in, the entire place is filled with numerous hybrid people like mermen and mermaids on large tubs or rivers, lamias, and other animal or plant – hybrids; all celebrating and playing happily as Kira would watch them with amazement before she follow her half father to an elevator where he pull the lever to send the elevator lifting higher to each floor. Reaching to the highest floor, Kira and Luka walk through the hallway where they stop by a Japanese slide door before the latter open the door to be a Japanese – style bedroom where the king – sized bed has a sleeping woman with long brown hair, a beautiful face with a lifeless smile and her attire under the sheets is a black kimono. As the two walk closer near the bed, Kira look at the sleeping woman in surprise as she listen her father's words when she notice the sweet and kind look he always have in his face is changed into sadness. "I know you never met her, but this is Sosuke Sakura; my only wife who I love very much. A demon-hunting raid happened 25 years ago that one of my two sons was separated and Sakura fell into a Demon Bounded coma; since then, I've been taking care of my eldest son with the other hybrids, while making the cure to wake Sakura up…"

"One of the ingredients for that cure…is the reason I met your mother." Luka added as Kira froze in surprise when he continues with his head lowering to hide his eyes. "A group of villagers had one of the ingredients; The Haven's Herb and pretend to give it to me if I seduce one of the women. The women in the village knew and hated me although they force me to seduce them when I was 7,000 years old. However, the only person who determined to help me get the herb and play along the act by allowing me to seduce her is your mother. Although she was married by the person who has the herb, she was abused very badly by him."

"On the day you were born, the group found out; calling her a traitor and she ran to me, almost dying until her last words was…I hope to see you again. She was so kind…she doesn't deserve this abuse along with the other selfless people from different worlds." Luka finished while gritting his teeth in regret as Kira caught a few tears dropping on his gloved hands which surprises the young princess until Luka slowly lift his head to see a small sad smile when he added to slowly change her surprise into remorse. "If it wasn't for her; I wouldn't have the Haven's Herb and had a beautiful daughter. And I know Sakura although she can be murderous and deadly if our two sons and I were almost killed, she would have loved to take care of you."

A man with appearances of his thirties opened the door; he has short blonde spiky hair with a long matching monkey tail and wears a simple white shirt, denim jeans and brown hiking boots with armor on his shoulders, gloves, knees and boots; as he walks in with information to Luka. "Luka; a goddess of Harmony wants to speak with you."

"Oh okay…" Luka let out a little surprise as the monkey – hybrid noticed the young girl before the king introduce the two each other. "Kira this is Jade; he's the captain of the knights of Hybrid Purgatory and best friend of my eldest son. He was happening to be elsewhere to find the other ingredients for Sakura's cure when you were born but I did tell him about your mother. Jade, this is Kira; my half daughter." As the monkey Jade looks at the king with surprise before bowing in front of her with a calm and kind smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you; Princess Kira. I am a best friend of your eldest brother even though that he…well, he's busy elsewhere but as a hybrid, I will remain loyal to serve the Klauser family and the kingdom."

"Okay, enough Knight in Shining Armor shit Jade; you might been doing yaoi with my boy. Anyway, we should meet this goddess of Harmony." Luka joked with a small grin as Jade lift himself to stand with a slight embarrassed blush on his cheeks before the three walk back to the main hall of Hybrid Purgatory where every hybrid citizens stop their happy celebration as they look confused and worried when Luka and Kira stop to meet a woman with blonde and blue hair, green eyes and wears a blue kimono with flower designs, which brings Luka to lift a finger against his chin and ask the goddess. "You're…Cosmos's sister right? Azalea?"

"Yes, I'm here for terrible news." Azalea nod in reply before she starts to explain for the whole kingdom to hear the bad news. "…A new War of the Gods has started; and I'm sorry but I would like Jen Waters and Kira Klauser to be my warriors to stop Shinryu and his army of discord."

"But why?! They're just kids!" The entire kingdom fill the air with gasps and shouts of disagreements as their faces shows shock and anger of the last bit while Jen and Kira look around with shock as the two know everyone are worried of their safety which brings Luka to question the goddess in concern. "Wait a minute Azalea; I understand Jen Waters since I seen him fight although his brother is against him for battling but why my daughter?"

"Because Shinyru had it's servant to force Moon Waters; a resident of Hybrid Purgatory to fight with brainwashing and I sense light growing not only from his brother Jen but your daughter Kira's hearts as well." Which brings more gasping of shock from everyone of Hybrid Purgatory while the most shocked are Jen, when he heard the mention of his brother and also Luka when he listen to the reason. Though he looks surprised and worried, Luka announce the whole kingdom with a confident decision. "Very well; I'll allow Jen and Kira to the war to fight for Azalea; hope she'll protect them and the other warriors of Harmony very well…"

Kira slowly turn to her father as he kneels near her before assuring with a smile. "You always wanted to be a princess and a warrior, this will be your chance…" which brings an excited smile in Kira's face before she wrap her arms around her father's neck while he hugs her back with one last words to her. "I hope you'll tell me everything about the war when you three get back."

"And I hope I'll meet one or maybe both of my older brothers." Kira hoped aloud as Luka gives her a proud nod before he watches Jen who jumps out of the tub to change his appearance from a shirtless merman into a human wearing a sleeveless black shirt with matching black baggy jeans and leather boots, a large knife – life sword strapped behind his back, while Shiro the snake from earlier slither to wrap itself around Kira, as she asks it with a smile. "Are you ready Shiro?"

"To protect you; it'll be fun." Shiro nod with a timid voice as Jen held out his right hand with a grin when Kira hold his hand before the entire kingdom said their goodbyes and return wishes before Azalea nod to her two new warriors with a small smile and the four disappear in a bright light, taking them to the war…

* * *

Resting in a camp from a savannah of Africa with the other tourists; a short 13-year old girl with round blushing cheeks, long brown hair that reaches her hips, brown eyes and silver-colored braces on her teeth look around to see the other animals in amazement. She wears a short-sleeved pink undershirt underneath a red sweater with a rainbow shooting star falling toward the left, a matching red headband, purple skirt, and black slipper shoes with white socks.

"Hey Dipper, wanna see the lions together?" The girl asked the person beside her to be a young boy with almost her appearance but wears a blue and white hat with a blue brim and a blue pine tree on the front. He has somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin, and his nose is a bit darker than the rest of his face, brown eyes with noticeable bags underneath. He also wears a navy blue hooded vest with inner pockets on both sides, a reddish-orange t-shirt, gray shorts, white socks with a red stripe, black sneakers, a gray digital wristwatch and a green backpack. Although it's hidden underneath his bangs; he has a birthmark on his forehead shaped like the Big Dipper, which is possibly the reason he has his name Dipper.

As he stops writing in a big blue journal with a brownish – yellow paper shaped like a six – fingered hand in the center of the cover, Dipper Pines sat next to his older twin sister Mabel as they watch the other African animals in awe before Dipper whisper out of earshot from the other tourists to Mabel, especially the five hunters of the camp who always look at them with stoic silent. "Alright Mabel; Mum and Dad are still busy which brings us more time to see if the rumor about…'a woman raised by lions' is true…"

"Don't worry Dipper; I'm sure we'll find this lady if we have to look to that large rocky mountain." Mabel confidently exclaim with a smile as she lift her right hand to show a gigantic rock mountain not far from the camp with a very high peak and a gigantic rock which points near to the sky as a platform. Although Dipper almost opens his mouth to speak in surprise; he shrug his shoulders before both twins ran off the camp as three of the hunters nudge their two more friends before following them in silent. Unaware they are being followed from behind, Dipper and Mabel continue walking through the long dried grasses as they reach to their destination, they heard a woman scream as they froze to see a young woman possibly in her twenties with really long pink hair to her bare ankles, frightened yellow eyes and wears a simple, sleeveless pink flowing dress to her forelegs, baring her collarbone and shoulders. The person who is scaring her to run to the twins' location is a young man with blonde hair and yellow left eye and wears a yellow suit with black pants, shoes, and gloves; although the young twins never met this man, he seem to remind them as…

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Pine Tree and Shooting Star!" The man greeted with a sadistic grin while the two twins and their new friend when she ran into them in fear froze of his familiar voice before Dipper walk forward to exclaim with determination and hatred. "Bill! I thought Grunkle Stan defeated you!"

"Yeah well; a mind demon always keeps a spell to return when they are almost dying from anything and any minds but I wasn't expecting to get my own body. Not that I hate it, but I rather want to be in this hot body because I like it!" Bill Cipher explained sadistically while Mabel and Dipper back away to protect the unnamed woman from the rumors before the former shout back in anger. "Yeah well, you're still the same evil triangle!"

"At least I have a body!" Bill Cipher chimed in cruel amusement as the twins suddenly froze from a lion's roar to be from a lion with a red mane and golden eyes. Noticing the five hunters ready to shoot the woman and the two children, the lion ran down the mountain while roaring, which alerted the pink woman to turn around and lift her hands to summon a big rectangular and transparent green shield when multiple bullets were flying to shoot until being blocked. The sight of the woman and it's magic surprise the twins and the hunters but not before one of them yelled furiously. "Damn lion loving wench!"

"Simba no!" The woman turns around and plead in fear when the lion she calls him Simba almost stop near the fight before it dodge multiple blue fireballs from Bill to stop it from coming closer until he stop to give a cruel comment. "So Pinkie Pie and the Mystery Twins are also soldiers. Guess I should send you three to your side; for Red Death's request…" before he snaps his right fingers to take Dipper, Mabel, and the woman away in darkness. But as the hunters and the lion are about to attack the demon, he gives himself a grin when the world and them suddenly froze into time and all except Bill are grey and white; not moving an inch even as Bill walks closer to the hunters to give them a hard punch in their chests before he commented the situation with an evil laugh even while disappearing in darkness. "Now I got myself three – on – one! Now that's fun and hilarious!"


	5. Chapter 4: New Allies (Final)

Walking from Chrunchem Hall Primary with her teacher, headmaster and adopted mother Miss Jennifer Honey; a little girl around six years old with brown hair to her shoulders with a red ribbon bow on her head, bluish – green eyes and wears a simple blue dress and red shoes fixed her bag to hold it on her back and shoulders before the two walks in the large blue and white house with a tree and swing, which was once taken by the former headmistress and Miss Honey's abusive aunt Agatha Trunchbull until Matilda Wormwood use her secret powers of telekinesis to drove her out and disappear without a word.

When Miss Honey and Matilda almost close the door before heading to the living room, the doorbell rang to stop the former from completely closing the door. To both their confusion, Miss Honey slowly pull the door open to see the mysterious visitor before Jennifer Honey's brown eyes widen in surprise of seeing the man with slicked brown hair and stubble, and wears a light yellow shirt tucked out to his waist with the sleeves roll up to his forearms, blue gloves, dark blue jeans and black hiking boots with two guns on each sides, as he give a smile to the teacher. "Hey Jenny."

"Ken." Miss Honey gasped softly as she comb her shoulder – length brown hair with her hand while checking her short – sleeved pink dress with white rose designs and yellow flat shoes before smiling back, while Matilda watch the visit with a small grin of seeing the teacher's fair skinned cheeks giving a slight blush even while she playfully joked to her visitor. "How is the King of Exorcist been doing? I heard the 'great' Ken Adams recently had a girlfriend."

"Hey, at least it's Tiana Smith who I'm dating. But you know she, John and Rebecca still miss you. Can I come in?" Ken Adams shrug his shoulders confidently before asking her an invitation which responded by Jennifer nodding with a sweet smile before Ken walks in the house after he help close the door. Inside to the dining room to have tea, Matilda sat on the chair next to Miss Honey as she pours a cup of tea for Ken while she introduce him to Matilda. "Matilda, this is my best friend Ken Adams. We met when I was about your age and he would take me to 'play' with his other friends John Knell, Rebecca Joanna, and his girlfriend Tiana Smith. Ken, this is Matilda Wormwood; my adopted daughter."

"It's nice to meet you." Matilda greeted kindly as Ken nod back while drinking his cup of tea before greeting back with a grin. "It's nice to meet you too. I heard a lot about you, Matilda; that you have telekinesis powers and you can use it to explode a television. Don't worry I think it's a really cool and funny feat."

"Matilda also use her powers to send Aunt Agatha away and now we're living with no worry at all in both the house and the school." Jennifer told Ken as he look at both girls a few times in surprise until he gives himself a grin and lift himself off the chair he was sitting until he turn around and kneel on the floor before shaking his fists in the air, screaming with happiness. "Yes! The Trunch is out!" as Jenny explain the confused Matilda of his behavior even from his visit earlier, calmly. "When we first met, Aunt Agatha found him and threw him out of the streets. Since then, he would take me to play and be with his friends while we know Ken wish to fight Aunt Agatha when we can hear him declaring he would defeat her aloud."

After he finish his happy time while letting a few breaths out, Ken slowly stand on his feet before turning to explain the situation although he let out a small frown during the explanation. "Anyway Jenny, I'm here to tell you…the last War of the Gods that we like to hear is on and…I need Matilda to join the war for her telekinesis powers as an assist." Which brings shock to both Jennifer and Matilda as the former pleaded to the King of Exorcist. "But…I don't Matilda to get killed! She's a kind and smart girl and if the war is more dangerous than what we heard off…" but as she sees Ken's sincere blue eyes, Jennifer stop with her plea as she look at Matilda's before she slightly bit her lips when she walk next to her side, assuring as calm as she can. "Matilda…will you please follow whatever Ken and his new friends' said and be with them during the war?"

"D – Don't worry Miss Honey. I will." Matilda slowly nodded in agreement as the two share one last hug before Matilda walk to Ken when he kneel to almost reach her height when he question the little girl with a small yet kind smile. "Can I ask Matilda, do you know two people name…Wade Wilson and Vanessa?" in which Matilda respond by nodding with a calm smile…

* * *

A school bell rang through the end of the period for today's school as the teenagers of Boston High Orphanage ran out of their classrooms before heading to their dorms to rest while one class is leading their new classmate to their dorm that is next to the open hall and the school's grasses with the only tree. Since her first day of school ended, the 16 year old girl with long and wavy fiery red hair to her shoulders, fair skin and emerald green eyes and wears a pink sleeveless jacket with a white underskirt, pink skirt with matching pink and yellow outlined high – heeled boots, and an expensive seven pinked diamond bracelet on her right wrist; follow her new classmates to their dorm for her to unpack her stuff from her school bag and luggage as she looks grateful and amazed of their generosity. As she helps the other girls with placing her stuff and luggage next to her bed that is against the wall with the window showing the large tree of the school, the girl named Jamie Hearts notice a lone figure is sitting in front of the tree. This figure has short blonde hair to her shoulders, attired in a Japanese fuku uniform with the sleeves and her skirt are longer to her palms and knees and simple black flat shoes but what confuse the new student is her sad, also green eyes.

"If you're wondering; that's Kusanagi Mira, the demon of Boston." Jamie's thoughts about the lone girl broke when Jamie turn her head to face the other girls who are looking outside the window but with annoyance and hatred of the girl Mira as another girl explain to Jamie. "If you were us, you should hate that 'innocent' b*tch for being a demon."

"How do you guys know she is even a demon?" Jamie questioned in curiosity as a girl with black hair tied to a bun and wears the school's sport uniform answer her with a scoff of the mention. "Because a few of the people of Boston found her when she was a baby and she once got herself on fire without in pain…" as Jamie look outside the window to see Mira not moving an inch from the tree, which brings the new girl to secretly give herself a sad look while she is aware the sun sets red. 'But she's just so young…". As the sun falls into a dark blue night while no one seem to be awake in the streets, a figure of a young teenage man with purple hair that almost cover his matching purple eyes with his bangs, skinny but fair, and wears a simple white T – shirt and orange swimming trunks to his bare knees; is walking through the silent streets with only a glowing white butterfly emerging from behind his head flying forward but not separating from the boy.

As the young man stop his tracks near an alleyway with his butterfly not flying further from him when he stops, to see the boy looking around until he caught a fast glimpse of a young boy his age with light brown hair and golden eyes, also fair skinned, and wears a yellow T – shirt over a grey long – sleeved shirt, green baggy jeans and brown sneakers riding his skateboard to the purple haired boy's direction which alert the skateboarder to stop and question the latter in worry. "Hey, have you heard of Austin Trance or Bass Mahon?"

"Um no I don't know Austin Trance but I do know Bass Mahon; he's the old man that wants a harem of beautiful men and women right?" The boy exclaimed with slight fear of the latter as the skateboarder nod with his answer before pointing behind the former where they notice multiple armed men running to them. "And Bass's men are running at us!" but before they could run away from them, a sudden large figure appear from above and his appearance surprises everyone. This figure is a tall, obese man with blond hair in a braid and small beard, and wears a yellow and black jumpsuit that is zipped to his waist to slightly show his fat torso and black short-necked combat boots. "When someone in trouble needs a hero; they will call a legend and that legend is me; Rufus!"

"Who…the hell?" The skateboarder asked himself in confusion as the man named Rufus turn to face the boys before questioning the purple haired boy. "And what is the name of the boy who wants my help?"

"Uh…B – Bane Hitomi, sir." The purple haired boy; Bane Hitomi introduce himself with surprise but amazement as Rufus gives himself a confident chuckle before offering with a slightly gruff but understandable voice. "Why don't you kids run off and let the professional here beat the rest of them puny punks? Just remember that even if a war is coming, I'll be helping my new student Bane Hitomi how to be a kung fu master by yours truly." The other armed men seem to grew impatient as they ran towards the obese man until the latter quickly fought all of them which surprise the two boys of the man's shocking fast kung fu attacks until the skateboarder grab Bane by his right forearm and skate away through the alleyway from the fight.

"I don't know what the hell is he talking about but thank god that he's stopping them!" The skateboarder yelled in relief as Bane's purple eyes widen of his fast skateboarding speed until he took a turn heading to Boston High Orphanage. Stopping inside the school yard, the two boys panted as Bane's white butterfly flutter its wings next to the latter's left ear, motioning him to notice a young girl around his age or a year younger with blonde hair and wears a Japanese girl uniform sitting in front of the only tree. Suddenly, another girl but with red hair and wears a pink jacket, skirt and shoes walks over to the girl while Bane and the skateboarder joins them until the two girls notice them in surprise.

"Who are you two?" the blonde girl asked the two boys sadly as the skateboarder slowly lift his two hands while whispering in concern. "We won't do any trouble, we just want to hide from Austin Trance, Bass Mahon and his men…" but he was interrupted when the four notice more armored men storm in the school yard as an old man with platinum silver hair, small wrinkles in his cruel face and wears a black formal suit. Walking beside his sides are two men with exact facial resemblances with brown hair and eyes; but the man beside Bass Mahon's right is taller than the man in the old man's left, wearing a white buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolling up to his shoulders, blue jeans and black boots. The man in Bass's left wears an indigo suit and black dress shoes and gloves holding two M16 guns; the sight of the latter earns a hatred grunt from the skateboarder to give a confident complaint. "I didn't know you're working for a pervert old man, Austin!"

"I just ran into him, Luke Jackson." The man beside Bass Mahon's left; Austin Trance exclaimed cruelly as the old man walk forward but as soon as he is about to speak, a sudden black car fell to the area above the four children, surprising the other men but letting a cruel smile, the old man question himself calmly to send both Austin and his doppelganger in confusion. "Are these the children involving the war, Bill Cipher?" until a sudden appearance of a man in yellow again surprise Bass's men as well as his sadistic yet calm smile. "Yep, those kids are in Harmony and they're…behind the car and alive." Which proves the newcomer right when the red haired girl slowly look over the side of the shocking car crash until the only window above the car slowly open for a man with a red and black mask with white iris - less eyes popping out. "Hey…" until sudden storms of bullets from the gunners send both the man and the girl to hide in and behind the car.

As the men slowly walk forward, the man inside the car raise his arms and hands to show him wearing a red and black bodysuit while screaming, "Wait! You guys might be wondering why the red suit? It's just so bad guys can't see me bleed?" which confuses almost everyone until the man point at Bill Cipher with his left hand to make a point. "This guy's got the right idea, he wore the brown underwear!"

"Hey!" Bill snapped furiously as he threw a blue fireball at the man who dodge by entering the car until he jump out and land behind the car with the four children as he motion them while trying to unzip his fly. "Look away kids…. look away!" as they follow his words yet they cringe when the man suddenly yell in pain while pulling his white underwear out. As the men continue to shoot more bullets to the car, they stop when the man slowly lift his white underwear flag until a sudden glow on the red haired girl's bracelet stop everyone as it brightens the whole yard for a few minutes before dimming it down.

"Excuse me, are you my counterpart Jamie Hearts?~" A female voice asked in calm delight as the five notice a woman with exact appearance with long red hair, green eyes of the girl, wearing a white sleeveless dress with detachable sleeves and golden designs is standing in front of them, asking her doppelganger who nod in reply before the woman introduce herself a smile. "My name is Madeline de Autritche; queen of Wonderland."

"Hot damn!" The man in red and black bodysuit and Luke Jackson whistled with the latter having a grin in his face before Madeline slowly gives Jamie Hearts a white and golden pouch while continue exclaiming with a small thin frown. "Although I'm summoned to fight all of you; I don't want to kill my own counterpart so I will see that you will fight whoever comes in your way…" as Jamie accept the gift which she open the pouch to show countless cards with different images while Madeline walk out of hiding behind the car with a proud frown before standing in front of the men's eyes to get whistles from both Bill Cipher and the man beside Bass Mahon's right although Austin Trance froze of her beauty with a small blush in his cheeks.

"I'm tired of waiting sh*t!" the man who the four children knew, to no surprise he's Deadpool, shouted impatiently as he jumps over the car with two guns from his pockets but before he could fire any bullets; men screaming fill the air as everyone watch each of Bass's countless men getting slaughtered but to the warriors' surprise and shock, the other men are dead without being attacked or even touching them; leaving Deadpool, the four children, Bill Cipher, Madeline, Bass and his two men. Sensing a powerful dark presence near the area, Bill turn to face the roof of the school to see a familiar young comrade, watching the slaughter without changing any emotionless to stoic amusement, especially while Deadpool start to curse and scream when the four warriors are glowing with bright light. "Oh God Dammit!" but after the five disappear in light, the other warriors of discord was covering in darkness until they look to appear back to discord's lair with more warriors of Shinryu; three of the new warriors are happening to be Irina, Samsiah although without the sunglasses when she is 'blind', and Raziah from Malaysia.

"I see you and Princess Kai have finish the chore I sent." Red Death mused with a nod as everyone can hear Kai's voice singing Japanese almost out of earshot as she walks in the room from the back door.

" _Hajime to owari no iranai imi_

 _Kono kokoro jouhatsu e to_

 _Dare ga hinsei o oboeteru ka?_

 _Kyouki no mado kara, sayounara"_

"Kita ni kat mana? (Where are we?)" Irina asked impatiently with her face showing shock, anger, and surprise as she looks around for anyone to answer until Red Death finally answers the rich woman. "You are happening to be serving a god Shinryu to fight one last time until the end of the War of the Gods. If we are victorious, we will change our fate and destinies. And once we defeat our enemies…" as Red Death snap his fingers to summon a big orb in the center of the room as the warriors watch the orb showing a vision of all of Azalea's new warriors appearing in the entrance of a large resort hotel with three large condominium buildings; the sight seem to recall Bass's unnamed worker who thought aloud in an Australian accent. "Hey mate; I know this from anyway. That's Haven Resort Hotel and Residence in Ipoh. My Malaysian best friend always wanted to visit there."

"Indeed but this is the replica of Haven as the war is created for comrades of Harmony to have an environment depending of Shinryu." Red Death nod in agreement as Raziah slowly lift her head in slight surprise of the Australian's words to look at him and the vision a few times before the man look at Raziah when she question him in curiosity. "Tunggu sekejap… (Wait a minute…)… are you Jerry Kills? Sebab saya dulu pergi ke Australia dan saya tahu seorang lain yang cakap Melayu untuk tahu tu…(Cause I went to Australia and I know someone who speaks Malay would know that…)" until a delighted smirk answer Raziah to have a surprised smile when the man she calls him Jerry Kills walk to give her a hug while finishing with a soft whisper. "Cause I learn from the best…from you."

"Hey Red Death! Can Princess and I have Jerry Kills, his girl, Hot Red Queen and Austin Powers?" Bill Cipher raised his right arm while asking Red Death as Captain Barbossa turn to face the mind demon before exclaiming with a smirk. "Why the sudden alliance, lad? Is it because you seen the Princess of Demon Summoning killed a hundred men from the World of Reality without moving earlier?"

"And order my Dark Knight to kill my counterpart." Princess Kai coldly remarked aloud as Bass Mahon look at the young princess from top to bottom which he gives himself a seductive grin until another new warrior; a tall fair man with little hair, little goatee and wears a simple brown jacket, black shirt underneath, green soldier pants and black combat boots, walk over to Kai before exclaiming with a British accent and a cruel smirk while a hand grab her chin and covering her jaw. "So you kill people without sh*ts too? Let's see how we'll play or how we'll play each other…" until a sword pointing to his neck interrupt the man as he turn to his left to be Kai's Dark Knight Finn as he give a warning with a look showing annoyance and hatred. "I would get my hand off if I was you; unless you want to get killed like those men from Boston."

Giving a cruel yet sadistic scoff, the man; Francis slowly remove his hand from her face before walking away to join with Barbossa, a man with exact hair and face as Pewdiepie and wears a golden crown, red and brown clothing with a long red cape, and another woman who is the Organization XIII coat wearer; who has a female appearance of Cynical from Gamersjoint, before Red Death turn his head back to Bill with his decision. "Very well Bill; you may have the warriors you requested…" while Kai walk to Bill, Jerry, Raziah, Austin, and Madeline who gives the youngest warrior a calm comment with a small smile. "For the youngest warrior, you seem to be a cruel and manipulative ruler too."

"Nope; I'm just doing my job pretty good." Kai answered as Finn watch his master leaving with Bill and his new alliance although Red Death lift his right arm to stop him from running to her before exclaiming calmly. "I respect you want to be with your master but Bill must've think you're not strong enough. However, since Moon Waters is also a new fighter, I'll train the two of you." As a young man around not older than 19 with short white hair, matching yet blank white eyes and wears a sleeveless white shirt, pants and boots walk forward when being mentioned before Finn gives himself a slightly worried expression when the others left before nodding. 'Fine…it's a start.'

* * *

Appearing in the replica of Haven Resort Hotel and Residences, the warriors of Harmony look around in confusion along with some curious emotions until they notice a bright light in front of their eyes as it morphed into the familiar figure of Lady Azalea, to the others' surprise, mostly a young girl with almost exact resemblance of the goddess until everyone listen to her words patiently. "My warriors, I summon all of you here because the final War of the Gods has started and I will not bear to see Cosmos's pain grew more if I summon her own warriors from the previous wars. The task of this war will be different; you must stop the warriors of discord to destroy the past of worlds you will encounter. You will all have your assists…" as Lady Azalea lift her right hand to show Rufus, Sho, Takahito who the two Japanese men just happen to have a two bus sized rabbit – bear like creature with grey fur and beige belly with grey arrows on his chest, pointy ears, long whiskers and large paws with long claws; which send Noble of Lost Pause to comment in shock. "Oh my god; my Neighbor Totoro!" before the assist group grew to show Matilda Wormwood, King of Lightning and Nostalgia Critic; who the latter is now calm than earlier with the manikin incident.

"Most of you will also have a Spirit Animal made of light that serves as both a summon and a trusted ally." Lady Azalea finished explaining as Khadija Azreena; now she and Jason McCann no longer have the Hollow Masks they were wearing since their meeting, and now wearing a sleeveless red coat reaching to hide her black high – heeled boots, and black fingerless gloves with a green orb on the back of each glove, look on her left forearm to see the red hawk before it grabs the back of her coat when Khadija suddenly declare on her hawk with a grin as her Spirit Animal screech in agreement. "Let's go, Gintoki!"

"Chottomatte! (Wait a minute!)" Sho Hayami shouts in shock and anger as he asked Khadija about her Spirit Animal's name. "Gintama ginji to shite ginji,!? (Gintoki as in Gintama Gintoki!?)"

"Shikashi Shō wa, wareware wa mata, Gintama ginji no yō ni mieru yō ni Khadija no ginji kosupure suru koto ga dekimasu." (But Sho, we can also cosplay Khadija's Gintoki to look like Gintama Gintoki.)" Takehito Koyasu calmly assured as the brawler jumps off her Spirit Animal when the student thought aloud softly. "Oh yeah, if it's alright, I would like to called Kia instead of my real name in the war please."

"Why? Isn't that a popular name?" Cynical, now wearing a Mickey Mouse style outfit with large green shoes, a white and black over jacket with a hood, a green jumpsuit and a pair of white with black gloves with a crown necklace and crown chain questioned Kia but he didn't get the answer when the others summon their own spirit animals; Dipper and Mabel Pines had a chubby pink pig with a tint of mud on it's back, Jamie Hearts held a pure white barn owl, two pirate couples Jack Sparrow and Angelica Blackbeard had a white and grey parrot which send the former to comment. "The bloody parrot is ours?" when Noble has a white fox, and others as well until they walk through their new temporary place for the war.

 **(I only own a majority of original characters and myself while the real and not original characters belong to themselves and respective owners.)**


	6. Chapter 5: Heigh Ho (Part 1)

Releasing a long bored groan, Bill Cipher is floating around in mid - air as he and his small team are waiting for Red Death and Dark Cynical at the first world which there are waiting in a clearing in the middle of the night. While the human formed Bill is bored, the other five are spending their time with Kai watching Jerry teaching Raziah how to shoot with her new weapon of bow and arrows of dark blue energy, while sitting with Madeline and Austin who watch the bored demon doing slow flips in mid – air. As the queen of Wonderland look at her stoic young 'friend', she can't help listening to the same unusual song the princess always mutters whenever they have time…

"Hey Kai, you like singing Japanese?" Austin Trance questioned to interrupt the princess as he receive her only eye trailing to the gunner before getting her answer while looking away without turning her head, watching Raziah firing two shots of arrows to a tree. "Yeah, I like singing this song, my friend was the one who taught me with a reason…"

"Oh? A friend who doesn't mind your cruelty?~" Madeline asked with a small thin smile as Kai shook her head before correcting. "I wasn't princess before, I just had the title since our first meeting…" but the tree Raziah shot the arrows earlier suddenly shot out of the ground before without realizing, it's bark land on Bill Cipher's body to hit the ground. The five watch the mind demon under the tree glowing bright blue until he exploded to get the tree flying away in blue fire, as the demon yell at himself in fury. "HOW LONG DOES THIS IS GOING TO TAKE, DAMMIT!"

"Bill, a young man shouldn't be stressed..." A calm voice assured as the six turn to see Red Death and Dark Cynical already arrived as the latter float near the six before exclaiming stoically and cold, pointing at a nearby yet dark – looking castle at their eyes. "We should find the nearest person with much darkness in her heart in that castle…"

"This person has a 'slave' with a pure heart of light, but we will take that light into the darkness. Let us go." Red Death finished as the six look at each other with little irritation before the eight disappear in darkness.

 _Next morning at Haven…_

Heading to the cuisine outside the apartments where the 'backyard' also comes with two large pools with a waterslide for the children, a large lake around the area and gigantic mountains; Kia while holding Kira's hand, and one of their new comrades, a teenage girl around Kia's age with messy blackish - auburn hair to her shoulders with matching eyes under her large fancy dark blue hat that had a white ribbon and red roses pinned to it worn on her head and wearing a black sleeveless mini overcoat with yellow Chinese fasteners, a ragged short – sleeved undershirt, a part from the coat is a ruffled white English tie and black fingerless gloves, comfortable-looking dark pants that had belts worn over them with a cracked looking skull attached to her right knee with a series of chains and dark brown knee-high boots at her feet; are walking while watching their other warriors wandering around the hotel in awe, as they went inside the restaurant before they sat beside Jason, his little sister Olivia, Jamie, Cynical, Felix, Noble, Suraya with her baby son in her arms, Sho, Takehito, and another new warrior, a tall young man with brown hair, grayish – blue eyes, has an exact large blue hat like the girl with Kia and wears a grayish blue suit.

"Hey Jamie right? Sorry bout last night, I'm always raging when it comes to the damn bitch Queen Madeline since you two look almost alike." The Mad Hatter – like girl, who is named Ai, sat beside Jamie as she apologize with a huge apologetic grin which surprise the red haired at first before nodding with a small smile, as she couldn't forget how Ai almost kill her but saved by Jason; who by all the sudden, Jamie couldn't stop thinking about…

As Kira and Kia are sharing pancakes while Ai and the other Mad Hatter, Seighart are drinking tea like drunk, Ken and Rufus walks in the cuisine which got their attention as Rufus look around before calling out some of their names. "Suraya, Sho, Takehito, Jamie, Seighart, Kira, Noble. You guys are coming with me for the first world…" which brings Takehito Koyasu to rub his hands with a grin in his face as he finish his tea before walking out with Sho Hayami, Seighart who held Kira's hand and Noble who gives himself a relief in his breath. "Okay, I'm ready, I'm ready..."

"Good luck Spongebob." Kia joked with a nod while holding Suraya's baby as Noble gives Kia, Jason, Olivia, Cynical, Felix and Ai some thumbs up with one of his goofy grins while Olivia playfully gives too much thumbs up before Jamie and Suraya follow the men Rufus call out near the pools where they join up with Nostalgia Critic, King of Lightning, Angelica, Jesse – Jane McParland and possibly the youngest warrior with blue hair to her shoulders, blank gray eyes and wear a simple white mage robe to her thighs with red triangular linings and white Mary Jane shoes. This young girl seem to be concerning most of everyone as Ken question his older brother. "Rufus, I know we have Kira and Matilda, by why do you want a four year old blind girl?"

The blind girl turn her head to face Rufus as he calmly nod to Ken before everyone watch the little girl walking towards Ken, slowly lifting her right arm for a shake but as Ken shook her hand, she emotionlessly remove his grip before everyone but Rufus widen their eyes in shock of seeing Ken's hand still holding her hand to find her arm detach, sending most of them screaming while Takehito hide behind Sho before pointing at the girl in almost fear. "Rufus, kanojo wa ikite iru sukerutondesu!? Matawa kanojo wa hito no josei no Sansdesu!? (Rufus, is she a living skeleton!? Or is she a human female Sans!?)"

"Dina's born human but has the ability to change into a skeleton since birth. If I were all of you, I wouldn't call her blind and/or weak." Rufus answered calmly as Dina slowly retrieve her right arm from Ken who is shuddering when the former fix her arm back to her shoulders without pain or even cringing, to send Deadpool cursing in foul language while most of the young and innocent warriors cover their ears while Rufus and his team starts glowing in light until they disappear in a flash. "God Damn it Zeno, you can't just get a f***ing skeleton doll!"

* * *

 _Forest, Dwarfs Woodlands…_

Walking in a dark forest with leering – faced trees around the area, Rufus, Suraya, Sho, Takehito, Seighart, Angelica, Noble, King of Lightning and Nostalgia Critic look around as the latter remark the sight of the forest while shuddering in disgust. "This looks more creepier than in the movie…" but they froze their tracks when they hear various owls hooting until replaced by stampeding feet for the warriors to notice a small army of manikins; a few gray Rufus manikins, golden and black manikins of Takehito, dark green manikins of Sho and Noble, light pink manikins of Suraya, dark crimson manikins of Angelica, grayish blue manikins of Seighart, and vermilion and blue manikins for both Critic and Lightning. The sight of them running after them send Sho questioning himself in surprise. "Nani?"

"Oh Hell no!" King of Lightning yelled at himself in slight anger as he sway his right arm to summon a large thunder, hitting two of the manikins until the six ready their weapons and magic to the growing army of manikins, starting with Rufus throwing multiple of fire at his and Suraya's manikins… During the fight and elsewhere of the forest, Jesse – Jane and Dina slowly woke up to hear a female crying as the former notice a young woman with short black hair with a red ribbon on her head, and wearing a blue short puffy sleeved shirt with red teardrop symbols on her sleeves and a high white collar, a long yellow skirt and high heels, and a black cape; crying in front of them. Slowly lifting herself, Dina walk to the woman's side before asking in concern. "Excuse me, miss but why are you crying?"

"These horrible trees, they tried to grab me." The woman answered while continuing to cry as Jesse – Jane slowly lift her hand to help the woman up when she notice before accepting, her face brighten with a sweet smile when she exclaim kindly. "Thank you, I'm Snow White. Who are you two?"

"I'm Jesse – Jane and this is my new friend Dina. I know there's a cottage around here so we can help you." Jesse – Jane introduced as Snow White gives a nod before the two girls froze when the youngest and blind girl suddenly threw a large fireball at an incoming branch from one of the leering trees which brings Jesse – Jane to pull out her katana while Dina jump to hold herself on the samurai girl's shoulder, assuring the worried Snow White. "We got this!" before Jesse run through and attack the trees rapidly to make a path as Snow White follow the two fighters, heading to a clearing where a small cottage resides…

Wincing in pain, Jamie slowly open her emerald eyes when she notice her left leg has a large gash with blood streaming out but when she notice a pair of black boots in front of her eyes kneeling on his knees before a riding crop slowly touch the wound to close and the blood is reverted to heal, Jamie slowly lift her head to see it's a middle – aged like man with wild and long spiky blonde hair past his shoulders and eye makeup, wearing a long, ragged cloak, a black sparkly jacket with a white baggy shirt and gray trousers, a sickle-shaped pendant around his neck and black gloves; although that this newcomer is unfamiliar, the red haired girl mutter the name of her barn owl spirit animal in surprise. "J – Jareth? You're the…."

"As I said when the first time we met when you were a child, I will always take care of you as you grow up." The man named Jareth assured with a small smirk as he finish healing Jamie's leg before he swiftly held her in his arms while walking through the forest, earning a sudden yelp of surprise from his 'child', both are unaware they left Kira Klauser when she open her eyes to find herself alone, sleeping on a large and ancient – looking book with golden linings bigger than her size. As she look around in worry, she notice the dark leering trees around herself started to move with their grins widening enough to send Kira screaming in fear when the trees lower their sharp branches to grab the girl, but instead she block with her wielding her book to float above her.

'Somebody please, help me!' Kira thought in fear as she keep blocking the branches from grabbing her with her book, but as she is unaware a root of the tree beside her slowly move from the ground to grab her ankle, a bare foot forcefully step on the root which grab Kira's attention to see a newcomer beside her left; judging by the foot, he's a tall and fair man but he is cloaked with a black cloak to the ground with a hood covering his face but his mouth and chin are shown, and when he suddenly move faster to attack the other trees with darkness – wielding powers, his cloak was open to show him wearing a blue yukata reaching to his knees, which she can see his body, arms and legs are skinny, almost underweight…

"Are you alright?" Having her eyes closed during her savior's fight, a calm voice questioning her slowly gets her to open her black eyes to see the mysterious hooded man standing in front of her eyes, as she look into his shrouded face yet she can see brown eyes, familiar brown eyes as Luka Klauser but his voice is more calmer than her father's. Slowly nodding while lifting herself, she quickly wrap her arms around his waist which although she can't see his face, she can tell he's surprised by feeling him flinch before she whisper with tears streaming down her cheeks. "T – thank you so much for saving me. I don't know where my friends are but I hope they're looking for me."

Feeling warm hands touching her head and back before slowly rubbing to calm her down, the man exclaim while Kira can see a thin smile in his jaw. "Before I heard you scream, I see a group of people and seven dwarves at a nearby cottage. I can take you there and maybe help you out during the war if you like, you can think of me as your eldest brother…" as Kira's sadness and fear slowly change into happiness before she was suddenly held on his arms, against his torso while he walks through the forest as the sunset descends to the ground before the orange sky darkens for night to appear. As the man walks out of the forest where the two can see a small cottage with the lights on and a thin veil of smoke escaping the chimney, the two also notice Suraya, Sho, Takehito, Jamie, Noble, King Lightning, Nostalgia Critic, Angelica, Seighart, Jesse – Jane and Dina, along a young underweight man with silver hair and green eyes, his pale body, cheeks, and legs seem to have snake – like skin and only attire in a pair of green shorts to his thighs.

"That's Shiro! He's my best friend who's a snake." Kira told her savior, happy to see her human – formed snake as the man slowly lower Kira to stand on her legs as he slowly turn but not before exclaiming with a small smile. "I hope to see you again, Kira. It's nice to have and help a little sister…" but as Kira was about to ask in surprise of how he knows her name, she heard Angelica shouting her name from behind as the little girl turn to see the female pirate and Shiro running to her, distracting her when the man disappear in a flash, before Seighart won the race by running faster and lift the eight year old in a hug.

"Don't ya scare all of us next time, you make me lose my teacups!" Seighart scolded with relief and slight anger as Kira could only breathe out an apology due to his hard hug. "I'm…sorry…Seighart…" until the Mad Hatter drop her to fall on her butt, as Angelica help the little girl up before asking Kira in concern. "Are you alright, Kira?"

"Yeah you make all of us worried, and like last time; Critic went bat shit crazy when Lightning had to scream…" but King of Lightning cover Noble's mouth to stop him from finishing as the two Youtubers can see the sarcastic critic is giving the otaku a frown, ready to grab his gun in case before Kira answer to send everyone's worry away. "I'm fine, I was just lost and I had some help…from my big brother."

"Ā, anata wa ani o motte imasu ka? (Oh, you have an older brother?)" Sho questioned as although Rufus is nowhere, each warrior has been given a tiny but Multilanguage to English translator in each of their ears before the start of the war so Kira nod in agreement before realizing Rufus's disappearance. "Where's Rufus?"

"Dia pergi ke tempat lain semasa kita tolong tujuh kerdil dengan masalah 'raksasa' mereka. (He went somewhere when we help seven dwarfs with their 'monster' problem.)" Suraya answered as she gives herself a little chuckle when mentioning 'monster' problem before the team went in the cottage, unaware three more unfamiliar people were watching them when they are hidden on a tree, one of them is the mysterious woman with long blonde hair and visor. Walking to her left side is a young man about taller than her with slanted, dark-green eyes with black eyeliner and bright and long orange hair with long bangs covering his right eye, and wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes, a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. His gloved hands are holding a grey cane with a red handle and the bottom of the cane.

"So babe, what's your deal with that guy you mention? Bill Cipher wasn't it?" The man asked with a confident tone as the woman turn to 'face' the man as he slowly lean forward to hear her answer in a whisper until she finish to receive a soft nod before exclaiming with a small smirk. "Since I give my thanks for bringing me back to life, I'll bet to not make it a waste…" as the two turn behind to see a young teenage – like girl with half pink and half brown hair, with white streaks on the pink side, with a pink right eye and brown eye and wears a white jacket with a pink interior and brown corset curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips, brown pants, and black and white boots with very high heels although she is short to reach the woman's chest. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck and holding a familiar umbrella on her left elbow.

The girl slowly pulls out a white sign with a long brown stick she is holding, from her back before giving herself a smirk when the sign reads. "Good job 'Romeo'."

"Oh come on, I'm not even flirting with her!" The man scolded as the woman turn her head to see not a single warrior is out of the cottage before inquiring to the two about the girl's sign. "Really? Cause I think he's charming even though I'm wearing this visor…" as she walks down the tree, leaving the man to watch in surprise of her admitting until he looks at the girl who is still smirking as she turn her sign to find it blank until words began to write itself to read. "Who knows, maybe you two might date in this whole war."

"Hah, I wish…" The man first scoffed before his confident expression change into unsure as he ask the girl with his mouth tugging into a small grin. "Do you think I got a shot with her?" until the sight of the girl nodding with her glued smirk answer his question before the two jump off the tree, following the nameless woman further through the forest.

 **To be continued….**


	7. Chapter 6: Heigh Ho (Final)

**(Disclaimers: I only own my own characters. Real people, characters from Memori Cinta Suraya, and not original characters belong to themselves and respective owners.)**

That night in the castle, a pale-skinned woman with blue eyes, red lipstick, penciled-on eyebrows and a close fitting, han blue dress with enormous hanging sleeves with white cuffs; has a high collar that is white on the inside and a long red cape walks towards a large mirror of the room with the eight warriors of discord watching behind her. The queen also wears a gold crown with five spikes on the front and a jewel on the tip of the middle and tallest spike, what seems to be a black balaclava that covers her ears, neck, and hair, a gold pendant around her neck with a ruby set in it, and a long, rope belt tied around her waist.

"Magic mirror on the wall, now who's the fairest of them all?" The Evil Queen questioned as the mirror sport a purple and green theater mask, while the former is holding a red, blue and purple jewelry box with a golden heart and dagger shaped lock. The warriors secretly hide their irritation of the queen's obsessive question even when they first arrive in the castle this morning; which at first the queen was about to plan to eliminate the females of the group until she had to reconsider by the Magic Mirror.

"Over the seven jeweled hills and over the seventh fall, in a cottage of seven dwarves, dwell Snow White; the fairest of them all." The Magic Mirror answer her question as to no surprise to the warriors even Jerry had to whisper 'Tough luck for the queen…' to Raziah as she nod in silent agreement before the queen calmly exclaim to the spirit's possible mistake while opening the box to show a bloodied heart. "Snow White lies dead in the forest, the Huntsman has show me proof; behold her heart."

"Snow White still lives, the fairest in the land. That is a heart of a pig, you hold in your hand." The Magic Mirror corrected as before the queen furiously close her box in a snap, she slowly step aside when seeing Red Death calmly walk to the Magic Mirror, musing in interest before questioning the Magic Mirror spirit. "How interesting. Magic Mirror on the wall, who save Snow's White fall?"

"A small group of warriors of light, and father of Bill Cipher who save one of the warriors' flight; another powerful summoner of the dark." The Magic Mirror answer the leader's question as although the first answer was no surprise, the second answer seem to hold much confusion for all seven warriors to turn their heads to face Bill, who was surprised to hear the answer more until the queen turn to face Princess Kai for the secret order she receive from the former this morning. "Princess of Darkness; do you have what I ask for?"

Although she doesn't care at all, Princess Kai exclaim with a nod. "Yes, my summons had the prince in the dungeon, he'll drown peacefully when the water floods in tomorrow."

"Excellent, now follow me." The queen ordered as the eight warriors follow the queen down the stairs to the castle basement full of potions and spell books. Ignoring the queen throwing the box with the heart away in fury, Dark Cynical watch of her planning while Red Death walk to Bill Cipher before the other six listen of the former's question. "Bill…how is it possible your father got in the war?"

"I don't know how! I don't even know I had a dad!" Bill Cipher shouted in shock and anger as Madeline place a hand on her team leader's shoulder while asking with a thin frown. "But what does the spirit means; powerful summoner of the dark?" while Bill slowly lift his head in surprise as the question cause him to have a vision of a gigantic fog of darkness with a pair of glowing red eyes as male screams and pleas fill the sudden air until the vision was cut when Bill can feel a large gust of wind filling the room which is from the queen's transformation until it slowly dim to find Bill, Jerry and Austin, who were blocking the wind for Raziah and Madeline; fallen on the ground as Red Death gently lift the two women up while Kai was held by Dark Cynical's arms when she can feel her head against the genderless deity's chest.

"Urgh, first Mum and now this!" Bill groaned as he floats in mid – air although his sudden words surprise himself and the warriors when they look at him in confusion until they heard an old voice cackling "My voice! Mwa ha ha ha ha!" but as they look at the source, Bill, Jerry and Austin screamed at the sight of an old, ugly hag wearing a black cloak, her wrinkled face has a wart, long silver hair and a visible tooth on her bottom jaw, which by chance of the sudden transformation, that is the Evil Queen…

* * *

At the cottage, the dwarfs, warriors and the forest animals outside the house celebrated a yodel party by yodeling, dancing, and Takehito and Sho help by playing forest animal – like instruments. Snow White and the others clap while laughing and cheering as one of the seven dwarfs, Happy walk forward before singing. " _I'd like dance and tap my feet but they won't keep in rhythm. You see I washed them both today and I can't do nothing with 'em."_

" _Ho hum, the tune is dumb, the words don't mean a thing. Isn't this a silly song for everyone to sing?"_ The men sang as Noble walk to Angelica for a dance with his terrible flirting grin but Seighart kick the poor otaku down which grab her attention when the Mad Hatter offered with a smile. "Want to dance?~" which seem to make the female pirate grab his hand with a smirk before the two dance, as King of Lightning walk to the fallen otaku before asking in a whisper. "You alright, n**ga?"

Slowly lifting his head off the floor, Noble reply in pain. "Yeah, I'm fine…" until a sudden slam on piano keys by the grumpiest dwarf, Grumpy send the other dwarf, Bashful to sing from his shyness. " _I chased a polecat up a tree way out upon a limb. And when he got the best of me, I got the worst of him."_

" _Ho hum, the tune is dumb, the words don't mean a thing. Isn't this a silly song for everyone to sing?"_ Everyone sang before the dwarves yodel as Noble's spirit animal; a white fox which just appear in light watch Noble slowly lifting himself from Seighart's kick before the warriors but the former watch his fox glowing in bright light until a voice asked the otaku. "You okay chief?" which alert Noble to froze at the sight of a woman with fairly long and scruffy light grey hair with fox ears attached to each side of her head, and a tail located just under her lower back. She wears a revealing white top that is supported by two thick white straps that are attached to the shirt above her chest; supported from the nape of her neck, a small brown bandanna tied to her neck, just above the white straps, brown working gloves and had brown elbow sleeves. She has a red sweater tied around her waist, and a brown belt, which holds two small brown tool pouches, one of which has a wrench in it, loose brown pants that expose her lower pelvis area, making her brown panties in plain sight and hiking shoes that mostly dark brown, with little patches of light brown on the toe and lace areas of the shoe.

"Lily!? You're real!?" Noble asked in shock and amazement as Lily gives a grin before offering with a hand. "Want to dance?" which sends Noble to comment in relief when he accepted. "And you don't sound like Aki…" before the two dances as Seighart gives the otaku a proud grin, especially while Snow White dances with the youngest dwarf Dopey who is wearing a long indigo buttoned coat with Sneezy underneath, but the party was short – lived when everyone can see the latter is about to have a huge sneeze, right when Rufus was about to walk in until he watch everyone trying to hide, in confusion until Sneezy sneeze Dopey out of the coat before he land on the ceiling, sending almost everyone laughing when Dopey slide down with the wooden pillar.

"Hey Rufus, where the hell have you been? You miss the party!" Nostalgia Critic walk to Rufus in delight, still laughing of the incident earlier as Suraya walks to their team leader when he answer Critic's question. "Sorry Doug, but there's something I should tell you two…" as the three walk out of the cottage to hear the information of Rufus's disappearance. "I sneak in the castle when I saw a prince taken away to the dungeon by a group of girls and one boy; the Princess of Demon Summoning's summons. I want you all to protect Snow White while I get the Prince."

"Hold up, you mean to tell me; that you went to the castle with the bad guys there!? Are you crazy!" Nostalgia Critic yelled sarcastically while Rufus slowly give a bored expression of the critic's temper before Suraya question him with little worry. "Jika awak boleh keluar istana tu tanpa mereka menangkap awak, boleh awak keluar lagi? (If you can go out of that castle without them catching you, will you get out again?)"

"Yes. I'll be back to get the Prince…" as the two watch their team leader running off back to the castle which the two began to worry before they head back in the cottage when it's time to sleep. Back in the castle, the now deformed queen is brewing another potion for another plan that is called. "Poison Apples" with sleeping death. As she chants a spell while holding the only red apple, the door was open to be Zenya Amo and five girls; counting the youngest girl with unruly black hair to her feet, red eyes and wears a long, baggy grey robe bigger for her, sitting on a shoulder of one of the four teenage girls; this girl has long blonde hair with a big strand covering her right blue eye and wears green and red mechanical armor with yellow linings.

"Hello Kai, what are you doing?" Zenya Amo questioned, not witnessing the Queen finishing her poison apple but as she notice the visitors, Zenya slowly turn his head with a frown to the apple when she offer with a grim smirk. "Here, have a bite…" but the sight of the queen's ugliness send Zenya screaming in shock and he wrap his arms around on the two girls who bore an exact resemblance of Kai but her attire is a long flowing red skirt to her bare ankles which has gold anklets, her shirt is hidden in sight by Zenya's back and arms when he watch the queen laughing in shock before she reminded the young man with an ugly grin. "It's not for you; it's for Snow White. Once she will have a bite with the apple in hand, her breath will be still, her throat conceal, then I'll be the fairest in the land!"

"Unless someone else stupid enough to eat it, hag." The second girl with exact resemblance and cold tone as Kai scoffed in a whisper; she has a silver crown around her forehead, white angel wings, and attire in a long light yellow robe with white and purple checkered linings, that barely covers her chest and forearms, and a belt of jewels around her waist. As the Queen in hag form slowly walks out of the room, Kai look at her summons before looking at the only red haired and eyed girl who is wearing a short black cloak to cover her body and arms and wearing knee – high black boots. "Ok Kiara, she's gone."

The girl named Kiara gives herself a sigh of relief from her seductive grin as she unbutton her cloak before removing to show her having small black markings on her busty chest with black demon wings behind her bare back, and wearing black shorts reaching to her thighs with a long black demon tail while the Kai – look alike girl Zenya is hugging until he removes his arms off to show her wearing a black leather belt – like bra covering her chest and under; the sight of their appearance send the warriors except the clueless Dark Cynical to blush deeply in shock as Bill has a grin with a heart shape in his only eye until Red Death gives a cough to the two summon girls of their revealing appearances. "Excuse me girls, but would you two kindly cover yourselves? It is inappropriate."

"Aww come on Red Death, this is not some kid's show or fanfiction or whatever so let these sexy girls show some style!" Bill Cipher complained as the succubus Kiara gives the mind demon a seductive wink before Red Death objected his decision, his calm tone has a tint of embarrassment. "No Bill, because…it will distract anyone who seems them."

"I only use my summons when I have an order or needing company. You won't be embarrassment of seeing almost naked girls, Red Death." Kai assured with stoic amusement as Red Death gives himself another cough before inquiring the warriors. "V – very well, Your Majesty. I seem to sense a few unfamiliar people besides Bill's surprise in this world who are not warriors of light so we have no reason here." which seems to agree the other warriors before they disappear in darkness, leaving the now empty castle deserted…

* * *

The next morning, the seven dwarves and the men are leaving the cottage to help mining the diamonds as Snow White, Suraya, Matilda, Kira, Angelica, Jesse – Jane and Jamie are happening to be helping the former for baking a pie while two bluebirds use a leftover thin dough from the pie to write Grumpy's name on the pie. However, the sight of an old hag in black cloak sends the woman and animals in shock while the latter flew and run away when the old woman asked Snow White 'kindly'. "All alone, my pet? Not with the little men?"

"W – why yes." Snow White answered as calm as she can but the women and girls suddenly witness all the forest animals are attacking the old frightened woman to make her drop her basket of green apples with only a pure red apple, which sends Snow White to quickly run out of the cottage and help the 'poor' woman. While the animals ran away, Jamie notice a large figure running through the direction of the mines before she quickly ran out to the forest, ignoring the others calling her name until Angelica, Suraya, Kira, Jesse – Jane with Dina on her shoulders and Matilda follow her, leaving the old woman in the house, holding the red apple for Snow White…

"Takehito, why would you ever forget something like that?" Noble questioned Takehito Koyasu in surprise as the two and Sho are walking back to the cottage as the Japanese voice actor and singer embarrassedly answer for the Lost Pause with a grin. "Mōshiwakearimasen nōburu; watashi wa watashi no josei no manekin o oku basho watashi wa itsumo wasurete imasu. (Sorry Noble; I always forget where I put my lady manikin.). As the three stop near the clearing to the cottage, they stop to hear a loud laugh from the sky until a large figure lands in front of them, to their surprise especially that the person is…

"Behold the legend; Rufus!" The karate Rufus introduced himself loudly as he makes a kung fu standing pose with only his right foot but as he notice the three warriors, he then complain in confuse and anger. "Hey, wait a minute; you guys aren't my student! Who the heck are all of you and what have you done to my new student Bane!"

"Bein Hitomi?" Sho Hayami questioned the fighter as his anger dim down to confidence as he exclaim gruffly. "Ah, so you three do know my student. In that case, you three will fight me in three – on – one!"

 **Fight: Noble, Takehito Koyasu, and Sho Hayami (LV 1) vs SF Rufus (LV 2)**

 **Battle Information: Beat Rufus down! (Battle Music: Beneath the Ground (Kingdom Hearts II))**

SF Rufus: *In his battle stance* The sucker to fall is the loser!

Noble, Sho, and Takehito ready their weapons as the three men ran to the fat karate 'master' before Sho fire multiple red blast of energies at Rufus who hit three out of seven before he tap his obese stomach and ran through their direction, hitting them to flew away. Suddenly, Noble regain his balance and dash in the air, with his Mickey sword and shield in his hands before he strike Rufus with fast slashes with his sword to send Rufus flying and landing on the ground with a large thud. (Rufus: 643 HP, 75 BRV)

"Totoro!" Sho shouted as he twirl his open umbrella as the ground the two are standing then move to summon Totoro from the ground before he sat on the giant creature's shoulders as it sucks a large amount of air before releasing a huge roar with gusts of wind hitting on Rufus until he flew back to Takehito, who twirl his steamroller barbell in the air while continuously hitting the fat man while screaming. "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!" until he sends the barbell with Rufus to hit the ground, creating a huge crater from the impact. (Rufus: 283 HP, Sho and Takehito: LV2, 1000 HP – now 1050 HP and 135 BRV)

"Falcon Kick!" Rufus dodged Noble who was about to strike his opponent, to his shock before he quickly lift his head to see Rufus already above him, diving with a kick to send Noble crashing on the crater before he grunted in pain. (Noble: 935 HP, 200 BRV). Hearing SF Rufus laughing maliciously as he then start to attack, Noble quickly block all his rapid punches and kicks with his shield as he can hear SF Rufus giving another of his rude remarks. "Some knight in shiny armor you turn out to be, pipsqueak!"

"Lily!" Noble grunted as he suddenly lift himself on his feet before Rufus dodge his sword when he jump away until Lily in human form appear beside him before the two ready their first dual attack* which starts when Noble gives Lily a smile. "Let's go, Lily!"

"Okay, chief!~" Lily cheered as she jumps closer to SF Rufus before she perform rapid attacks with her fists, kicks, and tail before ending with an uppercut, sending Rufus to Noble. "Here you go!" as Noble strike Rufus multiple times with his swords before ending the attack with the finishing slash, also finishing the battle. (SF Rufus: 0 HP) *** K.O!***

(Victory pose: Noble; holding his sword in the air before holding the blade almost to his shoulders with a grin) "Helicopter, Helicopter!"

(Takehito: Twirling his barbell with his right hand before stopping to touch the ground with the end of the barbell) "Jobu wa, Shō o okonatte imasu. (Job's done, Sho."

(Sho: Closing his umbrella before placing his left hand on his hip) "Arigatō, Takehito."

SF Rufus panted as the other warriors and dwarves ran to them when Rufus grunt his possible comeback. "Don't think…you've seen…me…for the…last time…" before he suddenly jumps to the sky until he is out of view, leaving the warriors to run back to the cottage to check with Snow White…

* * *

Seeing Snow White who ate the poison apple with just a bite, fallen on the floor; the Evil Queen gives herself a loud, cruel laugh as she declares cruelly. "Now I'm the fairest in the land!" but she froze to hear the men and the warriors' voices heading to the clearing before she quickly run out of the cottage and heading to the cliff the minute everyone arrives but as they almost head in the cottage, a figure stop them by appearing in a flash, surprising everyone but Kira let a short gasp before revealing to send her friends in shock. "Big Brother!"

"You take care of the girl, I'll take care of the old woman!" Kira's eldest brother calmly told the warriors as they watch him running bare – foot to the cliff while it starts to rain. Slowly climbing her way up the rocky cliff, the hag look behind her to see the hooded man suddenly riding a trail of darkness on his feet above the ground heading to her, which brings the queen to hiss in shock and anger before she finally reach the cliff where she quickly pull a long branch down to slowly lift a large boulder bigger than her, making it fall on the man but as she is distracted by cackling maniacally, she stop in fear when a large bluish purple thunder zapped the ground below her before a scream fills the air when the queen falls down to the feet with the boulder falling suite. Stopping near the broken edge of the cliff to see the boulder squashing the now deceased queen, a male voice taunted from behind to send the hooded man turning to the source, seeing the nameless woman and her two cohorts in front of his shrouded eyes. "Oh man; first us, then that loudmouth fat guy, and now we see you. What's next, another hooded man?"

The hooded man silently looks at the three with a frown in his visible chin but as the man with orange hair who mocked him slowly change his smirking grin into a frown, he quickly aim his cane at the man before he suddenly shot a red blast of energy at Kira's brother but he then sink in his shadow below his feet before the man and little girl froze of his disappearing trick, especially when the woman place a sleeve – covered hand on his right wrist as she remarks with little surprise. "That man…I seen that darkness trick before!"

"So you two know each other?" the man questioned with an impatient – like expression as the woman slowly remove her hand from his wrist before exclaiming. "If it is _him,_ I don't know how he escapes…"

* * *

News of the Queen's death were spread as the dwarves, forest animals and the warriors were looking at the dead Snow White under the class coffin made by the dwarves as some tears were shed, mostly the Nostalgia Critic who cries on Seighart's right shoulder until the forest animals notice the warriors' team leader Rufus walking to them with a man with short, dark brown hair partially hidden under a blue beret with a yellow brim and a white feather sticking out, blue eyes and wears a high-collared, white shirt with bishop sleeves underneath a blue tunic with gold lining, a thin, tan belt around his waist, a red cape secured by two thin, intersecting straps that go over his chest and under his arms, grey tights and tan boots.

Seeing their arrival, the dwarves slowly step aside for the Prince to walk to Snow White lifeless body before he kiss her lips as Rufus walks to his team before whispering with a small smile, seeing Snow White slowly open her eyes before the dwarves look up with smiles in their faces. "Let's head back to Haven; the others are waiting." As the warriors' worry of the princess are now fading before they disappear in light.

 **To be continued…**

 **(* Each fight is a mix of Dissidia and Kingdom Hearts with Dual Attacks; almost like Dual Heat Attacks from the game Jojo; Eyes of Heaven)**


	8. Bonus I: Nightmare Before Christmas

**(I own my original characters and myself; my best friends Suha, Aisyah, Lauren, Syed, Khalid, Meor, Ellisyah, and Aina Sabrina belong to themselves. All are also from their respective owners. I will probably set up an info of each Disney Dissidia character in my other channel in Wattpad after finishing the story. Please enjoy.)**

In an empty Halloween – like town with the dark sky forever shining a full moon, a loud shrill fills the air as a large woman who wears her hair in a bun at the upper rear end and her outfit is a bottle-green tight outfit, a black belt with a silver buckle and brown combat boots with grey stockings woke up from her unexpected sleep in an unusual place but as she hear a low male groan to find a man slowly waking up; the sight of his face with a mustache, black and dirty blonde hair and wears a suit seem to be familiar with the woman as she snarl in fury when he notice her in fear but…

A delighted loud – pitched scream fills the air as the two strangers notice a group of people heading to the main square before the two hid behind the only fountain of green liquid, spying on the girl with brown hair and eyes wearing a baggy long – sleeved gray robe to the ground, waving a large black metallic scythe around while not hitting her friends who are with her before the girl chimed in a cruel – like smirk. "I hope to cut down anyone who says rude stuffs about us!~"

"Alright Aisyah." A girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail and wears blue glasses and braces, wearing a black witch outfit with a chain whip sighed while watching her best friend playing with her new scythe as their other teenage friends include a girl with short wavy hair wears a blue long – sleeved shirt, indigo track bottoms and white shoes; her skin and face are completely meatless as a skeleton, three boys with one wearing the same uniform as the skeleton girl but short – sleeved and has gray wolf ears and tail, one of the two boys wearing an orange T – shirt has dark green skin but with a top hat on his head while the other boy has his right cheek and arms bloody with his hands holding a red chainsaw, a girl with brown hair also in a ponytail and braces but has black glasses, her skin as different colors stitched together like a rag doll and wearing a black vest with a hood, a purple and black T – shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and white sneakers, and another girl with black glasses but wearing a Malaysian girl school uniform complete with a white scarf – like cloth for her head except her face, with holes on her sleeves but has red lipstick.

"Actually…" Maryam Aisyah stop walking and playing her scythe which stops her friends to look at her in confusion when she turn around while looking at the stitch doll – like girl and her friend with the zombie – like skin and red lipstick before Aisyah exclaim softly. "I don't mind Ellisyah and Aina joining us this whole quest but…" before Aisyah points her scythe at the boy with the blood – covered boy and chainsaw, complaining in anger. "Why is Meor joining us!? He might distract us and mess us!"

"You think I would mess up while I know you and Lauren would mess up by being so loud. I'm joining because I want to help Khadi, not because of boredom." Meor first taunt Aisyah, which sends her to give a sneer – like face before his reason slowly drop her sneer but she looks away with a confident scoff. "Right, what's next; Khadi showing up right now cause I want to give her a hug…"

"Isn't that Khadi over there?" Ellisyah, the girl with stitched skin asked when she point at the entrance of the town to see a familiar girl their age, yet wearing a white sleeveless shirt to her waist with a matching white hakama under a black sash around her waist, black tabi shoes and fingerless gloves, and a piece of a Hollow mask covering the left side of her face except her eye. Noticing the group, Kia froze with a smile as she watch Aisyah, Lauren, Suha, Syed, and Khalid screaming her nickname in excitement before the former quickly ran to, as she mentioned, give Kia a hug while the other kids ran to her before Aina walk to Kia for a hug, exclaiming confidently. "Come, give me a hug."

"Well Rufus's right; you guys are here. Anyway, I need your help; I'm here for looking two of my new friends Matilda Wormwood and Lightning, and not _that_ Lightning, Lauren…" Kia first exclaimed after hugging Aina Sabrina as Lauren first smile in surprise of the mention of Lightning until Kia confidently corrected her to see Lauren shrugging in a pout but she shrug her shoulders with a meh; all are unaware the two strangers from earlier froze in surprise and anger of the name Matilda before they watch the teenagers walking out of the main square by the entrance.

As the children are gone, the man and woman walk out of their hiding before the latter mutter harshly and crudely. "So the spitting venom Matilda is here."

"Unbelievable. I was doing fine in Guam until I end up in this weird place with you and bunch of brats looking for Matilda, at least she's not my daughter anymore…" the man, possibly Matilda's former father, complained as the woman gives him a snarl before grabbing his collar to see his shock in his face before she threatened him with a cruel grin. "I don't care if you threw her away, Wormwood. If you don't finish her, I will kill her and you for selling me a fake car…"

"Y – Yes, Miss Trunchbull. I – I'll do it right away…" Mr. Wormwood gulped in fear as the woman Trunchbull let go of his collar before she watch the man quickly ran to the entrance until he is out of view, the woman is unaware of a figure walking to her behind her back, a bug slowly crawl out of it's shoulder…

* * *

Walking through a forest of dead trees, Kia and her best friends stop in front of several trees with a holiday – themed door in each tree until they notice the only door in front which is a Christmas tree door is ajar, alerting the nine to run and jump in the door before they let out some screams as they swirl down a vortex – like portal, bringing Mr. Wormwood who follow them as they are unaware to follow the fall. The nine fall on the snow – covered mountain as they got out of the door from Halloween Town as they look around the surroundings of a Christmas town in awe until Syed ran forward to give a taunt in his grin before running to the town. "Last one has to do all our homework!"

"Hey wait up!" Khalid shouted as they race themselves to the town but halfway, they witness Kia sliding down while covering in a fuchsia aura when she gives a wink before she slide faster to the entrance until she floats down to touch the snow, watching each of her friends entering the town until Lauren was the last to run before she panted while pointing at Kia with a complaint. "No fair Khadi, you have Flowmotion!" (A/N: A special game mechanic from Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance)

"At least I don't have to run if I get asthmatic." Kia gives a giggle while Aina gives a confident frown – like grin when she mutters. "Mother bull s**t.." before the nine walks through the also empty town, heading to the large house of the town behind the round about before walking in the cozy and warm house until stopping in a living room, seeing what they see about Santa Claus in amazement; a very fat man dressed in a faded red, white fur-lined coat closed with a darker red belt, black gloves that also have white fur lining cover his very tiny hands, his long and thin hat is also red and lined with white fur, and ends in a white fur ball, white hair and eyebrows, and a very long, thick beard that nearly reaches the floor, and his cheeks and bulbous nose are faintly pink, as are his lips.

Seeing the visitors from reading his extremely long list of names, Santa Claus exclaim while giving a kind smile. "Well, hello everyone. Did you come in to see if you're on my nice list?" which sends the teenagers to nod before Suha walks forward to introduce herself and her friends. "Suha Muhammad and my friends Maryam Aisyah, Lauren, Khadija Azreena, Syed, Khalid, Suha, Ellisyah, Aina Sabrina, and Meor."

Slowly looking for their names on the list patiently, Santa found the exact names before inquiring with a calm, kind smile. "According to my list, children; your religion don't celebrate Christmas but you all are very good despite what others think of you…" which brings everyone to give themselves an excited grin until the sounds of banging from outside surprises everyone where the children and Santa Claus quickly walk out of the house to see Matilda and King of Lightning with a thin and tall skeleton with no eyes and wears a black suit with white stripes to his pants a bat – like tie and black shoes; fighting Mr. Wormwood who is not fighting but demanding a large chameleon – like creature with red crystalline skin.

"I do hope you won't be missed!" Mr. Wormwood cynically grinned as he shouts to Matilda who is using her telekinesis powers to send hard presents at the creature's arms and legs while King of Lightning send numerous of thunder each time the chameleon shows itself from being invisible but as Mr. Wormwood celebrate his possible victory by laughing maniacally, a sudden boot kicked him by his left cheek before he fell on the snow, stopping the chameleon from lunging at the two to see Kia slowly walking to the soon – to – be defeated man with a murderous – like frown as he back pedals away from her, pleading and offering her in fear. "W – wait, I'll make you worth a while; how about twice as much as that pesky brat Matilda pays you…"

Kia forcefully press her boot against his slight bloody face to interrupt, surprising everyone when Kia whisper her last words to the cruel father, coldly with a frown. "You should shut up…" until she stomp his face to make him fall on the snow unconscious, which sends the chameleon jolting in pain until it disappear in darkness, while Kia slowly walk back to the others before the skeleton questioned King of Lightning while pointing at Kia with surprise. "Is this the girl you're looking for?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the help, Jack." Lightning gives a nod as Kia and her friends watch Santa Claus walking to the group before remarking the whole scene calmly. "Well I should put anyone who fights and threw away presents in the naughty list, but seeing Matilda Wormwood's terrible father here; I will let it slide for the two girls as he is not the only one here…" as Matilda and Kia let out some sighs of relief until Santa's next words send almost everyone to freeze with shock showing their faces. "I seem to notice a friend of Jack Skellington, Sally in the workshop with that dreadful Oogie Boogie and Agatha Trunchbull."

"Sally, kidnapped by Oogie Boogie! We must save her!" the skeleton Jack Skellington exclaimed in shock and determination as the thirteen nod in agreement before they ran and walk back in the house where the living room shows another door which Santa open the door first to show a large workshop for making presents but as they walk further in the workshop, a loud cruel laugh stops their tracks to see Agatha Trunchbull with a living fat sack – like man with no eyes, fingerless hands and toeless feet, standing on the middle of the three large conveyer belts of the room where on a platform above them is a tied up woman with long red hair, stitched up blue skin and wears a dress made of different color fabrics stitched together.

"Jack!" the woman, possibly Sally shouts in shock as the platform was lifted out of view in the ceiling, shocking Jack to shouts her name. "Sally!" before the sack man laughs cynically when he grinned at the warriors, the teenagers, and Jack; exclaiming maliciously. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Pumpkin King and some new snake eyes. I love to have a chat but my new friend and I will settle the game of ending you all right now!"

"And I see that rotten Wormwood fail his job. No matter, I will end you myself!" Agatha Trunchbull declared when she sees Matilda who is giving a brave frown to the murderous former headmistress until then starts to operate the conveyer belts where Aisyah, Lauren, Khalid, Syed and Suha were standing on the right belt, Meor, Aina and Ellisyah standing on the left belt and Kia, Matilda, King, and Jack are standing on the middle belt with Trunchbull and Oogie Boogie also standing; all seeing the conveyer belts are moving backwards with giant spikes sticking out the back of each belt, sending Khalid to scream in shock. "What the heck!?"

"Enjoy the fun!" Oogie Boogie cheered maniacally as by no choice, everyone had to battle the two villains while trying to run away from hitting the spikes in the back.

 **Battle: Kingdom Hearts 2 style**

 **Battle Information: Team up with Jack Skellington and Kia's friends to defeat Oogie Boogie and Agatha Trunchbull! (Battle Music: Halloween Town Battle Music)**

Oogie Boogie: "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust!"

Kia with Matilda hanging herself on the former's back, King of Lightning and Jack Skellington ready themselves as the conveyer belts start to move again before the four ran forward to their opponents while Oogie Boogie threw some of dices but as King was hit by the dices, the dices exploded to send King almost flying backwards to the spikes but Matilda 'grab' Lightning with her telekinesis powers before he was thrown forward to give rapid punches with his lightning – covered fists at Oogie Boogie to send him to flying straight to a large glowing red outlined square hole in front of the belt as the red outline turn blue along the left conveyer belt before Oogie appear at the left conveyer belt. (Oogie Boogie: 5 HP bars down to 4 in half HP)

"Mudda bullsh**!" Aina shouted as she threw a long wire around Oogie with her pink cased lipstick, stunning the sack man with lightning as Ellisyah and Meor strike Oogie Boogie multiple times with Ellisyah's nail baseball bat and Meor's chainsaw until Oogie Boogie ran to the square hole to escape to another coveyer belt. (Oogie Boogie: 4 in half HP bars to almost 2 HP bars.)

While fighting Agatha Trunchbull with Jack's magic, the holes in the middle and right conveyer belts turn blue before King grab Kia's right hand, shouting "Surprise mother***er!" when he threw Kia straight to the headmistress while she is covering with the same fuchsia aura when doing Flowmotion before Kia spins around the Trunchbull, throwing her into the right conveyer belt but Kia got hit by Oogie Boogie's tan boxing gloves punches to send her flying to Jack. "I'll squash you flat!" (Trunchbull: 4 HP bars to almost 3 HP bars.)

Appearing on the right conveyer belt, Suha and Syed got the first hits at Trunchbull with Suha's katanas and Syed's flamethrower but the former headmistress grab Suha by the hair before throwing her at Syed and Khalid, sending the three to slide to the spikes until a chain whip grab the three together to be from Lauren. "No one should throw our friends!"

Lauren twirl her large chain whip with the tied up Suha, Syed, and Khalid at Trunchbull to receive damage to not only the latter, but also the three (Trunchbull: 3 HP bars to 1 ½ HP bars) until Aisyah dash forward with her scythe ready and strike numerous heavy slashes with gun bullets from her scythe followed before Aisyah gives an insane laugh from her mad grin when she finish her combo, defeating Trunchbull unconscious. "How could I lose from a bunch of brats!"

Jumping on the middle conveyer belt, Oogie Boogie yell out "Ooh!" as he threw another exploding dice at Jack who shot an ice spell to send it frozen before he declare after standing besides Kia and Matilda. "Prepare to scream!" (Limit: Applause, Applause!)

 **(Dance Call!)** Jack and Kia spin together like a top around Oogie Boogie as they strike the sack man like a hurricane before Jack summons multiple ghosts on the top of the spinning formation with bats at the bottom **(Downbeat)** , dealing area of damage while the two switch projectiles of the bats and ghouls five times **(Synchronization)** until finally, the powerful bats and ghouls surrounds the two to hit Oogie Boogie as Jack threw Kia to the air when the bats and ghosts attack through Boogie before sparklers fill the ground when Jack caught Kia **(Finale)** , ending the fight!

(Dissidia victory pose: Matilda jump to sit on King of Lightning's left shoulder while Kia press her knuckles to hear soft cracking noises before giving herself a grin.)"Now that's a great fight!" ( **Kia: LV up to 3; obtaining Brawling Fists (BRV), Spinning Poi (BRV + HP), and Flash Step (Ability))**

After the fight, the conveyer belts came to a stop as everyone jump out to see the lift holding Sally is lowering down before she untie herself and walk to Jack but everyone witness Oogie Boogie slowly lifting himself, laughing although he is defeated until everyone watch insects pouring out from his left side which surprises the sack man to quickly cover the hole with his fingerless hands but the right side also pour insects to send the sack man trying to stop the insects from both sides. "Nooo!" until he is shrinking to a single sack of his appearance, a green bug slowly runs away but got squashed by Lauren stomping it on her boot.

"Nice job Lauren." Suha and Aisyah congratulated as Lauren gives them a thumbs up with a smile, all are unaware Agatha Trunchbull is slowly waking up from unconsciousness with her blurry sight slowly clearing to see the warriors, Jack and Sally; fury boiling the defeated headmistress when she slowly stood up on her feet, getting Matilda's attention in fear of seeing the murderous woman to strike them again until a sight of a ghostly transparent figure of a young man with short black hair, a white long – sleeved businessman shirt, black pants and dress shoes; appear in front of everyone's sight before Agatha slowly quiver in fear.

Although the ghost appears to be mild – mannered, he gave the Trunchbull a frown while shaking his head in disapproval before exclaiming. "This has got to stop, Agatha. Although I didn't write that notice but Matilda is right; I will get you like you got me and abuse poor Bumblebee…" before the screaming headmistress was dragged away when the ghost grab her collar before pinning her to the floor, shocking everyone especially when the Trunchbull is slowly fading away through the floor until the man could 'touch' the floor, not showing any sign of Agatha Trunchbull…

Arriving after the scene, Santa Claus walks to everyone, as he didn't see the ghost before thanking calmly. "Thank you all for stopping those two naughty people before Christmas. If you all don't mind, I should be making more presents for the children around the world but please have these gifts with my gratitude."

 **Kia's friends: Obtain 5 Potions and Ethers each**

 **Kia: Obtain a disc – shaped and arrow charm with the name "Rhythm Beat." (Obtaining a special skill with multiple BRV attacks)**

 **Matilda and King of Lightning: Obtain 7 Ethers and 6 Mega Elixirs**

Watching Jack Skellington and Sally walking back to Halloween Town after everyone walks out of Santa Claus's house, the eleven watch the same ghost from earlier appearing in front of their eyes before Matilda walks a few steps forward when the man gives her a warm smile while exclaiming wisely. "Thank you so much Matilda Wormwood. My bumblebee Jenny made a very good choice of you being my adopted granddaughter; you are wonderful a girl. I will always be with you two no matter what…"

Matilda gives a smile as she nod while saying "Thank you." Before the ghost slowly fades away with his glued kind smile as Kia turn to her friends for goodbye. "Since Rufus told me you guys will be going to secret worlds, hope we'll see each other again."

"Don't worry Khadi, We'll see you again possibly where we go or at home." Meor assured with a smile as King of Lightning rub his hands together before questioning Kia and Matilda. "Are you two ready to go? It's not my fault I got Matilda and I separated from the others when we finish our first world." Which Kia and Matilda nod in reply before the three disappear in a warm glow of light, a few minutes before Kia's friends also disappear but in a flash.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"This can't be right." Was Red Death's first word as he look around a dark cemetery where he, Bill Cipher and his team are outside a nearby town with a yellow full moon showing behind a large hill with a curled tip. Although Red Death seem to have no effect; Bill Cipher and his team found themselves in new clothes for example Madeline is wearing a sleeveless green dress with card motives on her gown with the left side of her face shows dark green scales with a yellow eye, Raziah is wearing a black and white gothic – like dress while holding knives in each gloved hands while her boots have a gun each against the heels, Jerry and Austin found their own regular clothes bloody with their skin showing a bit paler than usual, and Kai is wearing a long – sleeved blue coat to her waist with black shorts and boots, and a black eye patch for her left eye. However…

"Bill, kenapa awak pakai macam tu!? (Bill, why are you wearing like that!?)" Raziah froze in shock as while Bill notice he's not wearing his eye patch to find his right eye a blue color unlike his yellow left eye, hearing Raziah's question in shock and seeing everyone but Kai and Red Death looking at him in shock while the former gives him a mix of annoyance and confusion sends the demon to look down to slowly widen his eyes in shock and anger… His attire in this world is only a yellow loose wrap on his waist, long enough to reach to his bare ankles, leaving his torso bare and although he doesn't want to see it; he can feel himself wearing a pair of G – string panties that doesn't completely cover his butt underneath his cloth.

"What the hell!" Bill yelled furiously as Jerry gives a silent snigger until Kai gives the former a stoic compliment. "Well Bill, it suits you."

"That's not funny Princess, you get to be a Phantomhive while I dress up like some prostitute!" Bill complained in fury while leaning forward to close his space near the emotionless princess as Austin gives a sweat drop before muttering in a confused grin of his team leader's costume. "What does a Phantomhive even look like?"

"We can discuss this later…"

"Why, don't you want to see what kind of panties I'm wearing!?" Bill yelled at Red Death to stop him from ending this argument but as he was about to lift his cloth, Red Death summon a portal of darkness before ending the argument "Forgive me but I don't dare myself to see your underwear…"

"I do feel pity for Bill sometimes." Madeline exclaimed while softly shaking her head before the others walk through the portal with Jerry the last for it to disappear. Walking out of the portal to be the foyer of Haunted Witch Manor with Finn and Moon Waters fighting each in combat practice until they stop to see Red Death and Bill Cipher's team wearing their usual clothes, to Bill Cipher's relief before Moon Water question Red Death with his blank eyes and timid voice. "How's the mission at the first world?"

"We had a few surprises but we will fight one of them soon." Red Death calmly answer the brainwashed young man as everyone but Finn and Kai left the foyer to walk to the living room before Finn walk to his master, asking her with a smile. "So Kai, how did it go?"

Wiping to get a few dusts of her blue sleeveless dress, Kai gives her Dark Knight her answer with a small cruel smile when she slowly lift her right hand to show a picture of Bill Cipher in his Halloween Town attire. "We end up in a Halloween town after the first world but I got what you ask for; a guy wearing a belly dancer outfit, and he's wearing G - string panties." Which seems to surprise Finn to widen his eyes before remarking in little shock. "Good thing I'm not a prefect anymore Kai cause I would confiscated that to throw it away…"


	9. Chapter 7: Beauty and the Beast (Part 1)

The warriors of discord waited for their leader for any information or even a single news while Samsiah secretly look around each warrior with suspicion, as she is no longer 'blind' by an excuse of summoning to eliminate her own niece Suraya without remose. Finally after waiting, Red Death walks in the room while holding his large sword in his left hand before stopping to stand in front of his throne, looking around with silence until he broke it with his announcement. "A new world has been opened."

"So who do you suppose you want to eliminate in that world?" Dark Cynical asked stoically as before the armored knight was about to speak, Samsiah interrupted with all the warriors watching her offering with bit of her cruel remarks. "Red Death, boleh tak saya menghapuskan semua orang-orang pahlawan celaka tetapi saya mahu membunuh anak saudara saya Suraya supaya semua masalah saya dengan dia akan hilang. (Red Death, can I eliminate those wretched warriors but I want to kill my niece Suraya so that all my problems with her will be gone.)"

Irina gives a scoff from her smirking lips as she rudely exclaim the jealously abusive woman with confidence. "Hey, jika ada orang yang hendak membunuh bahawa wanita bodoh Suraya, saya akan buat. (Hey, if anyone wants to kill that stupid woman Suraya, I'll do it.)"

"No…He asked me first, I'll send Francis to that world." Red Death said calmly as Francis gives a cruel smirk while nodding before he exclaim while leaving the room. "Thanks Red Death. It's been a while since I last seen that mother f***er Wade Wilson. I bet he still has his girl with him."

* * *

Appearing in a small old village of France in the middle of the morning; Matilda Wormwood, Deadpool and his girlfriend Vanessa; a young woman with wavy brown hair to her shoulders, and wearing a red jacket with a black shirt underneath, black skirt and brown boots, walk through to see the people doing their own business like making bread, buying their groceries and so on. Although the assassin doesn't realize it, Matilda and Vanessa kept quiet with a mischievous grin on their faces for a short while until Deadpool scratch the back of his head which then stop the three when Wade grab a nearby mirror from his pocket, which is how is unknown, to find him not wearing his red mask that once cover a really ugly transformation but instead, his face shows a handsome face with dirty blonde hair on his scalp and little stubble.

"You still have your powers, Wade." Vanessa assured as Wade Wilson look at her to see her holding his mask, her grin glued her face as Matilda nod in agreement before Wade's opened mouth close in a confident frown, exclaiming with his hands on his hips. "Okay babe, what did you do to me?"

"Nothing except Lady Azalea did ask us what we desire when the war started. Matilda and I wished you can still use your powers while you have your old face." Vanessa answered with a confident smile while the three continue to walk as Matilda added after grabbing Wade's hand. "At least I remember what you look like when we met Wade, cuz I would be scared to see the face Vanessa told me before we left."

Wade look at Vanessa's face as he slowly whispers out of Matilda's ears. "Next time, don't tell the kids at home and Internet about that face again…" as Vanessa nod in agreement before noticing their other comrades with a young beautiful woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, wearing a long – sleeved blue dress with a white apron and black flats; running to the only house outside of town when heavy brown smokes escapes the chimney before the three follow them to a farm. When Wade, Vanessa, Matilda, Cynical, Felix, Noble, Kia, Jamie, Jason, Ken, Bane, Aries, Dipper and Mabel, Jack, Ai, Luke and Jen follow the nameless woman to the house, the latter open the basement doors to blow heavy smokes out to send everyone coughing as they walk in to see a figure of a man stuck inside a barrel until he jump a few times to break it.

"Are you alright Papa?" the young woman asked her father, an old man with a white bushy mustache, green shirt to his elbows, dark blue pants, brown apron and boots, and golden goggles on his head, as he answer mildly with a small frown while kicking a large machine with various objects including an axe and a fuchsia chair together with wood and a large old stove. "I – I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!"

"You always say that." The woman gives a warm smile as her father exclaim in mild anger of his invention. "I mean it this time! I'll never get this bone – headed contraption to work!"

"Yes you will, and you win first prize at the fair tomorrow." His daughter encouraged as Dipper slowly walk forward before giving a compliment with a smile. "And maybe be the world's famous inventor…" which seems to cheer the man up a bit. "You all really believe that?"

"I'll always have." His daughter nod kindly as Bane walk to the boy's side before finishing with a grin. "And knowing Belle when we met her recently, we think so too."

"Then what are we waiting for? I get this fixed in no time!" Ecstatic of his daughter Belle and the warriors' encouragement, the old man Maurice exclaimed with a smile as he head to fix underneath the invention while asking Belle who grab a strange tool for him. "So, did you enjoy the town today?"

"I got a new book, and made some new friends especially the recently three more." Belle answered as she mentions Wade who is wearing his mask back before giving a grin underneath, Vanessa and Matilda before she question with a small smile. "Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter, odd? Huh, where did you get an idea like that?" Maurice slowly pull back from under the machine to question with a frown before Belle answer his question after giving her father the tool. "It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one besides the warriors I could talk too."

"How about that Gaston? He's a handsome fella." Maurice exclaimed while grabbing another strange wrench – like tool from beside him before Belle gives a silent scoff of the mention of Gaston. "He's handsome all right, and rude…" as Ai loudly comment with a frown. "And a pig – headed moron!"

"Yeah I mean, it's nothing wrong for reading books. He's so primeval." Jamie scoffed while wrapping her arms under her chest before Jack Sparrow place a hand on her shoulder before assuring. "Lass, if you call anyone who acts like that bloody buffoon primeval, you are going to be in very trouble like what if your true love would strike if he hears you and think someone else makes you say it…" but he stop although he didn't see Jason McCann pointing his gun on the back of his head, a frown on his face before Jack calmly added with a small gulp. "Just like right now…"

"Oh Papa he's not for me." Belle sadly sat on a crate beside Ken, Kia, and Cynical as Maurice lift himself off under the machine before assuring. "Don't you worry, cause this invention will be a good start for us. I thinks that's done now let's give it a try…" as he pull one of the machine's levers before everyone start to duck when the machine blew steam from the kettle of it as the axe slowly lift itself before chopping down logs in half, sending Belle to comment happily. "It works!"

"It does? I – It does!" Maurice first duck an incoming log before he happily repeated as the warriors duck each log before Maurice declares proudly. "It's up to me Belle, I'm off to the fair!..." until two logs hit both Maurice and Felix's heads which send the latter to fall on his butt, Aries kneeling beside him in surprise and worry. "Felix! Are you alright?" which earns a slow answer from the Youtuber in pain. "D – Don't worry…Aries…I'm fine."

* * *

 _Next morning…_

"So who's going with Maurice?" Ken asked his comrades as Jen, Luke and Kia raise their hands first before Wade also raises his hand, getting Ken, Jamie, Luke, Bane, Kia, Vanessa, Cynical, Noble, and Felix's reactions in shock when the former asked the merc with the mouth. "Are you sure, Wade? Cause you might cause trouble if you go."

"Oh please, you think I always do b *beep* tch a * beep* ss trouble? Besides, no one's getting hurt and why am I beeping?" Deadpool first assured his leader with no worry before questioning with a frown underneath his mask especially when Ken answers calmly. "Knowing you who likes to curse a lot, your translator is censoring whenever we visit a world except everyone else but us don't hear the beeps at all, it's the same to ours but we don't curse so much as you." Before Deadpool slowly point a finger at Ken's face with a small smirk, whispering a possible threat. "If you broke the Merc with the Mouth, you're so going to get your a* beep* ss beat up."

Wade, Kia, and Jen sat on the cart with the invention under a large blanket as Maurice rode his Belgian draft horse, Philippe with the cart before everyone wave them goodbye alongside Belle. "Good bye Papa, good luck."

"Good bye Belle, take care while I'm gone." Maurice exclaimed as the four, with Luke Jackson riding his skateboard, rode the cart outside of town during the whole day until the sun sets down through a dark forest of dead trees. While Maurice is busy looking at the map with Luke's help, Deadpool, Kia, and Jen relax on the cart while the lone girl is sitting against the cloaked machine with her hands behind her head while wearing her hood to cover her head and eyes, answering Jen's questions with his interest showing. "So what's the World of Reality like? Where you live?"

"Malaysia's good; a lot of history, awesome food …" Kia answered as Deadpool question when he heard food. "Does it have chimichangas?" but Kia answer by shrugging her shoulders with a thin frown, sending the body - suited man to slump on the cart like an upset child before Kia continued with the previous answer. "…and people; although in my case, I find making friends that doesn't speak English is hard, especially if you do."

"Why? I thought you have friends?" Jen asked in little surprise and curious as Kia slowly lick her dried lips before answering. "I do but I move school early the start of the year and even in a nice small school, I'm very lonely and always wanted to visit my old school and friends…" but the three warriors stop as they notice Philippe hit a dead tree before bats flew out of the hole, sending the frightened horse to run away with Luke quickly following them until Maurice and Deadpool fell off the cart, seeing Philippe, Jen, Kia, and Luke away from view.

"That's so not like the crash sites back home." Wade moaned in pain as Maurice look around in worry until the two see a few wolves appearing from the shadows, getting the latter to fall off the cliff while grabbing the assassin's ankle when he notice, motioning him to pull out a white sign with the words "Oh F***k." Before the two fall down the cliff with little injuries, as the wolves climb down when the two headed to a nearby and seemingly abandoned castle with a long large bridge but not before Wade shot a wolf dead when the assassin and old man enter the castle with the latter closing the gate. Seeing the wolves growling before leaving the castle, the two ran to the castle as it starts to rain until the two walk in the castle to find it empty and dead, with neither lights nor people.

"Hello! We don't need to intrude but I lost my horse and we need a place to stay for the night!" Maurice pleaded as the two walk further until a French male voice accepted his offer. "Of course monsieurs, you're welcomed here."

"Who said that?" Deadpool looks around as Maurice lift a candelabrum with his right hand when the same voice exclaim. "Over here…" until Maurice and Wade look at the candelabra when something tap the former's forehead before they found the voice to be from the candle. "Hello."

"What the hell!" Deadpool froze in surprise when Maurice drop the candelabra on the floor before another living object; a chubby, brown clock face with hands for mustache, and glass door chest with a golden pendulum walks down from the table before scolding the candle. "Well now you have done it, Lumiere. Splendid…" until he let out a scream when Deadpool lift the clock to shake it, making it dizzy before opening the glass chest, playing with the pendulum until the clock demand the assassin. "Sir, close that hatch at once, do you mind?"

"Killjoy…" After the clock shut his glass door chest with Deadpool muttering before dropping it, Maurice let out a big sneeze of the dusted hall while Lumiere calmly offer to the two visitors. "Oh, you are so soaked to the bone monsieurs, come let us warm you up in the living room…" as Deadpool ran somewhere that caught his interest, Lumiere lead Maurice to the only living room with a fireplace as the clock is trying to pull Maurice's ankle to go away but as the three walk in, a sudden cart ran over the clock with Deadpool riding on it, shouting. "Move b* beep* tch!"

"How do you like a nice cup of tea sir? It will warm you up real good." A chubby white teapot with a purple lid with yellow linings, blue eyes and pink cheeks offered kindly as she pour tea with her nose on a white teacup with purple feet and a chipped head but as Maurice drank his tea, the teacup he's holding suddenly gives a laugh before exclaiming to the teapot. "His mustache tickles, Mama."

Suddenly, the doors blew open as the wind blow the fireplace dead to leave a single light from the door as everyone look to see a large shadow of a creature with the head structure and horns of a buffalo, the arms and body of a bear, the eyebrows of a gorilla, the jaws, teeth, and mane of a lion, the tusks of a wild boar and the legs and tail of a wolf, and wearing ragged, dark gray breeches, and a ragged reddish-colored cape with a golden colored circular-shaped clasp.

"There're some strangers here…" the creature growled as Deadpool slowly lift his hands to pull out his guns but he felt his pockets are empty, causing him to shout in fury. "Oh god d* beep* mit, Jen!" as the beast heard him shouting "Oh god Jen!" before seeing Deadpool and Maurice as the latter pleaded in fear. "Please, I don't mean any harm! We just wanted a place to stay!"

"I'll show you a place to stay!" the Beast growled angrily as each of his giant hand grab Maurice and Deadpool when they are squirming before they are taken away while the doors shut the living room with the scared and saddened cursed people in the dark…

* * *

The next morning, the warriors and Belle enjoy their morning in the house with the latter reading a blue book until they heard the door knocking for Belle to walk to a strange periscope – like object to see who's outside. The warriors notice Belle giving a disgust – like expression before the door was open to be a muscular fair man with black hair tied in a ponytail and wears a red tailcoat trimmed with gold fabric, a waistcoat, breeches and even black boots, and also had white tights. "Gaston, what a surprise…"

"What the hell is he doing here?" Cynical questioned Noble and Felix while Aries wrap her shaky arms around the former's left forearm in worry with Dipper and Mable standing in front of her, ready to fight until the man Gaston offer Belle in a flirtiest grin. "This is the day your dreams will come true; Now picture this…" as Gaston place his muddy boots on the table with Belle's opened book covered in mud when the man continued with a grin while removing his boots with his feet to wear red and gray socks. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire and my little wife massaging my feet…"

"Oh god that's disgusting." Vanessa cringed as everyone but Gaston shudder at the disgusting stench of his socks before Gaston lift himself to finish his vision. "While the little one play on the floor with the dogs, and we'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Belle asked with a fake smile as she grabs her book to wipe the mud off the pages when Gaston corrected without thinking. "Strapping boys like me. And do you want to know whom that little wife will be…" which makes everyone understand with Jason mutter in little surprise. "Oh no…" before Gaston close the space between himself and Belle. "You, Belle."

"Gaston, I'm speechless; I don't know what to say." Belle pretended to be innocent as Gaston had her pinned against the door when he offers seductively. "Say, you're marrying me…" but as Jamie, Ken and Ai walk behind Gaston when Belle slowly grab the doorknob, Belle corrected the foolish man. "I just don't deserve you…" until she open the door when Ken kick the man in the butt to send him flying to the mud, with Ai shouting with a happy laugh. "Get your maximums out of here!~"

"Well one butt head down. All that's left are Deadpool and Rufus and my list of kicking butts will be done." Ken remarked with a confident grin as Noble froze in surprise when he question his leader. "Wait, you want to kick your own brother's a *beep*ss?" I thought you guys are close."

"We are. I just like to make pranks with him even now, yet he can dodge them so I hope this will get his attention." Ken answered with a smile as everyone walk out of the house when Belle ran out to the grassy hill until a sudden familiar scream send everyone to see Philippe with the cart holding Maurice's invention, Jen who couldn't stop screaming, and Luke riding his skateboard until they stop when Belle worriedly ran to the horse to see no Maurice, Deadpool and Kia.

"Jen!" the warriors ran to Jen when he couldn't stop screaming in fear as Mable help by slapping Jen in the cheek to stop in shock when Mable demand with little fury. "No screaming on this one, soldier! That's my job!"

"What happened?" Dipper asked the human merman as he pants a few breaths before Luke help answering the boy's question while rubbing Jen's back. "He went screaming when Kia fell off the cart when we lost Maurice and Wade, Jen couldn't stop screaming. "Kia turned to a monster." Knowing Jen, he wants to save Kia."

"Then you have to take us to them." Belle pleaded as everyone follow the horse and skateboarder through the same forest but unlike the previous trip, they spend the whole day to find the castle of the forest as everyone walk in the castle after sporting Maurice's hat on the bridge. Following Belle through the castle, everyone look around with again Aries wrapping her arms around Cynical's forearm as he find no trouble while giving himself a grin, with Felix and Noble giving the Kingdom Hearts fan a nod with a seductive smile in their faces. Noticing a simple gray door slowly open by possibly the wind, everyone walk up the stairs to be a dungeon as Belle whisper for Maurice. "Papa?"

"…Belle?" Maurice's voice asked in one of the dungeons along with Deadpool's whisper. "Are you the chimichanga delivery girl?"

"Wade!" Matilda ran to the dungeon door when Wade slowly lift his hand to grab Matilda before whispering with a slight delight voice. "Hey Matilda, I remember beating the crap of Trunchball when we first met, it was f *beep * king great..."

"You all have to get out of here! It's too dangerous!" Maurice begged Belle and the warriors as something grab Belle to send the warriors backing away when Belle look around with little fear. "Who's there?"

"The master of the castle." A large shadow growled as Belle gives her plea to it in worry. "Please, can't you let my father and friend go? Can't you see my father's sick?"

"Then they shouldn't have trespassed here! There's nothing you all can do!" The shadow yelled furiously as before he walks away, Belle stops him with a brave offer. "Wait! Take me and my friends instead." While Maurice trying to stop her in concern, the Beast walk forward to the light as the warriors' eyes widen in surprise before Belle slowly walk forward with a sad but determined expression. "You have my word."

"Done!" The Beast growled as Belle fall on her knees when Maurice kneels to change her word. "Belle, you can't do this, I'm old and lived my life…" but everyone watch the Beast dragging Maurice away by the coat, ignoring Belle and Maurice's pleas to wait which motion everyone to look outside a windowless window to see the Beast throwing Maurice in a horseless cage – like carriage before it slowly moves to walk out of the castle. While Belle cries of her decision and seeing Maurice leaving without goodbye, Vanessa quickly remove her boyfriend's mask to see his usual handsome face before asking him with little concern. "Where's Kia?"

"I don't know, I thought the girl's with you guys. Hey Ken, you're holding my guns!" Wade first answer her question before shouting at Ken who return his guns before the Beast enter the tower but unlike before, he exclaim with little fury and slight calm demeanor. "I'll show you to your room…" which motion everyone to follow the beast through the castle…

* * *

Outside the snow – covered forest not far from the castle but nor near as well, wolves have caught the sight of a fallen Kia lying outstretched on the snow but as one of the wolves ran to strike her, her red hawk appear with an angry shriek to scare the wolves away as Gintoki float above her owner's face as she slowly open her eyes to look away before a British male voice motion her to lift her head to see Francis giving a small cruel smirk. "Morning sunshine."

"I'm just as lost as you are. Do you know where the nearest village is, love?" Francis questioned calmly as Kia slowly narrow her eyes before slowly lifting a finger to point at the direction behind Francis's back where thin veil of smokes can be seen before the man gives a nod but with a threat while pulling a pair of black sunglasses. "Thanks. Just so you know, love, if you're with Wade f***king Wilson; tell him I'll be waiting for him when something fun is happening. If you don't…I'll get you like you never see your old grandfather."

Kia widens her eyes in shock as Francis continues taunting her while playing with the sunglasses. "I heard from Red Death that the old man is a fighter from previous wars and these are the glasses he wore. Since he's recently dead…" before the sight of Francis breaking the glasses with his fist sends Kia frozen in so much shock when she look at the pieces on the snow in front of her eyes, even her hawk was first in surprise before her expression change to fury when it attack Francis with her sharp talons.

After a few minutes, the hawk and Francis stop their fight when hearing a loud scream of sadness from Kia before she slowly lift herself without showing eye contact but her teeth gritted in fury before lifting herself when her angry face starts to cover itself with red and black energy before showing a white tiger face – like mask with sharp pointy teeth and red lines showing above and below her eyes, her gloves and boots have change to show red metallic gauntlets and boots to her elbows and knees. Seeing her furious eyes have change from white and black to black and yellow, Kia order her hawk with fury and hurt as her mask changes her voice to sound a bit metallic. "Gintoki, kick that a**hole dead!" as the hawk gives the man a cruel grin before Francis whistle to summon an army of dark red and grey manikins of himself…

During the walk through the castle, Aries stop as the warrior left Belle and the Beast walking through the dark and seemingly leering halls to see Aries giving herself a worried expression before softly exclaiming. "I can hear…Kia's scream from outside. She must be in trouble!"

"How can you bloody hear the girl from here?" Jack questioned with a curious stoicism as Jamie elbow his waist of his words while Aries can ignore the harsh word before answering with a small thin smile. "I live in Pride Rock with the lions almost my life although I don't remember my life before that, so I have a few lion senses."

"Well thanks to that. Let's go." Ken first nod in agreement before Deadpool, Vanessa with Matilda on her shoulders, Cynical, Jack Sparrow and Jen follow him heading outside the castle where it is snowing outside, catching sight of multiplying manikins of someone Deadpool wished to beat the crap until they stop to witness something shocking when Jen shout in slight fear of seeing Kia fighting the horde of manikins with a monstrous appearance. "Kia!"

Hearing her name being called, Kia savagely kicked a manikin to send it broken in pieces before seeing Deadpool, Vanessa and Matilda; her Hollow mask tugs a cruel smirk showing her fanged teeth as she remarks in her fighting pose. "Let's make it a great fight, Wade!" when Deadpool pull out his swords from his back to start while ignoring Ken, Cynical, Jack and Jen fighting a pack of wolves that recently appear…

 **Fight: Deadpool (LV 5), Assist: Vanessa & Matilda (LV 5) vs Hollow Kia (LV 6)**

 **Battle Information: Get Kia her senses back! (Battle Music: Mortal Kombat Theme Song!)**

 _Hollow Kia: (Punching her left fist on her right palm before cracking her knuckles) I'll make a better assassin than you, D**k pool!"_

 _Deadpool: (Grabbing his swords from his back) Oh hell no, b**ch!_

Deadpool and Kia ran to each other as the latter fought the former with her rapid punches and kicks from her new gauntlets and boots before Deadpool counter her kick and jump to fight Kia with his swords in the air, sending her flying above him before regaining her balance. (Deadpool: 376 BRV, Kia: 121 BRV)

Heading to Kia, Deadpool grab one of his guns before shooting multiple bullets but however, Kia manage to dodge all of the bullets by disappearing and appearing in a flash as she runs to him, her gauntlets now has long chains connecting to a large black ball with spikes sticking out around the ball in each chain; similar to poi balls before she rapidly strike the assassin to send him flying and crashing on the ground. "See ya!" (Kia: 254 BRV, Deadpool: 243 BRV)

Assists; Vanessa and Matilda: "We're here to help!"

Appearing beside Kia, Matilda use her telekinesis to stun Kia from fighting before Vanessa strike some punches and kicks until before giving a final blow, her fists glow a greenish red before punching her with both of her hands, sending her to hit a dead tree. (Kia: 1678 HP to 1403 HP)

Running to the stunned girl, Deadpool send more storms of bullets as she hits half the storm before running to suddenly summon a humanoid form or spirit with red and black metallic figure and head and bores four arms, short hair to it's chin and only attire in a cloth wrapping around it's waist with a slit on it's right leg. Seeing the floating spirit and it's glued widen grin surprises Deadpool to stop and curse in shock. "What the f***k is that!?"

"Let's do this!" Kia shouted as she suddenly covers herself with a vermilion aura (EX: Make some noise!) before she suddenly punch Deadpool rapidly along the spirit she's with as Kia's combo continued with her poi mace balls glowing until she sends a ball to crush Deadpool. _(Entering EX Burst: Rhythm Beat!)_

Kia send her maces to grab Deadpool together to send him crashing to the ground multiple times before she stops to jump above Deadpool with her spirit alongside her before the spirit rapidly punches the assassin while letting out a repetitive cry of "BEABEABEABEABEABEABEA…" until Kia finish with a loud shout. "Beat it down!" before the two gives the final punch to Deadpool. (End EX Burst!: Deadpool: 1745 HP to 1423 HP)

Fallen on the snow, Deadpool lift himself when Kia's spirit ally floats to him before the former block the spirit's punch and rapidly attack Kia multiple times without letting her do any attacks. (Kia: BREAK!, Deadpool: 675 BRV to 1325 BRV) until he yells "F***king chimichangas!" as he quickens his combos with his katanas glowing a bright dark red aura before he sends a hurricane of slashes at Kia, ending the fight to hear Kia screaming in pain. (Deadpool: LV 7, 1423 HP to 1504 HP; full HP: 1778 HP)

 _Victory Pose: Deadpool almost walks away before stopping to slightly turn and touch his mask with a finger, a smirk under his mask (his movie poster.) "Am I too sexy for this game or what?"_

After the battle; Ken, Jen, and Jack watch Kia falling on her back on the snow unconsciously as Gintoki gives Francis a scratch on his chest before it flew to her master, leaving Francis to run to the village when Ken ran to the Hollow brawler as her mask slowly cover with the same aura in the first place before Kia's face is shown with her eyes closed, alongside her spirit ally who now has two arms and hands instead of four during the fight before it slowly disappear to Kia when they notice the Beast falling unconscious from his previous fight with the wolves that almost attack Belle and the other warriors. Watching the fights from out of people's eyes are the same three people from Snow White's world; the nameless woman with long blonde hair, the man with orange hair and the mute girl with strawberry and brown hair, the man gives a cruel chuckle as he gives a comment. "I bet to see the chick falling in love with a beast…" until he notice the girl pull out a phone to show a video of their nameless friend killing the griffin creature before it exploded in pieces and blood, sending the man to open his mouth in shock until he flinch in surprise when he sees his nameless comrade wrapping her wide sleeved arms around his chest as she calmly exclaim to the man. "Sorry, it's just so cold around here and you're so warm…"

Slowly losing his shock of her, the man wrap his right arm around her shoulders before calmly assuring with a confident grin. "Don't worry babe, I'm one of those guys with hot bodies…" as the girl look at the "screen" with a grin before pulling out a white sign written. "Do you all agree with that or he's bad with pickup lines?"

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **(I only own my original characters,myself and the mention of my late grandfather (who died in 2 February 2016), Others belong to their respective owners...**


	10. Chapter 8 - Beauty and the Beast (Final)

As everyone head back to the castle, Belle, the beast and the warriors were in the living room with the fireplace being lit by Jamie's fire card earlier before the teapot Mrs. Potts pour hot water on a bowl for Belle to soak a towel for Beast's wounded right arm while Vanessa help soaking another small towel to treat with Kia's wounds after she zipped down her coat with her beak to find her wearing a sleeveless black dress to her knees with grey flower designs, which sends Mable to cover Dipper's eyes with her hands while Luke tug a widen grin with his eyes showing a heart shape in each eye until the sight of the hawk readying her talons with a frown on it's metal – tipped beak sends Luke to shudder in fear.

"For a hawk, it's really strong even against the man from just now." Matilda commented as Ken look at Gintoki's back before remarking aloud. "Although it's resurrected when Lady Azalea summon its soul in light to Kia; it died by a lizard." Which sends the hawk turn and frown at Ken until the sight of Rufus and Suraya entering the room sends it to stop her possible attack as Aries help treating Kia's wounds while she's still unconscious.

"Deadpool, you were fighting with Kia so can you tell me everything?" Rufus questioned Wade while everyone ignores the sudden outburst from both Belle and Beast before the merc with the mouth answer with a slight tired tone. "She has a creepy mask during the fight, whenever I shoot bullets she would disappear in a flash before appearing…and she has a damn human – like thing that always says…" before Deadpool grab his guns but doesn't shoot a single bullet when he flail his arms around when he starts repeating. "BEABEABEABEABEABEA!..." Until a few minutes has passed before he finish by putting his guns back to his pockets after shrugging his shoulders calmly. "So there, at least I kick her a* beep* ss down."

Relief Belle and Beast didn't hear the beep or the curse; Rufus gently lift the unconscious Kia to place her head on a cushion before explaining the situation. "Kia and Jason had their Hollow Masks at Malaysia before the war started so she was fighting by being Hollowfied. She can dodge with Flash Step and the human – like thing with that kind of cry…that's a Stand." But Bane interrupted the man in surprise with a question. "You mean she can fight like a Hollowfied Soul Reaper and has a Stand like Star Platinum and The World?"

"Wha?" Mable asked the purple haired boy as the latter let a sweat drop with little surprise when seeing the confusion in Rufus, Suraya, Dipper and Mable, Aries, Jack, Matilda, and Vanessa's faces while Noble, Jason, Felix, Wade, Cynical, Luke, Jamie and Ken seem to understand his question when they hid a small grin in their faces before Rufus exclaim the question. "…I don't know how you know about a Soul Reaper and those powerful Stands Bane but yes, that'll be it…"

* * *

Inside a tavern back at the village during the blizzard night, Gaston; now wearing a short – sleeved red tunic, black tights and brown hunting boots with a short obese dwarf with brown hair tied a ponytail, a big red nose with a few teeth missing and wears a dark brown suit with a red shirt, dark green pants and brown shoes, and a slender, half – bald, elderly man with circles under his eyes and wears a simple brown suit; are discussing as the former pull out a big bag of golden coins to the old man to pull out a coin in satisfaction before exclaiming. "I'm listening…"

"It's like this: I've got my heart set on Belle but she needs a little…persuasion." Gaston started as the dwarf he's accompanied gives a chuckle. "Turned his down flat…" but he didn't get to enjoy his beer when Gaston hits him to send his cup stuck on his head before the muscular man continue explaining to the old man. "Everyone knows her father is a lunatic; he was here tonight raving about a beast in a castle…" while the three notice Francis, Dark Cynical, Barrel King, Bass Mahon, Finn and Kai walking in the tavern when the old man remark about Maurice. "Maurice is harmless…"

"Sorry for walking in. We might be help for this little plan." Francis excused as the three at first look at the visitors with suspicion until Gaston's mouth tug in a cruel smirk while Barrel King walk forward to suggest for the 'hero's' blackmail with an evil grin. "How about sending the old man and the girl's friends to the asylum unless the girl agrees to marry you?" as Finn notice Bass Mahon walking outside after Kai when she was at first feeling a bit nauseous before the Dark Knight almost walk out to see Bass Mahon approaching the youngest warrior, his voice has a tint of lust from his smirk. "Are you feeling ill, Your Majesty?"

"What do you want?" Kai asked the old man with annoyance as the man's glued smirk grew before exclaiming. "Come now, a young _beautiful_ girl like yourself shouldn't be outside in the snow, you might catch a cold and I have a few remedies…" but he stop explaining as his calm expression didn't change when his throat is almost silted by a sudden red, deadly – looking scythe Kai is holding with her right hand as she mocked with stoic annoyance still showing in her face. "Are those _remedies_ happening to be sex tricks you use? You need to check yourself in the newspapers often when your victims are always shown in the front page."

"Well I'm flattered that someone beautiful and deadly as you knows me…" as Finn grit his teeth of seeing the man almost touching the back of her neck until her calm words surprises both the old man and her Dark Knight. "Just disgusted. Too bad I'm already taken with Finn…" as the man's calmness have change into a furious scowl before letting a sigh when he back away from her scythe. "Very well, Your Majesty; Until I have you, I will spend my time in the war looking for the most beautiful men, women and children…" as Bass walk to an unfortunate woman who is walking through the quiet streets with Kai watching Bass dragging her to a nearby alleyway in disgust until Finn walks to her side to see her pulling out a light red cloth from her apron before spitting a small but surprising spit of blood on the cloth, surprising the Dark Knight especially his master's calm words. "Hope the old man doesn't like girls who puke blood…"

"You puke blood? How come you didn't tell us?" Finn asked with worry as Kai look at his concern black eyes before assuring with a thin smile. "I might be the only weird kid who's born to puke blood instead of normal vomit. But I'm happy my dad didn't find me the cure cause puking blood do get me a lot of fun." As the two walk back in the tavern while the Dark Knight thought with shock when he held Kai's marked hand. 'So every Halloween party back home…. that's not fake blood in her mouth!?'

* * *

The next morning at the Beast castle; the warriors, Belle and Beast are enjoying outside at the snow, as Jamie is the only warrior in the castle to watch Belle and Beast having a good time; a smile in her face as everyone can see the beast has changed to be kind before sounds of bullets fill the air as she looks to her right to see Rufus and Suraya training Jason and Kia with their Hollowfication and their Spirit Animals; as the red haired watch the former's wearing his Hollow mask to be a wolf shaped mask with black stripes across his face and whenever he shoots with his guns, he shoots large blue energy that is called a 'Cero' especially from his Spirit animal Silver the pure white wolf when it's battling Gintoki.

"I see you're still interested with that boy, despite he was recently resurrected from 5 years ago…" Jamie turn her head to see Jareth in human form walking to her left side when the two watch the short battle before Ken and Deadpool then threw snowballs at them as well as the others before everyone then throw snowballs at the two with laughter in the air, with Jamie laughing as well before answering her spirit animal's words. "I don't know why; I know Jason was shot dead 5 years ago and he is 21 years old but in a 16 year old body, even I know his counterpart but I can't help it; he is a kind guy here…"

"You should join his and Kia's team during the war. I would love to see you and the boy together." Jareth inquired with a calm smile as Jamie gives a smile before Jareth watch Jamie jumping out of the window with one of her cards in hand when she threw it to the snow to summon a small trampoline to save her landing until she retrieve her card back and joining the fun when she, Jason, and Kia threw snowballs at the others. That night, the warriors were patiently waiting for Belle and the Beast to dance in the castle's ballroom as they notice Belle in a beautiful yellow ball gown and Beast wearing a lavishing blue formal suit with a white undershirt and black pants, walking out of their wing before the two walk in the large and beautiful golden ballroom with a balcony outside as they dance around with Mrs. Potts singing through their dance with a warm smile. But half an hour after their romantic dance…

"He did what!?" The warriors and the staffs shout in shock as Cogsworth, the clock have sadly announced about Beast letting Belle and the warriors go when the latter have news about Maurice's fallen ill from trying to get Belle from the castle. As the warriors and staffs explain the situation, Kia and the teacup Chip secretly walk out of the room for a possible plan. Agreeing that the others will stay, Belle, Vanessa, and Matilda rode Philippe out of the castle where it is still snowing a blizzard as after a few minutes of searching the forest, the three women and girl finally found Maurice lying outstretched on the ground unconsciously. Finally arriving back in their house, Vanessa and Matilda help Belle taking Maurice on bed as he slowly open his eyes to see the three girls but relief to see Belle even when he question her in worry. "Belle, I thought I lost you…but how did you escape?"

"We didn't escape, he let us go." Matilda answered as Maurice exclaim in little angry but very worry of Belle and her friends. "That terrible beast!?"

"No, he's changed…" but Vanessa stop when the four notice Belle's bag is moving until it opens to see Chip and the mirror while Kia appear on the ceiling by her flash step until she fell on the floor with a short scream, muttering in pain. "I got to practice Flash Step…" but Belle gives a warm chuckle when seeing the two. "Some stowaways."

"Kia, I thought you should be back at the castle." Vanessa lightly scolded Kia as she slowly lifts herself before exclaiming with tint of a complaint. "But what if something bad happen to you guys while we're at the castle like a mob outside…" but a knock on the door motion Belle to open the door to be almost everyone of the village like a mob with the old man of the asylum asking Belle. "I've come to collect your father and friends…" which lightly surprise Belle until the old man finish while showing the wagon saying Asylum de Loon. "Don't worry mademoiselle, we'll take good care of them…" Seeing the wagon shocks Belle to demand in anger. "My father and my friends aren't crazy!"

"He was raving like a lunatic and her friends are outsiders, they're crazy too!" the dwarf, Le Fuo exclaimed in anger to get agreement from the mob as everyone didn't see Kia slowly walking out of the cottage when Maurice walks out until he was dragged by two men to the asylum until Belle ran back in to grab the mirror with Vanessa and Matilda before Belle shout to get their attention in shock. "My father and friends aren't crazy and I can prove it: Show me the Beast!" as the mirror magically show a vision of the saddened Beast which sends women screaming when one of them asked in fear. "Is he dangerous?"

"No he wouldn't hurt anyone. He may be terrifying but he's a kind…" but Gaston grab the mirror to exclaim in anger and jealously. "She's as lunatic as the old man, the beast will make off with your children…" as everyone gasped in fear when Gaston continue manipulating the villagers. "We'll come after them in the night!"

"No!" Belle, Vanessa and Matilda gasped as Kia notice Francis, Barrel King, Bass Mahon and Dark Cynical running through the forest heading to the Beast castle but as Kai follow after Finn, Kia ran to Kai which notice her to stop before the former exclaim in fury of Francis. "I know you're my enemy and counterpart Ken told me but are you with that a* beep* sshole Francis?"

"If I say no, how about let's kick his ass if we're going to the Beast's castle?" Kai questioned with annoyance of the mention of Francis as Kia froze of her own enemy's attitude but gives a small grin with her words exclaiming. "Yeah, you're one good enemy."

"Damn right." Kai answered with a small smirk as the two ran through the forest but halfway through the forest, Kai grab her counterpart's hand before her back sprout big black angel wings which shocks Kia even while the two appear to be flying to the castle's destination while noticing the warriors of discord without noticing the two girls above them which get Kia to question the princess. "Wait, are you really bad?" as the question sends Kai to look at her counterpart's face before answering calmly when they are almost at the castle. "I'm more neutral than really bad."

"Can't argue with that, thanks Kai." Kia first mutters with a sigh of relief as she heard Kai's last words to her to send her confused. "Kai's not my real name by the way. I'll be using my real name the next time we meet…" as Kia can see 'Kai' slowly lifting her to one of the windows of the castle, surprising the Hollow brawler to plea in shock. "Wait Kai, don't…"

"See ya at the fight!" 'Kai' yelled as she throws a screaming Kia to the window as the latter lift her right arm to change her arm into the same metallic gauntlet from her fight with Deadpool, heading to crash through the window…

* * *

The warriors watch Lumiere and Cogsworth complaining about Belle's departure of the castle which cause them to roll their eyes until they stop to hear a screaming female voice heading closer to their location until the window broke to be from Kia with her right arm transformed into a red metallic gauntlet to her elbow, until she is caught by Gintoki grabbing the back of Kia's coat with it's talons. After placing her down on the floor, the warriors and the staffs notice the mob and the six warriors of discord, counting Finn and Kai, heading to the castle; motioning them to join the enchanted staffs for the fight, the warriors hide behind the wardrobe and shelves when the mob and warriors crash the doors open to walk in with the staff pretending to be ordinary objects until Lumiere's shout. "Now!" send everyone to fight the mobs as Pewdiepie and Noble fight with Barrel King, who the former at first shock of his enemy exact resemblance of him just like Cynical with Dark Knight when the two are fighting with Aries aiding the Keybearer with her reflective spells. While the others are fighting, Francis and Deadpool fought each other while running through the castle until they stop by a balcony when it's start to rain.

Removing his brown jacket to show two axes strapped to his belts, Francis grabs his axes before remarking with a smirk. "I see you got your face back, but I wonder if it's permanent…" until Deadpool grab his katanas before exclaiming to start the fight. "How about shut the f* beep* k up and let's get the damn battle started, _Francis…_ "

 **Fight: Deadpool (LV 7) vs Francis/Ajax (LV 9) (Battle Music: Burn it to the Ground by Nickelback; Instrumental)**

 _Francis: (Grabbing his axes)_ "Last word, what's my name?"

 _Deadpool: (Grabbing his katanas from his back)_ "Let's dance and by dance, I mean beat your a *beep* ss down!"

Deadpool ran to Francis as the two fought each other with their weapons clashing until Francis head butt Deadpool before the former stab the assassin's neck with an axe, sending him crashing to a wall. (Deadpool: 201 BRV, Francis: 376 BRV)

"Motherf***er!" Francis let out a yell as his axes glow a dark grey before sending out slashes when Deadpool is stuck to the wall before receiving damage from the slashes. (Deadpool: 1843 HP to 1654 HP; Francis: LV to 10, 1865 HP to 1996 HP) Lifting himself from the attack, Deadpool dash to Francis as more sword and axe clashing goes on until Deadpool kick Francis's legs to send him on the floor before he jumps and send a storm of bullets from his guns, pinning Francis on the ground while the assassin mocked in a weather report. "This weather forecast is…Raining Bullets!" (Francis: BREAK! Deadpool, 201 BRV to 674 BRV)

After finishing the attack, Francis lifts himself as Deadpool dodge more of his axe attacks (Francis: retrieve 301 BRV back from BREAK) until the latter counter his enemy with a somersault kick on Francis's head before grabbing a huge red and black schemed bazooka from his pockets behind his butt, sending a giant ray of energy at Francis while Deadpool continue to press the buttons to make it grow (Francis: BREAK!, Deadpool: 674 BRV to 1103 BRV) until it stop to malfunction and about to explode, surprising Deadpool to quickly throw the bazooka at Francis until it exploded, getting damage. (Francis: 1996 to 893 HP with Wall Rush – 50; 843 HP, Deadpool: LV to 8; 1654 HP to 1832 HP, full HP: 1941)

"Can you stand this!" Francis send a hurricane of axes at Deadpool after the explosion (Deadpool: BREAK!, Francis: 301 BRV to 734 BRV) before Francis pull out a palm – sized grenade with fire brewing inside and throw it at Deadpool to cover in fire for a short while. (Deadpool: 1832 HP to 1089 HP). Lifting himself, Deadpool and Francis dash to each other but the former stab his katanas at the ground in front of Francis's eyes before Deadpool rapidly attack the man with a breakdancing – like attack. (Deadpool: 354 BRV to 499 BRV) until…

"Maximum Effort!" Deadpool yelled as he covers himself in dark red energy (EX: Merc with the Mouth!) before he ran to Francis after screaming. "F* beep * king chimichangas" with his katanas also glowing with red energy before the same rapid katana attacks until the finishing slash (EX Burst: Gotta F*** them all!)

"Yoo hoo!" Deadpool gives a fake whistle as he spins around Francis while sending twelve bullets around the latter before shooting more countless bullets above him, as he sends more rapid katana attacks at Francis (Deadpool: 499 to 804 BRV) until he stops to gives himself a compliment. "This little piggy went to…" but he didn't finish when all the bullets around and above Francis rain on his to receive damage, (Deadpool: 804 BRV to 1032 BRV), ending the fight when Francis groaned aloud in pain and defeat. **(Victory!)**

 _Deadpool: (his victory pose; almost walking away before turning to the 'screen' while touching his smirk with a finger)_ "Who the f *beep * k cares about you!"

* * *

After the fight, Deadpool place his katanas back to his sheathes behind his back while watching Francis touching the huge wound on his waist before he fell behind the balcony without making a scream as Wade notice the Beast and Gaston fighting on another balcony beside the balcony the two were fighting before Wade ran back in the castle by crashing in a glass window above the ballroom doors to see his comrades and the staffs cheering when they fought the mob out of the castle while Pewdiepie, Cynical, Kia, and Bane are still fighting with Barrel King, Dark Cynical, Kai and Finn, and Bass with Noble, Jason and Jamie's assistances.

"Yoo hoo!" Deadpool motion everyone to look up on the window above the ballroom as Wade let out an excited shout. "That was so awes…" but he didn't get to finish when all of the sudden, an extremely injured Francis emerges from the window crash to send him and Wade falling to the staircase where Kia and Kai are fighting until the former yell out. "Rhythm Beat!" to summon her Stand where it rapidly punches the two men while screaming it's Stand cry. "BEABEABEABEABEABEABEABEABEA…" until both Kia and Rhythm Beat kick to send Francis falling down the stairs while Deadpool is flying straight to Ken until he jump and send a kick on Deadpool's butt to crash him down the floor with a crater, with everyone hearing the assassin moaning to Ken. "You…you kick my a *beep * ss…"

"Now my list of kicking people's butts is done." Ken gives a smirk as Kia walks down, all are unaware the other warriors of Shinyru disappeared before Kia gives a single slap on Francis's bloody face as the brawler, although he mocked her about her late grandfather, doesn't gives him any anger so she sat beside the bloody mutant man as Deadpool walks to the girl, surprised despite of all the attacks she pull on Deadpool especially earlier with her stand to get his butt kicked by Ken, she is not giving a final blow to his major enemy, sending Deadpool to complained in anger. "What the hell girl, you're not killing this wheezing bag of d* beep* ck – t* beep* ts!? He's pure evil! He even talk bad sh *beep *t about your granddad!"

"That was before I remember she's Shade's little girl. I forgot about that when I was busy torturing you." Francis spat with blood spitting out of his blood – covered mouth as Ken, Vanessa, and Noble cover Aries, Matilda, and Dipper and Mable's eyes from the amount of blood from the man as Deadpool slowly look at Kia who didn't move her head to stop looking at Francis's state, showing a tint of remorse even when Deadpool question. "So this s***stick know your dad or…"

"Shade is a demon hunter I met when I was seven years old. I also met his team with some I could remember as Jareth, Dean, Francis, and Angel Dust…" Kia answered sadly as when mentioning Jareth, Jamie look at her spirit animal in owl form who nod once in surprise until Deadpool interrupt when he heard Francis and 'Angel Dust'. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…you even met less angry Rosie O. Donnell… Kia, if you're their secret kid; no wonder you have that b***tch's boob size."

"I wish, f***king idiot. Anyway, love…" Francis first cursed with a small bloody smirk before grabbing Kia's left forearm to slowly place a metallic black rod on her palm before Francis whisper in Kia's left out of everyone's ears until he stop when Deadpool shot Francis's face with his gun, shocking everyone as Francis lie on the ground, dead with darkness starting to grab the 'dead' man until he disappear without a trace before Vanessa scold Deadpool in slight anger. "Wade, what are you doing?"

"What, he deserves it to whisper sex stuff to Kia plus Francis did kidnap you before." Deadpool answered 'innocently' as Vanessa shake her head in disapproval when she added. "I know he kidnapped me but you don't have to shoot his head in front of people who never even seen a bloody face, especially while he's talking to Kia…"

"Plus he's not even talking about sex…" as Kia press a single button of the rod from Francis to show everyone the rod is growing longer before reaching 7 feet, with the head of the rod changing to be a large red mallet with a belt of spikes connecting the body of the mallet to the handle, exclaiming with a small grin. "He's talking about the gift he promised to make for me when we met." **(Kia: Obtaining Death Mallet with the ability Whack a Head! (BRV + HP combo)**

"Anyway, Jamie thanks for giving Matilda, Aries and I weapons for the war." Dipper thanked Jamie with a smile as he's holding a long spear with the handle made of bones with each end tied together with a rope **(Dipper: Obtain Bone Spear; his now main weapon from Gravity Falls)** , as Matilda is holding a small red ribbon whip with a brown hilt **(Matilda: Obtain Red Whip; her now main weapon)** and Aries is holding a long pink and yellow shield to be strapped on her left arm **(Aries: Obtain Boomerang Shield; her now main weapon).**

"Welcome, so are we done?" Jamie first nod with a smile before asking Rufus with a soft frown until everyone witness the entire castle has change to show all the damages have been repaired and the other staffs have magically turn into human forms, which convinced they are done when Jack exclaim in relief. "I take that as a yes, lass…" before the warriors disappear in light.

* * *

"So even a powerful mutant lost, figures." Bill Cipher mused in boredom as the warriors are watching a memory of Francis and Deadpool's fight before it changes to show the former's death until Red Death gives a comment. "Even so, he'll come back but never fights again unless the last warrior dies."

"Red Death, I would like to take the next world, if you don't mind." Captain Barbossa offered with a smirk, as Red Death is silent for a minute before nodding in agreement. "Very well Barbossa, you may attack that pirate of yours and even bring the people you would like to bring." As Barbossa gives a bow before lifting himself straight to nod at Bill Cipher who gives a cruel Cheshire Cat – like grin when he and his team follow the captain before disappearing in a flash, as everyone notice Finn walks to Bass Mahon with a furious expression before he grab his sword to almost pierce the man's chest. "Remember your promise back from the village? If you break it, I don't care if Kai didn't order me; I'll freaking stab you!"

Giving a cruel scowl to the young man as Moon Waters walks to grab Finn a few steps backwards, Bass Mahon lied calmly in a whisper to Finn to send a growl from Finn's gritted teeth. "I have no idea what are you talking about boy; but you don't have the right to be in my business, especially if it's involving your _precious_ master. When the war is done and discord wins, I'll have your master in my harem, she will be mine!"

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 9 - Neverland (Part 1)

In a quiet night at London around 1900s at the Darlings' house, Mr. George and Mrs. Mary Darling are discussing about the people their eldest daughter Wendy ask them to stay for the night; Takehito Koyasu, Sho Hayami, Kira Klauser, Dina Skeleton, Jesse – Jane McParland, King of Lightning, Mira Kusanagi, Nostalgia Critic, Angelica, Seighart and Noble, at first George Darling was reluctant of their appearances, mostly Angelica, plus Takehito and Sho for their language but after an agreement from Mary, the visitors are allowed to stay. While the parents are preparing to go to a party, Wendy, her brothers John and Michael, and the warriors are playing the characters in Wendy's stories named Peter Pan whom the youngest Michael is acting while John is acting like the villain Captain Hook.

"Blast you, Peter Pan!" John, an eight years old boy with short brown hair, black glasses and wears a long white shirt to his legs as pajamas, holding a hook on his right hand and a wooden sword on his left, imitating a cruel pirate's voice as Mira pretends to be a princess name Tiger Lily before Seighart whisper with a grin. "Don't just sit there like a card statue; beg for your hero."

Mira gives a short giggle as she begs dramatically. "Save me Peter Pan!" before Michael, the youngest 4-year-old boy with short strawberry – blonde hair and wearing pink long – sleeved pink footie pajamas, swing his wooden sword on a slightly open drawer and gives a small grin. "Give up, Captain Hook, give up!"

"Never!" John used his hanger to send Michael falling on the drawer before lifting his right hand with the hanger. "I will teach you to cut off me hand!" but Wendy almost walk past them to correct John with a warm smile. "Oh no John, it was the left hand." As John switch his hanger to his left hand and sword to his right hand before thanking with a smile. "Oh yes, thank you Wendy." when Takehito, Kira, Nostalgia Critic, Jesse – Jane with Dina on her back, and Noble join the fun as the Lost Boys before Angelica, Sho, Seighart and Lightning step forward before Angelica points her sword on the critic's neck with a cunning smirk after Sho exclaim while crossing his arms against his chest with a grin. "Anata rosuto bōizu ga ikite iru kono fune o hanareru koto wa arimasen! (You Lost Boys will never leave this ship alive!)

"Shō, anata wa uragirimono! (Sho, you traitor!)" Takehito whined with a smile as the soldiers had fake swords and attack each other as they call names until Seighart accidently shout to Jesse – Jane with a 'cruel' smile. "Insolent pup!" which then surprise the Darlings' Saint Bernard dog Nana who is also a nursemaid, to spill a bit of medicine tonic on it's paw. After a playful game, 'Peter Pan' and the 'Lost Boys' have won when the former have 'stabbed Captain Hook' before John fell on the floor when Mr. Darling walks in the room, unaware he knock a castle made out of blocks. "Everyone, everyone less noises please."

"Oh hello Father." John welcomed with a smile as Michael accidently taunt "You old bilged rat…" which sends George to slam the drawer in surprise before scolding the boy. "What, what!? Now see here Michael…"

"Oh no Mr. Darling, Michael's just being Peter Pan and John's Captain Hook…" But George wasn't paying attention to Mira as he is searching for something. "Yes, yes of course. Have you all seen my cufflinks…" but George accidently knock Nana when she almost finish rebuilding the castle of blocks to send Nana falling on and scattering blocks around in a mess before George scolded without knowing what he did. "Oh Nana, for goodness sakes! Where are those cufflinks!" as while Jesse – Jane and Dina walk to help the dog rebuilding the blocks, John whisper to Kira when he remember using the cufflinks as buried treasure for their play. "Kira, the buried treasure; where is it?"

"I don't know John, Critic lost the treasure map when we're fighting." Kira answered as Nostalgia Critic looks at her in surprise and let a slight complaint. "Hey, it's not my fault my a *beep* ss is beaten by Angelica…" but he stop complaining when everyone but the two girls and dog notice George shouting in surprise when finding something in John's bed. "Good heavens, my shirt front!" which sends Michael to cheer innocently. "Hooray! You found it!"

"Yes so I have." George turn around while wearing his shirt front to be the treasure map which sends almost everyone shock while Takehito could only snigger in a grin as Michael try to pull it from George. "Don't pull me, Michael; this is my last clean–" but the shirt front popped up from Michael's pull to show the treasure map which shocks George before he pull it down in a dramatic shock. "No. No!" the moment Mary Darling walks in the room. "George dear, we really should hurry and I know…"

"Mary, look." George said as he points at his shirt front to get her attention which surprises her until Michael innocently point out. "It's only chalk, Father."

"Plus it is from the stories Wendy…" but Lightning stopped when George heard him to repeat in slight anger. "Wendy? Stories? I should have known…" as he walks to the door to call out Wendy's name. "Wendy. Wendy!" when she walks in calmly. "Yes father?" but as he was about to say something, Wendy ran to Mary Darling's beautiful light purple dress before commenting happily, ignoring the shocked George. "Oh mother! You look simply lovely." Which makes Mary to blush with a smile while twirling around. "Thank you, dear. It's just my old gown but it did turn out…" but George interrupted impatiently. "Mary, if you don't mind…" as Wendy froze in surprise of his shirt front before she question in shock. "Why Father, what have you done with your shirt?" which sends George to point at himself in shock. "What have I…" before looking away dramatically with a hand on his head. "Oh!" until Mary help wiping the treasure map off his shirt front. "Now George dear, it comes right off…"

"It's no excuse…Wendy, haven't I warned you; stuffing the boys and now the guests' head with your silly stories of Captain Crook, and Peter Pirate! Absolute poppycock and it's time to have a room of your own!" George Darling scolded Wendy while trying to fix his clean shirt front as everyone listen in worry until his last scolding send everyone in shock to yell "What!? No!, Oh no please! Nani!? (What!?)" But George finished scolding. "Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! And that's my last word on the matter…" but as he turn around, he accidently step on a toy wagon to send him spinning around the room screaming in shock while Nana is also trying to run away until she land against the corner, with Mr. Darling hitting against the drawer with a Jack in a Box toy falling on his head.

"Oh!" Everyone sighed in shock as George close his eyes with a small smile until he open in shock of seeing everyone running past him to comfort Nana in pity. "Poor Nana."

"Poor Nana?! This is the last straw! Out, Out I Say!" George said in shock before lifting himself in anger until ignoring everyone's plea, George grab Nana by the collar while ranting about no dogs in the nursery until Michael sadly wave the dog who wave him back sadly. "Goodbye Nana…" After a few minutes of calming down, Mary left the room when turning the lights off before the warriors slept on the floor but after sleeping for possibly minutes, Wendy, Seighart, and Angelica woke up by a large thud to see a young man around Wendy's age with a strange green outfit of a short – sleeved shirt with tights, a green hat with a red feather and brown shoes rubbing soap on his sole to stick his shadow until he heard Wendy shout in excitement. "Peter Pan!"

"So the boy's real!" Seighart commented in surprise as the two wake up Sho and Takehito while Noble is sleeping while hugging on Takehito's torso until the three men wake up, surprised of the boy when Wendy couldn't stop talking while offering to sew his shadow on his feet until Peter had to comment in slight boredom and confusion. "Girls talk too much…" to get Wendy to laugh a bit until she stop when she realized what he was saying before she introduce herself. "Well, my name is Wendy. Wendy Moria Angela Darling…"

"Wendy's good enough." Peter waved it off with a smile while playing with a flute before Angelica question the boy. "Peter, how did Nana get your shadow?" as each warrior slowly wake up in surprise of his arrival when he answer the pirate's question. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window; I came to listen to the stories."

"My stories? But they're all about you." Wendy remarked as Peter agreed with a smile. "Of course, that's why I like them. I tell them to the Lost Boys." As Wendy is done sewing Peter's shadow together to get him stuck on the wall like a normal shadow until Peter heard Lightning sighing. "Well this might be the last time Wendy sees ya, Peter. Since she has to grow up tomorrow…" to get the boy to float in horror. "Grow up!?"

"Tonight's my last night in the nursery…" but Wendy was interrupted when Peter let a bit of anger before grabbing Wendy's wrist. "No! I won't have it!" which sends Dina to ask in curiosity. "But Peter, where are you taking us?" as Peter notice the blind girl but he answer her with a smile. "To Neverland…" which brings surprise and amazement to the others until suddenly, something grab Wendy's hair to show a tiny pixie with blonde hair, yellow skin and wears a sleeveless green dress with matching shoes and white puffy balls on each shoe, before Peter, tried to get her which made John and Michael awake when the three step on their beds without hitting them before Michael shout in excitement of seeing Peter. "John! John! Wake up, he's here!"

John let out a moan when he sleepily wore his glasses until he widen his eyes as Wendy touch her head in pain when she question Peter who flew back with the pixie inside his hat. "What in the world was that?" as Peter flew above them before lightly tapping the pixie Tinker Bell to sprinkle countless yellow dusts all over everyone, happily saying. "Just think happy thoughts, faith, trust and a little bit of pixie dusts." As everyone of the room starts to float around the room, they hear Peter shouting when flying outside the window. "Come on everybody, here we goooo! Off to Neverland!" which motion them to fly out of the room with John grabbing a black top hat and umbrella and Michael grab a brown teddy bear before they fly around London.

After the awesome flight, Peter, the Darling children, and the soldiers stood on the large hand of Big Ben, the former point at the second star beside the small left star. "There it is, Wendy; second star to the right, and straight on in morning!" until everyone of the group flew their way to the second star, heading to the promised Neverland. Meanwhile in Neverland where a pirate ship is docked in the ocean near the island, the pirates were singing while doing their usual work where Captain Barbossa, Bill Cipher and his team are accompanying the captain Hook who always plot to get his enemy Peter Pan for cutting his left hand and fed it to the crocodile, thus showing a hook for replacement. Suddenly, Hook lifts himself over his seat in anger. "Blast that Peter Pan! If I could find his hideout, I'd trap him in his lair!" as Barbossa walk to the pirate captain after he. Jerry, Austin, and Bill return from looking for Peter Pan in the island to find nothing. Captain Hook took a puff of his pipe and blew on a piece of the map to see Mermaid Lagoon although Jerry said aloud. "We've searched there…" before the captain slam his hook on Indian Camp but Raziah shook her head as Captain Hook let out a puff of smoke from his pipe when his short first hand Mr. Smee, wearing a blue and white striped shirt, blue pants, brown slippers, a red hat and glasses walks to the group until Captain Hook grab his collar with his hook with a proud suggestion. "I got it! Tiger Lily!"

"The Chief's Daughter?" Jerry questioned in confusion as Hook thought aloud after removing his hook from Mr. Smee's shirt. "She'll know where's Pan's hideout." Yet Austin asked the captain sarcastically. "But how would you make her talk?" until he felt a hand touching his right shoulder to be Barbossa who gives the young man a smirk. "A pirate always do persuasive plans for this type of situation, lad…" as Bill Cipher thought aloud with a sadistic grin. "How about boiling her with oil, maybe drowning her, burning her alive or send Kai's summons to brutally rip her body, arms and legs!"

Barbossa slowly gives a calm smirk of his suggestions as the other soldiers but Kai would look him in shock while Austin grab his right gun from his pocket to an annoying pirate off the mast for singing, sending him falling to the sea until a pirate from the highest mast shout to get Hook's attention. "Peter Pan, ahoy!"

"What? What? Where away!" Captain Hook ordered in shock as everyone notice Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and the soldiers' assists flying to land on a cloud to look around the island before Captain Hook starts ordering his crew where to shoot with their cannons. "Range 42! Elevation 65! Three degrees west! Steady now! Steady!"

Unaware on the cloud, everyone look around in delight as Wendy notice Mermaid Lagoon while John can see the Indian encampment until the sight of a cannonball heading to the group send them to duck while Peter order the still jealous Tinker Bell. "Tink you get the others to the island, I'll take care of Hook!" before the soldiers follow Tinker Bell to the island although she ignore Wendy's plea of slowing down so everyone lost sight of her while Wendy and Takehito are the first to reach the island but as they should land, they were almost hit by incoming rocks and sticks but lost their balance until they went falling, screaming as they were about to fall on pointy rocks on the ground until Peter flew to grab Wendy on his arms while Kira ride her flying large book to catch Takehito who sighs in relief. "Arigato, Kira… (Thanks, Kira…)"

"Are you alright, you two?" Mira questioned in worry as she and Michael flew down with the others before John exclaim in surprise. "Good heavens, you two! You could have been killed!" but voices of young boys shouting fill the air as everyone grab their weapons to see six boys in animal costumes running to Peter as the sight of the other warriors from Harmony ran to them, both happy to see their comrades and trying to stop the boys from attacking each other until finally, Peter order to stop. "Tension!" sending them to stop and salute each other. While Peter is scolding his Lost Boys for attacking Wendy and Takehito, the latter witness Kia's stand beside her before he remarked in shock. "Chottomatte, anata ga sutando o motte imasu! (Wait a minute, you have a Stand!?) As Bane whisper quietly out of the other's ears except Kia with a grin. "Hey wait Takehito, you voice the first main villain of Jojo right? Would you mind doing the famous stand?" while Bane and Kia made an innocent face to make Takehito giving a proud grin before the warriors watch him shouting proudly while lifting his arms. "ZA WARUDO!"

"Oi, what the bloody hell are you screaming for?" Jack Sparrow asked Takehito Koyasu in confusion as everyone notice a jealous Tinker Bell is flying away but Peter assure Wendy calmly. "Don't worry about her. Want to see Mermaid Lagoon?" to which Wendy and Jen nod in agreement before the latter asked Kia, Luke and Kira with a smile while grabbing the former's hand. "Hey guys you wanna go too?" to receive an excited answer from Luke. "Hell yeah!" before Jack join in while grabbing Angelica's hand. "I want us to join you kids too. I hope the mermaids aren't just like from what we see." As the sudden thought of Jack inviting Angelica send the latter to smirk. 'Since when is he being a gentleman?'

"John, you be the leader and take them to the Indians." Peter ordered as John holds his umbrella like a sword before the others follow John and the Lost Boys marching through Neverland while singing to follow the leader but as they head to a clearing, they stop by John noticing a bare footstep on the ground. "Blackfoot tribe, belongs the Algonquin group, quite savage…" while Wade remove his mask to whisper to the 'screen' with a grin. "I know this is a kid's film but there's a lot of racism in this starting here."

"We should plan out a strategy…" as while the others are listening to John's strategy to capture a few Indians; Suraya, Pewdiepie, and Ai watch Michael, Matilda, and Jesse – Jane pretending to be Indians although a sudden axe almost missing Michael when he duck before grabbing it off the tree surprises Suraya until the sight of a tree following the three children seem to get Felix and Wade's attentions as Michael slowly lift the branch from the tree to see animal skin stitched shoes, shocking the seven as they ran to get the others' attention but they ignore them to listen to John's strategy. Feeling Suraya tugging his left sleeve, Rufus look to notice the trees suddenly surround them but hands then grab Suraya and Rufus the minute John finish without noticing. "Now, we simply surround them and take them by surprise!..." when the trees with the Indians inside start to grab the children and warriors as some could escape but the other tree wearing Indians caught them and throw them back to the others, taking them to the Indian Camp…

* * *

At Mermaid Lagoon, Peter, Wendy, Jen, Kia, Kira, Luke, Jack, and Angelica watch the human female mermaids lazily lounging on the rocks while some would bathe under the waterfalls, wearing hair accessories they find like seashells and starfishes; the sight of their beautiful appearances send Luke to grin until he notice an ecstatic Jen dive in the water which got the other mermaid's surprise until he swam up to show his clothing and sword disappear but his legs have turn into his mermaid tail, surprising everyone but Kira while the mermaids grace him with excitement even while Peter flew down with Luke and Jack Sparrow, leaving the girls to climb down while Kira let her book floating down.

As Peter start telling the girls his story of his battle with Captain Hook, one mermaid notice the sight of the other girls before asking angrily to get her friends' attention. "Who are they!?" as Jen look at them before introducing kindly. "Oh that's Wendy and my friends Kira, Kia and Angelica…" until the mermaids start to taunt and splash water at them, sending Peter to laugh in the air even while Wendy is calling him as Jack would give a small snigger at Angelica while the two boys watch in horror until Angelica angrily grab her rapier while Kia grab a large metallic red and black mallet before Jack, Luke and Jen stop the girls from attacking.

"Wait Wendy, they're just playing, weren't you girls?" Peter assured with a smile as one mermaid with orange hair inquire with an innocent yet menacing tone. "We were only trying to drown them…" but everyone stop when they notice the sky has gone gloomy as Peter flew above to see the sight of Mr. Smee rowing a small boat with Captain Hook, Barbossa, Raziah, Bill, Kai and a tied up young Indian girl before Peter confirm the presenc. "Yep it's Hook alright." To send the mermaids to swam away in fear while Peter held Wendy's hand to take her to where the villains are going, with Kira's book on the water as a boat to hold Jen as a mermaid, Jack, Angelica, and Luke before everyone flew their away to where Peter Pan calls Skull Rock.

Once the warriors of Harmony, Peter and Wendy hid themselves on a rock platform above the captain, and the tied up Tiger Lily; the warriors watch Captain Hook discussing the princess for the whereabouts of Peter Pan's hideout, as Peter himself flew out of the cave when Tiger Lily proudly went silent, causing Hook's face turning red in anger before grabbing her with his hook to yell. "This is your last chance, Tiger Lily!"

"Manatoa, great spirit of mighty seawater speaks! Beware! Beware!" Peter imitate a spirit's voice to send everyone to look around before Hook walks out of the cave, unaware Peter flew back in the cave before hiding himself behind a rock, grabbing his hat to imitate Captain Hook's voice. "Mr. Smee. Release the princess and take her back to her people…" confusing the warriors of discord as they watch Mr. Smee gladly place Tiger Lily back on the boat before he rows the boat away without the warriors, as Raziah question Jerry in confusion. "Mungkin dia mengubah fikiran? (Maybe he changed his mind?)" But hearing Captain Hook yelling furiously. "Put her back! You blithering idiot!" and the sight of the boat getting pushed with much force to come back in send Jerry to thought aloud in little surprise. "Or not…" as again, Peter's imitation of Hook fills the air when Mr. Smee place Tiger Lily back on the rock with the water rising. "For the last time, Mr. Smee; take the princess back to her people…" until Peter scream at his hat to send the whole Skull Rock crumble a few rocks from the ceiling. "UNDERSTAND!" but Peter dodge a blue fireball from Bill Cipher as he remarks with a grin. "Nice to see someone flying in!" before Kia, Luke, Jack and Angelica jump and land in front of their eyes as Jen dove in the water to rescue Tiger Lily.

"Nice weapon." Kai commented Kia's new mallet with a stoic smirk as Kai nod at her counterpart's scythe with a grin. "At least we can fight fair with weapons…" before they continue to fight as Luke send airborne skateboard tricks at Jerry's riffle who barely manages to block while Jack and Angela fought with Barbossa and Raziah assisting him with her arrows, leaving Captain Hook and Peter Pan fighting on a rock platform, with the former grabbing the edge with his hook but not before everyone hear ticking noises coming in, shocking Hook when everyone stop to see a large green crocodile swimming in the cave, licking it's jaws at Hook to send him screaming in fear; all are aware the cave is crumbling with rocks falling down from the ceiling after Barbossa thought aloud to Jack and Angelica "The cave's unstable from the boy's imitation!"

The warriors stop their fight even Hook has fallen to the rising water lever to escape from the crocodile's hunger even swimming out of the cave instead of riding Mr. Smee's boat. Everyone ran out of the cave as Peter let out a victory crow before Bill Cipher yell out while holding a surprised Raziah in his arms, pointing inside. "I rather not tell ya, but what about Tiger Lily and that mermaid!" which motion Peter to snap his fingers when realizing. "Tiger Lily? Oh Tiger Lily! Jen!" as while each villain disappear in darkness, the other warriors watch Peter and Kira flying inside to the cave before flying out with Tiger Lily and Jen on Peter's arms and Kira's book, as Jack, Angelica, Kia, and Luke follow them by flying, with the latter helping Wendy who slowly can't concentrate to fly faster…

* * *

That night back at the Jolly Rogers, Captain Hook, wearing a long sleeved pink shirt and rolled up maroon tights with his feet on a bucket of water, receives a cold from swimming away from the crocodile, sniffled miserably. "Take cursed Peter Pan, making a fool out of me…" before he stopped to give a big sneeze, while Mr. Smee is hammering a badly written sign reading Quiet, do not disterb with Kai watching before Bill Cipher walks to them with a kettle of hot water. "Your hot water, Smee." But Mr. Smee shushes the demon when he gives Kai the hammer to exclaim quietly. "The poor captain's has a splitting headache. We mustn't annoy him…" but as everyone didn't see Hook opening the door to scold Mr. Smee to hammer the door loudly, Kai bang his forehead with the hammer before the two warriors watch the captain twirling around to his chair, dizzy until he falls on his chair with a foot on the bucket when the three walk in after Smee thought aloud happily while helping Hook placing his other foot in the water. "Well captain, it's nice to see you smiling. Brings back the good old days where we were leadin' a healthy normal life; scuttling ships, cutting throats. Oh captain, why don't we put to sea again?" as his smile dim to a soft frown while pouring the hot water in the bucket with Hook's feet. "You know, there's trouble brewin' on the island, women trouble…"

"Yeah like we heard Pan banished Tinker Bell." Bill Cipher remarked with a grin as the thermometer in Hook's mouth from Smee suddenly exploded to send Hook screaming from the hot water, grabbing Bill by the collar with a kettle covering the captain's eyes as he scream. "Why you doddering imbecile!" while Bill let out a shock scream "Stranger danger! Stranger danger!" before Hook stops to question Bill Cipher in confusion and anger, slowly removing the kettle off his eyes. "Did you say Pan has banished Tinker Bell?"

"Yeah, she tried to kill Wendy because Tink's jealous." Kai answered while making a slitting throat motion after Hook removes his hook from Bill's collar to muse in small interest while Mr. Smee thought aloud with a dramatic fashion. "We ought to leave the islands, captain. This ain't no place for a respectable pirate…" until Hook exclaimed happily while slapping his first mate's back to send him falling on the floor. "That's it, Smee! That's it!"

"Quick, me coat. Me best dress coat!" Hook ordered as Smee gladly ran to the door to get the captain's red coat before grabbing a box full of golden sets for Hook to replace his silver hook with a long golden hook while he exclaim aloud cunningly. "If we impress the pixie, convince we eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a certain hiding place…" but Smee happily thought aloud while almost going out of the room. "Our best hiding place is in the Spanish main, sir…" as Bill Cipher follow him out to Raziah with an idea coming out of his smirk. "And I tell my group we're going on a Mexican vacation…" until Hook grab Smee with his hook, calmly questioning. "And where do you think you are going?"

"To tell the boys to sail with the tides, sir." Mr. Smee answered as Hook orders him with a calm smile. "You will go ashore, pick up Tinker Bell and bring her to me…" until he drops Smee with a frown, screaming at both men and Raziah while sending Mr. Smee to land on a rowing boat. "UNDERSTAND!" as Mr. Smee row away to do his orders while Kai walks to an almost unconscious Bill Cipher who falls on Raziah's lap before questioning stoically. "You okay Bill?"

The human Bill could only reply by wrapping his arms around Raziah's waist like a child before whispering in shock and pain. "I think I broke my spleen…" which brings a soft chuckle from the Malaysian woman's smile, getting Kai to look at her in confusion.


	12. Chapter 10 - Neverland (Final)

That night at the Indian Camp, everyone celebrated Tiger Lily's return which is a relief since the warriors, John, Michael and the Lost Boys were almost burned to death if it wasn't for Peter, Jack Sparrow, Luke Jackson, and Jen Water's bravery, as the former is rewarded with a long crown made of long feathers, from the Indian Chief as he declare aloud to everyone with an emotionless frown. "Make Peter Pan, Jack Sparrow, Luke Jackson and Jen Waters heap big chiefs. You're now Little Flying Eagle, and Mighty Warriors." Which sends everyone to cheer while Peter Pan crow in excitement while flying around a totem before everyone sat down when the Chief blew out a triangular – shaped smoke before Peter. "Teach them pale – faced brothers all about red men!"

"Mabel, do you like to know about them?" Dipper, wearing a line of red paint on his right cheek, questioned his twin sister, who change clothes earlier to wear a blue sleeveless dress to her knees, a red headband around her head with a feather and retaining her black shoes with white socks, before he watches Mabel standing up with a frown before exclaiming with a soft wind blowing her hair. "My time has come…" which motions Deadpool to look at the 'screen' before whispering with a grin hidden inside his mask. "Major racisms of natives coming in three, two, one…"

"What makes the red man red?" The bear - costumed Lost Boy, Cubby questioned in curiosity when the two raccoon twin Lost Boys questions with the second twin repeating. "When do they first say 'ugh'?" before Michael asked with a brave expression. "Why does he ask you, How?" to send the chief repeating his question, with a song coming up from the Indians. Why does he ask you, How?"

" Why does he ask you, "How?

" Once the Injun didn't know

All the things that he know now

But the Injun, he sure learn a lot

And it's all from asking, "How?"

We translate for you ; Hana means what mana means

And ganda means that, too

Everyone join the Indians' dancing as Wendy, Vanessa, and Angelica were stopped by an obese Indian woman who cross her arms with a frown before pointing a finger outside the camp, ordering. "Squat no dance, squat get them firewood…" as the three frown at her but walk outside to go get firewood when the Indians continued singing.

When did he first say, "Ugh!"

When did he first say, "Ugh!"

In the Injun book it say

When first brave married squaw

He gave out with heap big ugh

When he saw his Mother-in-Law

The Indians and warriors continue to dance as Peter Pan and Luke watch Tiger Lily dance with a smile in their faces before the Indians sang while the princess dance to the two boys.

What made the red man red?

What made the red man red?

Wendy, Angelica and Vanessa walks back in the camp with a pile of firewood on their arms but after they watch Tiger Lily giving a kiss to both Peter and Luke, Wendy drop hers in anger and jealously when both boys' faces turn red with a grin before Peter crowed in delight.

Let's go back a million years

To the very first Injun prince

He kissed a maid and start to blush

And we've all been blushin' since

You've got it right from the headman

The real true story of the red man

No matter what's been written or said

"Now you know why the red man's red!" The Indian Chief sang as Peter and Tiger kissed again before everyone celebrated the party with a jealous Wendy following Angelica, Vanessa, Suraya, and Rufus who the latter two follows them back to Peter's hideout, leaving the others to enjoy the party… All are unaware that outside the Indian camp with a saddened Tinker Bell are the same mysterious trio intruders of the war as watching the warriors' dancing while listening their song even if it's out of earshot and sight, the nameless woman with longer blonde hair, and wears a visor and white dress thought aloud with a curious tone. "A kiss?"

Walking to her from behind with his left hand behind his back, the man with orange hair and wears the white coat stops beside her left side with a grin before exclaiming confidently. "Hey babe, I know I haven't properly thank you for bringing back to life so I want to give you something…" as he lift his left hand to show a palm – sized green emerald to the nameless woman as although she can't see, she let out a gasp when she held the gem on her hands as the little strawberry and brown haired girl walks to see the man adding while pointing on his left cheek with a smirk. "If you like my present, you can give me a kiss in the…" but before he could finish, the woman quickly press her lips against his before removing to give a smile for the gem, not seeing the man's confident expression changing to shock as the girl was also shock before giving a proud smirk when the man finish in surprise. "... cheek."

"I've been looking for the Archfiend of the Wind's soul for so long." The nameless woman assured with a happy smile as the man look at her with his shock slowly fading when the woman added to the man with a calm smile. "I'll tell you about it later but to tell you the truth…I really meant it to give you my kiss." Which sends the man to freeze in surprise but quickly changing to a calm smile before questioning her, while the two didn't notice their young comrade watching while drinking in satisfaction of the now couple. "So you like if we date…" before the nameless woman nod in warm smile.

Suddenly, the three notices Mr. Smee have taken Tinker Bell with his hat before inquiring the three visitors to follow him. "Beggin' your pardons, but Captain Hook would also like a word to friends of Miss Bell …". At Captain Hook's room the Jolly Rogers ship, Hook is playing a piano for the stoic Tinker Bell while Kai, Madeline, and Raziah look at the nameless trio after Jerry, Austin, and Barbossa are at the islands to find Bill for whatever reasons. While Hook continues to play the piano while inquiring with Tinker Bell, Madeline question the three intruders of the war with a proud frown on her fair face. "What brings you three to the war?"

The nameless woman slowly lifts herself off the sofa as her comrades watch her explaining to the two women and teenage girl. "I have no idea how I got in the war in neither of both sides, however I do believe I'm here because I notice you people have someone I need to see… although I did revive my lover and his friend to help me…" as the girl gives a silent grin of the man being called her lover before Madeline asked with her frown thinning. "And whom do you want to see?"

"…Bill Cipher." The woman answered as the women look at each other in little confusion before Kai look to see Hook looking at the map on the table with Tinker Bell helping to get to Peter's hideout before the princess exclaim to the woman as the man lift himself to stand behind his now lover of the princess's stoic attitude. "In that case, would you guys wait here until we get the warriors and their friends tomorrow morning? Cause I know Bill will be around by then…" as everyone notice Hook has trapped Tinker Bell in the lantern before he and Mr. Smee walks out of the room for a secret plan…

* * *

Heading to Hangman's Tree where Peter Pan and the Lost Boys' live, the warriors, Lost Boys, John and Michael dance themselves in the tree to show a staircase and two beds with Wendy, Vanessa, Angelica, and Suraya who is holding her baby son in her arms, sitting on one of the beds while each Lost Boys dance and jumps off the bed until Peter Pan arrives. "Big Mighty Eagle greets his braves. How!" with the others greeting the boy before Ken walks to his older brother and Suraya to question with a small smile "Hey, how come you guys were not celebrating?"

"Because Suraya wants to play with her son Razif for a bit, he even says his first words…" Rufus answered as Suraya stand beside Rufus for her baby son to happily say his first words to the King of Exorcists. "M – Meeh!" which sends Ken to shrug with a small frown. "I don't say meeh anymore…" as the three ignore Wendy and Peter having a short argument or the Lost Boys fighting earlier when Rufus remark calmly. "We never said you did."

"Then where did he hear it from?" Ken asked as Rufus gives a small smile before wondering aloud. "Well there's sometimes you say it…" but Ken interrupted his brother in surprise. "I stop saying that when we first serve Lady Azalea when we were kids!" before he look away a bit but not before he catch a glimpse of Rufus leaning near Razif to repeat his first words before Ken angrily point it out to Rufus and Suraya who look at each other with a fake smile. "It was you!"

"Okay, okay. I'll return Razif to Lady Azalea to take care of him while we're helping the war." Rufus assured as Suraya gives one last kiss on Razif's forehead before handing her son to Rufus to walk out of one of the entrances before seeing Lady Azalea standing in front of him with a calm smile in her face even while asking Rufus after holding the sleeping Razif. "How are the warriors?" to which Rufus reply with a soft nod. "It's going good Lazy Azalea. I know we will end the war and you, Princess Mira, Ken and I will be back in our world."

Lady Azalea nod with a smile as she remarks the man calmly. "I know you'll find this better than looking for immortality with Egyptian artifacts. I pray you and your brother lead your comrades and stop Shinryu." As Rufus slowly frown of the mention of immortality, he gives a nod while watching Lady Azalea and Razif disappearing in light before slowly turning around to head back but as he stops, he froze to see pirates capturing everyone but Peter until one pirate kick Rufus's back to send him to being tied up with Suraya, Sho, and Takehito as Hook slowly lowers down a big white present with a pink bow, muttering with a grin. "I have given me word not to lay a finger or a hook on Peter Pan, and Captain Hook never breaks a promise…."

* * *

The next morning, Captain Hook's crew dance around the mast with the tied up children and warriors as only Barbossa and Bill Cipher are present when the crew sang about the 'elegant' Captain Hook while the others aren't impressed until Captain Hook starts to sing. "As a special offer for today; I'll tell you what I'll do."

"All those who sign without delay... Will get a free tattoo. Why, it's like money in the bank! C'mon, join up, and I'll be frank:" As Captain Hook shows a pirate with his torso and arms covered in tattoos which gets most of the young children and warriors to laugh until the mention "Unless you do, you'll walk the plank! The choice is up to you!" from Hook send almost everyone to look at the plank of the ship in shock before a pirate cut their bindings to get John, Michael, and the Lost Boys' to run to Captain Hook until Wendy shouted to get their attention and stumble on the ground. "Boys!"

"Kick some a *beep * sses!" Pewdiepie summon his Dream, or now he calls it, Gay Stick when he first had it before the war, as he nod the other warriors to summon their weapons and attack the crew members while Aries summon a Reflect magic to protect the Lost Boys and the Darling children as Hook fights with Jack Sparrow and Angelica, with the other warriors attack the other crew members to throw them out of the ship to the water until Cynical swing his Keyblade to strike the last crew member out of the ship before exclaiming with an excited sigh. "We beat the pirates!" But suddenly, the location of Hangman's Tree at the island suddenly explode in front of everyone's shocked eyes of the possible death of Peter Pan, with Hook and Smee mockingly sadness with the former lifting his hat to place on his chest. "And so passeth a worthy opponent"

As if it's right on cue, Bill Cipher's team, Moon Waters, Dark Cynical and Samsiah appear on the back of the ship, shocking everyone but Captain Hook who gives a cruel grin. "If you still don't want to join me crew, I'll send me 'friends' to attack you…" although Jack gives a grin while pulling a jar of dirt from out of nowhere to Princess Kai when her twin summons Zenya Amo and the girl with resemblances of Kai but wearing the long red skirt and belt – like bra on and under her chest; have appeared behind her before everyone watch the pirate shouting at her. "Oi, princess!" which sends everyone to watch in confusion while Kai narrow her stoic eye when Jack starts to walk backwards. "Lose something? Eh? Scungili!" but he lost his footing and falls down the stairs on the dock with the other warriors of light, sending most of everyone to cringe while Barbossa let a short snigger after cringing until Jack lift up his arms to still hold the jar of dirt. "Got it!" which sends everyone almost dumbfounded while Kai slowly turn her head to the right to stoically look at her confused summons.

"Come to bring your bloody crew to negotiate, have ye ya bratty – git. Look at what I got; ~ _I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it? ~"_ Jack sang as everyone couldn't believe even while Bill Cipher shouted angrily when he is floating on a rail. "Hey Captain Stupid, that's my bloody crew!" but Kai slowly turn her head to face her summons with a stoic sadistic order. "Kill him…" before both Zenya and the girl jump to land in front of Jack's eyes, changing his grin to a scared frown before Zenya summon his Guardian Soul Keyblade while asking his partner with a grin when Noble ran forward before summoning his Dream Sword and Shield to fight the two. "Are you ready, Khaira?" as the girl he calls her Khaira let a sigh before assuring with a thin smile while pointing at Noble who looks at her in confusion. "Hope you won't get beaten up by Maibigbutt." Which sends Zenya to give an angry blush while Noble's friends let out sniggers; leaving the children to sat on the highest mast to watch Hook fighting a still alive Peter Pan and Tinker Bell, before Noble question Khaira in shock. "Wait, how did you know my username?"

"Aren't you the famed otaku who fought my young twin brother a lot of times before he 'died'?" Khaira questioned in a mocking tone as Noble shiver in surprise while thinking. 'That was in the Akiba's Trip game!' before Zenya yell out in shock and anger. "That was you!? I'll kill you for what you did!" as the two didn't see Barbossa walking between them before assuring Jack and Angelica when they walk forward with Noble, grabbing his rapier with a grin. "We will fight this like pirates."

 **Fight: Jack Sparrow (LV 8), Angelica Blackbeard (LV8; Ally) and Noble (Assist) vs Barbossa (LV 9), Khaira and Zenya Amo (Assists)**

 **Information: Defeat Barbossa and the Amo twins (Music: He's a Pirate)**

 _Barbossa: (slowly waving his rapier) "The tide has changed, Jack._

 _Jack: (Grabbing his sword to fight) "Aye, but you will too…_

Jack and Angelica ran to Barbossa as the latter ran to the two before both Jack and Barbossa clash their swords while Khaira and Zenya appear to fight with Angelica as Khaira send multiple fist combos with her hands covering in red energy that cause damages until the former send a twirl on her knee while striking the two with a slash from her rapier before their disappear in pain. (Khaira and Zenya Amo: Assist Lock!; won't appear until it's unlock for a few minutes.)

Jack and Barbossa continue to clash swords as the former grab a handful of knives with his left hand before repeatedly throwing them to Barbossa (Rain Storm), creating damage to Barbossa. (Barbossa: 354 BRV to 298 BRV, Jack Sparrow: 245 BRV to 301 BRV). Once Barbossa back away with slight pain, Angelica and Jack ran to perform a special combo. (Special Dual Heat Attack: Love to Steal!) Which starts with Angelica giving a tch sound to send Jack giving a nervous cough before the two ran to Barbossa.

"Ladies first!" Angelica shout as she rapidly strike Barbossa with multiple fast sword attacks (BREAK!; 301 BRV to 687 BRV) before she stops to see Jack throwing a few bombs at Barbossa with a complaint. "A pirate don't follow women's rules!" which sends a cunning remark from Angelica. "You're a sly one, Jack." when the bombs hit Barbossa before exploding, sending Barbossa to hit the mast in pain. (Barbossa: 1999 HP to 1312 HP) (End Special Dual Heat Attack)

"Surprise!" Khaira and Zenya appear behind Jack as the latter strike the pirate with Khaira punching the captain on the deck. (BREAK!) Before they disappear when Barbossa covers himself with grey energy (EX: Former Captain) and send a slash of energy at Jack. (EX Burst: Pirate's Curse!") As Barbossa suddenly turns himself into a skeleton and send the whole area into darkness when he send rapid strikes to Jack, letting out a mutter. "Care to try a taste of it?" after he sends a few more slashes before the darkness fades to show Jack receiving much damage. (Jack Sparrow: 1887 HP to 1464 HP).

"What's crackin' guys!" Noble appear behind Barbossa as he throws his sword like a boomerang to hit Barbossa (BREAK! Jack Sparrow: 321 BRV to 888 BRV) with a shield combo before he disappears when Angelica send more slashes to Barbossa until Jack starts to cover himself with glowing white energy and turning into a skeleton. (EX: Curse Black Pearl!) As Jack grabs a set of knives and bombs in each hand before throwing it all at Barbossa to strike and exploded from them, yelling. "Let's dance, savvy?" (EX Burst: Dead Man's Tale!)

Noticing a treasure chest while pointing it a few times, Jack open the treasure chest to open up a vortex to grab Barbossa before Jack jumps in to strike Barbossa multiple times while using multiple knives and his sword, stealing Bravery Points (Jack: 888 BRV to 1389 BRV) until finally, Jack drops a bomb in the chest before locking it with Barbossa, muttering. "Right you are!" as he runs away when the chest exploded before the fight ends with Barbossa grunting in pain. "I feel…cold." * Victory! *

 _Jack Sparrow: (placing his sword on his sheath before grabbing his compass to look.) "I am the great Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy."_

As Captain Hook falls to the ocean before swimming away from the crocodile, the warriors watch Barbossa taking a few steps back in pain as everyone witness a fast figure striking Zenya and Khaira with fast sword strikes, surprising everyone when the two hit the wall before landing on the floor in pain; with Zenya's clothes and shoes ripped off to show him wearing a pair of black boxers reaching his thighs with red linings and waistband, with the back of his boxer showing a design of a mirrored R, a small star, and another R; all red, which the sight send almost all warriors of light to froze in shock while Mabel let a fan girl smile before two more figures jump to their attacker, showing more shock on Noble, Jamie, Bane, Kia, King of Lightning and Luke when the former call the man and little girl in surprise. "Roman Torchwick and Neo from RWBY!?"

"Don't know how but nice to finally meet a group of animals from both sides." The man, who's called Roman Torchwick exclaimed confidently with a grin as the nameless woman jump to strike the mind demon with only a punch to send him falling on the dock in pain, to send everyone even him in shock especially when Bill froze to see the woman's katana almost piercing his neck, asking calmly "Do you remember me, Bill?" as the demon look at her visor, his only left eye couldn't stop getting wider until everyone heard him muttering a single word in shock. "S…Sis." Which sends Dipper and Mabel to look at both revealed siblings in shock before the woman slowly look at Roman and Neo before asking them. "Are we ready to go?" to get a reply from the mute girl, Neo until the three disappear without hearing Bill screaming in shock. "Sis!" as Madeline, although she was about to strike both her enemies Ai and Seighart, Jerry and Austin ran to the traumatized demon…

"Samsiah!" Raziah shouted as she notice Samsiah is pointing a gun at Suraya, who notice in shock when Raziah struggle to grab the gun off the cruel aunt's hands until the two stop for Samsiah to aim the gun at Raziah, who froze in shock while Samsiah laugh with a cruel grin. "Saya lebih menembak anda terlebih dahulu sebelum anak saudara bodoh saya! (I rather shoot you first before my stupid niece!" as a strange figure of a man made of darkness appear to push both Raziah and Kai to the others when Khaira and Zenya quickly appear in front of Samsiah but the three were savagely shot to 'death' by the mad aunt as the darkness made from the man slowly floats into Kai's hand while she watch her two summons falling in front of her in small but surely in shock, as Zenya cries out in pain with tears streaming down his magenta eyes while Khaira slowly lift her wounded head to mutter quietly in pain. "K – K – Khalifa…" but Samsiah shot the two twice more to send them disappearing in darkness.

"Samsiah, what are you doing!" Moon Waters yelled in shock as Dark Cynical jumps to kick her unconscious by the head before Jack and Angelica watch Barbossa looking at the two while waving a hand to send each warrior of discord disappearing in darkness, exclaiming with a small smile in pain. "There maybe surprises in the war…but endure it while you all have a chance…" as Jack slowly gives a motion with his hat with a small smile before everyone watch Barbossa falling on the floor before disappearing in darkness…

* * *

"Red Death!" The remaining warriors of discord in Haunted Witch Manor look at the source of the voice to be Austin Trance as Bill Cipher and his team, Dark Cynical, Moon Waters, and Samsiah who is awaken from unconsciousness walking in with Raziah and Kai showing fury before Austin question the leader with anger. "Did you really send Samsiah with us in the last world!?" which Red Death reply by shaking his head with confusion. "No, I didn't even tell Samsiah she could follow any of us except Irina…" before Raziah explained in anger. "Samsiah ditembak dua saman Kai dan seseorang yang dibuat kegelapan mati dan cuba untuk menembak saya dan Kai! (Samsiah shot two of Kai's summons and a person made of darkness dead and tried to shoot me and Kai!") Until Raziah stop to hear Kai explaining the man made of darkness aloud. "I have the man's darkness to confirm who he is…Raziah is saved by the soul of her own son Rizal!"

Raziah, Samsiah, and Irina froze in shock and anger, as the former doesn't show anger when everyone can hear her mutter in shock and sadness. "R – R – Rizal…" before she fell on her knees with her hands covering her face to cry with Jerry kneeling beside to hug his best friend with remorse as Austin, Madeline and even Bill look at the two with tint of remorse before Kai stoically lift her head to see Irina and Samsiah not showing any sadness at all, which sends Kai to asked the former in stoic anger. "Hey Irina! You should feel sorry for Raziah!" but a scoff escapes the young cruel woman's smirk before nodding at the crying Raziah with a frown. "Kenapa mesti saya? Bukan salah saya Rizal telah ditembak oleh abang saya untuk melindungi Suraya sebelum perang bermula. (Why should I? Not my fault Rizal was shot by my brother for protecting Suraya before the war started.)"

Kai narrow her only right eye as it glows bright red while everyone even Raziah who is still crying, witness Irina frozen while grabbing her throat as if she's choking before she fell on the floor, coughing but continue to suffocate while hearing the youngest warrior's cruel words to her ears. "This attitude is the reason I find Malaysians to act even back home, Irina…" until her final words shocks almost everyone when Irina no longer felt suffocation. "Awak sangat bodoh. (You are so stupid.)" As Irina slowly lift herself with her eyes widening when she looks at Kai in fear and anger before she yells at her while Kai doesn't change her stoic expressions. "A – Awak… selama ini, awak orang Melayu!? (Y – You… all this time, you're a Malaysian!?)

"I'm half Japanese but yeah. I'm just being misanthropic to humans I hate." Kai inquired calmly as she slowly lift her head to face Red Death on his throne before asking to get his attention. "Red Death, I would like use my real name starting right now, if you don't mind…" as everyone didn't see Finn giving a relief smile when Red Death nod in agreement. "Of course, your Majesty; what is your real name?" as Kai looks at her Dark Knight to see him nodding with a smile before she looks back to her leader, answering calmly. "Shinsuke Khalifa, just call me Khalifa."


	13. Chapter 11 - Wish A Heart Makes

_Two hours ago…_

Appearing outside a town with a white castle early in the morning where not a soul is awake; Red Death, Dark Cynical, Bill Cipher and his team, and Samsiah look around the town while the former walks to the still saddened Raziah. "Are you alright, Miss Raziah?" as the latter slowly nod in silent reply that brings the leader to calmly exclaim to send her slowly lift her head in surprise. "I was Princess Khalifa's age when my master was forced to be cruel – hearted; he's a pure demon prince by birth but never rule humans and demons with an iron fist. I know I'm talking nonsense but I reacted just like you when you lost your son, I apologize…" but as Raziah almost apologize to her leader, everyone suddenly witness Samsiah kicking a Golden Retriever dog with violet purple eyes to send it yelping in pain until Jerry Kills push the woman off scolding in anger, grabbing his riffle from his back to shoot the shock woman while Khalifa ran to the wounded dog. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Austin grabs Jerry's arms to stop making a scene to get anyone's attention as Madeline reminded the hunter with a thin frown. "Jerry, I believe Raziah has enough of seeing people shot down so it would be wise if you don't do it in front of her…" as the three men stop struggling to see the shock sad eyes from Raziah before Jerry remove himself from Austin, asking Khalifa in remorse when she heal the dog's wounds to disappear. "How's the dog, Your Majesty?"

"Tamaki's fine." Khalifa answers stoically as the dog happily lick her right cheek while Austin questions her in confusion. "Is it your dog or you just name it?" but Dark Cynical floats beside the business gunman to answer his question instead. "I believe Finn mention that Khalifa keeps a dog she calls Tamaki that always visit her when her family aren't around…"

"Walaupun kita tidak boleh simpan anjing. (Although we can't keep a dog.)" Raziah exclaimed sadly as the dog Tamaki stop licking Khalifa's cheek before Red Death thought aloud. "As much as I hate this, I'll send Dark Cynical to attack her enemy in this world…" as the deity of darkness gives a short bow in mid – air before giving a stoic comment. "I will turn the keybearer Cynical into a Heartless before countless worlds."

 _Present time…_

Azalea's warriors arrived at the town as all the townspeople are looking at the notice on the castle gates, unaware to them that Olivia and Kira are standing on the latter's floating book to catch a glimpse of the notice before heading to the others for Olivia to explain. "Tonight there will be a ball for the single maidens to meet the prince…" as Felix and Deadpool were singing a song almost quiet. "All the single ladies, all the single ladies…" until they stop to see their comrades looking at them both confusion. While walking away from the village to a path of a chateau, they see a royal messenger walking past it, dropping a letter on the ground for Gintoki to pick it up and give it to Ken for the warriors to read the address. "Tremaine Chateau."

"Damn dude dropping a letter." King of Lightning shook his head as the warriors head to the chateau where Cynical knock the front door for a young and beautiful woman wearing a brown dress, a long-sleeved, pale blue undershirt, black shoes, and a white apron, to open and smiled at the visitors, sending Luke, Jen, and Bane to give a shy smile while Ken introduce himself, handing over the letter. "Hi my name's Ken Adams and my comrades and I were like to stay here for a day. A messenger drops this when he walks past the house."

"Oh thank you. My name is Cinderella and of course you all can stay for a day." The young woman nod in agreement as the others walk in the house, despite cringing by the sound of horrible female singing in a room on the house's top floor before Lightning's Raichu pretend to faint and fall on the floor dramatically. In Cinderella's small room on the chateau's tower, the warriors waited for Cinderella with her small mice and bird friends until she finally arrive with a happy smile on her face while holding a book of dresses until she exclaims to show a picture of a frilly, sleeveless, pink and white dress with pink ribbons and a jade sash. "My stepfamily are taking me to tonight's ball. I'll be wearing my mother's dress…" but everyone heard voices of Cinderella's step sisters shouting her name to do her unfinished chores, getting Cinderella to out of her room as Cinderella's mouse friend Jaq, a brown mouse wearing a red hat, long – sleeved jacket, undershirt and shoes sighed sadly. "Oh, poor Cinderelly, she'll never go to the ball." As the other animals frown in sadness until Olivia thought aloud. "Why don't we help make the dress for Cinderella?"

Everyone watch Shiro's slithering through a hole before the inside of the walls of the house with Bane's white butterfly Marina on it's head. After searching for the dress room, the two animals now found a hole to the room where multiple fabrics and accessories lying around the floor but they stop to see the door was open to be the same man from Neverland, Roman Torchwick as he, Bill Cipher's sister and Neo walks in before closing the door, exclaiming the former with a grin. "Well babe, this is where we'll be in this world and I recruited the guy who gave me the gem I got for you …" as Neo pull out a sign reading. 'I can't tell who's more arrogant; the guy or Roman himself?' which brings Roman to angrily complain. "At least I don't wear a cloak to cover myself, Neo!"

"When can I meet him?" Bill's sister questioned as Shiro slither back in the hole before Roman answer to stop the two animals and listen. "Soon, but not this world since the man with the brown cloak is also here…" which brings the snake to stop in surprise to think. 'Kira's big brother!?' while the woman exclaim aloud in shock and sadness. "If he IS the man I thought he is, I know he won't forgive me for using his body 9 years ago…" as Shiro quickly grab the fabrics and bead necklace with his mouth before slithering back to Cinderella's room. Watching the mice and birds making Cinderella's dress with the fabrics and bead necklace with Olivia, Mira, Bane, Mabel, Nostalgia Critic, Jamie, and Kia's help; Shiro change form to his young 13 year old form to talk to Kira with surprise in his face. "Kira, three people who aren't from any side are here and the woman with the blonde hair said 'using your brother's body' for 9 years. The eldest prince of Hybrid Purgatory didn't visit after his wife was taken away by a Death Bringer 9 years ago so that man at Snow White's world is really your older brother!" which brings Kira and Jen in shock as Noble question Rufus in confusion. "What's a Death Bringer?"

"Death Bringers are abusive people, using Demon Bound marks to make anyone powerless and torment them to death." Rufus answered with a frown as Dipper froze with a shock. "Ok…" before everyone help with Cinderella's dress. As night has fallen, everyone hid the dress when Cinderella sadly walks in the room, looking at her window to see the castle but as Sho lit a candle to get her attention, everyone show her mother's dress they made to send her shock and happy when she exclaim "Oh my thank you all!" as she hold her dress while Jamie pull out a card with a dress picture before it glows on herself, Jason, Kia, Suraya, Dipper and Mabel, Bane and Mira to get their clothes change like Jason, Dipper, and Bane are wearing black tuxedos; with the former wearing a golden piece to hide his bruised right eye, Mabel is wearing a fur – like pink dress, Kia wears a long flowing pink silk dress with wide sleeves and golden designs, Suraya wore a fancy red dress with a matching cloth around her forearms and chest, and Jamie wore a pink, yellow and white ball gown; all girls' dresses are floor – length.

"You guys are fabulous!" Pewdiepie commented with a smile as everyone jump out of the window to the garden where the path to the castle is shown but as they were about to wait for Cinderella, they notice the latter is running to a stool near the fountain to cry in sadness, her dress are now being tore up till it was horrible which shocks the warriors while Cynical curse of Cinderella's stepfamily in anger. "God d* beep* mit! We spend all day making the dress! Damn B *beep *hes!" As a calm old woman's voice question in the air. "My child, why are you crying?"

"Because my friends made me a beautiful dress but my stepsisters ruined it…" Cinderella answers sadly as the stool she is crying on suddenly glow a warm white light until Cinderella finds herself crying on a lap of an old, kind woman wearing a blue cloak with a dark pink tie and has white hair, surprising her when the woman kindly exclaim while lifting the two up. "And that is why I am here to help; I'm your Fairy Godmother…" as everyone watches the woman summon a thin white magic wand before singing while using her magic on a pumpkin to send it running to the group with it's roots and leaves as feet.

Salaga-doola, menchika-boola, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.

Put them together, and what have you got?

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.

Salaga-doola, menchika-boola, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.

It will do magic, believe it or not, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.

Now, "Salagadoola" means, "A-Menchika-boola-roo,"

But the thingamabob, that does the job, is "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

While singing, the pumpkin magically transforms into a large white carriage with pink and yellow designs as the mice suddenly turn into white horses and Cinderella's own horse itself turn into a human coachman. The Fairy Godmother finishes her job with a warm smile but Vanessa lightly taps her shoulder to see Cinderella's ruined dress. "Excuse me, Fairy God Mother; but what about Cinderella's dress?" which surprises the kind old woman to realize gasping in soft surprise "Oh! I almost forgot!", waving her wand to change Cinderella's dress into a beautiful, sparkling silvery-blue ball gown with a low-cut neckline, lighter peplum, capped sleeves, opera gloves, a delicate laced white petticoat and glass slippers topped with sparkly hearts, her hair is pulled up with a light silver band over it, a simple black choker around her neck and long evening gloves cover most of her arms; earning a thumbs up from most of the men. "That's better."

"Why, it's like a dream come true." Cinderella happily commented as she twirls around but the Fairy Godmother explains to her with a soft frown. "Yes but like all dreams, this won't last forever. On the stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken and everything will be back as before." As everyone nod in understanding while Cinderella gives her fairy godmother a warm hug before she, Kia and her team, Suraya, Dipper and Mabel, Bane and Mira, and Cynical walk in the carriage as it starts to move to the castle. After a long ride to the kingdom, Cinderella and the warriors arrived at the castle, with the coachman opening the door for them to walk out before they walk inside the castle. Inside the castle where the entire kingdom is present, Bill Cipher and his team, Finn, Samsiah and Irina watch as the women wore beautiful dresses, the latter slowly grab a sweet tart from a table before she stop to notice the golden retriever Tamaki grab the tray of sweet tarts with it's mouth giving a happy bark to get Khalifa, wearing a pink and black ball gown with a white ruffled cloth around her forearms and chest, to notice before grabbing a sweet tart with a small smile. "Thanks Tamaki." when Cinderella and the warriors walking in before being greeted by the prince who was walking to the former before everyone start to dance, Irina, Samsiah, and Bill watch Madeline dancing with Austin while Jerry dance with Raziah and Khalifa dance with Finn…As everyone dance, Neo and Roman are waiting for their nameless comrade until hearing her soft words questioning. "Roman, Neo; is this good?", the two turn her head as Roman froze of seeing their friend wearing a sleeveless dark blue ball gown with a strap on her right shoulder, and her visor is removed to show blue eyes, as Roman gives a grin when commenting. "Babe, you look good!" Which brings a soft nod from her before exclaiming with a soft smile. "Thank you, although my eyes are temporal. Roman, would you like to dance?" as he reply with a nod and smile before Neo watch the two dance through the room with a proud smirk against the wall.

However, as Tamaki watch Khalifa and Finn dancing with a smile on it's face, a rude scoff from Irina send Tamaki to freeze in anger "Kenapalah si puteri bodoh Khalifa bawak anjing ni? (Why that stupid princess Khalifa brought the dog here?)" But the dog growls with his purple eyes narrowing in fury, darkness began to cover it's body until everyone of the room stop to watch the dog barking; summoning a tall, humanoid Unversed that resembles a marching band conductor with a light red coat with black cuffs, a high, black collar, two black M-shaped patterns on its chest, white pauldrons with gold tassels on its shoulders, and a gold trim, white and baggy pants with several creases, white gloves with black fingertips and knee-high, black boots with slightly curled toes, a tall, light red shako with a black feather and a gold trim on it; it's black head has grey musical note horns on its sides, a large spike on the back of its head, angry red eyes and carries a gold, lightning bolt-shaped baton, sending almost the kingdom to run out screaming, when Cynical summons his Keyblade. "That's the Symphony Master Unversed from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep!" with Bane holding a simple spear and Mira ready to use her magic for the three to start their fight.

 **Battle Information: Defeat the Symphony Master Unversed! (Battle Music: The Tumbling (Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)**

As the Symphony Master wave it's baton like a band conductor to send it's floating drum with drumsticks, trumpet and violin to attack Cynical, Bane, and Mira; the latter attack the drum and violin while Bane attack the trumpet for Cynical to run to the Symphony Master and strike an air combo with a Blizzard spell on it before the Unversed whack him aside with it's baton, sending him flying with little damage before landing on the ground, preparing an attack he calls a Shotlock, as he eyed the Symphony Master before sending multiple fire balls at the Unversed, getting damages. (Unversed: 5 HP Bars to almost 3 HP bars.) While the unversed send all three instruments at Cynical for him to attack, it snaps it's baton into smaller batons before throwing it at Cynical and Bane, the former is almost going to be unconscious, but Mira ran to give a Cure spell on him. "Cynical!"

"Thank you!" Cynical thanked with a grin as Bane jump to attack the Symphony Master with multiple strikes and stabs from his spear. (Unversed: 3 HP to half 2 HP bars.), getting the Unversed to turn completely red with stomping like a tantrum before it stomps around the room to hit the three, hitting Bane and Mira in low health until the latter falls on the floor on her knees with a sad. "I can't give up…" as the Symphony Master jumps to the air and slams the ground, hitting Bane to also falls on the floor with a shocked. "N – no I can't!"

Destroying all three instruments with a Thunder spell, Cynical grab an Elixir before throwing it while shouting "Here!" which also heals both Bane and Mira to thank Cynical. "Thank you!" before the three ran to the Unversed when it snaps it's baton to throw smaller batons again until both Cynical and Bane attack the unversed until Cynical send a finish on his combo, ending the fight.

 _Victory pose: (Cynical twirling his Keyblade in the air before holding it against his shoulder while Bane stabs his spear to the ground to stand against it and Mira slowly looks away with a small smile.) Cynical: Don't mess with the Keyblade Master!_

After the fight and everyone but the warriors of light except the three are gone; Tamaki looks around with fear, running out of the castle with the three follow it but as they run out of the castle, they lost sight of the dog when they walk back to the path where they found Kia and her team without the others until Jason explain the situation. "The others are back at the house…" but hearing footsteps coming closer, everyone had their weapons ready but the person turn up to be a tall, handsome with orange hair to his shoulders, blue eyes and wears black leather clothing with his jacket on his shoulders without wearing on his arms, daggers on his jeans and combat boots, which slowly stops them to attack and Kia calmly said. "Hey sir…" but everyone notice both Kia and the man are staring with a frown as if they know each other, ignoring Jareth in human form to whisper at the surprised warriors with a soft frown. "You all better go behind me…" until suddenly, Kia calls the man with a smile. "Shade!" while the man gives a happy smile when calling her "Kid!" before the two ran to each other and the man cheerfully send a slap to send Kia flying without hitting a tree until she lands on one with her black boots, hearing him giving out a childish shout while jumping. "My turn, me next kid!" before Kia used Flowmotion to fly to the man and gives a punch that sends him crashing through the trees, shocking everyone but Jareth as the man laughs with minor injuries before slowly lifting himself off one of the trees, exclaiming with a smile. "What the hell kid? I thought you'll be kicking people but you got stronger with fists too."

"You're still the same, Shade." Kia pointed with a smile as the man Shade stood behind the warriors and Jareth, asking while lifting both his hands with a grin. "Ready?" before Kia answer with her gloves turn into gauntlets. "Go!" and start punching both of Shade's hands multiple times but not damaging him while sending heavy winds at the warriors who are struggling to stand with Jamie questioning Jareth in shock. "Jareth, is this the man you, Kia and Francis know about?!" as Jareth stands through the heavy wind without being blown away while crossing his arms against his chest before answering with a calm answer. "Yes like your friend Deadpool, Shade is still an idiot."

* * *

Flying to the town after the Unversed attack, Bill Cipher let out a bored sigh as he left the others but as he stops near the main square, he notice a man wearing a brown cloak on himself sitting on the ground, questioning the mind demon calmly with a thin smile on his visible mouth. "What brings you here?" as Bill walks to the man before answering with a bored frown. "Meh, I'm just enjoying the flight while my friends are looking for a dog…" but he stops when the man gives a chuckle. "Heh, I don't blame the dog but I do blame anyone who upsets it." Which brings a scoff from the mind demon. "Yeah I hate Irina and Samsiah too. I don't mind torturing people but I do feel bad for Raziah, when I found out I had a sister."

"You two like to fight a lot back home." The man exclaimed as Bill slowly narrow his eye in confusion before questioning the man while holding his cane. "Are you…my dad?" while the man slowly look at him to catch a glimpse of brown eyes until a soft nod with a smile answer the question to shock Bill until he gives a happy Cheshire Cat grin and fling his arms. "Awesome!" but his cane was shot to hit a tree to bounce and hit Bill Cipher's head to send blood spraying out as he falls on his back which shocks his revealed father to shout in shock. "Bill what are you doing!?" until the cane hits more trees and stab his father through his chest to puke blood before Bill lift himself to sit in shock, shaking his head with disapproval. "W – w – Wait! I didn't mean it!"

"It's too late to say that! You stab your own father with this!" Bill's father shouts while pulling out Bill's cane from his chest when Bill slowly walks away. "My head is bleeding so let's call this even!..." but his father grabs Bill's neck with the latter's cane before whispering in anger. "Don't go wimping out on me now!" But the two stops as Bill notice his father is unconscious…Waiting for Bill at the town's main square with the fountain, Bill Cipher's team, and Dark Cynical watch as Khalifa is stroking Tamaki's fur until the group notice of Bill Cipher walking to them while holding his father on his back, in surprise when he stops to ask them calmly. "What happened to the dog?"

"What happened to you! Is that a Reaper?!" Austin asked in shock of seeing Bill's father's mouth having blood before Madeline points it out in shock. "It's dead on your back! What happened? Don't tell me you killed him? You killed a Reaper!" which brings Bill to place his father on the ground with everyone watching the demon summoning multiple knives and swords before exclaiming. "Let's use all Zanpakutos we could use to do Bankai and take him to the Soul Society…" as Jerry complain to Bill Cipher in shock and anger. "What are you making us to do! Not even Bankai can clear you up, just turn yourself in!" but Bill decline in anger. "No way, only Soul Society can judge me…" until a sudden knife stab Bill's head to send him screaming when his father lift himself to stand, muttering. "I am not going back there."

"I – It's alive!? The Reaper's alive!?" Austin and Jerry shout in shock as Bill's father wipe the blood on his mouth with his hand before walking to remove the knife off Bill's head, lifting him up before putting a small picture on his breast pocket while exclaiming aloud. "I hope to see how much destruction my son can do…" but as everyone else almost react of the realization, the hooded man sinks into his own shadow below him before he disappear out of sight…

* * *

The next morning, news of the prince who dance and want to marry the nameless woman who can fit the glass slipper she left when trying to run away, which to the warriors' it was Cinderella, were spread across the kingdom when Lady Tremaine, an old tall woman with a large, hooked nose with pronounced creases on either side of it, light green eyes, her eyebrows are black and set high on her face, and her short, heart-shaped hair is grey with a light grey streak in the front and wearing a formal dark pink dress is waking her two daughters before Cinderella walks to do her chores as usual.

"Hope they find Cinderella quick." Luke whispered in a complaint as Jesse and Dina nod in agreement but the three, Suraya, Rufus, Cynical, Noble, and Felix notice Lady Tremaine follow Cinderella to the latter's room which motions the five to follow the two as well, until the five witness Lady Tremaine locking the door with an orange circular mark with two matching snakes curling around a sword in the middle appearing on the door before disappearing when the old woman walks down with the remaining warriors running down without her noticing. As the others aren't coming down from Cinderella's room, Rufus explain the mark from earlier with an angry frown. "That was a Demon Bound, not even powerful magic and attacks can't break anything…" as the Grand Duke with Cinderella's shoe on his hands, and Shade from last night walks in the house with Lady Tremaine and her two daughters bowing with false innocence. But before the Grand Duke could start, a familiar red hawk flew in the house, surprising everyone as it grab Shade's arm with it's talons while Shade struggle in surprise. "H – Hey! What the hell!"

"That's our friend Kia, I mean Khadija's hawk…" Dina pointed in worry as Shade stop struggling while Suraya and Rufus use the former's swords to stop the manipulative woman and her daughters from lying. Jesse grab his wrist for her and Dina to lead Shade up to the tower where Dina shot a fireball at the door to be blocked and a Demon Bound appear when Shade assured with a calm frown. "Alright girls, I'm a demon hunter, I can get the mark gone…". As everyone watch the slipper unable to fit both of Tremaine's daughters' feet, Cinderella's voice asked the grand duke when she and the warriors walk down the stairs but as the Grand Duke walks to get her to try the shoe, Lady Tremaine trip him with her cane before he slips and the glass slipper break into pieces, shocking everyone while Nostalgia Critic almost grab his gun when he threatens the woman. "You evil woman! I'll kill you…" but seeing the old woman giving a proud frown – like smile, he stop to shiver in fear while Kia change her right arm into a gauntlet but Shade quickly grab her waist to stop her from attacking. "Kid wait! You remember the last time you tried to attack us when we met!"

"I believe Francis and I remember she wants to attack you." Jareth whispered after turning into human form as Deadpool question the demon hunter with his ireless eyes narrowed. "Are you the guy who's friends with the s***take Francis?" while Shade mutter a reply when trying to calm Kia down. "Y – Yeah, I heard of his crimes but I don't blame him…" until both Shade and Kia receive a beating from the assassin while Cinderella reveal to the Grand Duke by pulling out her other glass slipper, shocking her step family even when she wore it to be fit, getting the other warriors to cheer. Walking out of the chateau with relief in their faces, it suddenly change into shock when they hear Cinderella screaming at the garden before they run but as Dina, Jesse – Jane, Suraya, Rufus, Cynical, Noble, and Pewdiepie arrive at the scene of Cinderella fallen in front of her step family, the seven notice the others can't come further with an invisible force – field at the entrance before they notice a large Unversed that resembles a large, dark orange pumpkin with a wide, crooked mouth with thin white lips and teeth, large black markings on it that seem to be its eyes with actual red eyes on the small grey stem of the pumpkin, two thorny, pale yellow tentacles on the sides of its body that are tipped with pale yellow and blue flowers, four black thorny vines curl into large "wheels" underneath the pumpkin.

"This is what happens when you go against my wishes…" Lady Tremaine mocked at the unconscious Cinderella; unaware a bomb from the Unversed rains on the three women before their screams fill the air when they disappear, replaced by Dark Cynical and Samsiah when they appear before the former gives a last sentence to the fighters. "Survive or die, the darkness holds all!"

 **1** **st** **Fight: Suraya (LV 7), Rufus (LV 8), Jesse – Jane and Dina (LV 5, Allies) vs Samsiah (LV 5)**

 **Battle Information: Defeat Samsiah and the Cursed Coach! (Music: The Tumbling)**

Suraya, Jesse – Jane and Dina ran to Samsiah and the Cursed Coach as the former rapidly shoot while maniacally laughing at Suraya before she fought her own aunt with her double – handled sword while Jesse – Jane and Dina fought the pumpkin before it floats above them to shoot bombs from their heads with the two dodge all of them, especially when the Cursed Coach falls on them to create shockwaves, sending them flying before regaining their balance in the air. However when Jesse – Jane lands on the ground, she froze in shock when the Coach spins around the battlefield to hit not only the warriors of light but also Samsiah to get damage until Dina shoots rapids star – shaped Blizzard spells on it. (Unversed: 2 HP bars to half a HP bar, Samsiah: 1234 HP to 1072 HP)

Attempting to suck Dina and Jesse – Jane to chew on them, Suraya jumps away to threw her sword to hit the coach, distracting it before her sword flies back like a boomerang to block Samsiah's fists, earning a cold remark from her. "Awak tolong kawan baru ke? Bukan ke awak _sayang_ ibu saudara macam saya? (You're helping your new friends? I thought you _love_ your aunt like me?) as Suraya notice Jesse – Jane rapidly strike the carriage to send it falling before disappearing in darkness before the former exclaim with a frown to her aunt. "Walaupun awak masih ibu saudara saya, awak tak pernah sayang saya kembali. (Although you're still my aunt, you never love me back.) Which brings a scoff from her aunt's scowl. "Kerana saya benci awak apabila awak dilahirkan daripada ibu awak sendiri! (Because I hated you when you're born from your own mother!)" Before Suraya throw her aunt with her sword when Rufus appear behind Samsiah when Suraya strikes the former to do a dual attack with Rufus. (Special Dual Attack: Dark Friends!) Starting with Suraya calling Rufus with a small smile. "Rufus."

"Alright." Rufus nod back as Suraya strikes Samsiah multiple times until she stop to notice a few slashes of wind hits the latter from behind (BREAK! Suraya: 345 BRV to 896 BRV) before Suraya watch Rufus shouting at their opponent with a sway of his left arm. "You're not getting away from us!" before he sends a large hurricane of fire, water, earth, and air at Samsiah to get damage until he grabs Suraya's sword which got her surprise when he throw the sword at the hurricane of magic before it exploded with Samsiah screaming in the air, with Rufus calmly commenting. "Now that we're done with you…" before Suraya mutters after catching her sword in the air. "Rufus, awak memang kuat. (Rufus, you're really tough.)

 **2** **nd** **Fight: Cynical (LV 6), Pewdiepie (LV 7; Ally), Noble (Assist) vs Dark Cynical (LV 8)**

 **Battle Information: Defeat Dark Cynical! (Battle Music: Shrouding Dark Cloud)**

 _Dark Cynical: (floating on the air) How do you feel of being a Heartless?_

 _Cynical: (summoning his Keyblade) I would feel being sick from you!_

Cynical and Pewdiepie ran to Dark Cynical as she sends rapid slashes from her hands at the former as he blocks her attacks before he strike multiple combos at the deity until he sends her flying to land on the ground. (Cynical: 300 BRV to 399, Dark Cynical: 445 BRV to 346 BRV), as she falls on the ground, Cynical perform an attack he calls a Shot lock before he rapidly appear behind Dark Cynical whenever he strikes ten times (BREAK! Cynical: 399 BRV to 798 BRV) before he jumps above her to send a downward slash, getting damage to Dark Cynical. (Dark Cynical: 1897 HP to 1099 HP, Cynical: LV to 7, full HP: 1582 HP to 1764 HP)

"Perish, if you can!" Dark Cynical shouted as she sends a ring of darkness around herself to send Cynical flying when being hit before the ring stops in time for Noble to appear but the deity block when she block his sword, sending him to disappear in a flash. (Noble: Assist Lock) as Dark Cynical float to the two before savagely sending countless attacks at the two to make them fallen when Dark Cynical send a wave of black energy at the two, getting some damage. (Cynical: 1764 HP to 1489 HP) Slowly standing up, Felix then dash forward to send a storm of thunder after shouting. "Face of my Kawaii Thunder!" which hits Dark Cynical. (BREAK! Cynical: 367 BR to 667 BRV) before Noble appear when Cynical ran to strike Dark Cynical for their first Triple Attack. (Special Triple Attack: Fabulous Youtubers!) Which brings the three Youtubers to hear Pewdiepie giving a false mocking with a pose. "My fabulousness is better than you guys!" to get both Cynical and Noble to scream in shock before the three ran to Dark Cynical. "Eh!"

Noble ran first as he strikes Dark Cynical multiple times with his swords and shield. (Cynical: 667 BRV to 805 BRV), along with Felix barrage of magic starting from Fire, Ice, Thunder, and Air hitting Dark Cynical to get damage. (Cynical: 805 BRV to 1145 BRV) before the three notice Cynical is in the air, his vision change to look like a lock on at Dark Cynical, with tiny points reaching out to her until all ten points are locking on to her, getting Cynical to aim his Keyblade and shot ten beams of light at her, ending her fight to hear her grunting in pain.

 _Victory Pose: (Cynical twirling his Keyblade in the air before holding it against his shoulder while Pewdiepie lift his Gay Stick like Thor before his left hand makes a peace sign. Pewdiepie: LV to 8) Cynical: No more darkness for now on!_

The fighters watch Dark Cynical and Samsiah kneeling in pain as the latter slowly lift her head before groaning in pain and fury. "Saya…tak nak mati sekarang! Saya nak bunuh Suraya! Saya nak bunuh Suraya! (I…don't want to die now! I want to kill Suraya! I want to kill Suraya!) while the two warriors are slowly disappearing in darkness until the force field is gone when no warriors of discord are around, leaving Cinderella to follow the Grand Duke who run off in fear earlier….

* * *

Back at Haunted Witch Manor, the warriors of discord watch Dark Cynical and Samsiah's fight until their deaths, with Red Death muttering of the former. "Dark Cynical was a good comrade, unlike a certain aunt who doesn't have a single goodness…" before the others look at Irina when she complained aloud with a smirk for Samsiah's demise. "Tulah, siapa cakap dia boleh lawan and cuba bunuh Suraya tu… (That's why, who says she can fight and try to kill that Suraya…)" until Khalifa mock her stoically. "Says the person who ran off after mocking a dog to summon an Unversed." Which brings the snobby woman to scowl at the young princess before asking in anger. "Hey, macam mana awak boleh tahu itu? (Hey, why do you know that?) As Khalifa stop Finn from taking his sword before answering while pointing behind her shoulder. "Because I have summons who can look for anything suspicious…" before Irina slowly look behind when two figures are walking from the shadows until their appearances are surprising her, and Raziah to be…Khaira and Zenya Amo; to Irina's dismay. "Bukan ke Samsiah bunuh mereka! (Didn't Samsiah kill them!)

"We won't die because we're part of our master's soul." Khaira answered with a mocking smirk as Zenya gives the shocked woman a grin before exclaiming proudly. "Good thing you're not a Princess of Demon Summoning otherwise you have summons to serve you, or having eternal life and wealth." As the last part seem to surprise and intrigue her, Bass Mahon notice Bill Cipher is sitting in mid – air while looking at a picture before the former question the mind demon calmly. "Something bothering you, Bill? Are you seeing what upsets you?"

"Not really, my dad is in the war in secret. I notice my sister is holding a Zanpakuto at Neverland and seeing this picture, I'm both f***ed up and excited what my parents looks like…" Bill Cipher sighed as the former give his photo to Bass to be a family picture of Bill's family in a bedroom, both Bill and his sister are shown to look like six years old with the former wearing a pair of yellow boxers while her sister has blue eyes and a blue dress, their mother is a beautiful woman with longer hair to the floor, green eyes and wearing a green bikini-style bra, and a matching long loose wrap at her hips to her bare ankles, earning a comment. "Well you mother seem a beautiful kind woman…" until the sight of their father to be a handsome man with exact resemblance of Luka Klauser with exact face with calm smile, brown hair and eyes, skinny and fair and wears a white elbow – length sleeved yukata to his knees seem to get Bass's attention to have his lustful smirk and a comment. "But your father is _very_ beautiful."

Hearing Bass whispering and knowing his thought, Bill angrily grab the picture from his hands before exclaiming with a threat. "Look, I want to kill you because you're flirting with Princess, you sexist man, but if you do anything to my dad, I will f***king kill you…" as Bill slowly float to his teammates, not hearing Bass whispering with a cruel smirk in lust. "You also have not part in my business, I will get not only the princess but I will also get your father in my harem, Cipher."


	14. Bonus II: Puppet Without Strings

Appearing at a new world to be an old town around 1940, Maryam Aisyah and her friends; who are wearing their clothes before the war started, look around the normal morning as they continue their journey to help save worlds that doesn't involve in the war. Everyone notice a small figure running to them before hitting Meor's shoe to fall, everyone lean to see it's a light green cartoony cricket with a blue top hat, black suit with red undershirt, brown pants, blue shoes with yellow spats, white opera gloves and a red umbrella, as it slowly lift itself before he looks up to see the teenagers' faces, introducing himself with a kind smile. "Oh hello, Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket. I'm terribly sorry for bumping in all of you but I'm in need of a hurry to see Pinocchio going to school…" but everyone see three odd figures walking past them; a tall red fox wearing an old beige top hat with light gray band, beige shirt with gold buttons and light gray patches on his elbows with light gray high collar and cuffs with white cufflinks, cream gloves with a hole on its right pinky, black cravat, teal stirrup pants with light gray patches on his knees, blue and red cape with gold brooch, and a black cane, a short and slender brown anthropomorphic cat with green eyes, dirty light purple shirt, yellow cape with gold brooch, white opera gloves, purple pants, and old gray top hat but Jiminy froze at young puppet boy with black hair, blue eyes, four fingers on each hand, and wears a yellow hat, bright red cotton fabric short overalls with yellow buttons, black vest, big blue bow tie, light yellow shirt, and brown shoes. "Why That's Pinoke!" as everyone follow the three passersby to town…

That night, the town gathered to a stage where an obese tan man with half bald yet black hair, beard and mustache, and dressed in a short long – sleeved shirt with a red undershirt for his fat stomach, dark green vest with yellow buttons, brown pants and black shoes with light green stockings, declare about the puppet boy with no strings as everyone even Suha and the others watch with the crowd when the stage pull the curtains away to show Pinocchio singing. Hiding while watching on one of the roofs of the houses are Bill Cipher's sister, Roman Torchwick, and Neo as the show then change background to be a Dutch house while a human girl with long blonde hair to her ankles with a big bang covering her blue right eye and dressed in a Dutch dress with a blue shirt with white, short puffy sleeves, long red skirt and yellow shoes, sings to the surprised and naïve puppet boy. " _You have no strings_ ; _your arms is free_. _To love me by the Zuyder Zee_. _Ya, ya, ya_ ; _If you would woo_ , _I'd bust my strings for you "_

As four puppets dressed as the human girl who walks away dance on stage, Roman grab a cigarette from a pocket in his pants before lighting it up with a lighter just when the Dutch puppets' dance end to change the background to be a French style with another human girl but with red hair to her shoulders, red eyes and wearing a sleeveless red dress walks in, singing with a French accent and a seductive – like smirk. " _You've got no strings_ , _Comme ci comme ça_ _._ _Your_ _savoir-faire_ _is ooh la la!_. _I've got strings_ _but_ _entre nous_ , _I'd cut my strings for you…"_ before she disappear when four more marionettes appear to perform a cancan dance, which grab Roman's lover to tap his shoulder with a curious tone. "Roman, what do you call that dance?"

Roman turn his head with a bored frown but seeing the cancan marionettes, he spat his cigarette from his mouth in shock before watching the dance with a widen smirk, his answer is like a whistle. "Damn, that's a cancan dance!" which slightly annoy Neo before the woman question his lover. "You mean human women dance like this?" as Roman froze a bit before answer her with a small grin, trying to be calm as he can. "Uh yeah, only girls who shamelessly do it to attract men..." until the sight of her lifting her dress to show her fair legs wearing blue boots and her watermelon print panties send a shocked and grinning Roman to fall over the roof to hit garbage bags below, everyone of town didn't hear him shouting while nose bleeding a fountain. "Neko punch!" as the town watch the stage's background change again to look Russian, with a girl with strangely resembling Kia and Khalifa wearing a long – sleeved purple dress and white boots walk while singing stoically to Pinocchio. " _Down where the Volga flows_ , _there's a Russian rendezvous._ _Where me and Ivan go_ b _ut I'd rather go with you, hey!"_ Before she disappeared when four puppets dressed like Russian soldiers dance on stage.

"Roman, are you ok?" Bill Cipher's sister and Neo jump off the roof to see Roman lying upside down on the garbage bags while nose – bleeding with his eyes closed and a huge grin as a sign from Neo who gives an annoyed frown to Roman exclaims. "Don't worry, men who sees women panties are disgusting and saying they're fine…" before the two young women notice a figure walking to the three, which snaps Roman from fantasy dreaming to see a tall figure wearing a long white cloak to the ground with purple linings and the hood covering his head but pale chin has matching white cat ears, but before the woman could grab the katana strapping to the left side of her waist, Roman struggle to lift himself before inquiring the man with a small cruel smirk. "Hey Rapunzel."

"Why are you calling me that?" The hooded man asked with a frown showing, his voice reminds the three of Khalifa's summon Zenya Amo before Roman joked with his smirk dimming to a pout - like frown. "You have long blonde hair, what else am I supposed to call you? Pocahontas?" which brings the hooded man to scoff before he sees the performance ended with people throwing coins at Stromboli who are holding Pinocchio in the air as well as the sight of the traveling teenagers with Jiminy Cricket on Meor's shoulder.

* * *

Inside Stromboli's gypsy cart, Stromboli is busy counting the coins from the people but as Stromboli finished when Pinocchio almost leave the wagon, he mutter aloud. "Get him…" before Khalifa's youngest summon, Gory grab Pinocchio to throw him inside a cage when the three female performers walk in the cart with another teenage girl with resemblance of the former but with long ruffled brunette or black hair to her back with a hot pink ribbon bow on her head, a moss green pinafore - like dress that covers her knees with yellow buttons and a white, puffy sleeved undershirt, long white stocking and brown knee-high boots. Walking to the three performers, the unnamed girl wave a hand before the three girls change clothes to be Sonya, Kiara, and Angel as Gory jump to sit on the former's shoulders.

"Now that my part is done, would you perhaps pay for my _debt_?" Stromboli pleaded with a calm – like smile as the girl slowly narrow her brown eyes for her greedy offer before she pull out a palm – sized sack of coins to throw it to Stromboli who quickly open it before awing at the sight of golden coins, not hearing the girl whisper with Khalifa's summons disappearing. "I'm sure the puppet can escape, it has a heart not made of wood…" Seeing Stromboli's wagon ready to leave the town, Jiminy Cricket and the teenagers ran to it before everyone climb on the back to slowly open the door, seeing Pinocchio inside the cage, exclaiming happily with a tear escaping his right eye. "Jiminy! I'm happy you're here!"

"What happened?!" Lauren asked in shock as everyone ran to the cage before Pinocchio starts lying. "I was going to school until I met somebody, two big monsters with big eyes..." but as he continues lying, his nose starts to grow longer and longer until he finishes. "They chopped me into firewood!...Oh look, my nose. What happened?"

"You're not telling the truth, Pinocchio." A calm woman's voice answered as everyone sees a blue light behind them before a gorgeous woman with flip-styled neck-long blonde hair with a blue headband and wears a light blue dress with long translucent sleeves that has fabric hanging below, a long blue ribbon tied around the waist with a tied heart as the buckle, a blue, oval pendant placed in the cleavage, blue shoes and has two wings on her back, she also carries a wand with a yellow star at the top end of it appear. Walking to Pinocchio, the blue fairy exclaimed with a calm tone. "You see Pinocchio, A lie keeps growing until it as plain as the nose on your face. I'll forgive you this once but remember; a boy who won't be good might just as well be made of wood."

"So can you help him?" Aisyah asked as the blue fairy gives a warm smile and nod before saying. "Very well but this is the last time I can help you, Pinocchio." As she touch the cage with her wand before a bright blue glow covers the cage until she disappear to see the cage unlock and everyone ran out, leaving the wagon to continue walking away. Inside a bar called the Red Lobster Inn, the fox and cat who dragged Pinocchio to Stromboli in the first place are laughing while explaining about the puppet boy to an obese man with white hair, green eyes, and wears a grey hat with red band, red coat with yellow buttons, dark blue scarf and grey gloves and boots who is smoking with a pipe before the fox, Honest John exclaim the latter with a smirk. "So Coachman, what's your proposition?"

"How would you blokes like to make some real money?" The Coachman offered with a cruel smirk as he drops a large sack of golden coins on the table, sending Honest Join to widen his eyes in awe before asking with interest "Well! And whom do we have to..."as he makes a throat slashing gesture but the Coachman assured while shaking his head. "No, no, no…Nothing like that. You see...I'm collecting stupid little boys."

"Stupid little boys?" Honest John repeated in confusion as the Coachman answer his curiosity. "You know... the disobedient ones that are playing hooky from school. So you see..." as the Coachman whisper his plan to the fox while the latter's mute sidekick Gideon listen through Honest John's ear, cleaning a bit before nodding with a smile until the Coachman finish his plan aloud with a cruel smile. "... And I takes them to Pleasure Island."

"Ah. Pleasure Island…" Honest John nod in understanding until he stops to object in shock. "Pleasure Island? But the law! Suppose they..." but the Coachman again assured calmly. "No, no, no, there's no risk. They never come back... as BOYS!" before his face and grin morphs to a devil like appearance, sending Honest John and his sidekick to hug themselves in fear and sweat a little as he laughs maniacally…

Running to town, Pinocchio, Jiminy, and the teenagers were almost heading to a wooden shop called Gepetto but a cane grab the former's left arm as the teenagers and Jiminy stop to be Honest John and Gideon explaining to Pinocchio while the former gives a three diamond card to Pinocchio before the two drag him away from town again, getting everyone to chase Pinocchio to a boat outside the town. As Aisyah, Lauren, Suha, Ellisyah, and Aina stayed in the boat heading to another island, Syed, Khalid and Meor with Jiminy on his shoulder follow Pinocchio and all the naughty boys of the town to an amusement park with a Ferris wheel and rollercoaster but the boys ran to cause havoc and wreck everything to pieces, sending Syed to thought aloud in awe. "I want to join!" but Meor and Khalid grab his arms to stop him from going, unaware that Pinocchio follow Roman Torchwick and a young boy with resemblance of him with red hair but has a buck teeth, a bowler hat with a single feather in it., and wears a formal brown jacket and yellow vest with a green ascot over his white shirt, complemented by olive green pants with suspenders and a pair of brown shoes, to a 8 pool ball – shaped bar where the boy named Lampwick and Roman are playing pool while the three, including Pinocchio are smoking cigars but as Roman almost take a shot, a man shout send him to rip a long slash on the table by accident. "ROMAN!" as the hooded man he calls him 'Rapunzel' earlier ran in the bar before grabbing Roman's arm to hit against the wall, reminding in anger. "Didn't I tell you to not leave the woman and girl?" as while Jiminy Cricket and the three boys ran in to get Pinocchio out, Roman assured calmly with his cigar. "Don't worry Rapunzel, it's not I'm gonna turn into a jackass…"

But Lampwick who drank his mug of beer didn't notice his ears grew into donkey ears, shocking almost everyone while Pinocchio push his mug of beer on the table when Lampwick continues to play pool, as a donkey tail pokes a hole through his butt, sending Roman to let a shocked whisper. "That would be bad…" before he pull out his cigar and drop it on the floor when Lampwick joked with a grin while smoking his cigar, unaware his face have turn into a donkey's face. "What he thinks I look like, a jackass?" which sends Pinocchio to laugh until he stop when his laugh turns into a donkey's sound, getting Lampwick to remark with a smile. "Hey, you laugh like a donkey…" but as he also laughs, his laugh change into a donkey which sends everyone but the hooded man to froze in shock until Lampwick ran to a mirror, screaming of his slow transformation before he begged to Pinocchio in fear. "Please, you've gotta help me! Be a pal; call anybody!" but his transformation has complete to be a donkey, getting everyone to run out of the bar, leaving the donkey to run around, honking in fear as his shadow slowly morph into a silhouette of a girl…

Waiting for the three and Pinocchio, the girls were outside the island as a cracking branch noise fill the air before the five girls grab their weapons when Princess Khalifa and Finn walks to their sight, sending the five girls in confusion when Suha remark in curiosity. "Hey they look like Khadi and…" but Lauren interrupted her in anger of the two as Khalifa's only eye narrow in stoicism. "That's probably Khadi's killer, we should take them down!" which sends Khalifa and Finn to summon and grab their scythe and sword to start the fight.

 **Battle Information: Defeat Princess Khalifa and Finn (Battle Music: Prankster Party! (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance))**

Aisyah, Lauren, Suha, Aina, and Ellisyah ran to Khalifa, who summons Gory and Sonya, Kiara, and Angel, and Finn before Aina and Ellisyah strike the summons and Finn while Aisyah, Lauren, and Suha ran to attack Khalifa. Gory and Sonya rapidly shoot slashes from Gory's small red scythe and Sonya's blasters at Aina and Ellisyah while they dodge those and attacks from Kiara's fingernail claws and Angel summoning long blue chains with spikes sticking out before Aina rapidly strike Gory and Sonya with her lipstick Taser as Ellisyah attack Kiara and Gory with her nail baseball bat while it glows a bright pink before the four summons flew a bit before landing away from the girls, sending them to disappear in pain.

"Dark Fang!" Finn shouted as he sends a few large wave of violet energy at Aina and Ellisyah, sending the two to hit the ground before the latter grab her best friend to dodge Finn's second attempt with his attack. Slowly standing up, the two girls ran as Suha join to attack Finn with her katanas, while performing a cartwheel until Finn hit a large rock against his back. (Finn: 4 HP bars to 2 ½ HP bars) before everyone stop to see Lauren and Aisyah rapidly attack Khalifa as she calmly attack the two's weapons without even moving, her stoic smirk seem to urge the two to attack faster and further than what they got, with Aisyah screaming furiously. "We're gonna wipe that face off!"

"Miss Khalifa!" Finn ran to Khalifa's side as Aisyah, Lauren, and Suha continue fighting Khalifa and Finn to get both latter's damages until the three students then perform their own combo… (Special Triple Attack: The Three Girls!) As Aisyah, Lauren, and Suha repeat the same word in their minds with a grin. "We're gonna get ya!" before Aisyah ran first to strike Finn and Khalifa with her scythe to get damage. (Khalifa and Finn: 2 ½ HP to ½ HP) but she stops when Lauren slaps behind Aisyah's head to send the latter complaining in anger. "Hey why did you do that!?" which Lauren reply with sarcasm. "Because you always attack first…" as the two girls argue while Suha sighs before she grab Lauren's chain whip which stops the argument to watch Suha wrapping them up with the whip, twirling around to send both screaming Aisyah and Lauren to hit both Khalifa and Finn, ending the fight as the latter scream in pain…

After the fight as Syed, Khalid, and Meor ran to the girls without Jiminy, Pinocchio, the hooded man, and Roman; the eight watch Khalifa and Finn kneeling in pain, earning a remark from a smirking Aisyah. "You guys two aren't tough at all…" until a female whisper sends the students to freeze in shock. "That's because they're not even Khalifa and Finn." Which motion the eight to look behind when the same Khalifa – resembling girl wearing the green uniform and brown boots walk past them, as she looks down on 'Khalifa and Finn' who slowly lift themselves in pain before the girl snaps her fingers to change the two's appearance with thick smoke, surprising the eight when the smoke fades away to be…Khaira and Zenya Amo, the latter is still in his boxers from his defeat in Neverland as the girl gives a tint of remorse to the two. "Khalifa's been worry of you two she was inside the island before she told me to get you when she left…" which sends Zenya to widen his magenta eyes in surprise but Khaira let a sigh from her small smirk. "So even someone powerful than we pulled can worry her own summons huh…Kai Crystal."

"Wait, Khadi's enemy…is stronger?" Suha asked in fear as the girl, Kai Crystal slowly turns around before answering with a small nod. "Yeah, the real Khalifa is so powerful …she can even kill people without moving to attack." But as the eight were about to attack again in shock, their consciousness immediately fade when they slowly glow into bright light until it dims to find not a single student is around, alerting the three to disappear in darkness, leaving the island deserted…

* * *

Back inside the town, Pinocchio with only having donkey ears and a tail with Jiminy on his shoulders, Roman Torchwick and Hooded Man ran to Geppetto's store where they see by the dusted window to find not even a soul inside until a young yet stoic female voice exclaim behind the four. "I saw the old man from this shop and two young women swallowed by a giant whale named Monstro when I got out of Pleasure Island. Said they were looking for a son and lover, and they're alive inside at the bottom of the sea…" as the four turn around to be Princess Khalifa, although she notice Roman Torchwick who back away in shock of seeing the young yet murderous girl from Neverland again, the hooded man who inside his hood seem to be surprised quickly grab Roman's arm for the five, counting Princess Khalifa to run up the cliff outside of town to the ocean as Pinocchio turn to Jiminy before saying sadly. "Goodbye Jiminy…" which shocks Jiminy before assuring with a smile. "Goodbye!? I'm maybe live bait down there but I'm coming with you!"

The five dives down to the ocean, to some surprise they can breathe underwater as they land on the ocean floor with the fishes watching them walking and swimming to get to Monstro while Pinocchio and Jiminy calling. "Father!" as the latter realize in small surprise. "Wait, he ain't my father. Uh Mr. Geppetto!". As Roman swam through their direction with Kai swimming to hold with the hooded man's right hand when he offer to help her swim, the sight of his pale and slight muscular arm and hand with purple fingernails showing from a slit of his cloak seem to make Khalifa see a vision of a body standing in front of her, his face and body are not showing but has long blonde hair reaching to his knees and wears black leather boots with a long demon tail, covered in blood…

"Khalifa? Khalifa!" Khalifa snapped out of realization when the hooded man calls her, although she can see his visible mouth thinning into a small widen frown to show his surprise before the two notice Roman swimming away to the two, screaming in shock and anger. "What the hell are you two waiting for?! He's coming!" as the three watch Pinocchio and Jiminy swimming away from a gigantic blue sperm whale which alert the three to swim, or mostly, run away from Monstro as the five swam up out of the ocean to the air with a large school of tuna but Monstro swam up to catch all the fishes and everyone in his mouth, except Jiminy who is floating down before using his umbrella as a small float… Inside the whale, the four swam to the only boat of the belly as somebody is fishing the tuna from the water until the hooded man grab Roman to float on the boat with Khalifa following suit with her black angel wings before Pinocchio was fished up to a crate of tuna from an old man with black eyebrows, thick, white hair and mustache, blue eyes with frameless rectangular spectacles, a large and round nose, and wears a light lilac-colored shirt with baggy sleeves under a red-violet vest and a belt around his abdomen that is red-violet with gold lining and decorated with gold crosses, black breeches cover his legs, knee-high, grey socks and brown shoes with gold buckles.

"Father!" Pinocchio shouted at the man named Pinocchio as he let out a shout while trying to fish more tuna. "Don't bother me now Pinocchio!" but he stop as he realize in surprise. "What? Pinocchio?" before he ran to his wooden puppet son in his arms, ignoring Pinocchio's new donkey ears and tail as a happy father he is as the nameless woman and Neo ran to Roman with him hugging the former in the air while twirling around, apologizing in shock and worry, being out of character on purpose. "Babe! I'm so sorry for leaving you and Neo just now!" but his lover gives a small smile while her right hand slowly touch his right cheek before assuring calmly. "Don't worry Roman, Neo and I are fine…" as Neo pull out a sign with a small smile. "Yeah, we're just glad you didn't run off and peeing your pants like a coward I always thought you were."

"We can get out of this." Princess Khalifa look around the huge belly of the whale as Geppetto calmly objects the young warrior with a soft frown, a hand touching her left shoulder. "No my dear, once the whale opens it's mouth for food, it quickly shuts, no way out…" but everyone watch their hooded companion standing in front of their eyes, calmly suggesting with a small yet cruel – looking smirk, slowly lifting his right arm to show a glimpse of his clothing to be sleeveless and almost like an armor. "If I know about the insides of a whale this size, it can be vulnerable to _sneeze_ …" as he summons a large blue fireball on his hand before everyone dodge his throw on the wooden deck, destroying the boat and sending heavy thick smoke through it's blowhole, as everyone jumps on the raft Geppetto made earlier when they can hear the whale starting to sneeze a very huge one as the hooded man sway his left hand at the three to send them flying at a portal made of darkness, hearing Roman and the woman screaming until they disappear when Geppetto successfully sneeze a giant sneeze, sending the raft with Gepetto, Pinocchio who grab Jiminy when he floats in, Princess Khalifa and the hooded mage to fly away but breaks into pieces and everyone fell in the water.

"Father!" Pinocchio and the hooded man swam up from the raft's damages where both Geppetto and Princess Khalifa slowly lose consciousness from the impact as the two retrieve both latters, aware in shock of an extremely furious Monstro swimming it's way to the four in a very fast speed, getting Pinocchio and the mage to paddle to a large hole on a cliff to town with both Geppetto and Khalifa in their arms until they swam through it when Monstro rammed it's giant head to the cliff, creating a huge impact of waves to hit to shore…

Walking to the beach from town with a black kitten with a white belly and holding a fishbowl with a goldfish in his armored hands, the real Finn looks around as he was in the town yesterday to find Khalifa who went missing to find information about Bill Cipher's sister and her comrades but he then meet with Geppetto at his shop to search for Pinocchio before Finn offer himself to help search Pinocchio. Suddenly, the kitten on Finn's shoulder meow in surprise to get Finn's attention when the three witness a huge impact of waves exploded from the cliff, shocking the three before they ran to an almost unconscious Geppetto when he was washed to shore, muttering a few breathes. "Pinocchio…save yourself…" as Finn slowly lift his head when he notice a soaked hooded white mage lifting himself while lifting the unconscious Khalifa on his arms which slowly widen the Dark Knight's eyes in surprise. Walking a few miles away, the hooded man grunts in pain as he held Khalifa on his arms before he falls on the sand, panting while slowly lift himself to sit, placing Khalifa on his lap as he slowly lowers his panting, muttering a question in curiosity. "What were you doing at the Island, Khalifa?"

"Khalifa!" Hearing Finn shouting while he can hear the boy running to their area, the hooded man quickly place Khalifa on the sand before disappearing in a flash when Finn ran to his soaked master, quickly removing his cape from his back before slowly lifting her up against his armored chest, his cape is wrapped around herself when he stands on his feet, walking to watch Geppetto sadly holding a dead Pinocchio on his arms before the Dark Knight follows the old man to town…

* * *

 _Last Night at Pleasure Island…_

 _Inside a cave full of honking donkeys in crates and the only boat, the Coachman keeps cracking his whip to send his minions, black gorilla – like creatures with glowing yellow eyes, to grab a now donkey – formed boy to put into crates or locking them for a donkey that can still talk. The Coachman continues to order and crack his whip to his minions to do their work faster but everyone stop in shock and anger, only to the Coachman when a large sound of a bullet shot rings the air to stop everyone especially the donkeys to stop honking to see Princess Khalifa walking in a silver Beretta M6 gun in her right hand before stuffing it inside her pocket behind her back._

" _Who are you? How dare a little girl like you enter here! Get her, boys!" The Coachman yelled at the stoic girl in fury before ordering his henchmen to ran to the intruder who watches with a stoic frown when one henchman lift his arm to dare punch a girl but when Khalifa narrow her only red eye in a murderous glare, the henchmen scream in pain when they suddenly had large slashes of blood escaping from their bodies without her even touching them before they fell on the ground. Dropping his whip in fear of her power, the Coachman backs away in fear as the donkey boys watch Khalifa summons her scythe from her darkness summoning before pointing her curved blade at the Coachman, demanding without changing her stoicism. "If you want to keep your life, get the last boy from the bar…" as the Coachman quickly obey to run out of the cave in fear, the donkeys kept honking at her in pleading fear when she slowly turns to see the donkeys who can still talk walk out of the ring before a brown donkey with a white sailor hat, red bow tie, light blue jacket, dark blue overalls with red buttons, blue sailor outfit, and brown Mary Jane shoes slowly walks to her in fear and sadness, getting the princess to ask it. "What's your name?"_

" _Alexander." Alexander sadly answers as Khalifa slowly narrow her eye in a tint of pity before questioning him again. "Do you want to go back to the town?" which sends the donkey to answer while crying against her dress. "Yes mam, I want to go home to my mama!" before the donkeys watch the Coachman dragging the donkey – transformed Lampwick by his collar with force but his angry demeanor to the donkey change into fear when he exclaim to the princess. "I – I – I have the last boy. I – I – Is there something else I could d – do for you?"_

" _Yeah, get all the boys in the boat and we head to the village, even the boys inside the crates." Khalifa demands calmly as the Coachman first nod in fear before turning away in fury as the donkeys follow the princess to the boat with relief, sadness, and happiness. Once all the donkeys are boarded on the boat with Khalifa to the village, all the donkeys ran out in happiness but they stop when Khalifa whistle to get their attention as the donkeys slowly turn around when the princess instructed calmly. "Ok boys, you will turn back to human by morning and it won't take long. Until then, you better find a safe place to stay for a few hours before the village will search for you guys. And if they asked, it was a fox and cat that lead you to the now deceased coachman. You boys will also say I kill him."_

" _Yes mam, thank you very much, I'll promise to be good." Alexander thanked with a smile while stroking his head against Khalifa's dress as now all the donkeys can talk thanked her too with relief and happiness before Lampwick remarked with a grin. "Yeah, I'll start listening to my mama and grandmother from now on." Which sends Khalifa to give a small nod before finally asking. "You guys know where to rest for a few hours?" as Alexander nod happily in response. "Of course mam, we know an abandon warehouse where we like to play but now that we're no longer bad, we can use it for our hideout for good uses. Thank you again mam, bye!" before Khalifa watch the donkey boys running for their reclaimed freedom before a familiar voice caught her ears. "I'm gonna miss Lampwick, he's a good kid; he even looks and acts like me."_

" _The boy that turns into a donkey does remind me of you, at least you didn't turn into one." A voice similar to Zenya Amo mused as Khalifa caught sight of Pinocchio, Jiminy, Roman Torchwick, and a_ _white cloak and_ _hooded man outside the empty Geppetto store, which before getting in Pleasure Island Khalifa does witness Geppetto swallowed by a giant sperm whale yet still alive so she walks to the four to tell the grave news… (End Flashback/ Dream)_

* * *

"Khalifa! Khalifa!" Hearing Finn's shouting in worry in her mind, Khalifa slowly open her blood red eye with a soft moan to see a blurry vision of Finn with his face showing shock and concern before her vision cleared to see him clearly, with a tiny human female with long light green hair with a strand curving upright, yellow eyes and wears a sleeveless green dress with slits on her dress for her legs, long green gloves to her shoulders with claws, yellow wings drooping down with red ends and green boots to her knees with curved toes, floating in front of her. Finn gives a small smile when he slowly grabs the tiny creature with his right hand before exclaiming while placing it on his shoulder. "Sylph followed me here so I don't mind bringing her during the war…" as Khalifa look around to be inside Geppetto's shop where Geppetto, his kitten Figaro, and goldfish Cleo are mourning for Pinocchio's death as he lifelessly sleeps on Geppetto's bed, but the two warriors watch the donkey – eared and tailed puppet glowing a bring blue light before fading to see Pinocchio is now a real human boy without donkey ears and tail, and he slowly open his eyes before lifting himself to sit.

"Father! Why are you crying?" Unaware of a surprised Finn and the emotionless Khalifa witnessing his awake, Pinocchio asked Geppetto who answer sadly as he is also unaware of his son. "Because…you're dead, Pinocchio." But Pinocchio corrected happily. "No! I'm alive and…I'm a real boy!" which got everyone's attention before Geppetto cheered happily. "You are alive and you are a real boy! This calls for a real celebration!" as Finn and Khalifa watch Geppetto turning all the clocks for sounds before a music box of an orchestra to start a peaceful music with Geppetto playing an accordion while dancing with Pinocchio. Helping Khalifa to stand with his cape still covering around her, Finn remark the celebration with a smile. "This reminds us back home, when celebrating our favorite occasions, right Khalifa?" as while the two wave the warriors goodbye when they leave the house, Khalifa answer with a thin smile. "Yeah…" before the two stop walking to see Kai Crystal, Khaira and Zenya Amo who now wore his clothes again walking to the two when Kai exclaim to their master. "Found them as you said, even using Angel, Kiara, Gory and Sonya exactly what you said."

"Yeah we're sorry we pretend to you two." Khaira apologized with a small smirk as Khalifa's thin smile didn't change when she forgive the Amo twins. "No, I'm really glad you two are still alive, I hope your killer will die for what she's done." Before the three summonses disappear when the morning rises for all the children to go to school, although Khalifa caught sight of the boys who were donkeys before have change back to normal before the two disappear in a flash.


	15. Chapter 12 - Sleeping Beauties

Appearing outside another castle where the people of this world are parading to the kingdom, the warriors of light follows everyone inside the castle to the audience chamber which Cynical points the world and room to his comrades. "This is Enchanted Dominion, Princess Aurora's world…" as they stop to see the window above the castle doors shining a beam of light for three fairy – like old women to float down; a obese woman in a red dress and cape, with a gold skirt under the dress with gold cuffs, her cape is secured by a rectangular, gold broach small, triangular, wings with a faint, red tint red hat, a thin old woman with a green cape and lighter green dress with an even lighter green skirt under the dress a triangular, green broach on her cape, green hat and small, triangular wings with a faint green tint, and another obese but shorter fairy in a dark blue cape, a blue dress, and a light blue skirt under the dress and blue hat. The kingdom watch as the three fairies float to greet the king and queen; the king is slender and fair skin with black hair, mustache and beard, and wears black-and-yellow clothes with red collar, and golden crown, the queen is also slender and fair skin with dark blonde hair and wears a dark pink-and-lavender dress, gold crown, aqua veil, and dark magenta cape. "Your Majesty."

"Each of us shall bestow the child with a single gift; no more, no less." The old fairy in red, named Flora exclaimed with a warm smile as the warriors watch her going to a cradle near the king and queen before softly chant while twirling her wand to summon a warm red light above the cradle. "Sweet princess, my gift will be the gift of beauty…" as everyone can hear a warm, soothing choir from the gift before sparkles of red dusts fall on the cradle when the fairy in green, Fauna floats to the cradle to give her gift to the baby. "Sweet princess, my gift is the gift of song…" while the exact gift but green floats above the cradle for the baby. However, when the last fairy in blue; Merryweather, was about to give her gift, everyone stop when they can feel heavy wind around the room, catching their surprise especially when the center of the room shone a green ball of light until it is replaced by a tall, fair and green-skinned woman with shining, yellow eyes heavily shadowed with violet make-up, and her lips are painted red, her head is topped with a black-horned headdress and wears a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon edges which flare out, a golden ring with a circular black stone and holding a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip. Accompanying her is not only a raven with yellow beak, but also Barrel King, Red Death, Bill Cipher, Irina, and Bass Mahon, to the warriors' shock while everyone else are more shock about the woman, who the three fairies let out a quiet shock. "Why, it's Maleficent!"

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and…" Maleficent first exclaimed as calm yet coldly to the entire room before she gave a chuckle when seeing the three fairies and the warriors when they ran to ready themselves to fight them. "How quaint, even the Rabble." Which brings Merryweather, Dipper, Felix, and Deadpool to charge but were taken back by Flora, Vanessa, Angelica, Mabel, and Ken when Maleficent finish her statement. "I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation."

"Well, you weren't wanted." Red Death calmly mocked as Maleficent gives a false surprise before calmly inquiry, ready to leave. **"** Not wa-Oh, dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event, I'd best be on my way." Which brings the queen to question in little shock. "And you're not offended, Your Excellency?"to which grab Maleficent's attention back with a calm cruel smile. "Why, no, Your Majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child, especially the seven princesses.." as Maleficent points the seven princesses part at Mira, Kia, Jamie, Aries, Kira, Suraya, and Deadpool, to everyone's confusion but when everyone look at Deadpool, they froze in shock and confusion of seeing the Merc with the Mouth still wearing his mask but wearing a sleeveless red dress to his ankles with fake wings of a My Little Pony Pegasus behind his back, a long black scarf on his shoulders, his mask has a red unicorn horn on his forehead with a crown spelling out PRINCESS, and his black gloved hands hold a long satff with black and red designs (Princess Deadpool from Youtube, so good to watch); which sends Wade to scream and curse in shock and anger. "What the s* beep* it is going on here!?" while Bill Cipher, Barrel King, and Irina laughed at the pathetic sight of the assassin but Maleficent chants her gift aloud to the kingdom. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But… before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel...and DIE!"

"Oh, no!" The Queen grab her baby wrapped in a white cloth in fear while Maleficent chuckled maniacally when the King demand in fury. "Seize that creature!" as everyone almost charge before Maleficent covers herself and the warriors with green fire. "Stand back, you fools!" until they disappear in green fire with the evil fairy's maniacally laugh filling the air for a few minutes.

"Don't despair, Your Majesties. Merryweather still has her gift to give." Flora assured as the King question with concern of his child's safety. "Then, she can undo this fearful curse?" But the three fairies reacted in shock and sadness as Merryweather answer in shock "Oh no, Sire!" before Flora inquire with a small frown in concern. "Maleficent's powers are far too great." But Merryweather walks to the cradle where the baby was put back inside before chanting her gift with a sad frown. "Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick... a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break." That evening where the king order all the spinning wheels to be burned for his daughter Aurora's safety, the warriors and three fairies watch as most of the warriors look at Deadpool's sudden appearance change while Takehito, Jack, Noble and Nostalgia Critic couldn't stop laughing even ignoring their comrade grabbing his staff to try and whack them in the head if it wasn't for Sho walking to the assassin in drag, commenting calmly to the three. "Anata san-ri, u~ēdo o warawanaide kudasai. (You three, please don't laugh at Wade.)"

"Shikashi shō, deddopūru wa kimyō ni mieru. (But Sho, Deadpool looks weird in drag.)" Takehito laughed as Jesse – Jane walks to their comrades before assuring to Deadpool with a smile. "Don't worry Deadpool, at least you can still fight." To which gives the man a remark while making a sexy pose with a hand touching his left hip. "Yeah…at least I can fight and strike my strut!" before he stops posing to ask Ken and Rufus with his white iris – less eyes narrow, holding his staff. "Which reminds me, why do I have to wear a f *beep* king dress and be a god d * beep* n princess?" as everyone look at Ken who is using his flip phone for checking the biographies of Kira, Jamie, Kia, Aries, Mira, and Suraya while calmly answer the man without looking up from the phone. "Because you change your clothes even without noticing, Wade…anyway; Mira and Kira are actual princesses in our and her world while Aries seems to be involve in royalty before living in lions, Jamie is a counterpart of Queen Madeline De Autrhice and Kia's ancestors of both her parents are actually born royalty." Which brings surprises as Cynical mouth aloud "Word…" while Ai and Seighart gave a frown of the mention of Jamie's counterpart. Aware she wasn't mentioned, Rufus calmly answer for Suraya without her questioning. " Seeing the woman who reminds me of the guy who try to shoot you when we met and saved Kia, Jason and Olivia, she might be why you have to be cursed too."

Slowly giving a sad frown, Suraya lower her head as everyone listen to her without making eye contact. "Ya, Irina dan keluarganya dan Mak Cik Samsiah sentiasa cemburu dengan saya dengan bekas apabila saya berkahwin dengan suami saya terlebih dahulu; dia sepatutnya berkahwin Irina sebelum kami bertemu. (Yes, Irina and her family and Aunt Samsiah has always been jealous of me; the former when I married my husband first; he was supposed to be marrying Irina before we met.)" Which brings King of Lightning to give a frown before commenting to send Suraya lifting her head in surprise. "D *beep * n b *beep * itch sounds like s *beep * it to me, Suraya. If she's some jealous yet murderous lady then we have no problem taking her down…" as Mira exclaim aloud with a sad smile. "And I'm like that when everyone at Boston always abuse me so I should help you fight with Irina…". Agreeing the warriors should help with their plan of raising Aurora in the cottage by the woods, the three fairies with Fauna holding the baby, and the warriors sneak out of the castle before fulfilling their plan of taking care of Aurora for sixteen 'years'.

* * *

 _Sixteen 'years' later…_

At the darkest kingdom of the mountains, where Maleficent rules, Red Death, and the remaining warriors of discord watch with Maleficent's goons as the evil fairy seem to be as furious when everyone heard the news that Aurora and Azalea's warriors have disappeared but not far which brings Maleficent to yell, sending her goons to cower in fear. "It's _incredible_! Sixteen years, and not a trace of her and those warriors of light! They've couldn't have vanished in thin air!" as Maleficent look at Red Death before asking him with a small frown. "Are you sure they search everywhere?" as Red Death answer calmly with a nod. 'Yeah they search everywhere, wasting years to search every cradle of the kingdom." As Bill, Irina, and Madeline seem to give themselves a cruel yet annoyed smile to the goons when Maleficent reacted in shock. "Cradle!?" before calmly exclaiming to her crow Diablo with a cruel smile. "Did you hear that, my pet, all these years they've been looking for a baby?" before she starts to laugh with her dumb minions following suite until Maleficent then sends her dark magic of thunder at her minions to send them running away in fear as she screams. "Fools! IDIOTS! IMBECILES!" while Red Death, Jerry, Bill, and Austin ran to hide Irina, Kai, Raziah, and Madeline behind them while Bass Mahon doesn't move when her magic doesn't hit them before she stops for the warriors to watch Maleficent walking to sit on her throne with a tint of pain and annoyance of her moronic henchmen. "Oh! They're hopeless, a disgrace to the forces of evil…" as Khalifa nod to Finn to walk to the mistress when Maleficent holding her raven Diablo on her hand before demanding both Diablo and Finn calmly. "My pet and dear, circle far and wide, search for a maiden of sixteen with hair as sunshine gold and lips red as a rose. Now go and do not fail me…" as everyone watch Diablo flew away to the forest with Khalifa waving her marked hand to send Finn disappearing in darkness. As Maleficent walks away to her tower, Red Death slowly turn his head to see Bill Cipher busy himself wiping his teeth with a gloved finger in boredom before his eye trail to see his knightly leader exclaiming to get the others' attention. "You know Bill, I haven't been hearing about your father lately, I seem to remember that he is a powerful summoner of dark and Bass told me you show him a picture of your family."

Slowly giving the old man a frown as Bass gives a cruel smile, Bill Cipher pull out his picture from his breast pocket of his formal suit before showing it to his comrades, the sight seem to send his team except Khalifa as usual awing of young Bill and her sister while Irina, Madeline and Raziah thought of the sight of his father with a small widen smile. 'His father is so handsome. ~' while Jerry comment of Bill's mother with long blonde hair and revealing clothes with a grin. "Oh damn Bill, your mom's hot!" as everyone seem to ignore Moon Waters widening his silver blank eyes of the human demon's father when Austin remark in curiosity. "Why do I think the man isn't really your dad?" for Bill to answer while shrugging his shoulders with a calm smirk. "Actually my sister and I aren't REALLY their kids, we're both created in our real form by Dad, but at least we like Mum and Dad since they're so damn powerful." But after Bill finish explaining, he notice Red Death is being silent when he slowly lift his right metallic hand to open his helmet while muttering. "Excuse me…" as everyone can't see his face but his eyes are glowing yellow until Red Death suddenly turn his head at Bass Mahon to let out a huge nosebleed at him, surprising everyone of their leader's reaction when he stop nose bleeding a fountain before closing his helmet back, apologizing while turning away from the shocked and furious old man. "F – Forgive me, I – I – I am surprised of Bill's mother. No wonder you are one of those _people_."

* * *

In a cottage by the glen where the warriors and fairies as humans stayed, Aurora have grown into a fair-skinned woman with indigo eyes and waist-length, curly, blonde hair, barefoot, and wears a three-quarter sleeved grey dress with a folded, white collar and a black corset, as well as a black headband. As today is her sixteenth birthday, the fairies and warriors are planning out for a small birthday party while some warriors will get to distract her out of the house until they froze when Aurora, or Briar Rose walks down with a smile. "Well, and just what are you dears up to?"

"Up to?" Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather exclaimed in surprise as Dina grab a nearby basket from the table before she excused while grabbing Rose's hand with Olivia, Luke, Jen, Critic, Seighart, Dipper and Mable, Lightning, Ken, Vanessa, Matilda, and Jack following them out. "It's just your aunts need more berries so we'll help you get some more…" as although Rose was first confused, she oblige herself to follow the warriors through the woods while everyone ready themselves to make a cake and gown for Rose…. As the others busy themselves with the preparations, Rose and the thirteen warriors walk through to help pick out some berries with the forest animals following them to hear Rose's beautiful singing voice until she let out a sigh, getting Seighart to ask in concern while dropping some berries on the basket. "You alright Rose? You look like you run out of tea…"

"Oh dear, why do they still treat me as a child?" Rose wondered aloud with a sad smile as the youngest blind girl walk to her when asking her with a sad frown. "Who?" while Rose sat against a tree with the others before answering, "Aunt Flora, Aunt Fauna, and Merryweather, they never want me to meet with strangers..." to which Dipper thought aloud with a shy smile. "Maybe it's because they want you to be safe; just like our Grunkle Stan and Ford, and our friends back home…" but he stop when he notice Rose is looking at the warriors and forest animals with a warm smile and chuckle before whispering to them. "But you know something? I fooled them, I have met someone." Which grab Mabel's attention to ask Rose with a flirting – like smile when Rose lift herself off the tree. "Oh! ~ Who is it? ~" While no one didn't see Luke looking away before nudging his elbow at Jen's forearm to grab his attention and the two ran off out of nowhere when Rose answer Mable's question with a smile. "Oh a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and so romantic. We walk and talk together. And just before we say goodbye he takes me in his arms and then... I wake up." As the last part sends the warriors and animals to sigh in sadness while Rose finished with a sad smile. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But if you dream a thing more than once it's sure to come true and I've seen him so many times…" but a whistle fills the air before Jen ran to them with a smirk with Luke riding his skateboard while he now wears a pointed red hat on his brown hair and a long matching cape over his own clothes with a collar, a proud smile on his face as he walks off his skateboard when Rose gives a smile when she lift herself to walk to Luke who wrap his arms around Rose when she remarked with a smile. "You know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but we met before…." Before she sang beautifully while everyone watch Luke and Briar Rose dancing, Lightning asking Jen with a small frown. "Where did you two get the outfit?"

"Luke stole it from a real prince." Jen answered with a clueless smile as his answer froze the other warriors while Jack exclaim with a tint of anger. "Oi, what do you mean from a real prince?" but everyone notice a thin young man with wavy, brown hair and black eyes grab Luke from the collar before replacing him to dance with Rose. He dresses in a grey tunic over a high-collared, long-sleeved black shirt, a black belt with a gold buckle around his waist, over the tunic, dark grey pants are and knee-high, black boots. When she stop singing to see Luke who shrug his shoulders with a smile, Rose froze in shock when she stop dancing with the young man as he apologize with a nod. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…" while Luke joins his comrades after removing the hat and cape, Dina commented aloud with a clueless frown. "I see this will be so interesting…" which brings Lightning, Seighart, Jack and Critic to look at each other in confusion for Dina's remark as the latter accidently ask her with a question that surprise the other warriors. "How can you tell? You're blind…" but seeing Dina turning her head to face the critic with her grey eyes and small glued frown while lifting herself to stand, she then grab her lower thighs and feet in each hand, which sends her comrades to shudder in fear, forgetting she is half skeleton, before she starts attacking Critic and Seighart, the latter froze in shock of being attacked as well.

* * *

Appearing above the cottage, Finn looks around on the hay roof but flashes of pink and blue magic bursts out of the chimney as Finn look through the chimney in confusion until he let out a yelp in pain when a flash of blue magic hits him in the face before he fall down the cottage to hit the river besides the cottage, slowly lifting himself, his armor and hair suddenly turn blue from the magic when he look around himself to see his now blue hair and armor in confusion and shock while his sylph laugh behind his neck before hearing Rose's voice coming to their direction which alert the Dark Knight to disappear in darkness when everyone ran in the cottage to be empty at first until Rose froze in surprise, seeing a triple – layered blue cake with sixteen candles and a beautiful long-sleeved, strapless and pleated sky-blue dress with a white collar on the chair.

"Surprise!" Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and the warriors cheered as Rose react the surprise with a happy smile while hugging everyone, exclaiming. "Oh it's beautiful! Just wait till you meet him…" which surprises almost everyone as Flora ask Rose in shock. "You met a stranger?" as Rose answer while twirling around with a smile. "We met Once Upon A Dream…" before everyone watches her singing while grabbing Suraya's hands to twirl around but hearing Angelica thinking aloud. "Oh this is bad…", Rose stops to exclaim her confusion. "Why? After all, I am sixteen."

"It's not that, it's just you're betroth to Prince Philip when you're born." Ken answered as Rose narrow her eyes in shock and confusion when she thought aloud to the three fairies. "But how can I marry a prince, I have to be a…." but Rufus interrupt her to answer calmly. "A princess and you are, Princess Aurora. Tonight we're taking you back to King Stefan's castle…" but he stop when Aurora sadly run back to her room to cry on her bed, getting everyone to sadly lower their heads while Ai thought aloud to a not – so surprise bruised Seighart. "And we' all thought she can be happy…" That evening, everyone walk back to the castle as the kingdom by the back to reach to a tower where Aurora wore her dress with a golden necklace around her neck before she sits down in front of a mirror when Flora summons a golden tiara to put on her head. "As a symbol of royalty." But seeing Aurora leaning her head to weep on her arms for the truth, everyone sadly leave the room with Jamie, Kira, Kia, Mira, Suraya, Aries, and Princess Deadpool staying for the princess. As everyone left the room to search for King Stefan, the eight princesses, including Deadpool, waited as Mira gently stroke Aurora's back to calm her down while Aries look around to see Kia and Jamie with their spirit animals Gintoki and Jareth in owl form, with a sad frown until the two animals stop to see a bright green light glowing with the eight suddenly lift themselves with their eyes hypnotized when Gintoki and Jareth watch them following a ball of green light through a sudden hole from a fireplace, getting a shocked Gintoki to quickly fly out of the room to get the others while Jareth flew to grab the back of Jamie's shirt with his claw" as everyone stop to an empty room with a sudden spinning wheel appearing out of nowhere, ignoring the screams of Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's warnings. "Rose! Don't touch anything!"

But as the fairies, and warriors reach the room with Gintoki on Ken's head, they stop to see Barrel King in front of them as he remarked aloud with a cruel grin. "Sorry you peasants but you're all too late! Here're your precious princesses!" before he lift his cape to show Aurora and the cursed warriors on the floor in a lifeless – like sleep, shocking everyone while Barrel King laugh maniacally as he disappear in darkness to Maleficent's kingdom, earning a rude comment from Pewdiepie. "That son of a b *beep * ch!"…

That night, the remaining warriors and the three fairies have placed Aurora on a bed while the other seven are sleeping against the side of the bed, getting Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather to cry outside the balcony; not seeing everyone else shudder in surprise when the doors were kicked open to see a familiar friend of Kia, Shade but furious when he walks in while demanding. "Who's the damn idiot who cursed her?!" as Jareth turns himself human, although surprising everyone except Cynical, Bane, Mira, Jason and Olivia of his form as Ken slowly whisper to Rufus's ear. "He reminds me of Dad…" for a nod in response when Jareth answers to calm his and Francis's friend down. "An evil fairy named Maleficent. She first cursed a princess when she was born but she also curse both Jamie and Kia because Jamie's a counterpart of a queen and Kia's ancestors are born royalty!" as Shade froze in shock before narrowing his blue eyes, sighing aloud while placing his hands on his hips when the three fairies return in the room. "Great, first some evil lady taking the Prince from a cottage and now me and Jareth's girls are asleep…" but the mention of the prince alert the three in shock when Flora question Shade in surprise and concern. "Young man, where did you last seen the prince?" as everyone watch Shade looking at everyone in confusion before answering the fairy's question. "I was with him until we got separated, he wants to meet a peasant girl who he met 'Once Upon A Dream…" But as he almost finish answering, Fauna gasped in shock. "Maleficent! She's taking Prince Philip to the Forbidden Mountain, we're can't go there!" until Flora declares to everyone of the room. "We can and we must!"

* * *

Appearing at the dark Forbidden Mountain, the warriors and fairies have already shrunk tiny to sneak in the castle to see all of Maleficent's henchmen celebrating by dancing around a bonfire with Maleficent and Barrel King watching calmly for a short while until the two walks away through the castle, getting them to follow them without being caught. Walking down the stairs further to the castle's dungeon, the warriors follow the two inside a dungeon cell to see not only Prince Philip with his wrists' shackled, but also familiar Malaysian students; Aisyah, Lauren, Suha, Syed, Khalid, Aina, Ellisyah, and Meor, who look at the visitors with a frown in each face while Maleficent inquire Philip with a calm smirk. "Oh come now Prince Phillip. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you - you, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true. Behold - King Stefan's castle. And in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the Princess Aurora. But see the gracious whim of fate - why, 'tis the self-same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed, most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red rose. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart, are but a day. And now, the gates of a dungeon part, and our prince is free to go his way. Off he rides, on his noble steed, a valiant figure, straight and tall! To wake his love, with love's first kiss. And prove that "true love" conquers all!"

"And since you brats are also Pewdiepie's subscribers, all of those wretched peasants will be imprisoned to make the Legendary Brofist and I will use it to destroy worlds and everyone will kneel at me, starting with your _best_ friend, Azalea's warriors, and finally crushing Pewdiepie in dust!" Barrel King laughed maniacally as the warriors and fairies ran to hide from Maleficent and Barrel King when the two walks out of the room before walking up the stairs after Ken and the three fairies walk in the unlocked cell, getting the prisoners' attention in surprise as Flora whisper to Philip while summoning a shield and sword with her magic. "Wait, Prince Phillip. The road to true love may be barred by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted Shield of Virtue, and this mighty Sword of Truth, for these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil." Now come, we must hurry."

Although Kia's friends would shout when noticing Pewdiepie in shock, they were caught by both Maleficent's henchmen and manikins of the warriors before everyone fought their way through the outside where more of the goons appear more than manikins to fight the intruders, getting Lauren to shout at the warriors, fairies and the prince. "We'll fight them off, you guys get outta here!" which the warriors agree with her decision before they ran out of the castle as countless goons stampede to the eight students when they ran forward to start their fight but as soon as the latter group almost strike their enemies, they froze to see every goon of the battlefield fallen in defeat in a second when a figure of a teenage girl their age is standing on the center of the pile of goons, her black hair reaches to her shoulders wearing a long and baggy – sleeved white dress with grey designs resembling smoke, longer than floor – length but as the stranger slowly turns around, she glows in a bright light which almost blinded the eight to not see the light fading to be Gintoki before it flew away from sight, surprising and confusing the eight students when they open their ways to find her gone without in a trace as Syed thought aloud in a small confused smile. "Who was she?"

* * *

Running their way to King Stefan's castle, the warriors and Prince Philip attack every incoming manikins of both Pewdiepie and King Barrel, both matching light brown color with the former having a blue hue on some parts of his body, as they almost stumble forward to see the castle's bridge has magically grew a path of gigantic black thorns, alerting everyone to strike their weapons and cast their magic through the thorns to clear a path but reaching halfway through the bridge, they stop by the sight of large green fire in front of them with Maleficent and Barrel King appearing before the former declare in fury. "Now shall you face with me, O Prince and Warriors, and all the powers of Hell!" as Felix ran to dodge the fairy's fire growing before rolling forward to stand in front of Barrel King's human eyes, his Pewdiepie – exact face gave a wider cruel smirk when he ignores Maleficent has transformed into a giant black dragon with a purple belly, surprising Felix in dismay of his friends attacking the dragon before Barrel King declare aloud to the Youtuber. "Now your battle ends here with me!"

 **Battle: Pewdiepie (LV 8) vs Barrel King (LV 9)**

 **Information: Defeat Barrel King! (Battle Music: Brofist by Roomie vs Pewdiepie)**

 _Barrel King: (Summoning multiple jumping barrels with narrowed eyes) "All that's left is you, and the Legendary Brofist shall be mine!"_

 _Pewdiepie: (Grabbing his Gay (Dream) Stick in his right hand) "I will stop you!"_

Pewdiepie ran forward as Barrel King's barrels henchmen hopped and roll towards him, signaling the Youtuber to shoot barrages of fire, thunder, air, and ice magic at the stampede to send them burning before electrocuted, blown and froze away but seeing the Barrel King punching them back to the Youtuber, he sway his Gay Stick while shouting out "Fart in the Hole, Edgar!" to summon a black pug dog with brown eyes and sends it flying to Barrel King before he erupts a large explosion of brown smoke, which guessing by Barrel King cringing before yelling out in anger while covering his nose, it's fart. "OH GOD! YOUR DOG STINKS!" (Barrel King: 1999 HP to 1785 HP; 431 BRV slowly decreasing until 200 BRV, Pewdiepie: 376 BRV to 576)

"My turn!" Barrel King demanded as four hopping barrels jump forward before they attack Pewdiepie with a single jump from three barrels but Pewdiepie block the fourth barrel before he dodge the barrels exploding like a bomb by rolling to his left side. (Pewdiepie: 576 BRV to 498 BRV, Barrel King: 200 BRV to 278 BRV). Seeing Barrel King covering himself with a brown aura of energy (EX: Ruler of Barrels), Pewdiepie ran forward to send multiple strikes to the cruel monarch. (Barrel King: BREAK!, Pewdiepie: 498 BRV to 1023 BRV) but blocking his last strike, Barrel King kick Felix's torso to send him in the air before he grabs a barrel to throw it at Felix to send it exploding and hitting Pewdiepie. (EX Burst: Power of the Barrel King!)

"Can you withstand this!" Barrel King shouted as he sends nine barrels around Pewdiepie to gives him some damage with a single roll or jump until all nine barrels are destroyed for Barrel King to transform into a gigantic barrel with his crown and cape remain as he jumps above Pewdiepie, yelling. "You can't defeat a king!" before stomping on Pewdiepie, getting him to fly away and hit the wall of the bridge in pain before lifting himself up. (Pewdiepie: 1774 HP to 1448 HP)

Pewdiepie again sway his Gay Stick while shouting. "Time for Maya cannon!" but instead of the black pug dog, he summons a white pug dog with a missing left eye as it jump for the latter to whack his staff as a baseball bat, hitting his other pug dog Maya as a fast baseball before it hits Barrel King to hit a giant thorn wall before flying away to land on the ground in pain. (Barrel King: 1785 HP to 762 HP, Pewdiepie: LV to 10, HP: 1448 HP to 1576 HP, full: 1893 HP). As the king slowly lift himself while touching his stomach in pain, he soon realizes Pewdiepie is glowing a bright blue aura on himself (EX: The Fabulous Pewdiepie!) when he send his pug dogs Edgar and Maya to run towards the Barrel King and leap to start spinning around and hitting the human – formed king multiple times like a boomerang before Felix hits the two dogs at Barrel King for a special finisher. (EX Burst: Here comes the Brofist!) To which he starts gathering manikins of his fans to hit the Barrel King like an incoming rocket thirteen times until all 100 of his fans have float above the Barrel King, glowing bright yellow to form a giant fist while Pewdiepie yell out his finisher's attack. "Brofisto!" before the fan – formed Brofist drop on the Barrel King with the fans screaming. "Brofisto!", ending the fight to see Barrel King screaming while falling. "Nooooooo!"

 _Victory: (Pewdiepie raise his Dream Stick in the air like Thor before making a peace sign beside his left eye with a smile.) "Don't mess with me, b****h!_

Not watching Philip and the warriors battling the Dragon Maleficent, Pewdiepie watch Barrel King slowly lifting himself to sit in pain, a small frown on Felix's face when Barrel King gives him a cruel snarl after spitting out a tiny drop of blood, hissing in pain and fury. "How…I steal your fans, I should have the power! How come you can do the Legendary Brofist!" To which Pewdiepie slowly lift his Dream Stick to point against the cruel king's throat before he 'coldly' answer the pathetic king's furious demand. "Because you don't need to get it with force…it's in your heart, and you're empty inside." But the Barrel King yells aloud in fury while his body slowly disappears in darkness. "Of course I'm empty! I'm a Barrel!". Seeing his enemy fading to nothingness, Felix turn around to see the others' battle has ended before everyone ran to the tower where Aurora and the cursed princesses are, although Gintoki is next to Kia who is hugging a small and blue koala-like alien space creature with big black eyes, a tuft of hair on his head, short tail, indigo designed spots on both his back and the back of his head, sharp indigo claws on each paw, white teeth, rabbit/bat-like ears, a purple nose and long pink tongue, and aqua circles around his eyes, belly and toes. Prince Philip slowly walks to Aurora's side to lean next to her face and gives her a true love's kiss where he slowly back away to witness Aurora's eyes slowly open with a smile before everyone else watch the seven 'princesses' waking up as well…

* * *

"Saya tidak terkejut Barrel King akan mati. (I'm not surprised Barrel King would be dead.)" Irina complained as the remaining warriors are inside Haunted Witch Manor to watch a vision of the warriors watching Prince Philip and Princess Aurora dancing but upon seeing Moon Waters almost walking out of the room, Red Death question him to stop him in surprise to catch the others' attention. "Moon Waters, where have you and Finn been? I've been wondering when you didn't return to find Finn from Maleficent's order…" as Moon Waters slowly gives a Japanese bow before answering timidly. "F – Forgive me, Red Death. Finn asked me in hiding because he's…" but as everyone watch Moon Waters running out of the room before coming back in with Finn who is still blue – haired and in blue armor, Bill Cipher laughed aloud as Madeline let out a small surprised 'Oh my…" while Raziah, Austin and Jerry was a bit surprised especially while Bill slowly exclaim in laughs in his grin as he opens his suit to show his fair bare chest, having an identical purplish – blue orb as his sister. "Don't worry kid…you're not the only guy with some blue." To which Finn slowly gives a small sneer of embarrassment until he froze when Khalifa walks to him while calmly offering with a thin smile and holding Finn's left armored hand. "I think you good in blue, Finn. I'll help ya clean that off."

Watching the two possible lovers walking out of the room with the others following the two, Bass Mahon gives himself a cruel sneer as he thought aloud to Red Death. "Shouldn't you stop this false romance, Red Death?" but seeing his 'leader' giving a chuckle while lifting himself off his throne, Red Death calmly mocked the old man to make the latter's sneer growing in his face. "Why should I, for someone who seduces not only men and women but also children for your taste? Finn told me that before the two and all their orphaned schoolmates 'died', that day he wanted to give Miss Khalifa their first kiss, suggested by her family's acceptance. I would be glad of that if I were you Bass Mahon." But after Red Death walks away to walk out of the room, Bass gives himself a furious grunt out of his teeth while muttering of his decision. "I am glad with my harem, Red Death. I will not only plan out to get both the princess and Bill Cipher's father, but I will also plan out to kill you and anyone who will stop me!"

* * *

 **Extras: Suraya, Deadpool, Jamie, and Kia's memories in cursed sleep.**

 ** _Suraya: A month ago._**

 _Walking out of her large blue bunglow with her baby boy Razif in her arms, Suraya; wearing a white long – sleeved shirt, light grey pants and white flat shoes, almost walk out of her house when a black car stop in front of her as a familiar figure of Naufal, the gunner who will attack her in the future, ran out to drag Suraya in the car before driving out of Kuala Lumpur to an abandon white house in the forest. Ignoring Suraya's pleading in tears, Naufal drag her out while leaving her crying baby inside the car for the man to drag her inside the house before grabbing a black gun from his pocket and shot a bullet through Suraya's right forearm, spilling a large gush of blood from the wound as she falls on the ground, screaming and crying in pain but Naufal aim his own gun at Suraya's head, furious in his face after hissing out his anger to Suraya. "Semua ni…semua ini salah awak, Suraya! (All of this…all of this is your fault, Suraya!)_

" _Naufal, tolong…(Naufal, please…)" Suraya begged in tears as before Naufal pulls the trigger, a hand punched him unconscious before the same hand gently lift Suraya up when she fainted from her wound, not seeing her savior's face to be Rufus with his left arm cradling a sleeping Razif as he gently help the unconscious woman to walk to an incoming ball of light before the light glows brighter for a while until disappearing to see no one but the unconscious man in the house…_

 ** _Deadpool: Also a month ago (before diagnosed with cancer and being Deadpool)_**

 _Wade Wilson and his lover Vanessa was happening to be walking down a road for sight – seeing and threatening incoming thugs and gangsters who are flirting with Vanessa, before the two stop at the sight of an rundown – like school which reminds of prison as the two flinch of hearing a female voice screaming in fury. "Wormwood!" which alert Vanessa to run in the school while ignoring Wade shouting back. "Babe!" until he follows her through the school's halls before the two stops to see Matilda Wormwood's class laughing at the sight of their former headmistress Agatha Trunchbull wriggling herself to get a brown newt off her chest until she throw it to hit a lamp above a dark – skinned boy who caught the newt falling on his hands before hiding it away when Trunchbull accuse Matilda in fury. "You!"_

" _I didn't move!" Matilda answered in shock as before Trunchbull walks to punish her, Wade walks forward while exclaiming stoically to catch their attention in surprise. "If I were you I would apologize to her than screaming with everyone in town can hear." But Miss Trunchbull demands the two 'intruders' in anger. "And who you are you two, intruding the school and interrupting my punishment to this spitting venom…", Wade grab his gun to point at a frozen and shocked Trunchbull as the whole class with their teacher Miss Honey screams in shock before Wade threatened the abusive headmistress, purposely changing his usual swear words in front of the kids. "If you don't shut the buck up, you'll be my 42 victim to die, Lady Trunchballs." Which brings the children and Vanessa to laugh of his mocking name but following Miss Trunchbull demanding to "Shut up!", the children stop in fear as the abusive headmistress try to be calm as she can in front of Wade before threatening him with a calm, cruel smile. "Fine, I will not lay a finger on these brats just for today, especially Matilda Wormwood but if I see you again, I'll report to the authorities."_

" _And I'll report a rampaging gorilla escaping from the zoo." Wade finished mocking as the children laughed again when Agatha gives him a sneer before leaving the room, with Wade earning an elbow in his forearm from a smiling Vanessa before she walks forward to apologize to both Miss Honey and Matilda. "I'm sorry for Wade's attitude. I'm Vanessa and it's nice to meet you, Matilda." To which Matilda nod with a warm smile while greeting kindly. "And it's nice to meet you two!"_

 ** _Jamie and Kia: 9 years ago…_**

 _Jamie Hearts is always a bright red head little girl with a smile on her face with her kind parents, her mother has the same resemblance of her daughter while her father is a tall and slim blonde haired man who may looked strict but reality is a kind – hearted man. One night, somebody broke into Jamie's house which her father hid Jamie in a closet at the living room for her safety but being scared yet curious, Jamie slowly open the closet door to make a hole to see her father begging but soon screams as two thumbs with long and pointy silver nails pierce the man's eyes with much blood spilling out widen her pure emerald eyes in fear. After what it seems an hour has passed, the entire room is filled with the smell of blood and Jamie slowly opens the door to see both her kind parents dead with bleeding eyes, getting the seven year old little girl to cry on her knees with her long nightdress but suddenly, tiny hands start to grab the young girl to send her screaming as male laughter fills the air for a while until she falls on her floor on her torso to find her in an unfamiliar room full of hideous – looking goblins with some playing or tormenting chickens and consuming alcohol, leaving the rest to look around the frightened little girl._

" _Mommy! Daddy!" Jamie cried as she ignores the goblins laughing of her crying as they make fun with her. "She misses her mommy! What a baby, or wait she is! I bet this little girl will make a fine…" until a calm yet furious male voice of "Quiet!" stops everyone in surprise as sitting on his throne is Jamie's future 'guardian', Jareth the Goblin King who looks at the saddened and frightened little girl with a small calm frown before he lifts himself off the chair to walk towards her, ignoring her sniffling from her tears when he kneels in front of her before condoling while wiping a tear away from her cheek with a thumb. "I'm so sorry for the death of your parents. I would like you to live here and I like to take care of you." Which Jamie quickly accepts by hugging her arms around his waist as she can feel his arms wrapping around her. Since that day, she now enjoys living in the Goblin Kingdom as Jareth's adopted daughter who will always watch over the child as she plays with the human villagers' children of his kingdom especially one day they were throwing mud at each other, with Jamie accidentally throw a handful of mud at Jareth's face which sends the children gasp in fear until Jareth calmly and playfully push Jamie_ _with his magic_ _to make her fall on the mud to cover herself._

" _Jamie." Jareth called as Jamie walk out of her new friends playing with the mud when Jareth excuse himself calmly while wiping the mud off his face to get it clean. "I won't be long but I will be at the World of Reality…" although Jamie froze with a small gasp before Jareth assured with a small smile. "I will be meeting my friends at one of the countries so don't worry." But after throwing the mud he was holding earlier to hit Jamie's face to get a complaint – like surprise. "Hey!", Jareth stand to disappear in thin air, leaving Jamie to continue playing with the children… In a Malaysian primary school at Taman Tun Dr. Ismail Street where the day is raining heavily, the day has ended for parents to come collect their children from different classes. Inside a classroom called 1 Tekad, the teacher almost left the room before she stops to notice a young little girl with long black hair in a ponytail and wears a black pinafore with white short – sleeved undershirt, and white socks and shoes, is still inside to wait for her parents before the teacher kindly offer the little girl with a small smile. "Can you help clear the whiteboard, Khadija?"_

 _Nodding in silence, young Kia walks to the whiteboard full of drawings from the other students before wiping the whiteboard clean with a duster, earning a smile from the teacher along with her offer. "Thank you Khadija. I'll call your mother for you…" as she leaves Kia to clean the whiteboard of the class, a blue koala – like alien her height ran in with surprise when Kia asked with no reaction. "Who are you?" but hearing a growl coming from outside, the creature ran to hide Kia under the teacher's table before quietly shushing her to not make a noise but the two flinch in surprise when they hear a growling bellow above the table before mud – like liquid spills in front of them, a British male voice chiming in sadistically. "Another sh**ty monster dead."_

" _What if someone is still here?" A female voice questioned as both Kia and the creature slowly walks out of their hiding spot to see Francis with a busty woman with black hair and wears black clothing in front of them, which by chance grab attention of a familiar form of Shade ran to Kia in shock and concern as the creature narrow it's eyes in suspicion. "Holy god, are you alright kid! Are you hurt, or are you…" however Kia kick Shade multiple times without showing any surprise or fear, getting Francis's lover Angel Dust to watch with satisfaction. "For a little girl, she knows how to kick people off…" which stop Kia from kicking before exclaiming with a smile. "I like to bang people with a toy hammer."_

" _When you grow up, I'll get a huge hammer for you." Francis assured with a calm smirk as Kia gives a "Yay!" when Jareth appears inside the classroom with a young man around the same age with silver hair and eyes and wearing black leather clothing with a whip around his waist, getting a wounded Shade to greet with a small widen grin, unaware Kia stole a green gum – like sweet from his pocket but quickly spit it out on the ground beside her left with the creature watching the man in pain with an excited smile of approval. "H – Hey Jareth, Dean…"_

" _Shade, what have I told you guys not to get someone involved, even with a creepy dog?" the unnamed man, Dean scolded with a frown as his face shows confusion of the 'dog' who walks with it's two legs before introducing with a nod. "Meega…Stitch." But before anyone could say a word, a woman's voice calling Kia's real name alert the visitors to disappear after Shade gives the little girl a note with his name and number 665, with Stitch hide inside Kia's bag while Kia suddenly witness the spit of the gum suddenly move like it's alive and starts to grow to her height, morphing into a shape of a human girl…_


	16. Chapter 13 - Under The Sea

In a sunny day at Haven, the warriors are enjoying their morning at the pools; only Rufus, Suraya, Sho, and Dina watch the others swimming and splashing each other, especially when they froze to see Wade, not wearing his suit to wear red and black swimming trunks is trying to wrestle Jen in his merman form, only for the assassin to lose by the boy, earning everyone to laugh while Noble swam to Jen to compliment him, stroking the boy's tail with his hand to find it slimy even in water. "That was a really fast move man. I wish I could do that with a mermaid tail…"

"Why don't you, Noble? The next world you, Felix, Cynical, Aries, Dipper and Mabel, Kira, Sho, Takehito, and Jen are going will be what you wished for." Rufus got the mentioned warriors' attentions as Kira, who is wearing her usual attire than a swimsuit alongside Aries, swam out of the children's pool before questioning in surprise. "Really? We can be mermaids?" but Cynical quickly swam near to the edge of the pool to give a slight complain in shock to get Rufus in confusion. "On no, no, no! I know what kind of Disney world it is and it better not be like Kingdom Hearts 2!"

"Bro, bro; even if you have to sing in that world, you can sing the songs better than Kingdom Hearts 2." King of Lightning swam to the Keybearer to whisper, trying not to confuse most of the warriors who never even play a video game as Cynical slowly nod in agreement before Sho joins to swam to Cynical and Takehito to remind the Kingdom Hearts fan. "Cynical no hoka ni, Red Death no guntai no hanbun o taoshi, nokori no sekai ni iku mae ni jibun-tachi no chīmu o tsukurubekidesu. (Besides Cynical, we defeated half of Red Death's army so we should make our own teams before going to the remaining worlds.)" As the warriors watch their friends who Rufus picked are slowly covering in a bright light before disappearing, unaware they are being watched by Red Death who is sitting calmly on his throne, with Moon Waters standing in front of the vision orb, his black eyes narrow into sadness as Red Death dismiss the vision orb with a sway of his arm before ordering the young man with a soft, calm tone. "Moon Waters, I want you, Finn and Princess Khalifa to follow these chosen warriors to the next world."

"I – If I may, Red Death; I would like to request that I'll be in my merman form while Finn and Khalifa will remain human. It will be difficult for them to swim as mermaid and merman." Moon requested timidly as Red Death nod in agreement before watching the rookie fighter disappear in darkness to start his mission.

* * *

In a clear blue underwater valley with fishes swimming around, the first team of Harmony appears in light with their forms have changed into dolphin mermen and mermaids with green tails for Cynical, blue for Felix, Jen, and Dipper, dark blue for Kira, black for Sho and Takehito with the latter having a yellow outlined fin, dark green for Noble, and pink for Mabel and Aries; amazing them as a figure of a young woman with long red hair, blue eyes, wears a purple sea shell bra and has a green tail with paler green fins swam to the group with a round yellow fish with aquamarine eyes and blue stripes and fins, and a red crab. Swimming up to the visitors, the mermaid swam around Jen with her curiosity showing when she asks them with a smile. "Are you all new around here? I'm Ariel and these are my friends Flounder and Sebastian."

"Ariel, King Triton will not like this." The red crab, Sebastian reminded with concern but Ariel brush the worry off with a carefree tone. "Oh relax, Sebastian; they don't look like the humans so we can trust them…" but she didn't finish when she swam away from the others to stare at the sky from underwater, leaving Sebastian to give himself a sigh before kindly offer the warriors with a calm smile. "Oh this is not good, mon. Now den, we got us a concert very soon. Why don't you sing in my musical extravaganza? Please say yes! Ariel's been actin' strange lately. But she might settle down and practice if you're dere, too."

"We love too!" Aries, Mabel and Kira agreed with excitement as Cynical, Noble and Felix froze of their answer in shock before Takehito calmly agreed with a grin. "Subarashii!"

"Great! First we have to cheer Ariel up from thinking about the human world…" as everyone listen to Sebastian's plan… (Incoming Song: Under the Sea (Kingdom Hearts 2 version)) as Ariel is sitting on a rock platform, being glum before Sebastian starts a band while tapping three closed clams as drums before the warriors swam in to sing.

 _Cynical: The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake._

 _Sebastian: You dream about going up there_ b _ut that is a big mistake._

 _Just look at the world around you_ r _ight here on the ocean floor._

 _Such wonderful things surround you! What more is you looking for?_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Felix: Darling, it's better down where it's wetter, (performing a dolphin flip) take it from me!_

 _Sebastian: Up on the shore they work all day_

 _Out in the sun they slave away._

 _While we devoting full time to floating_

 _Under the sea._

 _Under the sea._

 _Takehito and Sho: Under the sea!_

 _Sebastian: Under the sea_

 _Takehito and Sho: Under the sea._

 _Sebastian: Since life is sweet here_

 _we got the beat here, naturally._

 _Jen: Naturally ii ii ii_

 _Dipper: Even the sturgeon and the ray,_

 _Aries and Mabel: They get the urge and start to play._

 _Sebastian: We got the spirit you got to hear it!_

 _Under the sea._

 _Aries: Under the sea._

 _Under the sea._

 _Kira: Under the sea._

 _Under the sea._

 _Ariel (following a dolphin): When the sardines begin the beguine_

 _It's music to me._

 _All: Music to me ii ii ii_

 _Sebastian: What do they got? A lot of sand._ (As Cynical opens a clam with his Keyblade to send bubbles out.) _We got a hot crustacean band._

 _Ariel: Each little clam here_

 _Know how to jam here_

 _Under the sea._

 _Noble and Ariel (dancing): Each little slug here_

 _Cutting a rug here_

 _Under the sea._

 _Sebastian: Each little snail here_

 _Know how to wail here_

 _Cynical: That's why it's hotter..._

 _Aries: Under the water..._

 _Sebastian: Ya, we in luck here_

 _Down in the muck here_

 _All: Under the sea!_

After the song, Ariel gives a kind compliment to the warriors in excitement. "You all are amazing! I wish we can sing a song about mermaids and humans joining together in harmony." Before her fish best friend Flounder swam to her before offering with a smile. "Hey Ariel! You've got to see this!" which brings curiosity to the mermen and mermaids as they swam away, leaving Sebastian to worry aloud. "Hmph! How do I get myself into dese situations? Oh, man. Not only has dat girl fallen in love at da worst possible time, but wid a human!" but he froze when he turn around in fear of seeing an old, large merman with bushy, light grey eyebrows, blue eyes, long, white hair with a thick, white beard and mustache, well muscled and wears a yellow, five-pointed crown that somewhat resembles a sea star on his head, gold gauntlets with several studs on them on each wrist, a dark blue fish with cyan, translucent fins and carries a golden, three-pronged trident, demanded Sebastian with a tint of anger. "Ariel's in love with a human!"

* * *

Inside a grotto full of human stuff around the walls and a small opening on the 'ceiling', the mermen and mermaids swam in by the entrance before Ariel froze in surprise and happiness of a large silver statue of a young man her age posing like a winning knight, lifting his right fist against his chest while his left holds a sword down and his right foot is placed on a shield. As Ariel busy herself admiring the statue, the warriors notice Sebastian and the possible ruler of Atlantica swimming in the grotto, to Jen's fear as he introduce the king to their comrades. "K – King Triton! Before Hybrid Purgatory, my family use to live in Atlantica until my parent's death."

"Ariel! You know how dangerous humans are but you not only have these new merfolk to join you of this foolish wish, you happen to fall in love with the human you saved!" King Triton scolded Ariel in anger as she hid herself behind the statue in slight annoyance of the scolding before she swam to the warriors in shock when King Triton raise his trident to the statue before muttering "So be it…" and shot rays of thunder, destroying the entire human stuff of the grotto before the statue in pieces to send everyone watching in shock. As everything is now in pieces, Ariel slowly swam to the broken statue to cry herself in sorrow as everyone can see King Triton giving a face of guilt before everyone else leaves her in privacy; unaware Moon Waters as a merman with a silver mermaid tail and two eels swam in from the hole from the ceiling, with one of the eels taunting Ariel to stop crying. "My, my; the poor girl is suffers deep such sorrow."

"There is a way we can help, right Moon Waters?" The second eel, with a yellow left eye mocked with false kindness as Moon gives himself a shudder when the questioning eel slowly stroke itself around him when Ariel asked Moon in sadness. "T – there is?" to which Moon sadly nod before answering her question with a sad frown. "Yes, Ursula the sea witch can help you…"

"You really blew it man." Cynical reminded Sebastian with a frown as the warriors, Sebastian and Flounder sadly waited outside the grotto for Ariel, with Sebastian pacing around while apologizing to the warriors. "I'm sorry mon, it's me big mouth…" but hearing Jen calling a name in confusion. "Moon?", everyone notice Ariel following Moon and the two eels to the undersea garden which brings everyone to follow them but as they almost reach to Ariel, the two eels wrap around them as they witness Ariel and Moon meeting with an obese woman with a pitch black shoulder less, backless gown – like lower body of an octopus and lavender skin. The underside is a bright violet color, while her short hair is stark white with a few grey streaks that stands on end and a widow's peak hairline, purple nail polish on her pointed nails, light blue eyeliner, dark purple eye shadow, bright red lipstick, and a small beauty mark near her chin on the left side of her face, a yellow spiral shell necklace on a thin black cord, as well as two violet, thinner spiral shells as earrings.

"That's right my dear, I'm Ursula the sea witch. I thank my poopsies and my new worker Moon here to bring you here for my help." The octopus lady, Ursula exclaimed with a smirk in false kindness as Ariel questioned with a tint of fear. "Can you really turn me human?"

"That's right, sweetcakes. And the price is just a token. A trifle. What I want from you is...your voice." Ursula agreed with her glued smirk as she summons a golden contract with a pen – like fish bone while continue explaining. "I almost forgot-the magic only lasts for three days. You've got to get dear old Princie to kiss you before the sunsets on the third day. If he doesn't you turn back into a mermaid, and belong to me! I suppose you might find my terms a little tough. After all, you ARE King Triton's daughter. Adored by all of Atlantica! Why, you're practically guaranteed a happy life. Are you sure you won't listen to your daddy? All it'll cost you is your true love. Come on, sweetie pie, this is your last chance. But far be it from little old me to twist your arm…" as Ursula watches the warriors struggling themselves to get off the tight eels before finishing taunting the innocent mermaid. "Well, now. I won't intrude any longer. I'll be on my way. You obviously don't need my help. Too bad about your prince through, he IS quite a catch…"

Thinking of the thought, Ariel quickly grabs the bone before looking away when she signs her name on the contract before Ursula declare aloud with a cruel grin. "We have a deal!" as a hurricane of wind surrounds Ursula and Ariel who's throat suddenly glow bright yellow until a small orb of light escape with her singing voice filling the air before it slowly enters in Ursula's shell necklace, the hurricane ends to show Ariel with slender long legs and wears an old light brown sail with rope tying around her waist; struggling to swim which got the warriors to break free from the eels and swam to help Ariel getting to shore with Sebastian and Flounder. Ursula laughed maniacally as Moon watch in horror in his blank white eyes before Ursula grab his cheeks to catch his surprise and taunts with a cruel smirk. "Oh don't worry, just as long as your precious little brother won't know the truth of your parents' "sudden death"…"

Releasing her grip, Moon swam up to shore to find it night and hid himself behind a large rock far from the warriors' rock to watch the now mute Ariel walking to the only castle with a man his age with thick black hair, blue eyes and wears a pure white polo shirt that is unbuttoned, either blue breeches or normal pants with rolled up legs, secured by a red belt and black knee-high boots. Seeing the warriors oblivious of his spying, Moon trail his eyes at Jen who is whispering something in both Dipper and Mabel's ears with a small smile on his face, earning a sad frown from Moon's pale face along with a mutter. "As long Jen doesn't know."

* * *

The next morning as the warriors of Harmony have to stay in the sea to make sure no one knows about Ariel's contract, Finn; wearing an light brown short – sleeved shirt with blue sleeves and his sheathed sword strapped on the left side of his brown belt, dark blue baggy jeans with armor on his knees and metallic boots walks down to the beach while looking around to find Moon still on the ocean, covering his head with both his bare skinny arms closed as he is crying, making Finn sympathetic as he kneel on the sand, getting Moon's attention by tapping his head to get him lifting his head to see tears escaping his lifeless – like eyes before Finn asked the sad mermaid with a soft frown. "I want to ask you for help again but if you're sad to do it, it's okay. I don't want you to feel bad."

"O – Oh no! I'm alright with helping, just like when I got the blue magic off of you!" Moon Waters exclaimed in surprise while wiping the tears off his eyes before asking with a timid – like tone. "So what do you want me to help with?" as Finn slowly bit his lower lip in embarrassment before answering with a small blush on his cheeks. "To say, before we died a few days before the war; I want to give my first kiss to Khalifa. She doesn't know about this yet but I want to make our first kiss really special…" but Moon interrupted with a small yet generous smile, the first smile he had in the entire war. "Oh, I'll be more than happy to help you, Finn cause where in Hybrid Purgatory, mermaids help new couples by riding a small boat and sing them to kiss!"

"Thanks! I'll get a boat ready and get Khalifa to do the plan!" Finn thanked with a smile as Moon watch the young Dark Knight lifting himself while exclaiming the idea before running back to the town, leaving Moon to give a small chuckle before diving to the ocean. That night, the warriors of Harmony watch Ariel; now wearing a dress with light blue sleeves, a black bodice, blue skirt with a big blue bow in her hair and black heels, sitting on a boat with the human prince she falls in love rowing the boat before the others watch as they slowly give a kiss, only to be interrupted by the boat being shook but no one fell overboard, to everyone's concern yet relief. At the other side of the kingdom where a lagoon through the small river resides, Finn sat with Khalifa who sits across him to look around with her interest slowly growing, she is unaware that Moon is actually pulling the front of the boat while he is starting to sing. (Incoming song: Kiss The Girl cover by Chase Holfelder)

 _There you see her_

 _Sitting there across the way_

 _She don't got a lot to say_

 _But there's something about her_

 _And you don't know why_

 _But you're dying to try_

 _You wanna kiss the girl_

"Did you hear something?" Khalifa asked Finn in stoic confusion as the latter was frozen shock in the inside when he heard Moon continue singing like a siren.

 _Yes, you want her_

 _Look at her, you know you do_

 _It's possible she wants you, too_

 _There is one way to ask her_

 _It don't take a word_

 _Not a single word_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _My, oh, my_

 _Look at the boy too shy_

 _He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Ain't that sad_

 _Ain't it shame, too bad_

 _You gonna miss the girl_

"You know; I'm starting to think this is one of your 'special outing plans'? I hope it won't end up like the beautiful outing you made for me before the fire started." Khalifa thought aloud with a thin smile as Finn silently give out a short chuckle before his fake – like smiling dim into a frown when he exclaim in sadness. "Actually, I feel bad for what happen that day; we all lost our friends and your family, and what's worse; Maria was forced to burn the school because the damn people force her to do bad."

Khalifa slowly grab Finn's left hand as she reminded with a sad frown too. "We know Maria for so long and we're all her good friends, the last time I saw her face that day, she was crying so once this war is over; we'll go find them." As the boat heads under a large tree before Moon continues to sing while swimming around the boat to make it twirling around slowly with a few fireflies flying around them.

 _Now's your moment_

 _Floating in a blue lagoon_

 _Boy, you better do it soon_

 _No time will be better_

 _She don't say a word_

 _And she won't say a word_

 _Until you kiss the girl_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Don't be scared_

 _You got the mood prepared_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Don't stop now_

 _Don't try to hide it how_

 _You wanna kiss the girl_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Float along_

 _Listen to the song_

 _The song say kiss the girl_

Finn and Khalifa smiled at each other as Moon watch the two leaning each other to share their first kiss…

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Music play_

 _Do what the music say_

 _You wanna kiss the girl_

 _You've got to kiss the girl_

 _Why don't you kiss the girl_

 _You gotta kiss the girl_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

But it ends when the boat then toppled over to send the two falling over and land on the water, surprising the merman as Khalifa and Finn slowly lifting themselves to sit on the muddy ground with the latter pushing the boat over before Moon swam to asked in sadness and fear. "Finn, are you two alright?"

"We're fine Moon. It's not your fault…" Finn exclaimed with a calm smile as he help lift Khalifa to stand before Moon timidly offer the two with a thin and mild smile. "If you like; I would like to be in this world alone. I want to fight my brother for a family matter." For Khalifa thought of the offer for a few minutes before accepting the decision aloud with a nod. "Alright. We'll tell Red Death."

* * *

The next evening, Dipper and Mabel was the first before the others to swam to the surface to find Ariel crying on her arms and knees on the beach as Dipper questioned Flounder who is accompanying her, in confusion and pity. "Flounder what's wrong with Ariel…" but everyone stop to hear a voice exactly like Ariel singing to notice Eric is walking with a young woman with exact resemblance of Ariel but with brown hair and wears a sleeveless version of Ariel's dress, singing to the suspiciously dazed Eric until Flounder point out the exact seashell necklace of Ursula's. "Hey look! It's Ursula!"

"Sōdesu! (That does it!)" Sho remarked in anger as he point his green umbrella at the disguised Ursula and shoots a ray of green energy at the seashell to send it falling off her neck in surprise and smash into tiny pieces, revealing two small balls of light where one goes back into Ariel to have her voice back while the second light splits into two to go into Eric's eyes, returning his senses and seeing Ariel walking to him with a smile. "Eric!"

"Ariel? You have your voice back, you really are the girl that saved me!" Eric exclaimed in happiness and relief but the reunion is short – lived as Ursula revert to her real form before pointing out the sunset with a maniacally grin. "This is not over yet!" and she then grabs Ariel and the warriors to drag them back to the ocean where Ariel was magically turn back to her mermaid form before dragging her back to her lair but everyone stop to see King Triton and Sebastian present. "Ursula stop!"

"Why hello King Triton, how nice to see you again. I'm afraid I have some important matters with your precious daughter and her friends unless…you want to take her place." Ursula first taunted the king with a flamboyant grin as she summon Ariel's contract to show it to King Triton while Ariel apologized in sadness. "Daddy I'm sorry!" but King Triton offers the sea witch for Ariel's defense. "Ursula, release my daughter and I'll take her place…" as he lift his trident to shoot a ray of light at the contract to change Ariel's signature with Triton's before Ursula cynically laughed when Triton's form now changed into a dark green polyp, shocking everyone but Ursula who is now wearing Triton's crown and holding his trident.

"You monster!" Ariel called Ursula in sadness, shock, and anger as a slash of darkness hit Ursula's right arm to receive a gasp in pain, motioning everyone to swam up to see not only Eric swimming but accompanied by a familiar hooded figure of Kira's big brother before everyone swam up to shore while Ursula covers herself with her ink and darkness until everyone froze to see Ursula growing gigantic with Moon, Jen, and Kira as humans with their clothes and weapon again before everyone then begin to fight… (Incoming song: Ursula's Revenge, Kingdom Hearts 2)

 _This witch is back to bring her wrath upon the sea_

 _Triton can't be rid of me_

 _Not that easily_

 _And like all who dare defy me_

 _He will learn his lesson well_

 _Never toy with a girl like me_

"You got what you deserved!" Cynical shouted as he is then caught by the two eels around him before dragging him to the ocean where it is now an underwater hurricane before Ursula continues to sing while Noble and Felix fought to get the eels away and off from Cynical.

 _Flotsam and Jetsam!_

 _Loyal darlings, strong as the tide_

 _Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side_

 _Right now! Mommy needs you_

 _Crush those stupid fools, make them writhe!_

"I don't think so!" Noble remarked as everyone swam to dodge all of Ursula's giant tentacles in their directions with the two eels Flotsam and Jetsam following from behind until Takehito summon his steamroller barbell and whack the two eels to disappear in darkness from the hit, earning a cheer and grin from the Japanese. "Yatta! (All right!)". Meanwhile Jen and Moon continue to fight on Ursula's giant head as Kira assist the former with her book and her summoning big monster – like creatures made of pages to get damage from Moon, who flinch in pain from his brother's strikes of his sword before the battle continues with Ursula's singing while getting Eric and Kira's brother on the boat.

 _What a feeble human_

 _No, I can't believe my eyes_

 _Such a stubborn royal_

 _Who is fighting for his prize_

 _Without your precious mermaid_

 _Now you're crazy with revenge_

 _I suppose I sympathize!_

Seeing Ariel dodging Ursula's strike by swaying the trident, Eric shouts at the sea witch in anger. "I'm not gonna lose her!" as the two stop to notice Dipper, Mabel, and Aries jumping high to reach Ursula when Mabel declare with her grappling hook ready. "Right, we're with you all the way!" before she shot her grappling hook at Ursula who dodge the hook with the trident but got hit by Dipper's bone spear and Aries's boomerang, ignoring the sea witch's singing and Moon almost fallen in defeat when Kira shot a path of fire from her book.

 _Flotsam and Jetsam!_

 _Loyal darlings, strong as the tide_

 _Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side_

 _Right now! Mommy needs you_

 _Smash those stupid fools, make them writhe!_

"Sorry, "Mommy", your poopsies are toast!" Felix taunted with a dive as Ursula reacted in anger before she starts to sway the trident around her until she lift it in the air to make it covering in lightning and finally finishing her song of revenge.

 _This is not the end, my dears_

 _I swear, I've just begun_

 _It's not over until URSULA HAS WON!_

Cynical jumped out of the ocean to strike the trident off Ursula's hand before it land on the boat with Eric and the hooded man, earning a surprised and angry remark from Ursula. "No it's not possible!"

"It's over Ursula." Cynical finished as he dive back to the ocean when Eric holds the trident in his hands while hearing Ursula demanding him in fury. "That trident belongs to me!" as the hooded man ready his right arm before Eric shouted in anger of her evil plans to kill Ariel. "Alright, you can have it!" and throw the trident straight through Ursula's abdomen with Kira's brother swaying his arm to shoot a large slash of darkness, getting the shocked Ursula to scream in pain as she is consumed by darkness while the defeated Moon to lose his footing and falls down to hit while screaming, getting the shocked Jen and Kira to jump off Ursula's head and fall to the ocean to get Moon…

As everyone else watch Ariel and Eric hugging in the ocean as the latter doesn't care for Ariel being a mermaid for their true love, Jen, Kira and her brother were at the beach where a wounded Moon in mermaid is coughing in pain while Jen hug his brother in remorse until Kira's eldest brother successfully open the slave crown in Moon's forehead to see Moon's blank silver eyes are now showing pupils when Moon explain to Jen in pain and sadness. "J – Jen…on the day you were born…I was three when Mother and Father died….I was playing at the sea with Father but I was taken to Ursula to be part of her garden of unfortunate souls. Mother and Father begged her to release me with their deaths instead of being polyps and I escaped with you…"

Tears streamed down Moon's face as he continues explaining to the shocked Jen while Kira and her brother listen in sorrow. "That was also the day King Luka found us…we were caught by Death Bringers and King Luka rescue us. I still remember… the harsh, cruel words the people call King Luka that day. So living and taking care of you for seventeen years with the hybrids of Hybrid Purgatory, I had to hide the guilt of our parents' death…I'm sorry."

Without saying a word, Jen quickly wrap his arms around Moon in a hug again, this time shocking Moon as the two listen to Kira's brother's calmly reminding the former warrior of discord. "You won't have to fight again because a fallen warrior will be going back to his or her world until a god dies in this war…" as Moon slowly whisper with his shocked frown tugging into a small smile when he is slowly covering in darkness. Not seeing Kira's brother disappearing in a flash, Kira and Jen hear a familiar cruel laugh when they see Bill Cipher and his team without Red Death, Bass Mahon, Finn and Irina standing away from the two who reacted in shock as the mind demon commented with his threatening smirk. "Now that another non member of Bill Cipher Super mother f***ing awesome team is dead, this war will be our town now boys!" as Jerry and Austin lift their guns to shoot bullets with the latter showing a cruel excitement while Madeline give a cruel smirk and chuckle as Khalifa doesn't change her stoic expression while the other warriors swam to the beach to get ready with their weapons and Dipper yell out his archenemy in anger. "Bill!"

"You got that right, Pine tree!" Bill laughed as Madeline asked the demon with a soft smirk. "Bill, was that your father just now? I haven't seen him since that whole killing accident even by Princess Khalifa's dog at the ball…" as the warriors reacted in shock when Bill reminded with a seemingly surprised frown. "Ok first off, he created me and my sister so I don't really call him dad often in public and secondly, it's not like he's with my sister." Yet Raziah revealed in false curiosity. "Semalam Jerry dan saya bernampak ayah awak dengan kakak awak, teman lelaki dan kawan dia."

"Huh?" Bill asked the Malaysian in confusion as Jerry gives a sigh from his grin before translating his best friend's words to the demon. "Raziah says yesterday, Jerry and I saw your dad with your sister, her boyfriend and her friend…" but Bill froze in shock while screaming "WHAT!?" while his own team ignore the confusion on their enemies' face but when hearing Kira thinking aloud in shock. "W – wait, my big brother is…Bill's father?", Bill again shudder in shock before Austin Trance taunt aloud in sarcasm. "Okay so too much information, we should be going now! Princess?" until Khalifa silently snaps her marked fingers to make Bill Cipher and his team disappear, earning a confusion Mabel to comment with a raised eyebrow. "What'cu talking about?" but they had to hide the scene from Sebastian swimming to them when he offer kindly to get the warriors' interest. "Before you all leave, would you all join the musical?". Agreeing, the warriors swam back to Atlantica for the musical where the merpeople watch Sebastian ready his baton before everyone starts to sing with Aries and Kira opening the giant clam they were inside. (Incoming song: A New Day is Dawning; Kingdom Hearts 2)

 _Kira and Aries: Welcome the dawning of a happy age of new beginnings_

 _Land and sea have come together_

 _Joined in peace and harmony_

 _Fairytales and miracles_

 _Are what we're singing of_

 _Our dear princess Ariel_

 _Truly fell in love_

 _With a prince, a human prince_

 _Who lived so far above_

 _Ariel: (coming out of her clam) Wishes really can come true_

 _If you want them to_

 _And this happiness inside_

 _I owe to every one of you_

 _Aries and Kira: How about an introduction_

 _To these lovely friends of ours?_

 _Ariel: Come take a bow_

 _Felix, Noble, and Cynical!_

 _Felix: Congratulations, dear princess, to you_

 _Noble: You found your first love, and he found you too_

 _Cynical: We were glad to help you out_

 _And very proud, it's true_

 _Noble, Cynical, and Felix: Seeing how we made you grin_

 _Just makes us want to twirl a fin_

 _Ariel: Wishes really can come true_

 _If you want them to_

 _And this happiness inside_

 _I owe to every one of you_

 _Dipper, Mabel and Jen: Be so kind and introduce_

 _The King and these, his loyal friends_

 _Ariel: Please say hello_

 _Daddy, Sebastian, Flounder_

 _King Triton: (shooting a ray of light at the underwater chandelier) Ariel, I'm so very happy for you_

 _Sebastian: Yes, happy endings are so rare and so few_

 _Flounder: We were glad to help_

 _And very proud, it's true_

 _Sebastian and Flounder: Seeing how we made you grin_

 _Just makes us want to twirl a fin!_

 _Mabel, Sho and Takehito: Any other friends of yours_ _(_ _Suteki na nakama wa_

 _That might be waiting in the wings? Sore dake kashira?)_

 _Ariel: Come say hello_

 _All my friends from ev'ry corner of the world!_

 _All: A new day is dawning of a happy age of new beginnings_

 _Land and sea have come together_

 _Joined in peace and harmony_

 _Fairytales and miracles_

 _Are what we're singing of_

 _Our dear princess Ariel_

 _Prince Eric from above_

 _A happy end, forever after_

 _Full of joy and love!_

Watching the warriors bowing to the cheering spectators of Atlantica, Red Death dismiss the vision when he, Finn, and Bass see Bill Cipher and his team returning to Haunted Witch Manor but seeing Jerry holding and dragging a seemingly unconscious – like Bill by the back of his collar, Bass question the demon's teammates. "What happened to Bill Cipher?"

"He's being mopey because his dad we saw before Moon's death is actually one of the enemies' brother Boss; the little girl with the big book." Jerry Kills answered as his boss slowly giving himself a widen grin of lust of the mention of Bill's father but it changes to slight surprise when he notice Khalifa calling Finn with a small frown to catch her Dark Knight's attention. "Finn, I want to have a talk with you." as the two walk up the stairs to the first floor to stop halfway to one of the hallways, Khalifa slowly cross her arms under her chest while Finn stood with a slight worry expression until Khalifa explain with a thin yet mischievous smile showing. "I know you want to give me a kiss because I have three things…" as Finn froze in surprise when Khalifa continue stoically. "One, we're about to kiss in the two failed yet beautiful outings, two even it's not Christmas…" while Khalifa slowly point a finger above their heads to show Finn's sylph holding a mistletoe while waving a tiny hand with a smile before Khalifa finish counting. "And three which is the most important…Mom and Dad told me after you told them so I want to make it a secret to don't embarrass you."

"Right, sorry it's just I want to make it special and I…" Finn apologized with an embarrassed smile as he stops in surprise when his sylph flew down to give a pout before Khalifa slowly lean to press her lips against Finn's, catching his shock but slowly close his eyes in relief while his sylph cheer in excitement when the two finish kissing to show Finn with a calm and warm smile in his face as he commented with a sigh. "Good thing your dad isn't here to kick my ass…" Which earn a nod in agreement from his best friend and now lover, muttering. "Damn right."

* * *

Extra: Missing…

Last night, Red Death lift himself off his throne when he notice Khalifa and Finn appear in darkness but what surprises the leader is that the two are soaking wet as he question the two in concern. "What on earth happen to you two?" as Finn spat out a bit of lagoon water before answering to Red Death. "We were having a boat ride but something make us fall, and Moon wants to fight his brother alone."

"Alright, I accept that decision and you two can take the ground floor bathroom to the right." Red Death calmly nod in agreement as the two nod in reply before walking out of the room where Bass Mahon opens the door yet the two walk pass him before Bass walks to Red Death when the latter question with his usual hatred of the prurient old man in his tone. "Where have you been, Mahon? You went off after Miss Khalifa, Finn, and Moon went to the mermaid's world."

"Forgive me Red Death but I want to make sure those three will defeat those warriors and…" Bass Mahon lied in mockery apology but Red Death interrupted him when he grabs a closed can from Bass's left hand before reading aloud the label. "Demon Bounded Water Leeches, used in water…" yet he realized in shock and anger in his helmet before scolding furiously to the remorseless and cruel old man. "You sabotage Finn's outing, weren't you?"

"Well, I don't want that brat to soil my _prize_ because I prefer her to be pure." Bass taunted calmly as Red Death crushed the can of Demon Bounded water leeches with his hand, not paying attention to the sound of Bill Cipher screaming as outside the throne room, a shocked Bill ran around Haunted Witch Manor starting with the dining room where Raziah and Madeline stops cooking and having tea in surprise to see Bill looking around while somehow causing to interrupt the queen's tea by lifting the whole table before dropping it and left the room, ignoring Madeline screaming his name in shock and anger. "Bill!"

Running in Irina's bedroom to find her sitting on her bed and reading a magazine, Bill search everywhere in her room especially lifting her in his arms to earn a scream of shock before he drops her on her bed to run to the ground floor bathroom where Finn who he and Khalifa are on the bubble soap – covered bathtub of water, let out a short scream of shock when Bill quickly search the soap – covered water in shock but when he almost search near to the not surprised Khalifa with the bubbles and water covering her body to her shoulders, Finn stood with the water covering his waist to punch an uppercut to send Bill flying before landing on the floor, yelling. "What the hell Bill!"

"It's not here!" The still shocked Bill shouts as Finn sat back on the bubble – covered water with Khalifa in surprise when Bill ran out and upstairs to a room where Austin and Jerry stop fixing an old cannon to watch Bill running around the room before shooting the cannon off the platform with his magic which shocks the two twin – like men before he ran back to ground floor in the room where the now dressed Khalifa busy herself with Kai Crystal combing Khalifa's knee – length black hair although she didn't see the summon watching Sonya and Gory, Angel, Kiara, and Khaira and Zenya Amo appearing to catch the stuffs every time Bill toss them off the closet over his shoulders while screaming. "No! No! No! No! No!" before running out of the room.

Seeing Bill running in the throne room, Red Death froze of him throwing the throne with Red Death still sitting on to search for something underneath the throne to be nothing but Red Death lands his back on Bill's to make him fall on his stomach with the throne landing beside their right side, earning a sad sigh from Bill yet he froze in realization as he lift himself off Red Death to make him roll and lie on his stomach when Bill ran to the middle of the throne room where the pedestal to summon a vision of Harmony warriors is in place before Bill gave himself a cheer when he found his black hat, as everyone notice he's not wearing his hat when he was searching for it, in excitement but his happiness is short - lived when Red Death and the remaining warriors were staring at him in fury and holding their own weapons as Bill sweat drops in surprise of their punishment.

Outside of Haunted Witch Manor, Bill's sister with Roman Torchwick and Neo, and father stopped walking to the back of the house when the former seem to thought aloud in realization. "Oh! I just remembered I had Bill's hat before I thought I lost it."

"You 'borrowed' his hat?" Roman asked in confusion as his lover's father calmly thought aloud the possible outcome for his son. "I wonder what will happen to Bill if he causes trouble of searching the whole house…"


	17. Bonus III: A Day Off

"My warriors, although your remaining warriors will do anything to defeat you all and destroy countless worlds; I will temporarily stop them from proceeding their plans so that you all would rest for tomorrow. This is my thanks for you all stopping the previous warriors since the start of the war." Was Lady Azalea's explanation from Ken and Rufus when their comrades were called to hear, all seem to be surprised for the sudden rest of the day like a holiday but also relief. That night, Ken and Deadpool were arguing as they were drunk from too much mugs of beer, the former sporting a huge blush on his cheeks from drinking while the assassin hiccupped his words with a laugh. "I…I will (hic) beat you in (hic) anything! Like fighting and (hic) racing!"

"Ha (hic)! …I can beat you in both (hic!) Ken hiccupped with a drunken grin as the two lean to each other with a frown before the two declare aloud. "WE'LL BEAT YA ASS IN RACING!"

* * *

The next morning, the warriors witness in shock and annoyance of Ken and Deadpool arguing for a promising race of riding vehicles or sport equipment around the Haven Resort and Residence by the entrance as a starting and finishing point, earning a sigh and annoyed comment from Rufus who shook his head. "This won't end up good…" but hearing Luke getting the two's attention by screaming "Oi guys!" his serious frown change into a playful smile when his question send Rufus, King of Lightning and Sho Hayami to fall on their backs in disbelief and annoyance. "Can we join ya guys in the race?"

"Sure! Get ya vehicles and we'll get this race started!" Ken answered with a grin as almost everyone seem amazed and interested when Cynical walk forward to throw his keyblade in the air as it glows a bright white light for a few minutes before it comes back to Cynical as a speeder/ motorbike – like glider with matching green, red, and yellow scheme before Jason McCann somehow have a light brown and red winged – waveboard vehicle appearing and hovering next to his left side while Kia's boots have a big red and black hollow wheels with a skate under each wheel which she called Orbit Wheels, Bane is now riding on a sidecar motorcycle – like glider with the glider having a pointed tip and the seat having slung forward, and Deadpool is riding on a simple red motorcycle scooter with a black seat, the latter earns Ken Adams to laugh as he will be riding on a brownish yellow two – part bow and platform vehicle. "You're riding a scooter!?"

"It's a motorbike! It's 100 percent manly!" Deadpool shouted to Ken in anger as Dipper and Mabel returns when Dipper is driving a Gravity Falls Mystery Cart while Jamie and Olivia offer themselves to join with Jason just like Kia's newest ally Stitch will be behind her back as Ai joins Bane to stand on the sidecar to be his guns for the race, Felix grab his Gay Stick to summon a flying magic blue carpet with the Brofist logo on it for him and Noble, and Luke will be using his skateboard as usual. The other warriors watch in fascination as the competitors of the race ready themselves with Nostalgia Critic lifting his gun above to start the race until he shot a bullet to send everyone racing around Haven. (Music: Red Zone by Tatsh)

The racers rode and drive their vehicles around and out of the entrance road to Haven as Cynical, Ken, Bane, and Jason's gliders sped everyone else at the U – turn to the jungle road but seeing the Mystery Cart, Felix's magic carpet, Deadpool's scooter and Luke's skateboard trying to catch and move past them, Bane shout to Ai while driving past Ken's glider with moderate speed. "Ai, stall them!" which brings a grin from the Mad Hatter as she ready her twin guns to aim at the other racers behind and starts shooting rapidly. "I'm on it, boy!"

Seeing Ai getting ready to shoot while Bane is in the lead when the racers are heading to the road around the Haven's large lake and mountains, Jason called Jamie with a surprised frown. "Jamie, we need a shield!" as Jamie calmly and quickly grab a Reflect card from her pouch before lifting it in the air to let it glow and a transparent white shield covers the waveboard just in time when Ai starts shooting to send Cynical off guard and Kia jumping over him with her Flowmotion skills as she skates past Deadpool and Ken with her Orbit wheels, trying to skate past Jason, Jamie, and Olivia when the four notice the giant Tyrannosaurus Rex manikin at the entrance of the forest road starts to move and roar loudly when the Mystery Cart at the last place rode past it, sending everyone and the spectators screaming in shock while Jack commented the race is now a chase in surprise. "Who brings a bloody dinosaur statue to come alive!?"

As everyone now starts to run away from the stampeding dinosaur, Ken quickly turn his glider while making it goes backwards where everyone witness their team leader shoots rapid arrow – like energy of light at the dinosaur's belly before Kia shouts at Stitch behind her back. "Stitch, help shoot the head!"

"Eh." Stitch nod in reply as Kia continues to Flowmotion skate around the Haven with the others while they agreed to help out Ken to fight the dinosaur by shooting lasers and light energy from their vehicles with Deadpool, Ai, and Stitch help shooting the bellowing T – Rex with their guns and Stitch's blasters. After Deadpool jumps to strike the T – Rex's neck with his katanas, he quickly jump back to land on his scooter when Felix points his Gay stick at the dinosaur's face, screaming. "Fart in the Hole, Edgar!" to summon his black pug dog Edgar at it's face before it erupts a fart explosion again, sending the T – Rex to roar in pain and disgust when Edgar jumps off it's giant nose before being caught of Pewdiepie's arms for a hug and a comment from the Youtuber. "Good boy…"

As the racers chase the dinosaur through the park's road again around the lake where everyone watch in worry at the entrance of the pool and outside the lobby, Ken was riding his glider beside Bane and Cynical's when the latter continue to shoot light energy from his vehicle at the T – Rex, as the leader found the dinosaur statue's place at the entrance of the forest road earlier which brings the King of Exorcist to grab his phone to quickly call Rufus who picks up the call from his phone to hear Ken's screaming a plan. "Rufus I need someone to push the T – Rex back to be a statue at the forest's entrance!" as Rufus nod in agreement when Ken hear Rufus calling Takehito in his phone. "Takehito I want you to get the T – Rex back to the statue post!" before Ken end his call and stuff his phone back in his left pocket when Kia skate to his side for Ken to command the brawler. "Kia, I want you, Felix, and Noble to be the last for you and Takehito to whack the T – Rex back to the forest! It's statue post is at the entrance!"

Seeing Kia nodding in surprise yet understanding, she slow down her skate to let the others drove and rode past her while ignoring the others screaming her name in concern. "Kia!" before she, Felix, and Noble who the two men got the order chase the dinosaur when the others stop their vehicles next to the pool entrance with the other warriors as Takehito Koyasu ran to the four to alert Kia to hold her long chain with a poi ball attached around her left arm and throw it to be caught by Takehito before he was flung by her throw from her poi ball to summon his steamroller barbell and whack the T – Rex by the head while shouting. "ROAD ROLLER DA!" to send it falling on it's sides above it's square pedestal on the grass and howling in pain.

As Noble caught Takehito on his arms while Felix stop the magic carpet to grab Kia to stop her and place her on the carpet, the four stop in shock to see the T – Rex slowly lifting itself while roaring at the four but as it completely stood on the pedestal, it's movement starts to stiff as the dinosaur's head slowly turn to the other direction at the sight of the other warriors but it stop as stone, reverting back to a statue which brings the four to sigh in relief while Kia and Felix notice Noble is still holding Takehito on his arms like a married couple before Kia exclaimed aloud with a grin to catch the two's attention. "Hey Noble; I know I'm now shipping you and Takehito because you two like anime and Takehito voices awesome characters but if you two want to do sex right now, go find a room." Which brings Lost Pause and Takehito Koyasu to look at each other in realization and shock before the former slowly lower the voice actor on the carpet as he thanked Noble with a shy grin. "Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi o tsukamaete kurete arigatō, Nōburu (Sorry but thanks for catching me, Noble.)

"Oh sure; no problem Takehito, glad to help." Noble nod with a grin as Takehito nod in reply while Noble give Kia his serious grin for her new shipping comment before inquiring the still grinning girl. "Really Kia? And are you happy now?"

"Yep." Kia answered as Pewdiepie give the anime fan a flirtiest eyebrow wave when the magic carpet flew to the cuisine where everyone else were waiting for them before Angelica, Suraya, King of Lightning, Matilda and Seighart ran to the four when the former question them in concern for injuries. "Are you four alright?"

"That was so f***ing bulls***t as hell." King of Lightning cursed in shock of the whole chase as Seighart check the five, counting Stitch's injuries before sighing and slight scolding in relief. "Not a single injury on them but don't do something stupid and crazy as that next time!"

* * *

In Haunted Witch Manor, Bill Cipher and his team were lounging at the living room couches as Red Death return from checking why all the exits and entrances of the manor are suddenly blocked as if magic is preventing them from leaving before everyone but Khalifa who seem to be lying on one of the four couches around the living room with a small brown pillow covering her forehead and eye, listen to their team leader's answer to their questions in mind. "It would seem the gods want us to rest for a day before we could continue. I would understand this is Lady Azalea's doing but how is it possible Shinryu would agree to her?"

"Alright we're on hiatus!" Bill Cipher cheered as he floats on mid – air like he is relaxing on a hammock, as Raziah nod and exclaiming with a small smile of the human mind demon's carefree expression. "Macam mana awak boleh rehat dalam perang Bill? (How is it you can rest in a war Bill?) But instead from Bill Cipher who gave the cruel woman a confuse expression for not understanding Irina, Raziah, and Khalifa's language; Jerry Kills answer her with a smile. "Come on Raziah, we worked our asses off this entire war unlike Irina who barely even fight a single warrior." Yet he receive a scoff from Raziah before her confusion motion to Khalifa who is still possibly asleep on the couch Madeline and Austin sat against as she question to catch everyone's notice. "Jadi Puteri Khalifa tidur ke? (So is Princess Khalifa asleep?)"

But everyone watch Bill Cipher slowly floats to the princess who's top half of her head is still under the cushion, a cruel Cheshire Cat smirk is in his face when he slowly mutter with a slight older male voice. "Khalifa this is your father saying wake up or I'll…" but however, Khalifa foiled his prank by punching Bill's face with the back of her right fist to send him landing on the floor, touching his face in pain when Khalifa slowly remove the cushion off her face before turning her head to inquire the demon with her glued stoic frown. "Bill my dad can be a heavy sleeper but there's a way for him to wake me up early."

"Oh? ~ Then how would your father wake you up, dear?" Madeline asked in interest, feeling pity for the mind demon until he and his other comrades listen to Khalifa's calm answer with a thin frown. "When I was a kid, he would lift me up like some Esmeralda but instead of Sanctuary, he would shout 'wake the heck or hell up', he started saying hell when I was seven after I first met my demon friend." As Raziah slowly walk to sit on the gap of the couch from Khalifa's boots before questioning her in curiosity. "Jadi selain Bill, awak ada keluarga ke? (So other than Bill, you have a family?")

Receiving a nod in reply from the princess, Bill suddenly let out a cheer to surprise Jerry, Madeline, Raziah and Red Death when he floats in mid – air while continuing to cheer in happiness. "Yes! I'm not the only one who's not an orphan!" as Khalifa added a whisper to everyone but Bill to let him have his happy time. "Although the last time I saw them was when we were killed by the fire from our school, the first thing I was told by Shinryu before the war started was that my family is still alive but we are confirmed dead at the World of Reality."

…

Walking through the hall after leaving his teammates at the first floor living room, Bill Cipher walks down the stairs to the ground floor where the entrance doors are opened to show a transparent blue force field around and above the manor to show no way in or out. As Bill almost walks in the kitchen, he stop to notice a full – body mirror against the wall between the doors to the kitchen and Red Death's throne room which would confuse the human demon at first before he lower his head with a bored frown to see a little girl with long dark brown hair to her bare feet, innocent brown eyes, fairish – like pale skin, wearing a simple sleeveless white silk dress and her arms hugging a green cat plush doll big in her size with blue buttoned eyes. The two look at each other in silent while the little girl blinks her curious eyes a few times until Bill mutter aloud in annoyance while scratching the left side of his blonde head. "There's no way. There's no way I've gone that far…"

The little girl turn her head when she watch Bill walking in the kitchen but as she let out a polite "Excuse me sir…", Bill ran back out of the kitchen to look at the little girl with a shock and fake smile while ignoring the large amount of blood from scratching his head too much. "No! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! I won't go that far! I won't go that far with one of the girls!" before he walks back to the kitchen but again the little girl try to get him to return by letting a small sneeze which brings the demon to run back to her. "Like I said…!"

"Would you just shut up!" A familiar voice of Roman Torchwick shouted in anger when his body and right arm emerges from the mirror to punch Bill and send him on the floor in pain. Slowly lifting himself to sit, Bill Cipher turn to give a complaint before he stop in surprise to see the same man who is with his sister almost completely out of the mirror until Bill yelled while pointing at the intruder in anger. "Hey! You're that guy with my sister, who are you and what have you done to Sis! Don't tell me you two have sex in the war!"

"Bill?" Hearing Bass Mahon's voice calling his name, Roman Torchwick grab Bill Cipher by the arms to drag him inside the mirror with the little girl following the men inside when Bass walks down the stairs to find not a single soul is around the ground floor. Falling and landing on a blue couch, Bill let out a gasp of pain by the little girl with her doll landing on his stomach as the two quickly look around to be a room with purple walls and blue furniture like a table with four matching chairs, three couches around a white coffee table and the only people in this strange room are Bill's sister and father, Roman's friend Neo, and another hooded man with a white cloak and two cat ears on his hood, the same hooded man at Pinocchio's world.

"Ah, I'm glad you're here to have some tea and join us Bill…" Bill's father calmly welcomed with a thin smile as he remove the hood off his head to show his actual face but after everyone walk to the mind demon who lift himself off his awkward position on the couch while holding the little girl on his arms, the inhabitants of the room show surprise in their faces while the hooded man quickly change into annoyance when he commented to the demon while his sister look at the clueless little girl. "You really are rotten. I was told by your father you are a powerful yet psychotic demon with a crude behavior but I didn't think you would had to go this far to plant a seed and just ignore it to move on."

"Hey it wasn't my fault, I think some idiot of a dad would leave a child in the middle of the war and left her for dead." Bill mutter in a fake yet annoyed pout as his father gave a soft yet menacing frown to Bill Cipher when exclaiming aloud. "Says someone who just remember the man who created you and your sister by meeting him in person."

"I'm sorry to interrupt…" Everyone stop to look to the little girl who is still holding her precious doll around her arms as she asked a favor with a small shy yet polite smile. "But can any of you be nice to give me a drink? I hadn't had anything to drink since I got here." While Bill's father hold her off Bill's arms in his arms to question her with a calm smile in his handsome face. "Oh of course but just for a quick question, how old are you?" As the little girl answer by showing five fingers in one hand with a kind smile in her face before everyone look at Bill's sister who thought aloud with a clueless smile. "Oh maybe if she would like the milk Mother said women around 20s and older would always have…"

"Babe I don't think that's a good idea right now!" Roman rejected the idea in shock with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks when Bill and his sister's father glare at the man with his calm yet menacing frown showing as Neo pull out a sign to Bill's sister while her right hand touch her stomach to read. "I think I might have breast milk but I had a stomach ache from eating too much of your dad's awesome cooking." But the hooded man rejected her mute idea with a cruel frown showing when correcting the young girl. "That is not breast milk, that is called diarrhea."

"What the hell is happening here!?" Bill kept sweat dropping his face in shock and anger as he grab the five year old girl off his father's arms before he starts screaming while running out of the entrance of the strange room by going through the mirror which would be back at the ground floor of Haunted Witch Manor before he continues running up to the first floor to go run through the hallway to his room. Panting on his bed with the little girl sitting in front of him, Bill Cipher sat while trying to reduce the panting as the little girl slowly float in front of his face before asking Bill in sadness. "Sir, are you okay?"

"Y – Yeah I'm…" Bill Cipher panted but he stop to slowly lift his head and realize the girl is actually floating and her whole body and doll are showing a bit transparent which slowly confuses the human mind demon while the little girl look around herself before admitting in shock yet bearing a kind smile. "Oh! I can be temporarily human but I'm actually a ghost. My name is Bale and I was killed by a killer clown in 1957 when my parents left me on the streets one night after the San Andreas Fault."

"Not by a killer clown that I'm representing in the war and San Andreas is that movie, right?" Bill Cipher questioned with his left eye narrowed in confusion and slight irritation but seeing the little girl shaking her head with a mmh – mmh humming sound and a clueless – like expression, the mind demon nod in small surprise as the little girl let out a soft sneeze at his face before he suddenly fall on his back on the bed while sneezing aloud, surprising the ghost girl as she mutter aloud. "Oh right; whenever I sneezed at a person, I make it fall asleep and forget everything that happens in twenty minutes…but our meeting until now has been twenty minutes so I guess he won't tell anyone about the secret room downstairs and his 'father's' relative actually saved my life from the fault." Before she grips her doll tighter when she floats down the room, floating through Bass and Irina's legs while they were talking without noticing the ghost girl jumping in the mirror…

 **(I don't own anything but my original characters and ROTD version of myself. The Haven Resort and Residence belong to Ipoh and non - original and also real characters belong to their representative owners.)**


	18. Chapter 14 - Two Worlds, One Family

Waiting for Sho Hayami, Takehito Koyasu, Cynical, Felix, Noble, Aries, Jen, Dipper and Mabel, and Kira when Rufus picked to go to a past of a world after having fun at the pool, Ken walks to the cuisine where the other warriors are for having brunch which would made by magic instead of people cooking the food, as they stop chatting when Ken walks in before he announced his plan while pointing at Bane, Mira, Ai and Seighart. "Guys, I want Bane and Mira to go to one world while Ai and Seighart will go to the other world. When two of you four are done, I want Kia, Jason, Jamie, Olivia, Luke, Dina, Jack, Angelica, and Jesse - Jane to go to the first two people before the second. Deadpool, Matilda, Vanessa, King of Lightning and Nostalgia Critic, Suraya will follow Rufus and I."

"Okay/ Alright Ken!" Everyone shout in agreement as Mira notice Bane sitting on a chair beside her left is slowly pulling his white shirt to show him wearing a necklace with a beautiful red stone with a matching saint cross sign in the middle, connected to a silver piece with two circular red stones, two diamond – shaped blue stones and another two circular green stones; one of these three stones are connected on each side of the red stone; before he stop to hide it when he lift himself off his chair and asked Mira with a kind smile. "Are you ready to go, Mira?" which surprises Mira of spacing out and the fact he, Jamie, and Luke are very kind to her than the people back to Boston. Nodding in silent with a small smile, Mira join Bane when the two walk out of the cuisine as the last thing the two heard before disappearing in light was Ai shouting with a grin. "Good luck ye two!"

…

Red Death, Irina, Khalifa, Raziah, Madeline, Bill Cipher, Austin Trance, Jerry Kills, Finn, and Bass Mahon are present in the throne room to witness the sight of the next world by a vision summoned by Red Death, viewed to be a jungle mostly likely from Africa where Red Death announced his remaining warriors the news of their enemies and his decision of who will challenge them. "Bane Hitomi and Lady Azalea's daughter Kusanagi Mira will be in this world. Since the two are from Boston, I would send Bass Mahon to fight with them…" but he was almost finished when Bass Mahon exclaim aloud with a cruel and seductive smirk, aware his words seem to disgust everyone of the room for his obsession. "Ah, Bane is the boy with the purple hair and eyes, yes? He was my original thought of prize to be part of my harem before my war started but I'll get him with the Princess and Bill Cipher's father when the war is over."

"Hey! I thought I said I'll f***ing kill you if you want my dad, Mahon!" Bill yelled in fury as Jerry and Austin grab both the mind demon arms to stop him from having a fight while Bass gives a proud and arrogant snort before offering to send everyone but the usual emotionless princess's surprised. "Red Death, I want my subordinate Jerry Kills to accompany me. I will plan out how to lure the two warriors to us for a while."

"What?" Red Death demanded calmly but furiously as Jerry Kills remove Bill's right arm when he accepted the decision with a sad yet determined frown. "Don't worry Red Death, I promised myself to obey Boss's orders even in the despicable orders but as long as he promise to help for my guilt of not saving my late wife …"

* * *

Appearing inside a large light brown tree house with hardly any furniture and people with two rowing boats hanging on air by rope outside the tree house, Bane who holds his spear and Mira looks around while the latter hold her hands together for a possible ambush in worry before a sound of a branch breaking alert the two to ready themselves to fight when a yellow leopard with brown spots and green eyes jump out of the top floor of the tree house with a roar, but it stop when a figure of a tall and muscled man with long brown dreadlocks and only attire in a brown loincloth jumps in front of the two warriors instead, to their surprise as the leopard and the man who is holding an identical brown spear as Bane ran and jump out of the tree house by the entrance, unaware Bane spoke the possible name of the ape man who save their lives. "Tarzan!"

"You know him?" Mira questioned Bane in confusion as Bane turn to face her before nodding while explaining calmly. "Yeah, when I was stranded here in the present time; I temporarily lived here in this tree house Tarzan and his wife Jane before I had to go back to Boston to tell the school I'm still alive when the war started. But now knowing who the demon of Boston really is and how they mistreated you, I'm so ashamed and so sorry of you. So now I'm thinking the best idea when the war's over is that to go back to Africa and permanently live with Tarzan and Jane."

"And the best way to finish the war with your strength is to prove your teacher!" A familiar male voice shouted in the air as Bane and Mira froze and look around in surprise when a large figure jump from the first floor to land on the floor in front of the warriors' eyes to be non other than…SF Rufus, to which Bane shouted in shock yet relief when SF Rufus stood on his right foot with his left foot pointing in the air. "SF Rufus! I haven't seen you in a while!" although SF Rufus tilted his head in confusion for the name he's given when he questioned Bane after stranding straight with his feet on the floor. "SF? What does SF means?"

"Oh sorry; we have a friend named Rufus so I thought of calling Street Fighter Rufus or SF Rufus for short if I see you again." Bane answered while scratching the back of his purple hair with a shy grin as SF Rufus hummed in agreement but as he took a step forward, he suddenly got the square – shaped wood of the area he was standing on the floor out and fall on the net under the house to get him stuck on the floor with his fat obese body blocking his entire fall, surprising the two young warriors while SF Rufus grunted to try and push himself up and off the hole multiple times but to no avail, earning a sigh from the kung – fu fighter before he asked Bane and Mira for help. "Hey, can you help your teacher get out of here by grabbing my arms?" As the two quickly grab each of Rufus's arms before pulling in attempt to get him off the hole which seem to be work when SF Rufus is slowly pulled out until a final tenth time the two tugged his fat arms send Rufus completely out of the hole before doing a flip for a landing but ends when he slips his feet and bounces on the floor by his belly when Bane and Mira fell on their backs.

"Thanks kid!" Rufus thanked with a proud grin and laugh as he watch Bane selflessly help lifting Mira to stand before the two turn their heads to face SF Rufus when he thought aloud with a mischievous smile on his goatee chin. "I have an idea; why don't you and your girlfriend here try and show me what you can do and let me see if you have what it takes?" Which brings a surprise from Bane and Mira for his offer especially Mira being called Bane's 'girlfriend' as Bane try to correct his 'teacher' in embarrassment. "W – Wait SF Rufus! We're just good friends and I don't think…" but SF Rufus ignore his correction by exclaiming aloud with his battle pose ready. "Shy are we? The great student of the mighty Rufus should never be shy like a pipsqueak in battle! Especially to impress a beautiful girl like your girlfriend here!" As of no choice, Bane and Mira proceed to fight with SF Rufus inside the tree house.

 **Battle: Bane Hitomi (LV 6) and Kusanagi Mira (Assist) vs SF Rufus (LV 7)**

 **Information: Beat SF Rufus! (Battle Music: Having a Wild Time; Kingdom Hearts 1)**

 _SF Rufus: "Learn what you got in battle, and fight it on me!"_

 _Bane Hitomi: (Holding his spear with both hands) "Alright…I'll do it!_

Bane and SF Rufus ran to each other as the latter impatiently strike his fists and kicks at Bane who blocked his attacks before counter – attacking the fighter to lose his balance and dash forward while jabbing Rufus with multiple strikes from the jab before SF Rufus hit the wall in pain, luckily the wooden walls didn't break. (SF Rufus: 649 BRV to 598 BRV, Bane: 603 BRV to 651 BRV). Removing himself off the wall, SF Rufus quickly dodge light beams that was released from Bane's necklace that is now shown out of his shirt to absorb the light from the sunlight escaping from the glassless windows until Rufus was hit three out of ten light beams to stun his movement in time for Mira to appear when she announces with a shy yet polite "I'm here to help!" (Special Dual Heat Attack: Pure Combo of Light!)

"Let's go Mira!" Bane inquired with a smile and offering a hand, surprising Mira but accepted the hand while muttering with a small nod. "Oh okay!" before the two start with Bane striking SF Rufus with his spear four times before knocking him away with a jab (SF Rufus: 598 BRV to 566 BRV, Bane: 651 BRV to 683 BRV) as Mira floats a feet off the ground before sending rapid blizzard and light magic at Rufus to send him against the wall but not stopping the attack for a few minutes (SF Rufus: 566 BRV to 480 BRV, Bane: 683 BRV to 769 BRV) until she stop to see Bane walking to her side while holding the ruby necklace he was keeping under his shirt as he exclaims kindly. "Wanna help with the finisher?" To which Mira nod in agreement before the two hold hands to hold the stone and a long and huge light beam shot out of the stone to get damage from SF Rufus before he was blown to fly and land on the top platform. (SF Rufus: 2017 HP to 1248 HP) (End Special Dual Heat Attack)

Running to the top platform's ladder to climb, Bane receive a tornado spin from Rufus for a minute before it ends with SC Rufus stopping with his hands outstretched, sending Bane away before he falls on the hole SF Rufus caused earlier. (Bane: BREAK!). Running and jumping off the platform, SF Rufus run to the hole where he look to see Bane lifting his necklace to the sunlight, absorbing the light for five minutes earlier before letting out a huge light beam and get damage from SF Rufus with that damage. (SF Rufus: 649 BRV to 621 BRV, Bane: 603 BRV to 631 BRV)

Jumping back in from the square hole from the floor, Bane ran to Rufus to shot a ball of wind from his sway of his spear but Rufus dodged it to jump and attack with his kick for Bane to block the attack with his spear and caught SF Rufus to lose his balance in air before Mira appear beside Bane to send a small hurricane of wind around herself to get SF Rufus blown away but not far from the two. (SF Rufus: 621 BRV to 587 BRV, Bane: 631 BRV to 665 BRV).

"Messiah Kick!" SF Rufus quickly dodge Bane's attempt to lunge his spear before he gives a twirl and almost strike his foot to the boy who roll to his left to dodge his kick before successfully lunging Rufus to impale him and slam him down to the wooden floor. (SF Rufus: 1248 HP to 583 HP + Ground Crush – 50: 553 HP). Running away when his teacher lift himself to stand and send multiple strikes with his fists which Bane only block some, the latter jump aside to miss an incoming twirling kick before he finally gain the uppercut to throw his spear when it glows a bright purple and impale SF Rufus to defeat and win the fight.

 _Victory Pose: (Bane stab his spear on the ground before standing against it.) "I still got it!"_

Almost stumbling to fall on his back, SF Rufus regain his footing to pant in pain while Mira and Bane almost walk forward to help if he fall before the two stop when SF Rufus commented the fight with a proud smile and a thumbs up from the fighter. "Well even a skinny whelp wouldn't stop the likes of me; I'll give ya a nine out of ten unless I'll raise one score up if you face a big bad here. Until then, I'll be in this world to check on ya and ya girl!" As the two watch SF Rufus running away and crash another window before he disappear out of sight, just a few minutes before Bane and Mira notice the man the former called Tarzan walks in with a woman with long, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a faded white tank top, and a long, brown sarong above her ankles that is held up by a knot tied on her right side to expose most of her right leg. As Tarzan seem to be raised to walk and talk like a gorilla with grunts, the woman with him walk forward to exclaim the two warriors kindly with a warm smile. "Oh! And who are you two?"

"I'm Bane and this is my friend Mira." Bane introduced with a smile as the woman who Mira remembers from Bane her name is Jane inquires with fascination. "Oh! You speak English! So then obviously you are not related with Tarzan. Are you here to study the gorillas?" Which the two reply by shaking their heads while Mira answer with a shy yet polite smile "No miss but I think we're going to be here for a short while…" as Tarzan and Jane look at each other before the former nod in agreement with a grunt and smile. "Bane, Mira…friends."

* * *

Walking through the jungle to head for a camp, Tarzan, Jane, Mira, and Bane notice a hunter with thinning brown hair and mustache and wearing a yellow shirt to his elbows with a red scarf around his neck, and browns belt, pants and boots, almost shooting a running gorilla if it wasn't for the four to run to the hunter and distract him to lift his riffle and miss the gorilla to let it run back to the jungle, the four shown angry when the English hunter try to excuse himself by explaining the lie. "You don't understand. I was trying to…Ah, a snake slithered by, you see. I saved that gorilla's life." But Jane demanded the hunter in a furious tone that surprises Bane and Mira from her kind behavior earlier. "You are not going near the gorilla's again!". Leaving the hunter and Tarzan outside the tent, Bane and Mira watch as Jane is giving herself a sad sigh as she exclaims the two of the misunderstanding. "Do mind Mr. Clayton. He's not a bad person ––– just a bit impetuous. We're studying the gorillas, not hunting them…" before she stops to turn around before accepting the two with a smile. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

"Thank you Jane." Mira thanked with a nod as the two watch Jane leaving the tent before the former notice Bane is looking at the outside of the tent with an angry frown when meeting the hunter Clayton while he explain the man to his ally. "Clayton…don't trust what he says, Mira. A year ago, before Tarzan and Jane were married; Jane, her father and Clayton were here but Clayton betrays them and Tarzan to hunt and kill the gorillas before he died. Jane and her father told me that a month ago when I was stranded here…" as Mira caught Bane hiding the ruby necklace in his hand when his fist seem shaking in anger of the hunter until Mira timidly question Bane to send him to turn his head to face her in surprise. "Bane, how did you get that stone? I noticed that this morning before we got here."

"…I was…" But Bane didn't answer when he suddenly felt his head stop in shock before he fell on the ground unconsciously which shocks Mira to kneel on her knees and shook his shoulders while calling his name to try and wake him, unaware Jerry Kills walks in the tent but both Mira and Jerry were also unaware that Bane is experiencing a flashback….

* * *

 _A month ago…_

 _A cruise ship sailed through the seas to reach its destination to Africa, amazing the passengers mostly the students of Boston High Orphanage where Bane was himself once. Bane had been an orphan since birth and he had trouble fitting in with his schoolmates due to all the girls having a crush on him for his handsome yet kind and selfless personality while the boys will grow jealous and mock and bully him for his purple hair and eyes. That day, Bane and the other students were getting ready to hang out at the pool as along the way, Bane stop himself from walking as he caught sight of the red stone necklace on the dock. Curious of people neglecting the beautiful red stone, he walks towards it as one minute he was about to hold the stone, the long string tying around it suddenly move to wrap itself around his neck to catch Bane in surprise before he falls on the dock._

" _What?" Bane asked himself in shock as he try to pull out the stone even trying to pull it over his head, to no avail until he stop to see a ray of sunlight absorbed in the stone before letting out a light beam from the stone, surprising the boy when he watch the light beam hitting out of the horizon before Bane quickly lift himself to stand before walking to where his schoolmates might've go, muttering while holding his now necklace in surprise. "I guess I should be lucky to have this…"_

" _Bane." A girl voice called out as Bane quickly hid the necklace under his white shirt when he look to see one of his female classmates, walking to him with a shy smile and a small blush in her cheeks before offering to catch his surprise again. "The pool seem to be closed because there were people showing off a giant rock they found in space so do you want to watch it too with me?"_

 _Accepted the offer, the two walks through the cruise ship to walk down a staircase to walk inside an auditorium where the passengers watch the stage showing a giant rock that seem to be formed of a person with a loud announcer declaring to everyone. While the other girls were mocking the girl he followed although he hates people mocking of their differences, Bane listened the man announcing about the rock. "Ladies and gentlemen, our fellow astronauts found this rock when traveling back from space and we believe this rock is a Martian that is still around by thousands years ago. This stone mask would be able to wake him up …" As the announcer pull out an Aztec - like stone mask to place it on the statue's face, everyone waited for a few minutes but a light from the ceiling hit Bane's red stone necklace before he froze when a light beam again shot out but hitting to the hole on the stone mask's forehead, earning the rock and mask to glow a much brighter light while everyone quickly shield their eyes from the light. Once the light seem to be dimming down, everyone slowly open their eyes to see the space rock has been shattered to allow a man to be released but this man doesn't look like ordinary; he is very_ _tall than everyone of the room, very well-built, a much lighter complexion and has elegant, relatively feminine facial features. He has long, dark, wavy violet hair to his back with red eyes and three horns sticking out his head above his forehead, and very minimally dressed, wearing high boots, forearm guards, a thong under a long flowing loincloth, all are dark violet._

" _I – It's alive!" The announcer screamed in fear as the passengers but Bane screamed in fear while the strange man look around with a cruel yet curious frown until both Bane and the man look at each other when everyone can hear the man muttering aloud the stone necklace around the boy's neck. "The Red Stone of Aja…" which alert the announcer to see the boy's necklace as well before Bane was dragged by one of his schoolmates, a boy his age with blonde hair and brown eyes and wearing the school's sports uniform. Still dragging Bane through the cruise ship while the weather has changed into a thunderstorm and the waves are growing higher to try toppling the ship, the boy stop to the back of the ship where Bane watch the boy threatening him in anger and jealously to send the former in shock. "This will get you dead and we won't have to worry about you getting all the girls, Grapeboy!"_

 _The boy quickly throws Bane off the ship where he let out a short scream before he grab the rope hanging on the back of the ship, earning a furious grunt from the boy as he stop to turn and see the man from earlier walking to him with his forearms and mouth covered in blood which shocks the boy to scream. "Monster!" before he run away when the man didn't pay attention of his pitiful escape to stop at the edge of the ship to see Bane still trying to hang on the rope with his hands. Slowly lifting his head while ignoring the cold rain raining down heavily, he sees the man quickly lifting his right arm to possibly help save the boy from falling as Bane try to reach his left hand at the man but he stop to notice the announcer earlier lift a cannon to aim at the man, alerting him when Bane screams in shock. "Look out!"_

 _The man quickly turn to dodge the cannonball from hitting him but the impact cause the edge of the boat with the rope Bane is holding on to break and Bane fell to dove in the heavy waves of the sea with the cruise ship and the man who try to save him was the last thing he sees before he fell unconscious in the sea, getting him to the African island… (End Flashback)_

* * *

"Bane." Hearing Tarzan's voice calling his name, Bane slowly open his eyes with a small sigh as he lift himself to dust his white T – shirt and orange shorts for any dusts before he finish to see Tarzan in the tent instead of Mira, which her disappearance seem to alert Bane to look around in shock but the two men heard two screams from outside the tent where the two ran out to see Mira and Jane with Jerry Kills, who Bane froze in surprise as he remembers the Australian hunter to be part of Bill Cipher's team but most notably Bass Mahon's worker, shooting to try and get the same leopard as before away from the three as Jerry, Jane, and Mira ran off through the jungle with the leopard following them, urging Tarzan and Bane to follow them and stop the leopard.

Finally arriving at a large part of the jungle with a giant tree in the center of the area, Jerry Kills and the two women stop inside a tunnel to see the leopard is in nowhere in sight but the thought of resting while planning to shoot the leopard dead seem to put on hold as a big gunshot hit Jerry by his right rib alert the three in shock as Jerry fell on the ground with his hands touching the bloodied wound while Mira, although he is the enemy, almost ready herself to heal his wound but two hands grab Mira to earn a scream when Jane kneel on her knees to slowly lift Jerry to wrap her arms around him in defense when she lift her head in shock to see Mira being captured by Bass Mahon, who seem to shock Jerry when he muttered in pain. "B – Boss…! What are you…"

"Such a shame, you'll die just like your pathetic wife and unborn child that night. At first I found your wife very beautiful until the sight of her already being soiled with a child from you seems to rethink my decision." Bass Mahon taunted as his former subordinate froze of the realization but both him and Jane quickly notice the entrance and exit of the tunnel the two are in suddenly sprout vines to block any entry after Bass drags a pleading Mira through the tunnel to the tree house as Bane and Tarzan arrived at the jungle when Jane called the latter's name. "Tarzan!"

As if on cue from a sudden gunshot, Clayton walks in with the now dead leopard on his shoulders to be dropped on the ground, to alert Tarzan to motion Bane to get Jane before the ape man ran to fight with the hunter while Bane ran to the tunnel and use his Red Stone of Aja from his neck to absorb a small line of sunlight beside his right and shot a light beam at the vines blocking the tunnel Jane and Jerry Kills are in to burn the vines off. The sight of Jerry Kills being shot in the right rib surprises Bane as Jane exclaimed the situation in fear and pity for the hunter. "His boss shot him and take Mira back to the tree house! Bane, you must save this man and Mira!". Nodding in agreement, Bane lift the wounded man's left arm over his shoulders before the two slowly walk back to the tree house and will fight the old monster once and for all. Back in the tree house, Bass Mahon continue to drag the struggling half goddess in his arms as he climbs up to the platform where the sky has fallen to be night but Bass have shown no anger nor irritation even while he turns to see Bane and Jerry already behind him, the latter continues to pant in pain while Bane narrow his purple eyes in fury for the old man's actions to innocent people and even betraying Jerry Kills.

"Well now this is a surprise, my original _prize_. Why don't we settle this and be done with it?" Bass Mahon taunted for his proud arrogance as Bane stop to hear Jerry demanding his former boss that would surprise the two warriors of light. "Wait…release the girl and let her heal me so that the kid and I will fight you!" which seems to impress the old man when he did release Mira to run towards Bane and Jerry to silently yet sadly heal the hunter's wound to completely disappear until she finish to back away when the three are ready to fight the old man…

 **Battle: Bane Hitomi, Kusanagi Mira (both LV 6) and Jerry Kills (LV 7, Ally) vs Bass Mahon (LV 7)**

 **Battle Information: Team up with Jerry Kills and defeat Bass Mahon. (Battle Music: Having a Wild Time, Kingdom Hearts 1)**

 _Bass Mahon: (walking forward with his gun) "Surrender to me will be accepted."_

 _Bane Hitomi: (Holding his spear with his hands) "Time to fight you for good!"_

Bass, Mira, and Jerry ran to Bass as the latter shot five bullets on the ground in front of him when the three almost strike an attack before the gunshots spots shot out a pillar of dark grey energy to blew them away and send them falling on the bottom floor. Jumping down to the three, Bass Mahon slowly walks to them as Jerry slowly stand up on his feet before grabbing his rifle behind his back and shoot five bullets through Bass's arms and torso to get damage. (Bass: 401 BRV to 386 BRV, Bane: 603 BRV to 618 BRV).

"Withstand!" Bass shouted as he shot a ball of dark grey energy to morph into a manikin of himself before Mira float forward and shot a ball of light at the manikin to be destroyed and Bane ran forward to jab Bass with multiple strikes connecting from the jab until he was thrown to hit the wall. (Bass: 386 BRV to 342 BRV, Bane: 618 BRV to 662 BRV). Dodging more bullets from Jerry Kills, Bass Mahon ran to strike Bane with close – range gun shots and ended in a fist to send him away and land near the wall with the broken window. (Bane: 662 BRV to 620 BRV, Bass: 342 BRV to 384 BRV)

"Let this show run now, mate!" Jerry shouted as he stuffed his riffle with gunpowder and dynamite before he shot a heavily large ray of explosion from the gunpowder – covered dynamite that brings Bass to blow him away and send him flying to the top platform and earning a grunt in pain. (Bass: 2020 HP to 1358 HP).

Lifting himself up, Bass mutter a word while glowing with a dark grey energy around him "I'll use this right now!" (EX: Man's worst nightmare…) as he shot an orange mark of a ring with two snakes curling around a sword in the middle at Bane to stun him for a few minutes before Bass shot a ray of orange energy at Bane to receive damage (EX Burst: A Death Bringer's leader!) while Bass Mahon pull out a set of presents to throw each one above and under Bane like a dome until he stop to aim at the closest present in front of the boy to hit the bullet back to Bane with the presents as walls to reflect the bullet while Bass taunted aloud. "I hope you like my presents..." before each present was drawn to Bane like a magnet to see the presents exploded in a huge explosion of dark energy when Bass finish the taunt. "…Because it can blow you away!" (Bane: 1878 HP to 1845 HP)

Earning a strike of an arrow made of light from Mira (Bass: BREAK, Bane: 603 BRV to 991 BRV), Bane ran to the opened window to absorb the light into the Red Stone when Jerry assisted in shooting Bass with five long – ranged bullets to earn more damages from the old man (Bane: 991 BRV to 1145 BRV) before Bass blocked the fifth bullet to hit Jerry and the former ran to Bane but got hit by Mira who continues to send more arrows of light at the old man to stop him from attacking Bane until Bane interrupted her to impale Bass to the ground and shot a long light beam to strike Bass multiple times before the battle has finally comes to the end to hear Bass grunting in pain.

 _Victory Poses: (Bane stabbed his spear to stand against it while Mira look away with a small smile and Jerry touch the ground with his riffle to cross both his arms against the hilt.) "This is why you lost."_

...

Finally defeating the cruel – hearted monster; Bane, Mira, and Jerry watch as Bass slowly walk back where the night sky has shown to be raining raindrops when Raziah walks in from appearing in a flash but seeing an opportunity, Bass grab Raziah as hostage to everyone's shock while Bass laughed maniacally of his possible win as he ignores Jerry pleading for his best friend's release. "Bass don't!" while Raziah kept struggling to get away from the mad old man when he declares aloud in his cruel laughter while backing away to go outside the tree house. "No! I won't lose! I won't lose to anyone who stands in my way! Neither you nor the rest of both sides of the war! I will kill all of you and the wretched world of ugly people!" as Jerry quickly ran to save Raziah and shoot Bass's heart to stop his plans but it turns the other way around as Bass shot Jerry thrice in the heart to have blood spilling out and Bane, Mira, and Raziah screamed in shock of the sudden witness. "No!" but as Bass almost try to shoot Raziah by the head, a flash figure of a man with familiar height and built but wearing a thin veil around his head and neck with a few strands of violet hair sticking out on his forehead, wearing a matching violet long coat with pants, boots and the sleeves rolled up to his muscular elbows, and a dark blue fedora on his head, appear and whack Bass with the back of his fist to send both screaming Bass and Raziah falling over the tree house in a massive tall height; alerting Bane, Mira, and even a heavily wounded Jerry to follow the fall as Raziah finally escape Bass grip off her to reach to Jerry as the five continue to fall through the tall tress until their savior grab Jerry, Raziah and Mira with his right arm and Bane in the left arm before he somehow kick a bark of a tree to change direction of his fall to hit more trees until he lands on the ground on his feet, the whereabouts of Bass Mahon seem to be out of their reach.

Slowly placing the three warriors on the ground before lifting himself, Bane who is still held on the savior's left arm lift his head to see the man's face to be exactly the same man from the cruise ship that Bane woke him up by the Red Stone of Aja but his thought broke when the man purposely drop Bane to fall and land his back on the grass while the man kneel one knee on the ground to inspect the Red Stone around Bane's neck as the sudden long and shimmering curved blade appearing from the man's forearm shocks Bane when the man poked his blade to the string to show the string and a barrier around Bane glowing a bright transparent red as it disappears in a few seconds before the man exclaimed to the boy. "It would seems I have no choice but to let you live and possibly have to teach you how to fight properly with the Red Stone of Aja but in return, you have to promise to let me be a summon in your upcoming battles in the future."

"You mean…you're not going to kill me?" Bane questioned as the two seem to ignore Raziah begging Jerry not to die while Mira slowly cure him with a Cure spell as the man answer while holding the stone in his hand yet it is still tied around Bane's neck. "Well at first yes even by that boat incident a month ago which I would thank you for saving my life even if it cause you to disappear but seeing it won't work, I think it's best to aid you in battle like a father helping a son. However, I'm a vampire so any enemies you fought, let me eat their life energy." Which got Bane to be thinking of his decision before he nods in agreement. The two stood on the grass as the man watch Bane quickly walk to Raziah and Mira as the former continue to beg her best friend not to die when Mira whisper to Bane's ear in sadness. "I tried my best but the wound is filled with Bass's darkness, I don't think I can heal it with that…"

"No…you tried…I deserved to die…" Jerry coughed in pain as Raziah held his right hand with tears streaming down her eyes while shaking her head in shock and sadness. "Jerry, jangan cakap macam itu. (Jerry, don't say like that.)" But Jerry slowly tug his mouth into a small smile with a tear escaping his left eye when he slowly whisper a favor to Raziah that would surely get her to do for him. "Raziah…Please do this for me…I want you and Princess…to go back to Boston High Orphanage…" as Bane and Mira notice their friends Kia, Jason, Jamie, Olivia, Luke, Dina, Jack, Angelica, and Jesse – Jane ran up to the scene where they look surprised of seeing not only a stranger who is with Bane but also Jerry's bloodied wound in his torso before Jerry finish his possible dying wish. "…and kill the headmistress, who kills people with her silver claws…" which brings everyone but the man into shock mostly Jamie, Bane, Luke, and Mira while Jerry slowly close his eyes to allow the darkness under him taking him away into nothingness, didn't get to see Raziah continue to cry for his death even while the warriors notice a figure of Princess Khalifa walking to the scene but in her glued stoic expression has a tint of remorse in her voice when she told Raziah who slowly lift her head with tears covering her eyes. "I saw the whole thing, it's bulls**t what Bass did even his whole damn harem plan."

"Khalifa…" Raziah lift herself in surprise of the girl's appearance as Kia exclaim in little surprise as well. "Kai…or wait, your name is Khalifa." Which Khalifa nod in reply before she turn her head to Raziah beside the warriors when the woman pleaded to the stoic and murderous girl, knowing she would help a dead man's last wish. "Khalifa…boleh tolong ini untuk Jerry tak; Dia nak kita pergi ke Boston High Orphanage untuk bunuh pengetua yang juga bunuh orang - orang. (Khalifa…can you please help for Jerry; he wants us to go to Boston High Orphanage to kill the headmistress that also kills people.)" As Khalifa slowly narrow her eye in thought when she exclaim a possibility aloud. "Well it's going to be temporary and if Red Death asked, I can take any punishment from him…" but she seem to didn't finish when she snap her marked left hand's fingers to send everyone even Bane's vampire out of the jungle to leave a scene of Tarzan and Jane with the gorillas who are oblivious of their disappearance.

* * *

Appearing in a familiar school of Boston High Orphanage in broad daylight, the group warriors and the vampire man who seem to be wearing the fedora to not get burned out by sunlight found themselves back at the school grounds with the number of bodies from Bass's men still litter around the bloodied grasses to send almost everyone cringing in disgust but Khalifa mused the sight in stoic amusement of her revealed murders, not seeing everyone but the vampire shuddering in shock. "Oh yeah, I was enjoying the people I killed at the roof that night the war started, I didn't have to waste fighting with them down here…" before she lift her head to face the man who thought aloud with his cold frown slowly tugging into a small smirk. "I would thank you for killing these fools, It's been a while since I ate humans although I do like humans turning into vampires…"

"It's Bane!" Ignoring the two stoic cold people, the warriors turn their heads to their right when Bane's name was called to be from a girl student before Bane froze of his former female schoolmates running to him to try and hug him, one rude girl had the urge to push Mira away from Bane to be caught by Dina and Jesse – Jane which brings Olivia to call out a high – pitch cute voice of "Hey!" to get their attentions when Luke yelled at the girls in anger of pushing their friend to fall. "Do you know it's rude to push people!" but another rude girl mocked the young thief and ladies man in a rude and arrogant smirk which brings almost everyone boiling in anger, especially Raziah although she would act like that to Suraya until her son Rizal and Jerry's deaths will change her error ways. "Hey, we don't talk to people who steals from people and get away from the cops!"

"Plus why are you guys being friends with Grapeboy and the demon bitch?" A male voice taunted as a group of boys who are dressed up as school jocks walk to the school garden where they first see the vampire stab his hands into their bodies, eating his victims until their flesh decrease into bones instead what people think vampires would suck their blood, before the same boy who is the reason Bane was stranded in Africa a month ago mocked while glaring eyes at Bane who done the same. "Because it's weird to be friends with someone with purple hair and have pure color eyes…" however the joke is on him when Kia impatiently punched the boy down on the grass which shocks everyone but impressing the two females of discord when Raziah placed a hand on Kia's left shoulder with a nod in approval before everyone stop to see a sudden figure of a tall and slender old man with grey hair and wears a purple and black businesswoman suit with black high heels, walking to the students and warriors with a cruel frown mostly on Mira who slowly hid behind Jason's back in fear when she exclaim aloud with a calm yet arrogant voice. "Everyone we don't want this precious school to be closed down if we cause so much trouble…"

"Unlike someone who kills people who sees fit known as Takakashi Ayumi, if you even disobey her; you will be killed like her own son and his wife nine years ago because his wife is an American and his psychotic mother who abuses her two sons at a very young age even before they left overseas to collage forces her sons to marry and have a pure Japanese children to abuse to death." Princess Khalifa interrupted to explain stoically as the truth she says seem to shock the students and warriors while the woman narrow her cold eyes and slowly show her thin and long nails to show pointy silver claws when the old woman commented her stoic personality and knowledge. "I wasn't expecting a child to know so much about me but you know too much…are you Shinsuke Rinto's wretched daughter and my granddaughter?" but Khalifa shook her head when she pull out a small photo of two young with exact resemblance of fair skin, face, skinny figure and blue eyes but the first boy in the right has blonde hair while the boy in the left has dark purple hair, before Khalifa bravely answer the cold – hearted woman and an index finger pointed at the boy in the left to make her eyes narrow in fury. "I am your granddaughter and the daughter of your eldest son Shinsuke Rin, I know it was you and Bass Mahon who started the fire burning my school to kill my family and my dad for marrying a Malaysian, you psychotic bitch."

"Shinsuke Rinto…" Jamie whispered out the Japanese name that got her frozen in shock when everyone listens to the red haired questioning the princess and neutral enemy in little sadness. "Khalifa…Shinsuke Rinto, does he have a daughter?" as everyone even the vampire man who finishes his meal to walk to Bane when Takakashi Ayumi revealed the answer of Jamie's question in distaste. "So what I seeing right now are the wretched daughters of my sons who failed to obey me, I know the red haired girl is Rinto's daughter because she shares her pathetic mother's…" but she stop when she felt her neck being choked and kept flinching in immerse pain when the students scream and back away to see Khalifa's only eye narrow and glowing bright red when the once proud woman who continues to scream and coughed in pain after she falls on the floor while her eyes continue to widen when she sees Khalifa looking down on her with a murderous glare and cruel frown while summoning her long red scythe from darkness to lift it above her before she says the last words the cold – hearted woman hear. "Enjoy being in hell." And she lower her scythe in a light pace to slash the woman and covering her and the floor under her in blood, shocking the students and warriors of Khalifa's remorseless when she let her scythe fading into darkness and disappears when a student screamed at the girl in anger and fear. "Y – You're a monster bitch! How could you do that to your own grandmother, she told everyone of Boston stories about Mira the demon bitch! Don't you care for anyone even if your grandmother abuses your dad and uncle!?"

However, Khalifa slowly lift her head to show her murderous face to show no remorse which scare the students to back away in fear when Khalifa points her left thumb at the dried body – covered grass while exclaiming, as everyone can see her rose mark glows when the girl yelled about the false stories of Kusanagi Mira. "Depends on the people but mostly not even if anyone try to abuse people I know, especially my own family members who wants to beat the shit out of my parents and brothers. Her soul and body would make a good toy for the demons to be tortured in hell…" before she turns around to walk to Raziah who slowly lower her shock when Khalifa told her with her cruel frown thinning down. "Let's go back and tell Red Death." Which convince a silent nod from the Malaysian archer before the two women disappear in darkness, not listening when the vampire calmly questioned Bane to get his surprise. "Bane Hitomi, what would you do when this war is over?"

Bane's friends and former schoolmates watch as Bane slowly lower his head to think of the question before lifting it up to see the man's red eyes and thin frown when he answer with a calm and proud answer. "If my friends and I won the war, I'll go back to Africa to be with the people who really cares for me and like you said, I'll continue to fight anyone who tries to hurt us…" as Jesse – Jane nod in agreement while muttering. "A good answer." Before the man gave a nod and small smirk. "Very well then, I; Kars, would see if you can fight with your strength."


	19. Chapter 15 - Welcome to Wonderland

**(I only own my original characters and myself; real characters belong to themselves and respective owners. This chapter along with the characters Ai, Seighart, Madeline, Kai Crystal (although she is also my character), and Seighart's Alice are homage to the Wattpad author and my best friend Vocahunter; also known in real life as Maryam Aisyah who is in this story, also thanks for her help with her characters' attacks and quotes.)**

Appearing in the next world to be a really peculiar forest where the two can see a forest of really long grasses as if they are shrinking like mice, Ai and Seighart looks around while walking through the forest with their guns in hand just in case any warriors of discord or manikins for battle, which by the sound of a young girl screaming from their direction fill the air to see a young girl around ten or older in blue being cornered by blue colored manikins of Ai and Seighart proves otherwise, both Mad Hatters and gunmen ran to the battlefield before Ai shout to the girl to run "We'll take care of them, you better run!". As the little girl give a nod before running away when Ai and Seighart start the fight with shooting the manikins of themselves who fights just the same but no matter how many manikins the two could kill, more manikins appear to stampede and fight the two gunmen to bring them into their knees, but the battle unexpectedly end with a large fireball shooting past the two to destroy the last Seighart manikin, surprising the two when they turn around to see not a soul around to be responsible for the fireball.

"Thank you so much for saving me! But I do wonder what are those terrible creatures and what do they want with me?" The girl came back to thanked as Ai and Seighart turn around to see her before the latter froze of the girl they saved to be a young girl with blonde hair with a black ribbon bow, blue eyes and wears a cerulean blue pinafore with a white pinafore apron, white stockings and black strapped Mary Jane shoes. Ai watched in curiosity as Seighart widen his eyes in shock, sadness and relief when he whispers while looking at the curious and confused young girl. "A…A…Alice? My love? I thought you were dead…" before he suddenly scream with a happy smile and tears of joy that shocks both girls. "THIS IS AMAZING! THIS IS FANTASTICAL! Well you look different but who cares ~! I missed you so much!" While Ai walk to leave her incarnate to continue crying tears of joy for a possible misunderstanding when the little girl he calls her Alice question the Mad Hatter in confusion of Seighart. "Excuse me but who are you two and why is he crying when he knows my name?"

"I think he sees you as another Alice he loves where we come from. Sorry if he'll be hugging ya." Ai answered with a small shrug of her shoulders and giving a small grin as the little girl who is really named Alice hummed in a nod before assuring with a sweet smile. "Oh alright. I don't mind someone giving me a hug in this place because wherever I am right now seems to be frightening me and I'm still looking for the White Rabbit so I'm hoping you two will follow and protect me from those creatures…" before she stop in little surprise of Seighart giving her a hug while stroking her head with his right hand, assuring with tears of joy as Ai gives a sigh from her grinning mouth and a sweat drop. "Don't worry Alice, we'll help protect you from those manikins with us around!"

* * *

In a garden of red rose bushes although some of the bushes holds white roses, Bill Cipher and his team minus Jerry Kills were sitting on chairs with a white table holding small and beautiful cakes with five cups of brown tea refilling by a summon of Khalifa whenever someone finishes their cup of tea, mostly from Bill Cipher who drank or spilling his tea with pouring his cup of tea over his eye patch and left eye with a cruel laugh which seems to annoy his own comrades and the summon serving them tea; who wears a green pinafore with white puffy short sleeves, brown knee – high boots, have long and ruffled black hair to her back with a hot pink bow on her head and wearing a black panther mask to cover her eyes, until the latter had the urge to whack the teapot she is holding in Bill's face to send him falling on the floor to stop his act before he lift himself to float in mid – air and yelled at the summon who gives a frown at the furious demon. "Oi! What's your problem to whack someone drinking tea with a teapot in the face!"

"Well how you drink with your 'eyes' does disturb us, Bill." Madeline inquired with a calm thin smile as Bill sat in mid air with crossed legs and gave the queen a childish – like pout while his eye trail to Raziah beside the queen's right side who doesn't even drank her tea or eat her cake as she only stare and lower her head with a sad expression which also alert Austin Trance to notice before Bill, Madeline and Khalifa turn their heads to face the businessman when he exclaim with a small grin while holding one of his guns in his right hand, pointing in the air. "Hey um so who'll be ready to fight the warriors in this world?" But as he expected to be Bill Cipher because this world's nonsensical and bizarre atmosphere, Madeline answer with a calm smile instead to send her four comrades to lift their heads to face her; only Bill, Raziah, and Austin the most show shock of her decision. "Well because this IS a Wonderland and the two people that I want to fight are happening to be here, I'll be the one to fight with Raziah assisting me. Win or lose in death; the two of us will avenge or even see Jerry again if we die."

"Wait! I thought Bill would volunteer because this world is crazy and Bill is very bat shit crazy himself!" Austin admitted his thought to Madeline in shock as Bill turn his head to argue the businessman in anger with a vein mark showing in his temple. "Hey! If Pinkie Pie, Pine Tree and Shooting Star are in this world, that's when I volunteer to fight and plus just because I'm insane as hell doesn't mean I'm going to fight in this shitty Wonderland!" but as the two men continue to argue with Austin trying to change Madeline's thought, Raziah and Madeline notice the summon serving them tea and hit Bill's face with the teapot earlier is whispering something in Khalifa's ear while her hands covering the sight of Khalifa's right ear until she stop when her master nod in agreement for the summon to give a bow and disappear in darkness as Madeline would ask what is Khalifa's summon whispering about but the sight of Khalifa eating her cake with cruel and stoic frown glued in her face even by the start of the war seem to rethink the earlier situation when Madeline question the young girl like a mother would to a child while leaving the two men to fight like children arguing. "Why do you look at everyone as if you are annoyed? It's quite rude to act that way, young lady."

Slowly looking to Madeline's cruel yet kind emerald eyes, Khalifa slowly apologized with her frown slowly thinning out but her stoic tone and narrowed blood red right eye still remains. "I'm sorry Queen Madeline, it's just I don't usually act like this until I died where I came from and I was happening to be in some other world when Shinryu found me to join his army for the war, that's when Finn and I met Bill, Barbossa, Dark Cynical and Red Death." Which brings her answer to interest Madeline when she question the young girl some more while the two female warriors did not see Bill and Austin fighting without powers with Raziah trying to stop them. "Hmm…interesting, so what other worlds do you speak of?" As Khalifa slowly lower her head when she mutter an apology to the queen while looking away to avoid eye contact. "I'm sorry if I'm wasting time answering questions when you volunteer to fight…"

"Nonono, keep on going. We have more tea and cakes where that came from." Madeline assured kindly as the two ignore various objects being thrown by the men over the table while Khalifa snapped her fingers to summon Gory on the table to replace the previous summon to pour tea on both warriors' teacups when Khalifa answer the queen's question again. "They are other worlds where they can be different worlds, hells and purgatories but only one Heaven, and one of those worlds is where I use to live; the World of Reality. Not one monster or an outsider as an enemy, the World of Reality may seem like a boring world for humans. If a human die and enter Heaven or a hell or purgatory, they won't return to stay in the World of Reality unless they would do a dangerous demand from a demon or angel."

Madeline nod with a hum as she dodge a bowling ball from Bill to hit at Austin who he ran to stand at the left side of the long table before ducking with Raziah beside him to dodge the random objects as well when the queen asked another question to the stoic princess with a murderous smirk. "So…are you a human or…one of us?" as Khalifa also ignore both men throwing the objects like a giant safe, a life ostrich and even a live snowman with three twigs as hair, a carrot nose and a buck tooth in his innocent widen smile when he wave a thin stick arm at Madeline across the table above their heads while Gory kept watching with annoyance and confusion before she turn to her master when she answer the queen's final question with a calm yet also murderous stoicism in her tone. "If one of you guys mean a demon, I would say I'm a demonic soul but yeah, I'm one of you guys who loves nothing but to send people to hell like my big brother…" which seem to suffice Madeline when she close her eyes with a smile and inquiring. "I think we'll get along smashing ~ Don't we, Khalifa dear?" before Khalifa and Gory watch the queen rising up from her seat and walk to the two men who continue to fight with Raziah still trying to stop their fight but when seeing Madeline walking to the three, Raziah step aside in surprise when the queen suddenly slap the two men to stop their fight, to Raziah, Bill, Austin, Gory, and even the snowman Bill summoned earlier in shock as the men look at the queen who gave them a proud frown while looking at Bill Cipher, exclaiming aloud to send him widening his eye in surprise of her surprisingly kind words for a powerful mage and queen. "Confound this Bill, you call yourself a demon? I've seen better ones in my nightmare. Get up on your feet and show them what you're made of!" before Bill slowly mutter a whisper for Madeline to hear in his small grin. "That would something my mum and dad say every time I kill people."

Turning to face Khalifa who is still sitting on her chair with an elbow on the table to place her cheek on her hand, Madeline continue inquiring to show Khalifa dimming down her usual dark expression. "Princess Khalifa, if anything happens; call on me and I'll be there. We're not fighting alone, remember that…" before she seem to be finishing assuring her comrades by facing Austin who froze in surprise with a small blush like he always been every time he sees Madeline until her possible final words to him seem to get him extremely shocked and embarrassed. "Austin…you foolish, foolish fool. By any chance we survive, I want to try to tell you…how I truly feel in order to repay your affection towards me." As she straightens her posture even more to stand upright before calmly getting Raziah's attention. "Come Raziah; we should be making preparations with our battle."

Watching Madeline and Raziah walking out of the garden to prepare for their fight, Bill and the snowman turn their heads to face Austin Trance as he turn to face the human mind demon who gave a cruel yet flirting grin with the snowman when he mocked in a false flamboyant fashion. "You have a _thing_ with Red Queen? ~ How come we didn't know that?" but an angry yet embarrassed businessman slap Bill in the face with a rubber chicken to send him stumbling to almost fall when Bill argue again while the snowman walk to the princess who slowly look down at the childish and innocent small snowman who lift his stick arms for a hug with a smile which Gory accepted when she jumps off the table to hug the snowman to find it sharing the same height as the summon before Khalifa stop the two men fighting when they see her demanding Bill a favor. "Hey Bill, can you clean up the whole mess you summoned starting with the snowman?"

"Oh come on it's not my fault!" Bill complained as Khalifa narrow her right eye in a darker furious expression to send the mind demon cringing and shuddering of the possible punishment if he opposes her before Austin give a scoff from his grin when Bill submitted in anger like a complaining child. "Oh god I hate it how you glare at me as if you'll be angry at me forever, Princess! Can you just let it go!"

* * *

"Oh god!" Ai complained as she, Seighart and Alice continue to walk through Wonderland from all the crazy things happening in this bizarre world like a forest of gigantic flowers who were at first kind to the visitors until the misunderstanding of Alice being a flower send them away by a stream of dew, a talking blue caterpillar that always smokes and making ridiculous riddles, Alice being given one right and left side of a mushroom to send all three bigger than a giant and tiny than a mouse until they got their original sizes back, and interrupting a really odd tea party by the Mad Hatter and March Hare that even Ai and Seighart enjoy. Walking through the forests with signs nailed in every tree written March Hare and Mad Hatter pointing at other ways, the three stop to listen to a voice singing to a very odd tune until they caught sight of a very long and grinning mouth on a tree before it slowly show it's appearance to show the grin belongs to a really odd pink cat with purple stripes, yellow eyes and a bushy tail. "Lose something?"

"What the hell?" Seighart whispered in annoyance of the cat as Ai whisper to his ear out of Alice and the cat's ear. "It reminds me of my friend Caline the Cheshire Cat back at our Wonderland. She can be laid back and always mislead people who visits us but she has a lot of knowledge and an awesome friend back home…" but she didn't finish when the three listen to the Cheshire Cat who mused about the word friend when it was secretly listening to Ai's explanation earlier. "But would a friend betray another friend because of a secret life? Do you have a friend who is so quiet about it's life that it didn't tell to its friends and will always keep silent before someone finds out? And the most important question…would you still be friends with yours or would you fight them for the truth?" Which brings confusion to both Seighart and Alice who question aloud "What do you mean by that?" before the three watch Ai exclaiming in a tint of anger and surprise. "I know my best friends who I grow up with in my life so why would any of my friends would keep a secret and betray me?" But instead of a straight answer, the Cheshire Cat points at the visitors' left while making another riddle when the three can see a figure from the darkness is slowly coming to their direction with brown knee – high boots showing. "Well for starters, you can asked that to your 'best friend'?" before it slowly disappear into nothingness when the two Mad Hatter ready their guns while Alice hid behind Seighart for the three to see their possible opponent is the same summon from Khalifa but instead of fighting the two warriors straight, the summon slowly removes her panther mask from her eyes to show a pair of familiar brown eyes to be Kai Crystal which brings surprises yet happiness to Ai when she lower her guard before Seighart watch Ai walking to Kai, confusion in his face. "Kai! I'm so glad to see you here although it is strange, usually I get strange things from Caline."

"Hey Ai, good to see you too. I have no idea how I got here but at least it's better than the worst in our Wonderland." Kai Crystal sighed in her smile as unaware of the two Mad Hatters and little girl, Kai is actually pretending to be nice yet she is actually happy to see her best friend again, while Ai thought aloud to her best friend. "Yeah! I wonder other than that damn queen Madeline, maybe Misaki and Caline are here too!" as Kai lower her head with a sad smile before assuring to earn a small surprised frown from the Mad Hatter. "Well I did hear that bitch is here but unfortunately, Misaki and Caline aren't here so sorry…" but Kai quickly turn around to shoot a large fireball when she stop a flash of red transparent energy from hitting her from behind before everyone see two figures slowly emerging themselves from the darkness of the forest when a female voice mocked a false apology in amusement. "Oh I'm sorry, it was an _accident_. But at least…" when the two figures finally show themselves to what surprises the two Mad Hatters to be…Khaira and Zenya Amo when the former finish mocking an apology to the two Mad Hatters. "You have a friend that protects you guys like Miss Kai Crystal."

"Hey aren't they dead from Neverland?" Ai muttered in shock as Seighart lift his guns when he mutter a whisper to shocked his incarnate once more of her best friend. "Hey Ai, isn't the same fireball your friend pull out to be the same fireball that killed the manikin when we got here? And if the two called her MISS Kai Crystal, it can only be one thing…your friend is part of Kia's counterpart's summons and the leader of it…" as Zenya touch his left shoulder with his Guardian Soul keyblde when he explained with a proud grin about Kai Crystal who is silent and not making eye contact. "And not just any summon; Miss Kai Crystal is the summon that grant Khalifa her new powers to make her officially a demon summoner where she kept the Mark of Demon Summoning in her left hand when she was seven years old from another High Demon Summoner. Because of that, all orders for us summons will be also by Miss Kai Crystal herself!" although no one can hear a quiet mutter from Khaira for her brother's words. "Wow just the way to tell them..."

"Kai…is this true?" Ai asked Kai Crystal in shock and sadness as the latter slowly turns around to show her eyes in sadness when she lower her head to avoid eye contact when she admitted to send Ai in pure shock. "Yes…I'm born an immortal summon with my family in the Forbidden Realm of Magic called Ledgedormain and it's a summon's job to find a master and serve for eternity. Even if I do have right now, I do visit the tea parties you always make but you're always with Misaki and Caline so much that I even had to keep quiet about my real life as a summon." But before Ai can say anything, a flash of blue energy like Khaira almost shot through the three summons when Kai Crystal quickly lift her head to jump away and land between the Amo twins as everyone froze to see Jason McCann when he, Kia, Jamie, and Olivia running to them before the others have arrived. Jamie and Olivia ready themselves to fight with their cards and snake around the latter's neck but as Ai tried to stop them from attacking Kai; she and the Amo twins disappear in darkness when Mira, Dina, and Jesse – Jane are the last to arrived which brings a remark from Jason about the Amo twins' appearance. "Aren't they dead from Bill's sister and Samsiah?"

"Then why are they alive? Is it because of Khalifa's powers?" Jamie thought aloud as Seighart question their enemy's counterpart in confusion of her question. "Wait who's Khalifa? I thought the name of Kia's counterpart is also Kai?" but Dina answer his question instead when the blind girl can tell Jamie is giving a shy frown from the revelation they now know at the previous world. "Khalifa is Kai's real name, I guess she wants to use it temporary…" until she was interrupted by Luke who reveal her answer right away with a small yet sad grin to send both Seighart and Ai into shock while also confusing the surprisingly silent Alice. "And it turns out other than Bane has a vampire for a dad or guardian now, Jamie and hot Princess Khalifa are actually cousins; she had to kill her own psychotic grandma for torturing their dads almost to death since they were kids and killed Jamie's parents!" which the revelation brings Seighart to wave his arms and let a surprised complaint – like shout. "Woah, woah, woah, woah! You mean to tell me not only the damn Queen is our friend's counterpart because they look almost exactly alike, but she and another dangerous monster of a princess are cousins!?"

"Well Khalifa can kill people without moving but I've been fighting with her and even talk with her sometimes, she's actually a honest and nice person to talk too; I thought she'll be more like my favorite character who's an emperor…" Kia exclaimed as Jason turn to face his ally before reminding in small surprise and anger. "Kia, she killed her own grandmother in front of us and admitted she doesn't care of people's lives, that's worse than what I pulled out when I make bombs out of people's bodies." However, everyone look up on the same tree the Cheshire Cat appeared earlier to see the same cat appearing itself again before remarking with it's glued grin in his face. "Well; once a friend now an enemy to fight? If I were all of you, I would fight the Queen of Hearts who rules Wonderland. Then again, she has some new friends like another queen and a woman who fights with arrow so I recommend to help you take a shortcut…" as the Cheshire Cat pull down the branch beside it's left while slowly disappearing into nothingness again when the bark of the tree in front of them suddenly open a door to show a white castle away from a bush maze of a labyrinth. Giving herself a sigh, Ai grabbed Kia's shoulder when she and Seighart watch the others almost going through the maze before they stop when Ai assured Kia about the former's best friend and the truth. "Kia…Kai is a monster in razor sharp ribbons. Just don't hold her back too often even with your counterpart…and bring her back so we can have tea parties again."

Earning a nod in reply from the brawler, everyone is ready to go as Seighart watch Alice walking to Luke when he almost ride his skateboard through the maze before the young girl question the young thief while pointing at his skateboard with a curious smile. "Excuse me but I've been silent because I'm wondering what do you call this odd object under your feet?" Which brings a grin to the skateboarder when he slowly stepped off the skateboard while offering a hand to Alice who slowly accepted it. "It's called a skateboard, you ride with it. Why don't you try?" as Alice stand on it while still holding Luke's hand when she question the boy with small surprise to almost fall from the skateboard. "Is it safe?" As Luke Jackson answer with a nod and kind grin when he walks to stand behind the little girl to help gently push her forward in case she does fall. "Of course if you have the hang of it. If you fall on your back, I'll be behind you to help…catch…you…" but seeing the older Mad Hatter is glaring dangerous daggers at the shuddering boy while holding his guns to shoot the boy if he continue flirting especially the young girl resembling Seighart's own love before Luke slowly stand on his skateboard and exclaimed to the confused and curious girl to see him shivering in fear of Seighart's anger. "On second thought, let me help you move the skateboard…"

* * *

"I still can't believe you have Kars of all people to help you Bane. He's the second villain of JoJo if you watch Part 2 and the real reason Dio became a villain." Jason remarked to Bane in surprise when everyone walk through the maze with Luke still helping skating with Alice standing in front of him, still afraid of Seighart who continues to glare a jealous stare at the boy with Alice being oblivious during the whole walk, Luke, Kia, Jamie, Jason and Bane spend the time talking about the latter's now father or guardian as the latter give a small shrug and grin when he thought aloud to the four anime fans. "Sorry if it wasn't for the Red Stone of Aja to wake Kars up and I only watch Part 1 and 3 so I don't really know that Kars is one." Before Kia recommended with a small grin about one of their favorite animes. "If I were you Bane, I should watch until Part 4 or 5 unless the latter is animated. I don't really like Part 6 because the ending is so confusing in the manga..."

"Halt!" Everyone stop walking in shock when card – like soldiers suddenly surround them with their black or red lances were lifted to almost pierce them when an obese and fair – skinned woman with black hair, a golden crown on her head and wears a red and black gown with a white collar and black and yellow stripes walks to the intruders with Madeline and Raziah accompanying her, the former earns Seighart to give a silent growl while his eyes turn red even when Madeline exclaimed to the Queen of Hearts with a calm yet monstrous smile while pointing at the two Mad Hatters and Jamie Hearts to earn surprises from the warriors and little girl. "These are the intruders that I told you about; I would like seem them in trial but I'm afraid my companion and I will be busy fighting the two people who despises me and my own counterpart for self – reasons." Which brings a scoff from the pompous queen when she declares aloud to her card soldiers. "Hmph! So be it! First is the trial then OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

"No!" Alice pleaded when she and the warriors left Ai, Seighart, Jamie, Madeline, and Raziah to take the others into trial of misunderstanding when Madeline ready her saber with Raziah holding her bow ready but the former notice the woman is fidgeting when she slowly pull the string to summon her arrows of energy as she is still uncomfortable from the recent death of Jerry lately before Madeline whisper to the surprised woman out of their enemies' ears when they ready their guns and cards, anger showing in the two Mad Hatters' faces. "Raziah, hold up your sword. There's no turning back now. It's time to dance with death…"

 **Battle: Ai De Seighart and Jamie Hearts (LV 8) and Seighart (LV 9) vs Madeline De Autriche (LV 10) and Raziah (Assist)**

 **Battle Information: Defeat Madeline De Autriche! (Battle Music: Deadman Wonderland Opening; rock instrumental)**

 _Madeline: (Holding her saber to let the flames cover the blade) "Is this how you act before a Queen? HM?_

 _Ai: (Ready her guns in her hands) "You're no Queen of mine!"_

Ai, Seighart, and Jamie ran to Madeline as the latter also ran to the three before they dodge the queen sending a strike with her blade but seeing Ai almost landing on the ground, Madeline send slashes of fire to hit Ai and get damage before she falls on her back on the ground. (Ai: 760 BRV to 705 BRV, Madeline 784 BRV to 844 BRV) but Madeline was caught off guard when Seighart rapidly shot storms of bullets through Madeline as Ai slowly lift herself before running when Jamie jump in the air and throw four thunder cards to land around Madeline and summon a huge dome of lightning to get a scream from the Queen. (Madeline: 844 BRV to 731 BRV, Ai: 705 BRV to 818 BRV) was waiting for an opportunity to finish the lightning dome with Madeline still inside, Ai threw a potion from her pocket to fly in Madeline's direction before Ai shot three bullets to let it break and cause a huge explosion from the lightning dome and the potion together, sending Madeline to fly and hit an invisible wall against the red rose bushes. (Madeline: 2999 HP to 2181 HP, Ai: LV to 9, full HP: 2001 HP to 2024 HP)

"Saya nak tolong. (I want to help.)" Raziah appear behind Ai when the latter blocked Raziah's set of thirteen arrows of light energy before Seighart gave the woman a kick to send her almost flying away and disappear (Raziah: Assist Lock!) as Madeline gave a chuckle before taunting when she's behind Ai and Seighart. "That's so ungraceful of you…YOU'RE WIDE OPEN!" before she suddenly turn her saber into a whip with flames covering the rope and twirl around to create a whirlpool of fire and strike the Mad Hatter multiple times until Jamie ran and shot a card under Madeline to create invisible fists coming from the card to hit Madeline and send her blown away, making time for Jamie to run to the two Mad Hatters and summon a transparent pink dome around and above the three, regaining BRV points. (Ai: 760 BRV to 989 BRV)

Lifting herself from the attack, Madeline starts to chant after Jamie's dome has slowly disappear before Seighart ran to shoot the queen who suddenly covers herself with green energy and her left eye change to have green scales and a yellow monster eye with a cat slit - like pupil after chanting "Demon within the looking glass… POSSESS ME AND DEFEAT THE TRESSPASSERS OF MY LAND!" (EX: The Rightful Queen) before she sees Seighart is getting ready to shoot but Madeline taunted him when she again twirl herself to send a whirlpool of fire from her whip. "HAH! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" (EX Burst: Il Diablo). Covering the entire scene to be almost pitched black, Madeline send rapid flame attacks with her sword while it automatically change into a whip to whipped him five times until a large silver dragon with yellow eyes appear when Madeline calmly demand her 'pet' to attack Seighart after receiving damages from her fire attacks. "Have a little snack, my Jabberwocky…" before the Jabberwocky bit Seighart multiple times before sending him away to hit on the ground besides Ai and Jamie, finishing Madeline's attack. (Ai; connected from Seighart's damages: 2024 HP to 1989 HP)

Seeing Jamie summoning another dome but green around Seighart to slowly recover his HP, Madeline almost ran to attack but Ai had run towards the queen to shoot dark energy like bullets to get damage from every hit until Ai finishes the twentieth bullet by making it grow into a large ball – shaped bullet of darkness and shot the bullet like a cannonball, sending Madeline who was stunned to not make a movement or fight from the previous bullets until the ball covers Madeline to get damages first before receiving a small explosion but sending Madeline to fly in the air before regaining her balance. (Madeline: 2181 HP to 1398 HP)

Leaving Jamie to run to Madeline who summon Raziah to assist her charging up a huge arrow of blue energy which at first Jamie summon a wall of air to send the arrow hitting the wall to be flown above them but it breaks into smaller arrows that damages not only Jamie but Madeline as well to lose yet receive more BRV points from the attack after Raziah disappear in a flash (Ai from Jamie's attack: 760 to 834 BRV, Madeline: 784 BRV to 713 BRV), Ai and Seighart suddenly turn themselves paler than usual, both eyes turn red and bore fangs on their teeth as they paired up for a special attack (Special Dual Heat Attack: Mad Hatters of Death!) when Seighart called Ai with a grin to earn a nod from the smirking young Mad Hatter. "Are you ready girl or what?!"

"I use the Arcana of Death, Endings and Separations…" Ai chanted, as she is the first to give Madeline damage by summoning a long yet simple sword to strike the queen with countless strikes. (Ai: 834 BRV to 1145 BRV) while Seighart joins the fight by continuously shoot multiple bullets at Madeline from the head to her feet while he also chant the similar spell of Ai. "I invoke the Arcana of Death. My true guise under the façade!" (Ai from Seighart's attacks: 1145 BRV to 1329 BRV) until the two stop to back away while Ai's sword magically turn back to her guns before the two finishes the chant with a shout "IL MORTE!" and shot two large balls of shadows and darkness at Madeline, creating a black hole – like explosion to finish the fight, hearing Madeline screaming in the air in pain.

 _Victory: (Ai placed her guns back to her pockets while Seighart holds his guns on his shoulders and Jamie hold one card to playfully slide it around her fingers and knuckles.) "Go back to hell where you belong!"_

* * *

Ai, Seighart, and Jamie watch as Madeline and Raziah have fallen in battle with the former panting and slightly growling in pain while the latter slowly falls into unconsciousness but not before whispering to Madeline in English to get her into shock and remorse of her comrade when she sees a small sad smile from Raziah's face as she is slowly disappearing into darkness. "At least…I join a better group that helping Irina and trying to kill Suraya…" which brings a suddenly saddened Jamie to walk forward, surprising Ai and Seighart as the former almost touch her shoulder before a soft woman's voice stop the two from behind. "Stop…let the queen's counterpart watch her slowly die…" as the two turn around to see a transparent young woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and wears almost the same blue pinafore and white apron attire as Alice, shocking Seighart when the woman stops walking to them with a sweet smile before Ai watch the possible reunion with Seighart whispering the name of the woman with shock, sadness, and relief. "Alice."

"Seighart, my love…" Seighart's Alice slowly grab Seighart's hands with her transparent hands as she assures her love with a soft smile in her beautiful face before Seighart slowly smiled back with his eyes narrow in sadness yet happiness, a tear streamed down his right eye. "When you won the war, we will be waiting for you and your incarnate to return home to Wonderland; now a harmonious world without rule…" as Jamie kneel on her knees to watch Madeline slowly lifting her head while she is still panting in pain before she look into Jamie's sad expression in her face which brings surprises to Madeline as she didn't see Seighart's Alice's ghost with the two Mad Hatters when she whisper to her counterpart with sadness. "When I look at you, Jamie Hearts; I would see myself when I was young and was in love with Seighart before he loved that Alice. I would do anything to bring him back to me even if I had to destroy his incarnate but now I see in this war…we both should be happy with our loves like Seighart with his Alice…and mine with Austin Trance, I'm aware he has an affection on me even when we met before the war started."

"So…would you be alright if you're still alive?" Jamie asked in remorse as Madeline slowly disappear in darkness but gives her young counterpart a sweet smile before she fade into nothingness along with Seighart's ghost when the three can see Alice and their friends running to them with a huge stampede of the card soldiers chasing them, to the three's shock when they also follow them by running through Wonderland with Seighart asking Luke, Jason, and Bane with a furious shout. "WHAT THE HELL!?" before Jesse – Jane answer in shock instead with Olivia giving a short scream during the run. "We had a crazy trial!"

* * *

Appearing outside of Haunted Witch Manor, a still wounded Madeline slowly lift herself but almost fall to her knees as she question herself in shock, confusion and pain. "What? Why am I still alive?" but a familiar male voice from behind answer instead along with a sudden stab of a knife from behind her back through her waist, a familiar orange mark with two snakes around a sword suddenly appear when the knife completely stabs through. "Because you're not officially dead but let me help you with that…" which brings an immerse burning pain to send Madeline screaming in pain even while the knife was removed from her back to let the fallen queen land on her torso on the leaf – covered ground, continue to scream with tears escaping her eyes from the hellish pain before she slowly widen her eyes when she sees the person who dare attacked the queen from behind to be….Bass Mahon who looks down with a cruel and lustful smirk even though his whole body and scarred face are almost covered in blood, possibly from his defeat in the Africa tree house.

"A…aaaa….a…B...Bass…" Madeline first whisper in little shock until the realization of Bass betraying and leaving Jerry to die, trying to kill Raziah and literally backstabbing her from behind urge her to completely show her fury while shouting at Bass Mahon who continues to look down on her with a menacing smirk, not distressed if her scream can be heard from anyone. "You…YOU INSOLENT FOOL! I WILL CURSE YOU!" but as Madeline quickly lift her right hand to place a spell, nothing came out from her fingertips which brings the fallen queen to widen her emerald eyes into pure shock and possibly fear when Bass exclaimed calmly while throwing away the knife with the same mark drawn in the blade before turning to leave. "I placed a Demon Bound with a painless death potion on you from the wound. Unless you have someone who can remove it, you'll be forever powerless…" before he quickly run away in sight when Madeline gave another scream in pain when she touch the Demon Bound on her bloodied dress to feel the pain, just in time when Austin Trance was walking through the forest until he stop in shock to see Madeline on the ground before he ran to the queen while almost lifting her when she stop him to shout in shock. "Austin, don't touch me! B – Bass Mahon stabbed me from behind and make me powerless!"

"What? But Bass Mahon is dead!" Austin shouted in shock as Madeline quickly shook her head before pleading in tears. "No he's not! He left Jerry Kills to die! Please don't tell anyone this because I don't want Red Death, Bill and Khalifa this to make them worry but please protect Bill and Khalifa!..." but she didn't get to finish when the two notice Madeline is glowing a bright purplish blue light as she let out a scream when she suddenly disappear without a trace, leaving a shocked Austin Trance to look around of her or the revealed alive Bass Mahon to kick his ass but seeing no one but himself, Austin Trance quickly lift himself to stand and run back to Haunted Witch Manor to inform Red Death.


	20. Bonus IV: Rin in Wonderland (Not Canon)

As the remaining seven warriors of discord are continuing to plan out to eliminate the full members of Azalea's side, they remain oblivious to the secret room through the glass as in this secret room; Bill's sister, Neo, and their new member Bale are happening to be watching the five fallen warriors Moon Waters, Jerry Kills, Dark Cynical and the recently arrived Madeline De Autriche and Raziah on the floor, sleeping without conscious while Bill's unnamed sister is holding a simple – looking file folder in her arms when Roman Torchwick walks in the room from the guest room to see the sleeping warriors at first before he asked his lover with a question that stop Neo from drinking her milkshake she made and Bale who is floating above the couch while playing with the cat doll for the two girls to look at the 'only' man. "So babe what's your plan for fun you got in your sleeves?"

"I want to make my own Wonderland. I was about to take Neo and Bale to get a victim before you asked me what I'm doing…" Bill's sister answered which brings a nod from Roman before he remarked aloud to the three girls and earning a grin from Neo and Bale. "Well what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go get that sucker."

…

Appearing in a normal – looking modern town where people walk around to go to restaurants, bakeries, bars, buildings to go to work, apartments, and also villas and dojos; Bill's sister, Roman Torchwick, Neo and Bale walk through the streets as Roman look around with a whistle to show his interest before he asked his lover who is looking to the file folder she is holding to show the right side of the file has shown a person while the left side of the file shows a biography of the person; the file folder seem to be acting like a human's IPad when Bill's sister swipe the left side of the file to look at the people she is reading. "So babe, mind telling us about this guy we're looking for?"

"Since I've got six of seven fathers of the warriors of Lady Azalea's sides, with one going to be a future father, the seventh father will be a father from Shinryu's side since today is his first day living and working in this purgatory." Bill's sister answered without looking away from the file when she continue swiping the bios to switch from Kira Klauser's father Luka to Bane's vampire Kars before she stop when she sees Roman first nodding in agreement with a hum until he stop to look away in confusion and look back to question in small surprise. "Wait, this is a purgatory?" as Bill's sister nod in reply when she explain the thief with Neo and Bale listening in interest. "Yes. This may look like a normal human city but this is actually one of the seven Purgatories called Akihabara or Akiba for short. A soul with unsure sins who died in the World of Reality first enter in this purgatory before a Death Bringer X in charge will see if this soul will be qualified to stay in here or sent it to heaven, hell or other purgatory. This purgatory also has an alleyway leading to a town for ghosts to live for eternity…"

A bell from a bakery near the four ring their ears when they hid themselves from a stranger walking out to be a man about around 175 cm tall with loosely combed back dark purple hair with a curly – like strand out of place on each side on his forehead with the right strand reaching down to his ear, blue eyes and wears a light purple suit with three yellow buttons, a long – sleeved green undershirt with thin white stripes and a dark purple tie with dark yellow square patterns, matching light purple pants and brown shoes. Holding a paper bag of the bakery, the four watch as the man almost walk away before he stop when one of the three women wearing green shirts, black skirts and shoes called him by his possible surname. "Mr. Shinsuke? Um, Mr. Shinsuke?" which brings the man to slowly turn his head with a small smile when the blondish – orange haired woman who called him earlier offer the man with a small yet shy smile. "If you're not busy tonight, would you like to join us for dinner to welcome you for your first day with everyone at work?" as the four watch the man narrowing his blue eyes with his thin smile before answering while lifting his paper bag of sandwich. "Yes I'll come thank you. I'm afraid I'll be eating lunch for today but I'll most certainly come for tonight's dinner. Goodbye."

Watching the man walking away through the crowded street, the four watch as a man with combed black hair and wears a sea blue suit with pink tie walking to the three before explaining the three women with a calm and remorseful smile, with the four listening about the man. "You should apologize to him later tonight. The poor man wants to lose the guilt for not able to save his family from a fire burning where they're from. Shinsuke Rin, 38 years old and Akiba's new and only Death Bringer X, he and his family arrived in Akiba since yesterday but he lost his daughter even though she's supposed to be with them when they arrived." Which brings not only the three female workers to show pity for Shinsuke Rin for the story, but also Bale while her nameless friend confirm he is the person they are looking for before Bale impatiently flew off which confuses the three at first before the three follow Shinsuke Rin to the park where they found him sitting on the grass against a tree, eating a sandwich from his paper bag with his eyes closed, unaware the three are spying him from hiding behind the bushes almost away from him when Roman hold his girlfriend's file folder to read aloud a bio to show a man that shows exactly like him but with blonde hair and his tie shows a pattern of a column of dark yellowish – orange skull emblems with upright cat – like ears, and a different bio to send Neo looking at her partner in confusion. "Kira Yoshikage, 33 years old, serial killer with a woman hand fetish, has a stand named Killer Queen to blow people up without a trace and…"

'Kira Yoshikage or Shinsuke Rin?' Roman stopped reading to see Neo pulling out her sign in confusion and annoyance as Roman look back to the bio to see he is reading a different bio and a link written above the bio to read ' _Not to be confused with his counterpart, Shinsuke Rin._ ' Which make Roman to tap a finger at the link written Shinsuke Rin to see the bio and picture changed into the real Shinsuke Rin, to Roman's embarrassment while Neo raised her left eyebrow with an annoyed smile before she listened to Roman reading aloud the real biography of their victim. "Shinsuke Rin, 38 years old, counterpart of serial killer Kira Yoshikage with the now owner of his Stand Killer Queen, a recent office worker and Death Bringer X of Akihabara." Before the three watch a yellow dog walking to the man and grab his paper bag with it's mouth, alerting Shinsuke Rin to stop eating his sandwich to find his paper bag gone before he look over his right shoulder and beside the tree in surprise of a familiar Golden Retriever dog with purple eyes holding the paper bag with a golden jewelry of a slave bracelet with a ring, the sight of the bracelet shocks the man when he mutter out aloud. "T – That's…"

Walking over to the man, Khalifa's dog Tamaki handed out the paper bag and bracelet on Rin's opened right hand for her father to touch and inspect the bracelet with his other hand, a sad frown showing in his face when he look at the dog to question it in concern. "Where did you get this and where have you been?" but Tamaki slowly lower it's head to bark in surprise, motioning Rin to look down and his blue eyes widen in shock of seeing a pond of blue energy under him and Tamaki before a scream fills the air when he and Tamaki disappear along the energy taking them, Roman and Neo almost lift themselves to stand before their nameless friend stop them by explaining aloud. "Don't worry, it's me and we should probably wait for Bale to come back…"

* * *

Giving a grunt when he slowly open his eyes to find himself sleeping in a forest with the sunlight almost blinding his eyes, Shinsuke Rin turn around to sleep his right side on the dried leaf – covered ground before his blue eyes widen in shock and fully awake of seeing a young teenaged boy around 17 or 18 with skinny and fair skin, has chin – length hair that matches Tamaki's golden fur with two dog ear – like strands on each side of his head and an exact bushy golden tail of the dog sleeping in front of Rin but what shocks the man the most of this strange boy…he's naked. Quickly lifting himself to sit on the ground, Rin violently grab the boy – dog hybrid by his face with his right hand to wake him up in shock and pain before Rin angrily questioned the boy. "What the hell are you doing, sleeping in the middle of a forest naked!?" while the boy could only scream in pain of the man's hard grip to almost crushing his face. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! What are you doing!? It's me Tamaki!" Which stops Rin in surprise when hearing the human – formed dog screaming in pain with his grip on his face slowly reducing the hardness before Rin remove his hand off the boy's face to see him giving a sad childish pout and little tears on his violet purple eyes as Rin slowly blink his surprised eyes while watching Tamaki looking at himself in his new human body which caught his surprise and amazement in his young and handsome face before he exclaimed to Rin with a big smile while Rin unbuttoned his light purple jacket to remove two sheathed katanas hidden in the long pocket under each side of his jacket before using the jacket to cover Tamaki's bare figure and back. "I'm a human, that's amazing; I wish Khalifa is back to see me like this!"

A male grunt caught the two's ears when they notice they are not sleeping alone to see three men, two men are familiar to be Luka Klauser and Kars; who is wearing the minimal clothing with loincloth when he woke up, but Rin ran to help the third man to stand on his feet to be someone a few inches taller than Rin with long dark platinum blonde hair over his waist with a big bang apart each side and two strands sticking out in between the bangs, green eyes and wears a dark green suit with a white undershirt and red tie, matching dark green pants and brown or black shoes, until Rin stop to see the man who notices him too before the latter narrow his eyes into confusion but asking with a small smile. "Wait…are you the same man at Italy ten years ago?" as the question seem to realize Rin when he slowly nod in reply before backing away to roll up his green shirt's sleeves over his slight muscled and fair elbows, placing his two sheathed katanas through one side of his belt and waist when the man who recognized Rin inquired aloud with his smile tugging in a smirk. "The last time I saw you, you had your daughter to puke blood and a dog holding a gun…" but the two turn to see Luka Klauser slowly lifting himself with a moan as Rin and the man helped him up before the three stop to watch Kars lifting himself to stand with his appearance and very tall height surprising the three men and human – formed Tamaki until Kars demand the four in a cold confusion in his tone. "Where are we?"

"I...We have no idea but I suddenly feel like I forgot something…" Luka first answer the vampire before whispering to himself in confusion when Tamaki lift himself to find Rin's jacket buttoned on him to reach his thighs but Rin notice a figure walking through the men as if he is a transparent ghost yet his appearances shocks Rin the most while the men seem to not notice is that this ghost who stops to look at him with a soft frown on his face is that the ghost looks and dressed EXACTLY like Rin but with blonde hair, a different tie on his suit…and surprisingly white cat ears and a long, thin and white cat tail on his head and through his trousers. Aware that he is the only one to see this doppelganger ghost as he started to walk away, Rin left the three men and dog to run after it with them following him but got left behind when Rin and Tamaki ran too fast…

"Look at that Austin! We got ourselves some new visitors, she'll sure love to meet them!" An excited male voice inquired aloud as Kars, Luka, and the unnamed man turn around to see two men walking to them with exact face, fair and slim skin, and brown hair and eyes, but the man who spoke earlier with an Australian accent is a few inches taller than his friend and wears a simple white buttoned and baggy shirt to his waist with the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders, blue jeans and brown boots while his friend wears an indigo businessman suit and doesn't seem to smile a lot unlike his friend. Raising an eyebrow, Kars demand while allowing his long curved blade sticking out of his right bare forearm, interesting the two yet the tall man gave a shiver and a widen smile to show he's afraid. "Who are you two and where are we?"

"I'm Austin Trance and the man afraid of you is Jerry Kills. You're both in Wonderland and the reason why…we don't know but we can tell you where you guys should go." The second man introduced as Austin Trance with shrugging his shoulders in a calm frown while his friend Jerry Kills slowly shiver the sight of Kars and his cruel aura on him before Luka walk forward to ask the two men a question in a surprise frown. "Really? Where should we go?"

* * *

"Master wait! Where are you going!?" Tamaki shouted in shock as he follow Rin running through the forest in search of the cat – hybrid ghost that looks exactly like him but even though the ghost seem to always walk instead of run, he disappear without a trace when Rin and Tamaki stop running through a forest of ginormous flowers and grasses to let the human dog catching his breath while Rin look to his left to finally found the cat ghost and blonde version of him standing in front of a giant grass, slowly lifting his left arm but as Rin watch the ghost touching the grass, he and Tamaki watch the grass suddenly explode into an orange and black flash of fire, shocking the two with Tamaki the most when the cat ghost turn around to look at Rin with a small frown on his face and walk forward to asked Rin while leaving Tamaki to wrap his skinny arms around Rin's right forearm in fear of the sudden explosion. "I was told only a counterpart can see and touch a ghost of his own…so are you my counterpart?" Which surprises Rin when he look at Tamaki to see him shivering in fear while he is unaware of the ghost in front of them until Rin's answer send Tamaki to look at his master's face with a calm and small frown in confusion. "Seeing that no one but me can see you; I take that yes and I think I know who you are…"

"Oh? If I'm alive and have my Stand, I would've blow you up without a trace but at least I'm now a ghost with fire manipulation powers." Rin's look alike ghost exclaimed while lifting his hands with a small yet surely sad frown as Rin slowly narrow his eyes in small pity when he explain to send Tamaki widening his eyes in surprise of his words. "My adopted son Kishibe Rohan told me a lot about you; Kira Yoshikage, a serial killer with a hand fetish and wanting to have a quiet life. He told me before my family and I died yesterday and I know you killed Rohan's parents and babysitter 16 years ago, it happen on the same day my daughter was born. But I forgive you for being a good friend to someone related to me." Which brings shock to the revealed Kira Yoshikage as Shinsuke Rin watch the former slowly lift himself to float in mid – air, a tear streamed down his eye and cheek as Yoshikage slowly mutter and choked out his words. "I…the day I died by your son and his friends…I was almost taken to a place without peace but suddenly…a young ghost girl helped me out and take me to Ghost Town of Akihabara. I spend a month with her and other ghosts with similar powers of me who treated me like a friend than what I thought everyone was like to avoid in my life with the exception of …"

Slowly walking to the ghost with Tamaki almost reaching out to grab his arm in shock written in his face, Rin watch as Yoshikage kept fidgeting to not try to cry in front of the two with a hand slowly reaching out to touch his transparent left shoulder, stopping Yoshikage to lift his head in surprise when Rin calmly offer the possible former serial killer with a thin smile hidden from view of Tamaki who slowly look away to see a few men almost away from the three counting the ghost. "Ghost Town is actually near to the dojo my family and I are now living. If you promise not to explode people and cause trouble even as a ghost cat, I promise I won't let Rohan or even my whole family after you…" as the offer seem to interest Kira when he slowly float down to stand on the ground, silent for a few seconds before giving a nod with a thin smile while assuring, revealing to the now surprised Rin when Yoshikage remove the white cat ears and tail off to show it is actually fake. "Thank you Shinsuke Rin and actually…I'm not really a cat, my friend asked me to help and she's five years old so she thinks it was a White Cat than a White Rabbit. But I don't want to correct that because she is the one who help me before and you can't say no when she pouts…"

"Hey!" The two froze when the three, counting Tamaki, witness three unfamiliar and middle – aged men walking through the giant flower and grass forest; two black haired men with one wearing a black suit with green undershirt, black pants and shoes, the other black haired man wears a simple red shirt with short black sleeves, pants and shoes, and a brown haired man wearing a long – sleeved blue buttoned shirt tucked in his brown pants and also blue shoes, before the latter asked Rin when he sees a confused Tamaki only attiring Rin's long light purple jacket. "Hey buddy, what's with that boy wearing a jacket? Is he a jungle boy with a fake dog tail or something?"

"Uh no and why am I seeing Jeff Davis, Brad Sherwood and Ryan Stiles right now?" Rin first answered by shaking his head in confusion when he questions the three men that would also confuse Tamaki and Yoshikage of the three before the man who first spoke earlier corrected with a calm smile. "Nah, nah; we're just dead people coming back alive as souls and look exactly like those comedians with also having the same first names. My name's Ryan McCann and this here're Jeff Jackson and surprisingly weird last name Brad Skeleton…" but the man wearing red and black shirt introduced as Brad Skeleton walk forward to exclaim with a proud smile, showing his body magically changing into a skeleton without flesh that shocks everyone to widen their mouth in shock until Brad turn back into human. "Don't judge a skeleton like me; my young daughter and I are one hell of awesome skeletons that can turn into humans!"

"At least you don't have a spirit possessing you to be cruel and abusive; it ruined my relationship with my wife and son before my own worker had to kill me and my wife!" The other man named Jeff Jackson exclaimed with shock and sadness but before anyone would complain, everyone stop to hear a young man voice laughing like a lunatic when they look above a giant flower petal to be a young man with short blonde hair to his chin, a blue right and yellow left eye, skinny and fair, and only attire in a pair of yellow shorts to his thighs but what makes Tamaki both surprise and growling in anger is that this young man has a pink and purple striped cat ears and long thin tail, the cat characteristics earns Rin to slowly whisper to the also confused Yoshikage out of everyone's ears and sight. "Yoshikage is this guy with you?" which Kira answered by shaking his head in reply.

"Names Cheshire Bill and you guys want to get out of this Wonderland right? Well let me help you guys out!" Cheshire Bill offered with a cruel – like grin as the six, again like always; the real cat boy doesn't see the former serial killer ghost, watch in surprise as Bill flew out of the flower before leading the men through the forest of signs pointing straight with the words Mad Hatter until they stop halfway the path when Cheshire Bill float around everyone while exclaiming aloud even had to scare the human – formed Tamaki by grinning with a huge fanged grin. "I don't usually visit the creepy – ass hell Mad Hatter but if you guys wish, try not to anger her or she can kill you as if you didn't see her move…" which his words confuses the six when they turn to find Bill has magically disappear without a trace. Feeling worried yet it may seem possible, the six men follow the Cheshire Cat's words and walk through the path out of the forest for a few minutes, might be tiring to the three men from the walk while Tamaki and Rin doesn't seem tired and Yoshikage only float through when the six arrived at a dried land part of the forest with only a long table of teapots and teacups for only seven girls and only one young man with short and spiky green hair and wears a indigo suit with black gloves and shoes. Three of the seven girls looks exactly alike but two has long straight black hair to their knees while the third girl wearing a blue pinafore dress and panther mask on her eyes and forehead has ruffled hair, a red haired girl wearing black markings on her busty chest and shorts, and a blonde haired robot – like girl with a young girl with ruffled brunette hair and wears a dark grey baggy robe are sitting next to their possible leader who is seem to be sleeping until…

"What brings you five doing here?" The host questioned the visitors as the six can't tell if she is awake with her big and black top hat blocking her eyes from view as it is placed to the left side to cover her eye, has knee – length black hair and she is dressed in a sleeveless red tail coat with the cloth behind the coat reaching to her boots and matching red cuffs on her wrists, black shorts, her black high – heeled Stiletto boots to her knees are placed on the table, and a red rose mark on the back of her left hand, the sight of her left hand seem to slowly confuse Shinsuke Rin when he narrow his eyes with a thought in his head 'I think…I've seen that hand bandaged before…' as the little girl sitting on the robot girl's shoulders suddenly fall on the ground and fast asleep to be noticed by Tamaki who slowly walk to the sleeping girl in confusion before kneeling over to slowly shook her to wake up. "Um are you okay?" But it went suddenly wrong when the little girl quickly grab Tamaki's hand with her fanged teeth to send him screaming and everyone even the host to lift her head to show her blood red right eye almost shrouded under her head and a cold frown, watched Tamaki running left and right while screaming in pain of the little girl biting his left hand. "AHH! Somebody help me! She's eating my arm off!"

"Aren't you going to help your dog or something?" Jeff asked Rin in confusion as the Mad Hatter and the robot girl lift themselves off their seats which suddenly surprises everyone when they watch them going to the dog and little girl to help removing the latter off his hand, with the Mad Hatter assuring the guests while softly ruffling Tamaki's light golden hair to quickly calm the human dog down and wave his tail to show his relief and happiness. "Don't worry, Gory does that whenever someone tries to wake her up so I better warn people who visits her not to wake her up themselves…" although Ryan mutter out with a fake frown in his whisper "Then tell that before the freaking dog wakes her up…" before the Mad Hatter offer the guests with the panther mask – wearing girl walking to them while holding a tray with four teacups of brown tea. "So why don't you all have a cup of tea?"

"Oh why thank you!" Brad thanked with a smile as Tamaki and Kira watched the four men taking a teacup of tea before sipping it to finish but the moment the four were done drinking, they soon found themselves falling on the ground unconsciously which surprises the dog and ghost before the latter notice the Mad Hatter stroke Tamaki's chin to let the shocked dog giving a small smile before he also fall on the ground unconsciously after musing aloud to her party while everyone did not see Yoshikage floating above Rin to grab his shirt and start shaking him to wake up. "I hope Madeline will help them find a way home after the trial…"

* * *

"Rin! Rin! RIN!" Hearing Yoshikage shouting his name twice, Rin slowly reply with a grunt to go back to sleep until a third time finally woke the man up in shock to see the six are inside a train cart and the four men are sleeping on the seats while leaving Tamaki to sleep on the floor. Seeing Yoshikage floating beside him and above Tamaki, Rin slowly scratch his purple combed back hair with a tired yawn as the two look outside the window to see the train is riding on the railway and heading to a giant red castle with a few men wearing red and black knight armor can be spotted until the train stop it's destination at the entrance of the castle. Shaking Ryan, Brad, Jeff, and Tamaki to wake them up; the six walked outside the train when a young teenaged boy wearing the same armor with a heart motive on his armor and around 16 with short and slight spiky black hair offer with a small mix of a frown and smile with his friend who wears the same armor but taller with short silver hair and blank silver eyes, looking with a timid frown. "Please follow us to the court room, the trial is about to begin." Which motion the six to follow the two knights through the giant castle with exquisite light yellow walls and the human soldiers wearing matching armor have different card motive designs on each of their armor, earning an impressed whistle from Brad Skeleton until the two soldiers stop in front of the large doors to push it open for the six visitors while the silent and shy soldier inquire the visitors with a timid voice. "Please be seated during the trial unless someone wish to execute the criminal…" although he stop to see the five, four men to both soldiers, and the dog giving both confusion and shock to the two before the young men lead them through a crowded court room where the spectators are booing for the possible criminal as Rin spot a familiar person taller and muscular than anybody in the room to be Kars when Jeff, Brad, Ryan, Tamaki, and Yoshikage follow Rin through the crowd to Kars, Luka Klauser, and his unnamed friend when the two latter notice their appearance before Luka whisper an explanation to Rin with a small smile. "We were looking everywhere for you and Embryo couldn't stop rolling on the ground when he remember you both meeting…"

Giving a frown to the man who's name is possibly Embryo who gives a smirk back to Rin, everyone were shushed by Kars's demand when everyone witness a person in trial walking on the stand with shackles covering around her waist and and wrists while ignoring the crowds booing louder when Rin's eyes widen in much shock and possible fear of the person who is frowning but avoiding eye contact of the two people sitting on the throne until the man wearing dark red armor with glowing yellow eyes under his helmet read out the prisoner's name and history aloud when the whole trial suddenly went silent but majority of people are showing fury to the person. "Takakashi Ayumi; 70 years old, a woman who kills innocent people and abuse them to death to prove she will be on top as a powerful human from 10 years old, marry a kind Japanese man to show she is much better than her friends who she thinks of them as garbage, abuses her husband and their two sons until divorce and the two sons marry an American and Malaysian than what she force them to marry a Japanese. In a psychotic rage when finding out, she killed her youngest son Shinsuke Rinto and his wife nine years ago and tries to kill his older twin Rin and his family by allying with our late Walrus Bass Mahon to help burn her granddaughter's school with her friends and family inside three days ago. Finally, she died a death inside a stopped time war that both horrified yet pleased the people that want to avenge her for the late victims."

"What do you think of the verdict, my dear? ~" The queen who has long and fiery red hair and has emerald green eyes asked the person beside her left with a calm yet cruel smirk when the person turn out to be the Mad Hatter commented aloud with a bored and stoic frown that would earn a growl from the unfortunate old woman. "I would think it's best if this piece of shit receive whatever punishment we ignore her to pull. Hearing her demanding and screaming won't make her a good soul to be tortured and the people had to force whatever torturing tool they can use. My opinion of a good death for her would be beheading with whatever weapon you want, Queenie." As the suggestion do seem to be agreeable as the Queen who doesn't mind the nickname tug her smirk wider in amusement while the people except the nine visitors shout "DO IT!" until everyone turn their faces to Ayumi who hissed out her anger to everyone without her calmness proud showing instead a psychotic anger. "I do find this trial nothing but ridiculousness! The wretched world will find death even without me especially the person who dare kill me is my wretched granddaughter who is my 'son's' Malaysian daughter so I demand these shackles remove from me or I will strike when you send me to a guillotine!" but everyone turn their attention at Shinsuke Rin who walks through the crowd to walk in the court with his eyes avoiding contact but having a frown in his face, ignoring the soldier who has little hair and a diamond card motive on his armor walking to him and demanding with a calm British accent. "Hey sir, you better get back in the crowd unless you want to be dead by this shitty old b***h…" yet Takakashi Ayumi gave a loud scoff in her frown when she mocked her son with arrogance. "Well, if it isn't my worthless excuse of a son. Are you here to laugh your own mother dead for what I've done to your wretched father, son and both your pathetic family? If it wasn't for your own monster of a daughter, I would've enjoy my life raising the children to hate demons…"

But she didn't get to finish mocking when Rin suddenly pull out a katana out of his left sheath and slash a large gush of blood out of her torso, shocking everyone but the Mad Hatter who watch with a glued frown when Rin's mother fell on the ground to scream in pain as Rin slowly look down to her mother with a cold frown and his blue eyes narrow in a cruel stare when explaining, unknown to everyone he suddenly cover himself with a purple fog of energy to summon a slight humanoid, muscular and light pink spirit taller than him with flat and sharp, triangular cat's ears on either side of the top of its head cat-like vertical pupil eyes in front of generally light-colored sclera, no nose with thin closed lips and wears dark, studded, leather-like forearm-length gloves, mirrored in style by a garter belt-like band at its waist and ankle-height footwear, its thumbs are additionally bandaged in white and four short spikes line the top of its back and its shoulders, the back of its hands, belt buckle with a plate hanging in front of its crotch, both sides of its ankles and the top of its feet all bear the emblem of a skull with ears resembling its own; in varying sizes and external decoration. As everyone but Kira who floats through to float beside his counterpart can't see this possible Stand, Rin mocked in a false pity to the woman who glare at her eldest son with shock, anger and pain of the words and frown in his face. "You might be thinking 'Why is he using a real katana than the hardest wooden katana Dad made for me when I was five years old with Rinto?' To answer that, I only use that to 'discipline' someone who tries to attack an innocent person or pisses me off. However this is my first time using this real katana when my wife, sons and I arrived at Akiba from a former Death Bringer X so I rather use this in case to execute someone. So before I kill you with Killer Queen for the first time, let me asked you this…did my daughter give the exact frown when she killed you?"

Takakashi Ayumi gave a choked gasp as she look at her son's cold frown that she sees a vision of his face as her daughter with the same frown before her real death to earn a furious scream from the once proud woman as the Stand possible known as Killer Queen lifted his right hand into a fist before pressing his thumb like a handheld detonator with a click noise, sending his own mother off in a explosion that matches Kira's new powers without his former Stand, again shocking everyone while slowly impressing a few people when Kira slowly whisper out with his left hand covering the sight of his mouth near Rin's left ear when the smoke clear away to show no trace of the woman. "You know I thought you would be the complete opposite of me but you do have the same murderous personality…" as everyone can see Rin mouthing out the words which is actually a whisper but doesn't move his head away from the sight of the explosion, to make sure no one will see him as crazy when talking to a ghost. "I'm maybe violent when I'm angry depending on the situation but I'm still a kind father and worker…" as Rin turns around to see Embryo, Luka, Kars, Tamaki, Jeff, Brad, and Ryan walking to him while unknowing pass through Yoshikage's transparent body for him to float through them before the nine look at the possible King of Wonderland when he questioned Rin in a calm tone. "Do you hate your mother for what she's done to you, your family and the people she abuses and kill?"

"Yes. My father, brother, and I tried our best to make her proud and change her ways to stop abusing people but seeing it was no use and even she admitted it, we left her to live with our father. I wasn't told it was her that started the fire but now; I hate her even more and I hope she'll be in hell for what she's done." Shinsuke Rin answered with a nod and frown as everyone in the court seem to whisper in surprise of his answer before the Queen thought aloud with a smile while slowly looking to the Mad Hatter standing beside her throne who looks back at the Queen with a thin frown of her words. "You know; your antics of killing and the expression when you ruthlessly killed her reminds me so much of a certain girl I know off. I thank you for executing one of the two most horrifying monsters of the human realm but you seem to frighten the whole court and your friends so would you perhaps…perform us an act to make us laugh before I will escort you a way back to your homes?"

"Laugh?" Embryo questioned in confusion as he didn't get the straight answer when Jeff, Brad, and Ryan quickly agreed by the latter answer the queen with a smile while Brad and Jeff helped the five men by whispering out their plans out of everyone's ears. "Oh sure! Anything to make these people happy than shocked to hell!" which earns a nod and smile from the queen as everyone seem to nod in agreement while Cheshire Bill appear with saying "I'm taking the best seat in the house!", both twins Jerry Kills and Austin Trance, and one of the female servants for the queen with brown hair walk to sit near both Queen and the Mad Hatter before Red Death calmly demand the demons and souls. "Proceed…" which starts with only Embryo, Kars, and Jeff Jackson when the latter start to speak to Embryo in Spanish to make a few laughs from the court. "Bonito burro…" which however Brad purposely mistranslated the sentence to make almost the entire court to laugh. "Hey nice suit!" as Embryo start to speak or begging with a fake Italian accent that would get Ryan to mistranslated as… "Thank you very much, have you seen my ass?" As again everyone even the Mad Hatter who hid her mouth with her left hand with her small smile started to laugh when Jeff look at Kars who gives a confused yet small arrogant smirk before Jeff comment again in Spanish. "Burro, Ileva pantalones devertidos."

"I have seen the donkey you speak off, it wears funny pants." Brad mistranslated with a smile as the court, Rin, Tamaki and even Yoshikage laugh even when Kars give the soul an annoyed smile as he knows he is purposely talking about his loincloth when Embryo first point at it before he wraps his arms around Kars's muscular right forearm which motion Ryan McCann to exclaim. "This burro is my only friend. Him and I watch Baywatch together…" as the court laughs while Jeff back away with a smile before he gave a fake scolding with a frown. "Aye, aye! Tulio, burro; No!" but Brad mistranslated on purpose again to make the almost entire court laugh while Bill fall on his back against the Mad Hatter's back to laugh. "You mean when they run in slow motion! I love that!" Which seems to end the skit as Jeff and Kars run back to the others when Embryo ran to grab both Luka and Rin to stand on the stand as the former listen to his friend's whispering for a plan which got him to nod in agreement before Luka snaps his fingers to fill the air with a piano tune while Embryo wrap his arms around Rin which his surprised and confused expression makes a few people laugh until Embryo starts to sing. "I'm feeling low, so low. Why I don't know, I think it's because I'm in love with Fido! Every time I see him, I just had to beg…and I want to hump his leg!" which makes the female people of the court to laugh in surprise and amazement while Rin slowly look at Embryo with a cold frown to make a few men also laugh until Luka starts to sing too. "It sounds that you got a little problem, I'm glad you brought it to me cause I'm about to solve 'em. Because for every day, you want to hump and be gay, that you need to put your bone away…"

* * *

After the act and short song that makes everyone laugh, the visitors and the important residents of Wonderland have arrived like Cheshire Bill, Mad Hatter, King and Queen of Wonderland, a pirate with a caterpillar body on a giant mushroom where a young woman with brown hair and wears a sleeveless black coat and boots is sitting beside him, and Bill's friends Austin, Jerry, and Raziah watch as the same train from before open a door for the visitors to enter when the Queen question Luka with a calm smile. "Sir, are you Luka Klauser? The man who was a commoner before a demon family adopted you as a prince yet it cause a conflict from the other demons and monsters to hate you?" as the question seem to give an irritated yet surprised reaction from Luka before he nod in agreement while Embryo place a hand on his friend's shoulder with a smile. "Yes…" while Rin, Tamaki, and Yoshikage watch the young Mad Hatter walking to the former with her right hand holding something lifted to give it to Rin before she exclaim when she drop the exact golden slave bracelet with ring on his palm, to his surprise. "Excuse me…you need to hold this for a while. I think you will know someone you give her this will be back with you and your family so don't drop or lose it." As Rin slowly lift his head to give the mysterious girl a warm smile before everyone watch the nine visitors walking in the train to close the door and the train slowly move through the railroad track to the sky where Rin and Tamaki was already seated near one of the seats with the window as the former watch Luka and Embryo talking with the three revived souls and Kars and unknown to all but him, Yoshikage Kira look outside the window beside their seats before Rin slowly closes his eyes with a smile in a sleep…

"Rin? Rin!" Hearing his voice being called again, Rin slowly open his eyes to let his hazy vision clear up to see a beautiful fair – skinned woman with long black hair tied in a low ponytail, black eyes and wearing a long cloak to her knees with a hood almost covering her head, a sleeveless black dress to her knees with polka dot designs two thin black cloth from her dress wraps around her forearms and brown flip flop slippers. Seeing the woman surprises Rin when she help lifting him up to stand by grabbing his arms to pull before the woman, possibly his wife, softly exclaim to Rin in worry and confusion. "Rin are you okay? You told me you'll be having lunch in the park but when I walk to join you, I found you sleeping which got me worried and I wonder why is Tamaki wearing your jacket…" as Rin look at a sleeping Tamaki next to the two, wearing his jacket even as it's real dog form when Rin lift his left arm to see the time in his watch to be 3.30 pm, a thought of his surprise fill his head to think. 'I guess time in here as stop during Wonderland…' before Rin notice his wife slowly open his closed right hand to see he is still holding the slave bracelet and ring which earns a soft gasp of the surprised woman when she mutter aloud in shock. "That's…Khalifa's birthday present…"

"Sheeta…" Rin called his wife's name to get her attention to see him with a smile while gently hold her hands together to exclaim to clear her worry earlier away. "I'm fine so don't worry and…I know our daughter will be back soon." Which brings his wife Sheeta to slowly dim her shock of his words before the last line earns a smile from her face when she remark aloud of her husband's words. "I hope so too, she knows we all love her so much that she will come back." So Rin kneel on his knees on the grass to wake up Tamaki to sit while Rin unbutton his jacket off it to wear it back before the three walk back to the streets, unaware they are being watched by Roman, Neo, and the nameless woman who thought aloud the experience with a soft hum. "That was unexpected but a really fun Wonderland, especially the Kira ghost…"

"I'm glad because I asked my friend to help." The three heard Bale's voice when they lift themselves up to stand to see not only Bale walking to her with her cat doll around her arms but what shocks the three in pure shock is that she is accompanied by Kira Yoshikage, who earns a comment from Roman who screams with a finger pointing at Kira's frowning face. "K – K – Kira Yoshikage!? He's your friend!?" while Neo pull out a sign from her back written "He's real!?" before Kira Yoshikage lower his head to see Bale who lift her head with her smile when Yoshikage exclaim with a thin yet cruel – like smile of the three's reactions. "I hope you'll be back at Ghost Town when you finish the war. I'll tell Malena and Salem where've you been before I'm going to help you and your friends."

"Okay! Tell them I said hi and bye!" Bale waved with a smile when Kira turn around to walk on the same road as his counterpart and wife as Bale turn around to see Roman and Neo looking at her with frozen shock even while Bale questioned the two with a clueless smile. "What?" but the nameless woman change the subject to told the three to make both Roman and Neo to turn their heads to face their two comrades in shock of not talking or questioning about Bale's friend. "We should go back to Father and Rapunzel. I think we will worry Father if we stay too long…"

 **(I own nothing but my original characters and some tips; Kars and Kira Yoshikage (I know I'm making them a bit or almost out of character) belongs to JoJo Bizzare Adventure from Hirohiko Araki, with Shinsuke Rin and Sheeta as the ROTD versions of Kira Yoshikage and Shinobu Kawajiri of JJBA: Diamond is Unbreakable, Ryan McCann, Jeff Jackson, and Brad Skeleton are the ROTD versions of hence the first names; Ryan Stiles, Jeff Davis, and Brad Sherwood from Whose Line Is It Anyway with the two skits, Tamaki in human form is Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club, and** **OOC** **Embryo is from Cross Ange.)**


	21. Chapter 16 - Arabian Nights

Inside Red Death's throne room of Haunted Witch Manor, only Red Death, Irina, Bill Cipher, Austin Trance, Princess Khalifa and Finn are present as they are the remaining warriors of discord which brings little surprise as if Madeline had been alive would be suffice to still plan to attack, which Austin had to inform Red Death to quickly lift himself off his throne as Bill is also surprised his comrade was almost alive yet died again before Red Death question Austin in a calm yet surely shocked tone under his helmet. "Are you certain Madeline was alive when you found her earlier?" which Austin reply by nodding with surprise before adding the answer to his leader. "Yeah but she was bleeding and suddenly disappear in light! She was literally backstabbed before I saw her!"

"Then who would kill her outside of the manor? Only a warrior of discord would come here." Bill thought aloud with a frown as Austin Trance turn around in shock with the memory of Madeline's plea earlier fills his head to remember. "Please don't tell Red Death, Bill and Khalifa this!" while everyone look at the assassin who slowly lower his head to let his brown hair cover his left eye when his right eye narrow in sadness as he gave a little lie of an answer. "…I…I don't know…" however he seem to notice Khalifa's rose mark on her left hand glows red five times which only got the princess's attention when she lift her left hand to see before giving a slight surprised and curious Austin a soft stoic frown until Irina mocked a false pity aloud with a scoff out of her smirk. "Aww so sorry! Saya fikir anda suka untuk membunuh orang tetapi saya tidak fikir anda akan menjadi lembut – hati!" But she seem to turn the tables when Austin quickly turn around to glare at Irina in anger while walking towards her before he stop to grab Irina's right forearm with his right hand and grab his gun from his left pocket with his other to earn Irina freezing in fear when Austin dare press his gun against her forehead to make her scream and struggle to get away from his grip, ignoring Austin's furious glare to her when he question or demanding Khalifa due to Irina's mockery. "Hey Princess, you're half Malaysian right? What did this b***h say?"

Slowly narrowing her blood red eye but seem to be impressed, Khalifa answer translating the snobby woman's words to the angry businessman. "She says she thinks you like to kill people but she didn't think you're being a softie. I don't blame a damn as hell assassin but I do prefer seeing a snobby b***h getting what she deserves…" but everyone stop when Red Death calmly demand the four before they turn their heads to face him with Austin still looking furious from Irina. "Enough! I don't want any more warriors killing each other but I could agree, Irina should learn to keep her tongue before getting what she deserves. Austin Trance, if you want to avenge Madeline, Jerry and Raziah that I could tell by your sorrow deep inside the anger; you may be granted permission to fight in the next world."

Still in anger from Irina, Austin slowly hold his gun away from her head before walking a few steps back from her with his anger dimming in a slow pace but not after exclaiming to Red Death when he almost calm down. "I would be more delighted to avenge Madeline, Raziah, and even ignoring his stupidity for Jerry…" as he turn to face both Bill who gave himself a fake pout when he let out a complaint while sitting in midair. "Aww, I want to see the b***h die from ya!" and Khalifa who seem to think the same with her crossing her arms against her chest wither usual glued heartless frown in her face before Austin gave a nod to the two members.

* * *

Opening his eyes in surprise, Luke Jackson look around to appear in an Arabian kingdom at a desert with the sun somehow being less hot than usual but even the sandy ground of the kingdom doesn't stop Luke from skateboarding through the busy marketplace full of Arabian denizens buying stuff on stalls and doing chores in their houses. While skateboarding and ignoring a few curious eyes staring at him for his board, Luke look around with interest of possible to steal without being scolded from the others, who are surprisingly not with him which makes the thief thinking when he stop riding in front of a stall of watermelons. 'I wonder where are the others?'

"Hey you!" The food vendor almost greeted Luke kindly to sell a watermelon when he quickly stops a figure who almost ate a small watermelon without paying at Luke's left, to his surprise when the food vendor angrily grab a young man's wrists to stop him from taking a bite but what confuses the young ladies man and thief is that this young yet feminine – looking man seem to be almost his age with fair skin, long ruffled silver hair with a long matching feather on his head, violet eyes with possible makeup on his eyes and wears a deep purple jacket held closed by a silver band, with white sleeves and gold lining; leaving his waist bare, fingerless grey gloves, his legs are covered in the back by a white skirt-like piece held in place by four straps connected to a codpiece, a purple thong and knee – high pointed boots. Luke quickly ran to help the young man when he try to struggle and squirm his hands off the food vendor until both Luke and the young man fall on the sand – covered ground after letting go of the latter. Ignoring the other people watching in surprise and the food vendor yelling in anger, Luke grab the newcomer's right hand and rides his skateboard through the bazaar with the unnamed boy screaming in shock during the skateboard ride until the two finally hid themselves in a house which at first Luke thought it was empty but the moment the two closed the door, a girl's voice question the two to see the house has a few furniture with a fireplace included and the only couch where a young and beautiful woman with an hourglass figure, dark skin, thick black hair tied into a low ponytail in a blue ribbon and a headband with a sapphire in the center set in a gold frame and wears a blue outfit with a top that leaves her forearms and midriff bare, long poof bustle pants, golden earrings, a golden necklace, and gold slipper-like shoes is sitting on with her expression showing surprise of the two boys' appearance. "Who are you two? Are you new in Agrabah?"

"Well yeah. I'm Luke Jackson and this is…" Luke first introduced himself with a kind nod as he turn his head to face his new companion who look at him with little surprise before he also introduced himself to the girl, both are unaware Luke froze in shock of the young man he saved. "My name is Kuja." But Luke quickly hides the shock inside him when the two listened patiently to the girl who walks to them with a smile. "Oh! My name is Princess Jasmine. I'm actually hiding from Jafar, the royal vizier who's been trying to find me when I escape from the palace. I was saved by Aladdin but he went out of Agrabah to make sure Jafar will be stopped." As her smile dim into a frown before she finish explaining to both Luke and Kuja. "But I'm more worried if Aladdin can't come back so I hope if it's alright if you two would be so kind to help me find him."

"Don't worry Jasmine, we'll help ya find this Aladdin!" Luke accepted with his flirting grin in his face that seems to earn a soft sigh from Kuja as if he reminds the latter of someone before Jasmine nod with a smile for thanks. Slowly walking out of the house to make sure none of the guards are around and won't be noticed by anyone; Luke, Kuja, and Jasmine walks out of Agrabah to reach to the desert where the latter points the two at an incoming flying purple carpet with golden tussles on each 'feet' of the carpet and has golden and red designs on it, where it flews around the three when Jasmine exclaim about the carpet with a relief smile. "Aladdin told me that Carpet will help me when he helped me escape so he'll take us where he is!" as Luke and Jasmine sat on the flying carpet with Kuja flying instead, the three flew their way through the desert where unaware to the three, Bill Cipher, Princess Khalifa, and Austin Trance were at the empty streets of Agrabah with a tall, thin and bony man wearing black and red royal Arabian robes with a long red cape, golden slipper – like shoes and holds a long golden cobra head – shaped staff reaching to his matching black and red turban. The three warriors of discord watch as a red scarlet macaw – like bird with three blue tail feathers, blue wing tips, black eyebrows and yellow beak and claws flew to their direction before landing on the man's left shoulder, exclaiming in a complaint – like voice. "Jafar! I searched everywhere for Jasmine, she and two strangers went off to the Cave of Wonders!"

"Hmph! Let them go and save that street rat Aladdin, and when they do; we'll reach there to find the genie's lamp!" The old man Jafar explained cunningly as the two and Bill doesn't notice that Austin watch with boredom until a question by Khalifa send him into surprise when he turn his head to see the girl watching the three plotting with a stoic bored frown. "You lied you don't know who killed Madeline?" as the man see the girl trailing her only red eye with a cruel stare which would make even Bill shudder in distaste of her murderous stoicism before he look away when he answer the girl with a little sarcasm. "So your mark glows when someone tells a lie? Figures. Yeah I lied to Red Death but Madeline told me not to tell you guys because despite being powerful for a mage, she actually cares for you, Bill and the three of our allies in the war. Sorry Princess but I'll fight in this world alone…" but he was interrupted when Bill float in front of him after Jafar and his parrot Iago have disappeared to find the Cave of Wonders before Bill complained to the shock and angry businessman in fury. "What the hell do you mean 'Fighting in this world alone!? Do you want to get yourself killed!" yet Austin push Bill aside to answer in anger before running out of the city to follow the wizard and parrot. "Even if I had to die, it's better than going back alive and deal with Irina!"

* * *

Arriving at a gigantic cave entrance of a tiger head made of sand with it's mouth opened to show a flight of stairs going down with the night sky covering the sky, the three arrive to see a quicksand beside the cave's right to slowly swallow a young man their age with tan skin, brown eyes, black shaggy hair and wears a red-violet fez, a thin purple vest exposing his chest, a white and baggy pants held up by an orange sash with a yellow patch on the lower right of his pant leg and barefoot, with a small brown monkey with orange-brown fur and pale skin, large black eyes and wears a violet fez and reddish violet vest with light indigo manikins of Austin Trance around the quicksand before noticing the three when everyone notice Jasmine is taken hostages from Jafar, Iago, and Austin who just appeared until the three villains disappear with Jasmine, leaving Luke Jackson to fight with the manikins while Carpet help pulling Aladdin and the monkey out of the quicksand. Unaware after Luke successfully attack the ninth manikin with his skateboard, the last remaining manikin behind the skateboarder quickly ready itself to shoot even when Luke turn around in surprise until he witness a white glowing ball of light was being thrown to hit and destroy the manikin in a flash, alerting a surprised Luke to slowly look to his right to see Kuja holding a ball of light on his left hand when the latter exclaim with a flamboyant small smirk. "It's been a while since I have to order these animals but this is the first time I had to attack one."

"Thanks for saving my skin! I'm Aladdin and this is Abu." Aladdin and his monkey walked to the two strangers with a smile as Luke nod in reply before he sighs aloud with a frown. "I'm Luke and this is Kuja. Sorry we had Jasmine taken without notice so we can help getting her back!" which earns a nod from both Aladdin and Abu before the four ran, although Kuja would flew, through the Cave of Wonders where Jafar must've set traps inside the cave to try and kill all four who continuously attack and dodge all the traps laid out to them before a few minutes has passed for them to appear in a large chamber with a giant keyhole shaped wall in front of their eyes where Jafar and Austin are with an unconscious Jasmine behind them and a large sky blue muscular – looking spirit with a darker blue cloud – like tail under his red sash around his waist, a golden bracelet on each wrist, black hair tied in a topknot with a golden ring and a black curled beard, pointed ears and nose, and four fingers; the sight of the genie earns a plea from Aladdin who reacted in shock. "Genie! No!"

"I'm sorry Al, the ones who got the lamp calls the shot and I don't have a choice." The Genie apologized sadly as Jafar gave himself a cruel laugh when he turn to face the sad genie before demanding a wish while Austin hold both his guns from his pocket before all are ready to fight. "But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it. Genie, my second wish; crush them!"

 **Battle Information: Team Up with Aladdin and Kuja to defeat Jafar while avoiding Genie's magic and Austin's bullets. (Battle Music: Arabian Dream)**

"Genie, have at them!" Jafar demanded the sad genie as Luke, Kuja, and Aladdin ran to the center of the chamber where Jafar stood to lift his staff and yell out a taunt when he shot a lightning attack to miss the three. "Take that! That's gotta hurt!" But the dodge cause Aladdin to be hit by Genie who whack him with his right arm while apologizing during the battle. "I'm really sorry about this! Run!" as Luke skate faster around Jafar to dodge both his magic and Austin's bullets from the front platform the shooter is on before Luke jump with his skateboard on his feet and perform a twirling spin attack on Jafar to get damage and floats away by being a small ball of white light and floats around the room with a grunt, earning a compliment from the humble Genie to slowly raise his spirit. "You can do it!" (Jafar: 500 HP to 467 HP).

"Over here!" Jafar mocked when he appear at the left platform where he is quickly attacked by Kuja who was floating to his spot and send five glowing orbs of light at the sorcerer before he floats behind the latter to reel Jafar near with the orbs before creating a flame explosion to send him off the platform. " You're not getting away! Scatter!" (Jafar: 467 HP to 399 HP) but Kuja flinched when he receive a shot in the back from Austin who sends a path of eight bullets at the mage before he turn to face Luke who he and Aladdin send a combo of strikes with Luke's skateboard and Aladdin scimitar at the sorcerer while Genie try to stop but can't get hold the urge to not attack the three with his arms swaying while faking a question to alert Aladdin and Luke. "Excuse me, could you just, RUN!" (Jafar: 400 HP to 295 HP) until Kuja send multiple flare spells around Austin to get him damage and send him flying to hit against the keyhole – shaped wall.

"Freeze!" Jafar shouted as he wave his staff in the air to summon an ice to send shards of blizzard at Kuja and Luke to get damage but was interrupted when Jafar turn back into a small ball of light to dodge a strike from Aladdin before it floats around the room while the street rat toss a Mega Potion in the air to heal all three to earn a thank from Luke. "Thanks man!" as Jafar appears at the front platform with Austin before Aladdin thought aloud to Luke who nods in agreement. "Time for a little teamwork! **(Limit: Trick Fantasy)"** as Aladdin suddenly strike with an fast ability to slash Jafar with fast strikes while Luke joins in ( **Limit: Speedster;** Jafar: 295 HP to 232 HP **)** which would cause heavy damage to Jafar as Genie fights with Kuja during the two's ability limit when Aladdin cause a long slash at Jafar ( **Quickplay: causing the 'screen' to change black with large exclamation mark signs randomly showing up until the screen comes back to the battle;** Jafar: 232 HP to 204 HP **)** before the two stop for Aladdin to place his left arm on Luke's right shoulder with a wink and grin showing on Aladdin's face when his right hand was lifted to show Jafar receiving more strikes from the previous attack, ending the attack **(Trickster;** Jafar: 204 HP to 137 HP **)** as Kuja floats away from dodging Genie's attacks when the latter plead again from being forced to fight from Jafar's wish. "Quick! Quick! Get out of the way!" before Austin shot a bullet to hit Luke's abdomen to send him flying a few steps away from Jafar but the young mage send a large Flare explosion at the cruel sorcerer to immediately end the fight. "Take this!" (End Battle)

...

Even after being defeated from a short battle, Jafar stood upright to show no weakness or being wounded when he again demand Genie his last wish aloud to send the three young men in surprise. "Genie! My final wish! I want you to make me an all – powerful genie!" as Genie narrow his sad eyes when he flick his fingers with a small flash of pinkish – purple light emerging before the entire large chamber has change into a large room with everyone but Jafar standing on a square shaped floor almost filling the ground for lava pouring out of the walls to fill the free space below the platform and everyone can see Jafar who appeared has become a genie version of himself but red and has a cruel cunning personality glued to his face as Iago flew in with a black lamp on it's claws, alerting Aladdin to thought aloud to the two in determination. "The lamp! If we can get it, we'll get to catch Jafar!"

"You would have to fight me first!" The three turn their heads to see Austin Trance walking forward with his guns ready to fight, his cruel smirk in his face earns a grunt from Luke Jackson when both Aladdin and Kuja watch the young skateboarder walking forward with his right hand pulling out a knife in his right hand from his pocket before Luke exclaim his last minute plan with a serious frown showing to the assassin of a businessman without turning his head back to see the two in surprise. "You guys should fight and get the lamp, I'll take care of Austin…for what he did to my parents!" Which brings silence for a few seconds before Aladdin gave a nod yet Kuja thought aloud to earn a small nod in agreement from Luke with a small smile showing. "But I'll assist you during the battle…" as both street rat and graceful mage hurried themselves to get the lamp from Iago to leave Luke and Austin skating and running to each other to start their fight.

 **Battle: Luke Jackson (LV 9), and Kuja (Ally) vs Austin Trance (LV 11)**

 **Battle Information: Team up with Kuja to defeat Austin Trance while avoiding Jafar! Fighting Iago will increase BRV points (Battle Music: Rave After Rave by W &W)**

 _Austin Trance: (Walking forward with his guns in hand) "Wanna die so soon?"_

 _Luke Jackson: (Stepping on his skateboard with his knife in his right hand) "You go first, Austin Trance!"_

Skating to the shooter while ignoring Kuja and Aladdin heading to Iago who floats around the platform, Luke strike a first attack by stopping in front of Austin to place his left hand against the platform and lift his legs and skateboard upside down before performing a whirlpool of kicks from his feet and skateboard against the businessman's torso and head multiple times until Luke stop to send a downward kick with his skateboard slamming Austin to hit his whole body on the ground to earn a grunt in pain. (Austin: 800 BRV to 773 BRV – 50 BRV Wall Rush: 723 BRV, Luke: 712 BRV to 773 BRV).

Slowly lifting himself to stand, the two fighters suddenly dodged giant incoming fireballs from Jafar who is trying to stop Aladdin and Kuja from reaching to Iago to get the lamp, the parrot's panting fills the air while he tries to dodge Kuja throwing his orbs to attack it. Austin and Luke ran to each other as Austin shot four of five bullets to hit Luke who block the four bullets with his skateboard by pressing the end of the skateboard with a foot on the ground to lift it before striking his knife to stab Austin from trying to shoot the fifth bullet and send fast multiple slashes to stun his movement until Luke stops to grab his skateboard with both hands and whack Austin to send him flying away almost to the edge of the platform, Luke gave a fake mockery with a grin. "Hey batter, batter, hey batter, batter, hey batter, batter SWING!" (Austin: 723 BRV to 684 BRV, Luke: 773 BRV to 812 BRV)

"Iago! Keep the lamp away from them!" Jafar demanded as Aladdin ran to strike Iago with his scimitar while Kuja flew to Austin who shot a bullet in Luke's head to stun his movement before giving a kick to send him hitting the ground before rapidly stomping Luke on the ground (Luke: 812 BRV to 785 BRV, Austin: 684 BRV to 711 BRV) but when Kuja flew quickly to Luke, (Command: A Stellar Performance!) the two give themselves a nod as Kuja surrounds the two with large fireballs replacing the orbs, hitting Austin when the combo continues with Kuja send numerous orbs at the assassin with his hands motioning up and down while Luke joins in with skating around Austin with his knife first impaling the opponent's waist before slashing around the businessman. (Austin: 711 BRV to 568 BRV, Luke: 785 BRV to 910 BRV) until the combo seem to be finish with Luke throwing his knife to impale Austin before Kuja floats around the platform to send more barrages of magical orbs raining down on Austin while gritting in his teeth "Just go away!" when he gave himself a flip in mid air and a large dark purple and black explosion hits Austin to send him flying off and got himself hit by Jafar's giant fireball throw to be dodged by Aladdin, Kuja, and Luke. (Austin: 2987 HP to 2077 HP – 50 BRV from Jafar: 2027 HP)

"Hit ya in the head!" Austin shouted when he lands behind Luke to give himself a twirl and kick Luke away by the head (BREAK! Austin: 654 BRV before increasing back to 800 BRV) to send him regaining his balance on the platform when Iago was flying towards Luke before the latter suddenly attack the parrot by continuously punching the parrot with Aladdin striking a few times with his sword until Iago unconsciously floats in air even he is not flapping his wings for a few moments (Luke: 712 BRV to 1476 BRV) but Jafar gave a mutter of "You're useless…" while snapping his left fingers to heal Iago back to full health and start flying around the platform again as Austin gave himself a sigh when he suddenly covers himself with indigo energy and his guns have transform with two twin silver curved sides and a green trigger, "You clever little…" (EX: Sharp Shooter) when he ran to Luke who leaps to fall towards Austin but receive a shot from a glowing bullet to the waist when Austin taunted Luke with amusement. "Try to dodge this!" (EX Burst: Assassination Shot!) as Austin shoot five bullets to stop in mid – air around Luke while the man walks past the boy to charge up his last bullet in the gun with indigo energy for a few seconds before releasing the bullet for all six bullets to shoot through Luke before he was almost flown up to the air when he regain his balance, with Austin muttering with a sigh of relief. "That was quite awkward." (Luke: 2461 HP to 1758 HP)

"You're not getting away! Come dance with me!" Kuja shouted when he send five orbs of light to hit Austin from behind his back (BREAK! Luke from Kuja's attack: 1476 BRV to 1997 BRV) before making the orbs grow larger and attack around Kuja to send Austin flying away in time for Luke to cover himself with yellow energy and his skateboard now sports spikes coming out the sides of his skateboard to earn a comment from Luke. "Now it's game!" (EX: Win a heart…) as Luke skate to Austin who ran aside to dodge another fireball from the genie in attempt to stop Aladdin and Kuja from Iago but Austin got stabbed in the forehead by Luke throwing his knife (EX Burst: Then Get a Plan!) to stun his movement as Luke skate to Austin to perform a few skateboard moves with the spikes on his skateboard dealing damage to Austin until the former stops to jump with his right hand holding the side of his skateboard while his left hand grab the knife off Austin Trance's forehead before sending a 360 spin with a shout. "360 Spin Shot!", ending the battle with a gasp and grunt from the assassin in pain. (End Battle)

 _(Victory: Luke Jackson steps off his skateboard on his left before using his right foot to send his skateboard flying and caught it with his right hand and tilt his head to give himself a grin.) "(Serious) Now that's done… (Playful) I better think of some stuff to steal!"_

Luke and Kuja stop to see Austin Trance already lying his torso to his legs on the platform as a huge cloud of dark blue and black energy slowly emerges from the assassin's back while Austin scream in pain from the mysterious darkness from him when the two watch with small surprise of the darkness bellowing a screech in anguish pain and fury but it stop to disappear in nothingness as Austin Trance was unconsciously taken to the pool of darkness under him when Aladdin successfully retrieve Jafar's lamp from the parrot who try to fly away but Aladdin lift the lamp to point it at Jafar who scream in shock and anger when he is quickly taken inside the lamp with Iago joining in by the genie grabbing him with his left hand until the magic taking the two in the lamp finally imprisoned them. Riding Carpet who just flew in the chamber to get the three out of the Cave of Wonders, the five with an awaken Jasmine return to Agrabah where Genie is now free from Jafar's rule to give the five a cheer while hugging them with a remark in a childish grin when he finish the hug to give a noogie to Aladdin, Luke, and even a surprised Kuja. "Oh that was an incredible fight you guys pulled out! Free from the evil Jafar's grip and I'm back with Al thanks to you guys!"

"Thank you very much for helping us defeat Jafar. I hope we can see each other again." Jasmine kindly thanked Luke Jackson and Kuja with a smile as Luke nod back with a grin before the two walk through the sudden empty bazaar right after they can hear Genie offering Aladdin a final wish, Kuja commented the experience of this world while wrapping his arms around his forearms with a small smile on his face. "Although this war seems to be so strange than the previous wars and getting a gesture from the genie, I truly enjoy myself and I hope I will help you more if you don't mind…" as Luke nod in agreement when he accept the offer with his hands behind his head while thinking aloud. "Yeah you seem to be a really strong magic user like most of my friends so of course you can help us!"

"Heh…" Kuja gave himself a soft sigh as his smile dim into an unsure frown when he stops walking to get Luke's attention into confusion to notice Kuja lifting his head to face Luke when he thought aloud that would earn a surprise reaction from the skateboarder. "Luke Jackson…that darkness from the man you were fighting, it seems he was possessed to be a cruel man. I know you want to avenge your parents from that man but when I notice the darkness coming out from him, it is absolutely sure that he was corrupted." As Luke slowly narrow his confused eyes with his widen frown dimming when he seem to agree Kuja's theory. "Yeah…And I think my dad was also corrupted when I first met Austin… and plus he does seem to be cool with joining Bill's group so I guess both my dad and Austin are innocent…" but the two notice they are glowing in light yellow light to cover themselves to their surprise until they disappear out of sight and trace.


	22. Chapter 17 - Circle of Life

Already arriving in the next world; Noble, Felix, Cynical, Aries, Dipper and Mabel, Kira, Sho, Takehito, and Jen look around the world without any sun to show it is still dawn for a few moments until they can finally see the sun rising the now reddish – like sky to show the warriors have appear in an African savannah with a familiar mountain not far from their starting point for Dipper, Mabel and Aries to see it's Africa where the twins met Aries in the first place but what confuses the warriors to stop walking to the mountain is that Cynical gave a shocked complaint aloud that confuses everyone even Aries the most. "Wait a minute!...Why are we still humans in this world!? I thought we're going to turn into animals in this world like a lion or a bird!"

"Kono sekai de dōbutsude wanai koto ni tsuite nani ka machigatte imasu ka? (Is something wrong about not being an animal in this world?)" Sho questioned the Kingdom Hearts fourth wall breaker in confusion as Dipper gives himself a hum before thinking aloud with a smile to his comrades. "Maybe it's because Aries use to live here in the present time so maybe it's why we're still human?" But before they could argue some more with a shocked Aries trying to stop them, they stop to hear animal noises heading to their directions from behind them where they turn to see a stampede of all African animals also heading to the mountain Aries called Pride Rock, to their shock when they quickly run and dodge to not hit the animals as they escape the stampede to see the commotion and follow the animals to Pride Rock, oblivious of Bill Cipher who is watching the first group of warriors in the Pride Lands in the vision pedestal in Red Death's empty throne room with his teeth changing into fangs when his grin widen like a cruel Cheshire Cat especially when both Khalifa and Finn walked in the room to see Red Death and Irina aren't present, Bill Cipher snap his fingers to turn the vision off when he floats to the two teenagers with his fanged grin still showing as he offer the heartless princess while floating around her to see her usual emotionless yet stoic frown in her young and fair face. "Hey Princess, Red Death got me to go in this world and since we're both, counting off your boyfriend and b***chy Irina, are the only members in my team so what do you say we'll go destroy Pinkie Pie and her friends?"

"Do you wanna die so soon? Cause I'll watch you die before I'll fight the other group in the next world." Khalifa calmly mocked while shrugging her shoulders with a false question which brings a scoff – like sigh out of Bill Cipher's lips when he exclaim while sitting in a hammock position in mid - air with his hands resting under his head. "Please; I'm not going to run off like Austin Powers since he died to avenge Queenie. And since we're the only members left, I bet we can make our own town with a king and a queen…" however Khalifa let out a bored scoff when she let out a mutter of 'No thanks; you should plan out sooner if you want me to be your queen…' to send a rejected Bill to fall on his back on the floor as he watch Khalifa leaving the room while holding Finn's armored right hand to follow her out to leave the demon opening his mouth in shock before he thought aloud in relief. "At least I don't act like the damn old man."

* * *

The next 'day'…

In the bright blue – skied morning of the Pride Lands, the warriors; at least thanks to Aries asking the king of the lions she called Mufasa to won't let the lions eat them since they are guests, waited for Aries outside the Pride Rock since the sun rises half an hour ago as Aries finally ran up to them with the two lion cubs; Prince Simba who is a brownish – golden fur with yellow eyes and a light peach colored lion cub with blue eyes and a friend of Simba named Nala but unfortunately, the warriors and the lions have to be followed by King Mufasa's majordomo who is a red – billed hornbill with blue feathers and white belly, Zazu which causes some dismays when they walk to the waterhole, unaware to the uptight hornbill that they are not actually going to the waterhole as Felix asked Aries and Simba out of Zazu's 'ears'. "Ok so where are we're actually going, guys?"

"An Elephant Graveyard." Simba whispered out as Nala accidently let out a surprised and amazed 'Wow!' but Simba quickly shush her to see Zazu isn't paying attention to the group before the two lions quietly whisper out the plan to distract the 'dodo' with the warriors until they stop to see Zazu flying down with a smile when he notice Simba and Nala whispering to each other before everyone listen the hornbill exclaiming aloud. "Oh just look at the two of you. Little seeds of romance blossoming the savannah, your parents will be thrilled; what with your being betrothed at all…" as Noble gave a quiet 'Ooooh…' out of his grin when the two lions are confused of the word betrothed until Zazu remark the meaning with a smile. "One day you two are going to be married!"

"Yuck/Eww!" Both Simba and Nala reacted in disgust as Aries gives herself a short chuckle in her smile when she whisper to herself of the two dismay of the thought of marrying. "But you two will be married in the future anyway…" before the warriors can tell in this world, they will be singing with Simba starting about his rules of his future reign. (Incoming Song: I Just Can't Wait To Be King)

 _Simba: I'm gonna be a mighty king so enemies, beware_

 _Zazu:_ _Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little... hair . (Pulling out a strand of fur from Simba's head.)_

 _Simba:_ _I'm gonna be the main event_

 _Like no king was before_

 _I'm brushing up on looking down_

 _I'm working on my ROAR! (roaring to send Zazu falling on a mud puddle.)_

 _Zazu:_ _Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing. (Wiping the mud off him with Cynical's left leg before the Keyblade kick the hornbill aside.)_

 _Simba:_ _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _Zazu:_ _You've rather a long way to go, young master. If you think..._

 _Simba:_ _No one saying, "Do this"_ _(Zazu:_ _Now when I said that, I-)_

 _Nala:_ _No one saying, "Be there"_ _(_ _What I meant was-)_

 _Simba:_ _No one saying, "Stop that"_ _(Look, what you don't realize-)_

 _Simba and Nala:_ _No one saying, "See here"_ _(_ _Now see here!)_

 _Simba:_ _(riding an ostrich with Nala while the warriors run to follow them) Free to run around all day_ _(_ _Zazu: Well, that's definitely out…)_

 _Simba:_ _Free to do it all my way_

 _Zazu:_ _I think it's time that you and I ; arranged a heart-to-heart (Before getting hit by a rhino)_

 _Simba:_ _Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start !_

 _Zazu:_ _(Flying to stand on a log, unaware heading to a waterfall) If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out! Out of service, out of Africa_ _?! I wouldn't hang about! (Fallen to the waterfall before flying back up) This child is getting wildly out of wing !_

 _Simba:_ _Oh, I just can't wait to be king! (The two lions and the warriors sitting on the other animals like giraffes, hippos, zebras, and elephants to hide from Zazu) Everybody look left ! (The animals walk over Zazu to the left) Everybody look right ! (Again but to the right) Everywhere you look I'm... Standing in the spotlight !_

 _Zazu: NOT YET!_ _(Getting 'squashed' by a giraffe and zebra)_

 _All:_ _Let every creature go for broke and sing!_

 _Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing!_

 _It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling!_

 _All:_ _(making a tower of animals stacking each other with the warriors and lion cubs on top of the ostriches) Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king! (the elephants startled to send the tower of animals falling down)_

 _Oh, I just can't wait... To be king!_

After the sudden tower of animals falls down to send a rhino squashing on Zazu with the warriors trying to help getting the rhino off of it; Simba, Nala, Aries, Dipper and Mabel, and Cynical ran off heading to the promised plan to the Elephant Graveyard which then cause the six to fall down and tumble their way by Simba and Nala's little fight before they land on a dark brownish valley with Nala and Aries landing on both Simba and Cynical, the sight of Aries on Cynical send surprises to the two as they turn their heads to their right side to see Dipper dusting his clothes and arms while Mabel had taken a picture on a surprisingly and unknowingly sudden pink camera as she gave a comment to the two shocked warriors with a smile on her face. "And that's another fun picture I will put in my album of 'Fun Times in the War of the Gods!' that I will put up when we are done."

"Wait Mabel! You've been taking pictures!?" Cynical asked in surprise as Aries climb off him to help him stand up when Mabel remark the three, counting Dipper who is also surprised while they left Simba and Nala to almost look inside a gigantic elephant skull but instead being reunited with Zazu who just flew in the Elephant Graveyard. "Well yeah I mean, I don't want Mum and Dad thinking we're making all our adventures up so I've been taking pictures of all our crazy and fun moments…" as she showed the three a picture of Jen and Luke having a chili dog eating competition since the first day of being warriors "Like the first Chili Dog Eating Competition with Luke winning…", the weird moments in each world they visited too, an angry Jason McCann shooting Ceros from his guns to not hit a shocked Jack on one of the treadmills at the Haven gym "Jason helping Jack to get fit after our Neverland adventure…", the girls in their night attires in one of the Haven hotel rooms; "The girls and I having fun with our games every night…", and lastly to both Cynical and Dipper's shock and embarrassment; a picture of Mabel giving a peace sign and smile with Kia, Jamie, and Angelica as the four are hiding inside the ceiling panels with a panel open to show the boys are stuffing marshmallows in their mouths in the game of Chubby Bunny in another Haven room. "And finally you guys playing Chubby Bunny the night before we went to Atlantica but I didn't take a picture of Ken throwing a bowl of marshmallows at Rufus instead of Wade by accident …"

A hyena – like laugh fills the air that surprises the lion cubs, hornbill, and four warriors of light when they back away to see three grey and black hyenas coming out of the gigantic elephant skull as the only female hyena taunted the 'guests' by asking a false question to the hyena behind it with a smirk. "Well, well Banzai what do we have got here?" Which brings the second hyena to mocked with the female hyena while looking behind the dumb – looking hyena behind it. "Mmh I don't know Shenzi. What do you think, Ed?" But instead of a straight answer the hyena named Ed reply by laughing like an actual dumb person but seem to be understandable to the two hyenas when the hyena Banzai exclaim aloud to the seven intruders. "Yeah just what I was thinking; a group of trespassers!"

"And quite what I assure you, a simple navigation error…" Zazu excused with a fake smile as everyone almost leave before the female hyena named Shenzi stop them by stepping on Zazu's tail feathers with a paw. "Woah, woah, wait, wait I know you, you're Mufasa's little stooge…" as Zazu sternly corrected the hyena while the other two hyenas circle around the lion cubs and warriors. "I, madam, am the King's majordomo." But before any taunts were made, a crystallized grappling hook was thrown to almost hit the hyenas to send them aside in surprise and anger when everyone can see incoming manikins of Aries, Dipper and Mabel heading to the four as the sudden army cause a distraction by the hyenas when they realize Zazu, Simba, and Nala had escaped before the four warriors left the hyenas after them to fight off the manikins. Light pink manikins of Aries ran to Dipper and Mabel while the two are fighting off their own manikins with Dipper's bone spear and Mabel's grappling hook tied to a rock and using it as a mace but Aries stop her own manikins from attacking the twins by shooting out a large fire ball and thunder at five out of nine of her manikins, leaving four manikins of Aries and five of Dipper and Mabel's. Noticing Cynical is pointing his keyblade at the remaining manikins, the three dodge nine beams of light destroying each manikin until the fight is over just when their friends showed up by 'surfing' down the Elephant Graveyard to see the four are alright without an injury in relief with Takehito asking the four in a tint of concern. "Anata wa daijōbudesuka? (Are you guys alright?)"

All four nod in reply as they were silent when seeing Mufasa, Zazu, Simba, and Nala walking their way out of the Elephant Graveyard which motion them to follow them out as a familiar yet grown adult – like version of a sylph watch them from flying above their heads without realizing, her face narrow in suspicion with a hum when she mutter out her first word in a whisper of 'Tell Finn…' before she flew away out of the deserted Elephant Graveyard and out of notice from anyone.

* * *

The next morning, Simba and Aries follow the former's uncle named Scar, a dark brown furred lion with a black mane, green eyes and a scar hanging down his left eye, to an empty valley and gorge as Scar mention a surprise to his nephew although Aries follow her future friend due to curiosity of the past in her thought when the two stop near a small tree as Scar left the two for the surprise. Waiting for the promised surprise, Aries watch as Simba practice his roar to at first find it weak for a lion cub until Simba finally roar the third time loud enough to fill the air but the two stop in confusion when they can feel the ground on their feet vibrating as if a strong force is coming in their direction until the two lift their heads to their right to see a stampede of countless wildebeests heading down the gorge to the two, to their shock and fear as the two quickly ran away from the fast stampede of wildebeests in order to not get hit and killed by the creatures when the two climb themselves on a weak – looking tree with a long branch the two kept trying to stay and sit. Outside the valley; the warriors, Mufasa, and Zazu on the king's shoulders were walking back to Pride Rock but Zazu spot the gorge behind his back to inform the king with the warriors' attention showing in curiosity. "Oh look Sire, the herd is on the move."

"Odd." Mufasa commented with a curious frown as everyone spots a surprised Scar running to his older brother to inform of the sudden stampede in panting. "Mufasa…quick…stampede…in the gorge…Simba and Aries are down there!"

"Simba and Aries…" Mufasa gasped as the warriors' froze in shock of their friend as they quickly follow the two lions and Zazu to the Wildebeest Valley where the latter quickly flew above the stampede to find Aries and Simba on the shaking tree with the latter cried out to Zazu in shock. "Zazu help us!"

"Your father's on his way! Hold on!" Zazu replied as he flew off with Simba and Aries yelping "Hurry!" when Zazu flew to the lions and warriors who just arrived to see where the two are until they see Zazu pointing at Simba and Aries still trying to hold on the tree with the wildebeests still stampeding to make the tree slowly breaking in a matter of time. "There, there on that tree!" as Mufasa and Kira riding her flying book rushed through and above the stampede when one wildebeest ram it's head to the tree to break and send the screaming Simba and Aries flying off and almost to their deaths if it weren't for Mufasa catching Simba by the former's mouth and Kira catching Aries to land on the flying book which Kira wield it to fly to the giant rock Mufasa put Simba on for safety before the three watch Mufasa slowly climbing up from the stampede of wildebeests with Aries, Kira, and Simba following suite but once the three finally climb their way up to the other warriors, they turn to look down and witness in horror of Mufasa falling and screaming to the stampede to his death with Simba screaming "NOOOOOOO!" filling the air… After the stampede had finally come to the end, the warriors and Simba climb down the gorge to see the valley is covered with dusts and smoke from the stampede but when the smoke slowly clear away to be more clear, the warriors and lion cub found Mufasa lying on the ground with his eyes closed and not moving even by Simba shaking him to wake up, sadly exclaiming. "Dad? Dad…come on…we better go home…"

"Should we tell them?" Dipper asked the others as they sadly watch Simba running off a distance to call out for help while Aries trying to heal Mufasa back to wake him up but both methods are no avail, bringing a whisper from Pewdiepie when he place a hand on Aries's shoulders to get her attention and her tear – covered eyes showing and streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Aries…not even healing him up will wake Mufasa up…" before Aries wrap her arms around Felix's torso and shirt to cover her face to cry, even Dipper, Mabel, Kira, Sho, Takehito, and Simba noticing Scar walking to them to 'console' his nephew of the death of King Mufasa before everyone listen to Scar's suggestion to hide the 'truth' of the incident. "You all should run away. Run away and never return."

By no choice, Simba and the warriors of light ran off through the Wildebeest Valley where they turn around to notice the same three hyenas have arrived which motion them to climb their way up and out of the gorge but cause them to jump and tumble their way down the mountain to a large spiky thorn bushes before landing themselves safely from being pricked; although as they are halfway crawling themselves out of the thorn bushes, the hyena Banzai was pushed to hit the thorns and jump itself out while screaming for covering itself with many thorns until the warriors and lion finally run away from the Pride Lands and into the unknown, the last thing they hear without turning around was Banzai screaming. "YEAH! AND IF YOU'RE EVER COMING BACK, WE'LL KILL YA!"

* * *

That night while watching a gathering of lions from Pride Rock who listen to Scar's words about Mufasa's death with 'Simba and the warriors' from afar, Princess Khalifa, Finn, and Red Death were standing on a large tree branch of a giant tree as leaving Khalifa and Red Death watching the real personality of Scar with the hyenas emerging from the Pride Rock, Finn excused himself to walk down the tree where he lift his head in small surprise to see his sylph flying down in front of his eyes but stopping to float above the ground to inform her master with a few words she possibly could speak. "Finn…enemies…getting…. stronger." But when the two notice Khalifa and Red Death are walking down the tree, Finn quickly hid his sylph who change her size back to tiny in time to hide herself behind her master's neck when Red Death thought aloud to the teenage warriors. "As much as I said Bill Cipher will be fighting here, has anyone notice his disappearance when he first arrived?"

"Yeah; the three of us were here together until Bill told us to go straight back to Haunted Witch Manor to wait for you." Khalifa stoically exclaimed as Red Death lower his head with an order calmly decided to the two who will obey doing so. "Hmm…in that case, tomorrow you two will go find him and let him assure us that he will fight his enemies when the time in this world is right."

* * *

The next morning where in the middle of nowhere of a dried wasteland with the hot sun on the sky, a flock of vultures were flying down to find a prey which they see an unconscious Aries lying on her right side on the dried ground by passing out on the hot sun but even being vulnerable to stand due to being thirsty, Aries slowly open her eyes to half close to see a blurry glimpse of a tall man in black and silver holding a really long and thin silver line but couldn't keep her eyes open when she close them again but does happen to feel herself being lifted in her possible savior's arms and a muscled torso against her head and left cheek when she can also feel his savior is taking her somewhere and aware she is not with her friends. Feeling a few small splashes of water in her face, Aries slowly open her tired eyes again to see she is lying under the shade of a few coconut trees with a long black leather coat covering on her body and dress which confuses her when she lift herself to sit until a calm voice as cold as ice asked Aries to caught her in surprise. "Are you alright?" to make her lift her head to see her savior is a tall and fair – skinned man with a muscular build, handsome even with his long silver hair with two bangs parted from his face with glowing green cat – like eyes and wearing black trousers with black boots. Knowing the coat covering on her is actually his, Aries widen her yellow eyes with a huge blush on her cheeks although the man didn't notice to raise his right eyebrow in confusion until Aries quickly return his coat while thanking him with relief. "Y – yes I am, thank you for saving me…"

"No problem, your friends even a lion cub were taken to the jungle by a meerkat and warthog but even though I might have regrets, I should save you from those vultures…" The man exclaimed as he wore his coat to find it really long to almost reach to his boots with silver pauldrons, longs sleeves and gloves, and the top of his coat is open to reveal his chest with two black suspenders crossing over it. Giving him a small smile, Aries slowly dim it into a frown when the man is done wearing his coat back to see her lifting herself to stand and walking to the jungle not far from them, the man quickly lift himself to stand when he asked a sad Aries. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my friends." Aries answered sadly as the man thought aloud in a sad – like frown and whisper when watching Aries slowly walking. "She's looks blue…" even when he trail his eyes up; aware that on top of his head is Stitch who slowly lean his head down to peer his green eyes with Stitch's big black eyes to gave a sound, to earn a small smirk from the man when he corrected the alien. "I mean she's depressed, Stitch." Which earns an 'Oh' sound from Stitch before the man watch Stitch crawling down off of him to quickly walk it's four feet to stop Aries from walking, surprising her of his appearance when she questioned the alien in confusion. "Stitch? What are you doing here?"

"Stitch and I first arrived in this world a few days ago and he told me that the person who was taking care of him when I lost him nine years ago in the World of Reality accepted his decision of looking for me, at least he didn't say my name. I'm Sephiroth by the way." The man explained to the warrior while he walks to the two for Stitch to climb itself up to hang himself on his owner's right shoulder when her savior introduced himself as Sephiroth. Slowly giving a nod and a smile on her face, Aries walks to the jungle with Sephiroth while Aries chatted about what has been happening in this new War of the Gods as Sephiroth slowly give a nod before Aries listened patiently to his story, with a tint of surprise. "I was a warrior of discord in the previous wars, a ruthless and psychopathic monster who kills thousands of people where I came from but I wasn't like that before; I was once a kind soldier with two best friends until one of them told me the truth. I was in Chaos because I want to settle with my enemy but I wasn't expecting to show up in this war…" until he stop to hear a familiar voice of Cynical screaming Aries's name from afar. "Aries! Aries, where are you!?" before the two turn around when Cynical ran through the jungle with relief showing in his face when he stop in front of the surprised Aries to exclaim in concern. "There you are! We were being worried of you again, I thought you would be hurt just like last tim!"

"Friend of yours you mentioned?" Sephiroth asked Aries as Cynical notice the silver – haired man in black in a second before he shudder in shock and possibly fear even when the other friends have run up to the three but Felix, Noble, Takehito and Sho also stop in shock of the newcomer who stare at them with confusion and slight boredom before Aries answer him with a kind smile while introducing Sephiroth to them, unaware of the five men's reactions of her savior. "Yes. Everyone I want you all to meet Sephiroth, he saved my life a few minutes ago." As Sephiroth lift his left hand to summon an eight feet – long katana with a black hilt to hold his weapon with both hands above his left shoulder which impress but mostly shock of his appearance and sword, except for Mabel who is giving herself a fan girl smile of Sephiroth's handsomeness which could worry a few…

'Months' later…

Been living here with Simba who seem to follow the meerkat and warthog Timon and Pumbaa's motto 'Hakuna Matata' too much to be more carefree and forgot about being a king of Pride Rock, the warriors had to endure with not only Simba's new life but also to mostly Cynical, Noble, and Felix's shock; Sephiroth temporarily joining them until the end of Red Death's army but everyone else doesn't seem to worry about that even by his monstrous feats in the past. One night at the jungle's oasis, Simba; now grown to almost look like Mufasa but still has a few traits of him, gave a loud belch when the men and Dipper are lying their backs on the grasses to look at the starry night sky as Timon the meerkat compliment the burp with a grin. "Woah nice one, Simba."

"Thanks." Simba replied with a grin as Noble give himself a sigh of relief with everyone hearing the anime fan muttering with a smile. "Man I'm so stuffed as full…" before everyone hear Pumbaa joining in agreement. "Me too. I ate like a pig." Although everyone look at the warthog with a confused smile before Sephiroth reminded with his hands under his head while Stitch is sleeping on his stomach like a curled up dog. "Pumbaa you are a pig."

"Oh." Pumbaa realized in agreement as everyone gave themselves a sigh of relief as the former look at the stars on the sky with amazement before wondering aloud to everyone to listen his question. "Hey guys, ever wonder what are those tiny dots up there?" which seem to make Simba sadly frown of the question when he thought aloud with the men but Sephiroth knew he is remembering the past. "Well…someone once told me that the stars are the Great Kings of the Past and they look down on guide us." However Timon and Pumbaa doesn't seem to understand when they suddenly laugh about the joke which Simba gave a sad and fake laugh until everyone watch Simba sadly lifting himself to walk to the edge of the oasis with Jen exclaiming a blame to the clueless Timon and Pumbaa who looks surprised to be offending him. "Nice going."

* * *

The next morning; Pumbaa, Takehito, and Noble were humming to the song The Mighty Jungle while Timon, Sho, Felix, and Cynical are singing the tune when the seven are walking through the jungle but not hearing the former three's voice even when Timon gave a loud 'AWEEEEEE!', the four stop to notice Pumbaa, Takehito, and Noble are gone when the three are happening to be distracted as Pumbaa is following a blue beetle with Noble and Takehito still singing the Mighty Jungle until the three stop to hear a sound of a branch breaking in front of their view to see a pale peach – furred lioness with bluish – green eyes getting ready to pounce the three from a meter away from their distance, earning the three to scream when the lioness chase the three through the jungle with the three running as fast as they can to get away from the lioness but just as they thought of finally getting away, Pumbaa and Noble slide on an arched root to stick both their stomachs as Takehito quickly try to pull Noble out by pulling his arms in worry and shock even when the warriors and Sephiroth have arrived with Sho asking them in concern. "Takehito, nani ga okotte iru nodesu ka? (Takehito, what's going on!?)"

"KANOJO WA GOTA O TABERU! / SHE'S GOTTA EAT US!" Both Takehito and Pumbaa shouted in front of Sho and Timon's faces in fear to get wind blowing at their faces as the latter climb on the root to see the lioness heading to them with fury which shocks everyone to quickly help the Japanese man to pull both Pumbaa and Noble out of the hole but to no avail even while Timon mutter out "Gee why do I always have to say your…AHHHHH!" but he didn't finish when everyone scream of the lioness finally approaching them but before she could attack, Simba jump above everyone with a furious roar as the lioness dodge Simba with both of them snarling and roaring before everyone watch the two fight while still trying to pull Noble's arms to get him out with Pumbaa until the lioness had Simba fallen on his back to the ground with the lioness on top of him, which surprises Simba when he seem to asked the possible lioness's name "Nala?" which surprises the warriors and the lioness when the latter slowly back away to let Simba lift himself to exclaim the confused lion. "Don't you recognize me? It's me, Simba."

"Simba?" A grown Nala mutter in confusion as Simba nod with a smile before the two have a surprising yet happy reunion which surprises Timon while Takehito finally pull Noble's arms to finally got Pumbaa and Noble out of the hole with the latter landing on Takehito to make him fall on his butt before everyone watch Simba and Nala 'hugging' each other. That night while waiting for Simba and Nala from spending the day together to catch up what has been happening, everyone busy themselves with Timon, Pumbaa, Jen, Mabel, and Kira parading while singing "Hakuna Matata" until everyone notice Simba and Nala walking to them with Simba showing a sad frown at first before slowly lifting his head to tell his friends with determination. "At first, I don't want to go back but now because of my father's words; I should be ready to take my place as King and stop Scar!" as everyone even Timon and Pumbaa nod in agreement with everyone also ready themselves to fight Scar and possibly with a warrior of discord before everyone left the Jungle and run back to the Pride Lands with the warriors, Sephiroth, and animals battling incoming manikins of Aries, Dipper and Mabel appearing throughout the world.

* * *

Once arriving the Pride Lands, most of everyone look around in shock of seeing the once peaceful Pride Lands now become dry and deserted as they sneak into Pride Rock and hide behind a large dried tree on the ground to see hyenas lying around the mountain distracted which earns a comment from a devastated – like Timon with a groan. "Hyenas. I hate hyenas…" before everyone listen to Timon asking Simba in a whisper while looking around in case of an awaken hyena. "So what's your plans for getting past those guys?" as Simba slowly whisper back his only plan to earn an agreement from Sephiroth, Sho, and Stitch. "Live Bait."

"Good idea…" Cynical first agreed with being oblivious as he and Timon realized to complain to the lion in a whisper with shock and anger. "Hey!" but Sephiroth whisper to the still shocked and angry Cynical while the latter raise his right eyebrow for the former warrior of discord to agree with the plan. "Come on Cynical, you guys have to create a diversion…" but Cynical try to change the plan by sarcastically thought aloud in a complaint to surprise almost everyone. "What do you want me to do; dress in drag and do the hula?" However the joke is on him when the hyenas turn their heads in surprise of drum noises as Timon and Cynical found themselves wearing grass hula skirts with a flower on their heads with Noble, Felix, and Pumbaa beside their left sides with an apple on their mouths.

 _Timon and Cynical: Luau!_

 _Timon: If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat,_

 _Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat!_

 _Come on down and dine on this tasty swine!_

 _All you have to do is get in line! ~_

 _Cynical: (The hyenas walking with a hungry grin on the faces) Aaaare you achin!? (Pumbaa, Felix, Noble: Yup, yup, yup!) Foooor some bacon! (Yup, yup, yup! ; Seeing the others walking past the hyenas without noticing) Theyyyy're big pigs (Yup, yup!) You could be a big pig too! Hoy!_

Screaming in shock, Timon, Pumbaa and the three Youtubers ran away from the hyenas as everyone finally arrived hidden in Pride Rock where they walk to the mountain point to see Scar and Bill Cipher, at least not as a lion but still a human - formed, looking down before the two quickly turn around in shock for Scar when the warriors, Simba and Nala, ran to ready themselves to fight as Bill Cipher walk towards them with a confident grin showing menacing fangs when he starts taunting the warriors with his cane on his hands behind his back. "Well, well, well, the warriors of soon – to – be dead Azalea! What a surprise! And I see you got the _famous_ One Winged Angel to help you! I know I'm acting like a hell of a killer clown, but I'm actually a huge fan of his work of slaughtering people but not as much as Princess." As Princess Khalifa and Finn arrived on cue when Sephiroth narrow his eyes with a cruel frown while holding his katana for a taunt to the demon. "Thanks and you do act like a hell of a clown who should die in eternity."

"Come now, must we all end this in violence? After all, everyone doesn't want to know the truth of Mufasa's death now, won't we?" Scar mocked in false pity as Simba quickly show a surprised and sad frown when Nala question him with confusion. "Simba what is he talking about?" as Scar taunted aloud with false pity while walking forward to make Simba walking back to the mountain point to possibly make him fall. "That's right, they don't know…that you are responsible to kill Mufasa years ago and this time Daddy isn't here to save you now!" Which Simba almost fall off the mountain when he gripped his front paws with claws on the edge while thunder has strike the dried trees at the ground around Pride Rock start a fire that covers almost of the Pride Rock when Khalifa and Finn stop the warriors from moving by holding out their weapons to slit their throats and threatening to stab them as Scar watch with a cruel grin when he slowly whisper something to Simba's right ear out of everyone's ears until they stop to see Simba jumping back on the rock platform to pinned Scar on his back on the rock in fury when Simba furiously demand with a paw almost pressing to choke his own uncle. "Tell them the truth… so they can hear." As Scar gave a choked gasp before his snarl deepens when he admitted aloud to Nala and the warriors in anger. "I kill Mufasa!"

Manikins of Aries, Dipper, Mabel and Bill with the latter colored yellow and black, have appear in a flash as the warriors and lionesses fought with Scar's hyenas while Simba almost fought Scar who escaped in the last second when Timon, Pumbaa, Cynical, Pewdiepie, and Noble join in the fight although Timon and Cynical were suddenly getting chased by Banzai in the Pride Rock as Zazu inside a rib cage notice in shock to begged the two out. "Let me out! Let me out!" but Timon ran in the rib cage to let Cynical summon his Keyblade while shouting 'Let me in! Let me in!' as both Shenzi and Banzai walked in with their hungry grins showing for a meal but everyone heard Pumbaa's voice shouting 'Drop them!' to see Pumbaa outside with a snarl to the hyenas yet Banzai asked with annoyance and confusion that would trigger the former. "Hey! Who's the pig?"

"Are you talking to me?" Pumbaa asked with tint of anger as Cynical gave a sweat drop when Timon whisper in small surprise. "Uh oh, he called him a pig…" when Pumbaa repeat the question with his anger starting to boil. "Are you talking to me?" to earn a mutter from Timon who shook his head 'Shouldn't done that…' for Pumbaa to repeat again with a furious shout. "Are you talking to me!?" which finally seem to be coming when Timon finish muttering of his best friend's possible statement. 'Now they're in for it.' As Pumbaa first mutter aloud to the two hyenas of being called Pig. "They called me MR Pig! Ahhhhhh!" before he charged to the shocked hyenas when the latters' friend Ed is outside seeing Pumbaa and Cynical fighting the two hyenas inside with bones thrown outside until the hyenas scamper off as defeat when Pumbaa, Timon, Cynical, and Zazu cheered for their victory.

Leaving the battle of the hyenas and manikins to the lionesses and warriors, Scar and Bill Cipher ran and flew to the peak of Pride Rock with the reddish – yellow fire still growing from the ground as leaving Scar to think for any escape or lies to beg to Simba, Bill Cipher gave a yell in pain when he felt pain shooting through his stomach to see he now has a big and round hole from behind, Bill's hair, eyepatch and clothes change color from yellow and black to red and white in anger when he didn't turn to see Aries, Dipper and Mabel, Sephiroth with Stitch on his shoulders and Simba behind the two with the former shooting a huge beam of light earlier as leaving a furious and revenge – seeking Scar for his crimes, the warriors of light and Sephiroth ready themselves in battle when Bill Cipher heal the wound to let the hole shrink before disappearing while he hissed in fury with both his hands summon a fire on each hand. "Do you have any idea when I'm like…WHEN I'M MAD!" as his last words deepens in a demon voice while his hands were lifted to make the fire grew bigger for no escape to not only for the warriors but also Simba and Scar. "EAT NIGHTMARES!"

 **Battle: Aries (LV 8), Dipper and Mabel, and Sephiroth (Allies) vs Bill Cipher (LV 11)**

 **Battle Information: Team up with Sephiroth and Stitch to defeat Bill Cipher! (Music: Gravity Falls Weirdmageddon Instrumental)**

 _Bill Cipher: (Appearing and floating in mid – air; back to yellow and black) "Just give up Pinkie Pie, everything and everyone you love to protect will die!_

 _Aries: (Looking at her frail hands before lifting her head with her right hand lifting against under her chest to fight) "I won't! I won't let you!"_

Aries, Dipper and Mabel, and Sephiroth ran to Bill Cipher who flew towards them as Dipper and Mabel land the first strikes on their arch enemy by Mabel shooting her grappling hook to tie it around Bill's neck to hear a choked – like groan before Mabel kept swinging up and down her hook to slam Bill on the rock three times until releasing the hook to send him flying away while Dipper quickly slice a few fast slashes on Bill's torso with his bone spear before Bill fell to hit the fire which bounce him back like a wall but Bill also receive damage from the fire with a grunt. (Bill Cipher: 545 BRV to 470 BRV, Aries from Dipper and Mabel: 532 BRV to 607 BRV) Slowly standing up, Bill dodged a giant Blizzard spell from Aries to float to her and summon his cane to send fast strikes to her but seeing Sephiroth running to him, Bill jump away to dodge a slash from his ridiculously long sword. (Aries: 607 BRV to 581 BRV, Bill Cipher: 470 BRV to 484 BRV)

"Enough games!" Bill Cipher yelled out as his left eye turn into a cannon to shoot out a long red laser beam at the five as Aries summon her shield from Jamie to make it grew larger with her magic to not only block the laser from Dipper, Mabel, Sephiroth, Stitch and herself but also hitting Bill Cipher in the face with his own laser, earning a scream in pain from the human – formed mind demon. "Argh! My eye!" (Bill Cipher from his own attack: 2365 HP to 1881 HP). Blocking Sephiroth throwing Stitch like a basketball with his cane before it disappear in his hand, Bill ran to the 'screen' and pull out what the fighters don't expect from him is his own HP Bar to whack Aries eight times while shouting out 'Hey Achilles, nice work with the heels! Fore!' until Bill pull the last strike like a golf club before throwing his HP Bar back to the screen, the impact sends Aries flying almost to the fire wall yet Mabel quickly shot her grappling hook to catch Aries by the waist and pull the rope and hook to send her back to Dipper and Mabel (Bill Cipher: 0 BRV to 243 BRV, Aries: 2104 HP to 1861 HP) but the four notice Bill Cipher has now transform by changing his appearance to red but glowing yellow instead of white and gains six arms, sharper teeth and tongue and his eye is now black with a lizard – like pupil. "When I'm done with you; I'M GOING TO DISSEMBLE YOUR MOLECULES!" (EX: Isosceles Monster) where Bill flew to threw punches to anyone who is standing on a glowing mark of a single eye with three eyelash lines on the top and bottom and a black slit pupil which Aries accidently almost ran away from when she was stunned the minute she step on it before Bill lift all eight hands to aim like a cannon and shot a giant black fist at Aries for his next attack. (EX Burst: The Beast with Just One Eye).

"I think I'm going to kill you just for the heck of it!" Bill Cipher taunted as he first lift his real left hand to trap Aries in a large triangular glowing blue cage where while Aries is surrounded of a glowing red symbol of a shooting star matching Mabel's sweater, a pine tree resembling Dipper's hat, a Crescent moon – like symbol, a question mark, and six fingers inside the cage, Bill Cipher shouts aloud "Eenie…Meenie…Minee…YOU!" when he touch the symbols to glow and cause a really huge explosion with Bill Cipher turning around to face the 'screen' and yell out with his demon voice "SEE YA REAL SOON!" before he gave a punch to the 'screen' to make it black until Aries's short scream fills the air to show the vision now showing back to the fight as Bill Cipher returns to his normal human – formed. (Aries: 1861 HP to 745 HP, Bill Cipher: LV to 12)

"Slow." Sephiroth gave a mutter as he appears beside Bill Cipher's right side to swiftly send fast strikes without stopping (BREAK! Aries: 532 BRV to 801 BRV) while Stitch joins in to jump on Bill's back and scratch his back like a furious cat to send Bill groaning aloud (Command; Octaslash) as Aries runs towards Bill who finally got Stitch out of his back before Aries send large gushes of wind to strike the demon like sword slashes (Bill: 545 BRV to 437 BRV, Aries: 801 BRV to 909 BRV) while Stitch shoot multiple blasts of glowing green ball of slime behind the mind demon's head to get him almost falling on the ground (431 BRV to 386 BRV, Aries from Stitch: 909 BRV to 954 BRV) before Sephiroth quietly mutter 'Cut' to make his katana glowing white with a purple highlight and send three slashes to send Bill away in pain "Vanish!" (Bill Cipher: 1881 HP to 927 HP)

Running to Bill, Dipper and Mabel lift their weapons in their right hands as Dipper jump to twirl down like a Ferris Wheel with his spear jabbing Bill from head to toe with Mabel kick his legs and stomach a few times until the two jab and shoot their spear and grappling hook to send Bill flying away to hit a fire wall again. (Bill Cipher: 385 BRV to 240 BRV, Aries from Dipper and Mabel: 532 BRV to 677 BRV) just in time when Aries is covering herself with a lighter pink aura as on her ankle - length pink haired – head are two brown goat ears like a satyr woman; a satyress. "I will fight with this!" (EX: A Taurus's Will) before she gives a swipe with her left hand to shoot out three slashes of light to hit Bill to stun his movements (Bill Cipher: 240 BRV to 199 BRV) before he's hit with the fourth slash of light. (EX Burst: A Light to Fight!) Healing herself with a Cure spell, Aries dash to Bill as she summons green vines to grab his arms and legs outstretched to shoot Bill a Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, and Light magic one by one from Aries who starts to whisper to herself 'I won't…never lose with what I learned…' (BREAK! Aries: 927 BRV to 1386 BRV) until her hands are glowing bright yellow which motion Aries to jump on Bill Cipher and send a chop with both hands on Bill's neck like a person's pressure point, hearing Bill Cipher's scream filling the air means the fight has already ended.

 _Victory: (Aries stood upright with a hand touching her heart and lifting her head with a smile while Dipper twirl his bone spear and almost stumble and Mabel blew her grappling hook like a gun) "I now find I can win…" (Aries: LV to 9)_

* * *

Seeing not only their battle but also Simba's fight with Scar has won in victory to send Scar falling down Pride Rock to alert Simba to run down Pride Rock as Bill Cipher, almost covered in blood on his head and clothes, slowly lift his head with a furious snarl when he slowly walk a few steps forward to the warriors as Dipper, Mabel, Sephiroth, and Stitch almost ready themselves to fight again before everyone stop to see the reddish – yellow fire around Pride Rock has now changed color to be blue and white and growing larger than before which seem to make Bill widen his only eye in fear to almost shock everyone when they see Bill looking around while shouting in a plea. "What!? No! No! No! No Please!"

"Bill what's wrong?!" Aries asked in shock as everyone notice a familiar figure has appear from the fire behind the warriors as Bill Cipher slowly shook his head in fear, pain and sadness before quickly begging the person with what it seems tears streaming down his left cheek. "NO! Please no! You're making a mistake, Sis!" but seeing his unnamed sister giving a cold frown and stare which she now removes her visor to show blue eyes to possibly mean she is not hearing his plea, a ring of blue and white fire appear under Bill as it seem to slowly cover him from his feet to grow on him to make him screaming and crying in his only eye as even if he is a major enemy to begin with, Aries couldn't help it to save him by running up to the two while ignoring her friends calling out to her to stop yet Bill's sister stop Aries from coming nearer by lifting her right sleeve – covered hand to make her stop in fear of seeing the woman trying to conjure a matching red energy of Cero as Bill yell out a plea to her sister. "Sis! Don't do it! Don't do what you did to Dad ten years ago!" But seeing his own sister turning her head with her eyes narrow of the mention in his words before lifting her right arm to possibly end him, Bill Cipher froze as he look at Aries in fear to shout her nickname he always calls while trying to grab her hand to save him 'Pinkie Pie!' until his sister gave a slash of purplish – blue light on Bill Cipher's waist to make him scream and break into pieces before disappearing with the fire around Pride Rock starting to dim down when Bill's sister slowly turn around to see the shock yet sad expression in the young woman's face before she whisper to Aries's ear to assure the surprised woman. "I'll take care of my younger brother but I can tell you two will see each other sometimes…"

Slowly walking past her who doesn't move to see her enemy's sister disappear the minute she walk past her, Dipper, Mabel, Sephiroth, and Stitch ran to Aries who slowly fall behind to be caught by Sephiroth for the four to see Aries's face still shows shock, pain, and sadness of the sudden and shocking death when Aries slowly mutter out the words to the four. "Bill's face… I don't know why but I feel…sorrow in him even if he did all those terrible things back at Dipper and Mabel's world…"

"It's for the best. What's important is that you all need to finish the war." Sephiroth calmly assured as everyone notice the sky starts to rain in the dark clouded sky when the warriors of light agree to his words before they walk down Pride Rock to join their friends where everyone watch the lionesses, Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa bowing down to Simba who gives a calm smile as everyone also bow to the new king who walks to Aries to thank her which starts to make her calm from earlier. "Thank you for being with me, Aries. I hope you'll get to stay with us." As Aries wrap her arms around Simba's neck for a hug for a minute before she stops to watch Simba walking to Pride Rock with everyone for Simba to roar aloud with the lionesses joining him which motion the warriors and the newcomer to continue with their journey.


	23. Bonus V: Circle of Life (Alt)

_Outside of Haunted Witch Manor, a female voice crying fills the air as the sobbing belongs to Raziah who covers her face with her hands to cry where in front of him is a bloodied Jerry Kills with his eyes and mouth widen like a lifeless corpse as he lies outstretched on the dried leaf and stick – covered ground with Raziah sitting on her knees to continue crying even when she doesn't move or lift her head to see a figure walking to her back from behind but he stop walking near when Raziah sadly begged the figure to leave. "Can you please leave me alone now?" But instead of following her plea, the figure walk closer to the womant as the sticks breaking motion the sad and angry Raziah to turn around to quickly change her expression into fear when the figure reveal himself from the sunlight raining down through the trees and leaves to be an also bloodied Bass Mahon who calmly and ruthlessly aim his gun on Raziah's forehead to make her scream when his finger slowly pull the trigger and…._

* * *

Jerry Kills wake up screaming in fear of the nightmare as he quickly lift himself to sit on his knees and punch a random object he believes to be his former boss without seeing or thinking which by hearing a familiar male voice groaning and screaming in pain makes Jerry flinch in surprise and confusion until he slowly lift his head to make him shuddering in shock of seeing Austin Trace's face showing shock, pain, and anger when Jerry finds himself punching his young doppelganger's waist and groin under his business suit until Jerry watch Austin falling on his knees with his hands touching his waist from the punch in pain while Jerry slowly look around to find himself in an unfamiliar room, which is actually the secret room behind the mysterious mirror from the main hall of Haunted Witch Manor and what's also surprising and yet making the hunter happy is that he and Austin are not the only people in this room when he sees Madeline de Autriche, Raziah, Moon Waters, and Dark Cynical sleeping on the floor as well which earns a sigh of relief from Jerry who is walking to sit near his best friend's side.

"Jerry…" Jerry shudder in shock and realization as his sweat – covered face slowly turn to see Austin Trance still touching his 'wound' when he hissed Jerry's name in anger but slowly turning his head to his left against the floor to show a furious snarl that would make Jerry screaming in fear even while Austin quickly stood to pull out his guns from his pockets, scolding the still screaming hunter in much fury of the sudden punch earlier. "You got some nerve Jerry! I want to see if you're still okay with some kindness in my heart and what I got is a punch in the ****! Who does that!?" as Jerry begged the furious gunner and assassin while huge and fake anime tears coming out of his shocked eyes and both his hands grabbing Austin's wrist to stop him from his punishment. "I didn't mean it! I thought you were my boss; I was dreaming he tried to shoot Raziah dead!" until the two stop with surprise in their faces when they hear a few groans coming out of their sleeping allies along with Dark Cynical, Moon Waters, and Madeline slowly opening their eyes as the two men heard a calm male voice exclaiming softly. "Bale, salt prevents ice from melting…" to make the two walking behind the couch Bill Cipher's sister and Roman Torchwick were sitting on to watch the warriors sleeping which would make anyone confuse of their silence before the two found a familiar ghost named Bale pouring out a box of salt on a large human – sized block of ice that would freeze a person inside, and watching the young ghost while floating and sitting with his crossed legs in mid – air is Bale's friend and also a ghost; the former Stand user and serial killer Kira Yoshikage.

"That's a big block of ice…" Jerry comment in surprise as Roman Torchwick lift himself off to walk to a bar counter with their mute friend Neo finish making three glasses of sundaes with vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry flavor in each glass to take the chocolate and vanilla sundaes for both himself and his lover, inquiring like a taunt with a grin when he sat back down on the couch after giving the vanilla sundae to Bill's sister. "That's Babe's catch from fishing a warrior of discord, wanna see?" As the offer confuses the fallen warriors of discord when they walk towards the large block of ice where the left half of the ice that isn't covered by the salt the young girl is pouring out of the box is shown…to be Bill Cipher with his face showing the same fear from the previous world before his 'death' with his hand still reaching out inside the ice, seeing his state and expression shocks the warrior of discord as Dark Cynical asked the two ghosts, who the warriors doesn't know yet, in confusion and little surprised. "What are you two doing to Bill Cipher?" however the answer to her question is instead answered by the mind demon's own father who is just happening to be drinking a cup of tea with the only hooded man in white and purple on a table with two chairs they're sitting on. "Bill was frozen the minute he arrived a minute ago and salt isn't really going to melt faster than Bale thinks…" but after covering the front side of the ice with all the salt, Bale floats off the ice to fly behind the bar counter to pull out a really large bean bag – like and square – shaped red cushion that would fit for two people from a bottom shelf.

The warriors watch in confusion of Bale placing the large cushion next to the ice as she sat on it with a black button from the right side of the cushion with her right hand when she pat the cushion to offer her friend to sit beside her, which Yoshikage accepted even with his arms crossed against his chest and a calm frown in his face as he floats down to lie his back on the cushion to find it really big with both his legs are on the salt – covered ice before Bale press the button to make the cushion vibrating like a massage chair which makes the warriors so confused than surprise when the two seem to be relaxing of the massaging cushion with Bale making a long sound during the vibration until the warriors look at the hooded man who gave a calm muse in realization before he explained about Bale's idea. "Oh I see. Because Bale's friend is a fire using ghost, his legs can also melt the ice with the massaging cushion to make him relaxed and melt it faster." As the answer seem to suffice the whole room although Jerry Kills gave a shiver when hearing the word ghost in a tint of fear in his face to ask another question while pointing at the two ghosts. "Wait ghosts? You mean these two are ghosts?!" But instead of a straight answer, everyone witness the ice is melting faster from Kira with the salt on the ice still remains to slowly follow the shrinking ice to release Bill Cipher but once the ice is completely melting for Bale to switch off the massaging bean cushion to see Bill Cipher is now covered in salt for a few minutes until he suddenly move to scream in pain when the salt hits both his eyes even his right under the eye patch to make him crying of the pain while demanding Bale who snap her fingers to summon a glass of purple and pink milkshake and a plastic cup of cappuccino, in shock and anger with heavy tears coming out of his eyes and over his right eye patch. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU COVER ME IN SALT!? DON'T YOU KNOW IT DAMN HURT LIKE OVER 9000!" however the only answer she got from Bale was a calm answer they don't expect from an innocent little girl like her. "I know salt won't work on ice but I like seeing strangers I don't know and help in pain and tears."

"Trust me on this one; she can be sadistic and weird sometimes but she can be forgiving and kind to dead criminals she sees that can repent like me." Yoshikage remarked calmly as he drank the cup of cappuccino to the finish as once he finish his drink, the cup in his hand suddenly burn in fire as Madeline gave a soaking wet towel from Neo to Bill to wipe the salt off his face and eyes when the queen asked her team leader's father with a thin yet confused frown. "Is this place where our other fallen allies are?"

"No only for you all, even adding the Princess of Demon Summoning, her Dark Knight and your leader will be here when you lost a battle. In Bill's case, we want to see what he was doing in the world he was fighting his enemies with." Bill's father answer with a calm smile to make a woman fall on her knees from his handsomeness as Bale floats off the cushion with a big innocent smile on her face to say aloud while flying over the couch the two lovers are in to pull out a remote control off a table. "And we can all see it!" before she press a red button to change the 'screen' to show the silhouettes of each warriors, intruders, and ghosts are sitting on cinema seats and in front of them is actually a large screen which is showing a clearing far away from Pride Rock but just as the 'movie' of Bill Cipher in the Pride Lands is about to start, the unnamed hooded man grab the remote off Bale's hand to pause the 'movie' for a second to question the little ghost with his visible frown in confusion and annoyance – like. "Young lady, are you doing this?" but as Bale grab the remote off his hand, Kira answer the man with a shrug of his shoulders. "Like I said, she can be weird even the other ghosts and I can be afraid of her."

* * *

Appearing far away from Pride Rock with the yellow – clouded sky about to be sundown, Bill Cipher look around with confusion and annoyance showing in his face when he finds himself alone without Princess Khalifa, Finn, and Red Death around especially when Bill almost walk past a thin – looking branch and large rock but as soon as he walks past the tree, a familiar voice of his sister question aloud to stop him in surprise "Isn't it rude to walk past your sibling? I mean, Mother and Father taught us to be nice to others…" as he quickly whirl around to see his sister, still wearing the visor on her eyes, sitting on the large rock for a few moments until Bill gave a taunt with a cruel grin in his human face and his hands on his hips. "Sis! Wow, it's _amazing_ to see you here, how's your new boyfriend good huh? And by being nice, who's fault it is to take a piece of my cruel insanity as what everyone calls me a Dorito when we were first created thirty years ago before sending it to the second dimension, and who's fault it is to turn our kind and caring dad into a psychopathic man nine years ago huh?"

His sister gave an annoyed mouth when Bill continues taunting his older twin involving the visor in her eyes. "And by the way, what's the deal with the visor? Is not like you're hiding something in your eyes…" but as Bill swiftly remove the visor off his sister's eyes with confidence, that confidence now change into shock when his sister finds herself with no eyes under her bangs, leaving a black line of a hole in the top half of her face which seem to be reacted nothing when Bill's sister calmly remove her visor off her shocked brother's hands to wear them back before she thought aloud a possible wager. "I've been thinking that you always surround yourself with your friends in a team so I thought of a bet; if you won't use your magic until you find your last friend AND win your fight in this world, I'll do whatever punishment you want to put on me for what I've done. Mother and Father will possibly watch I suppose."

Making a face to muse of the thought, Bill Cipher quickly accept with a nod and grabbing his sister's left sleeved hand to shake with his hand covering with blue fire yet his sister seem to be finishing the wager that will make him regret with her sleeved hand summoning a ball of light blue and blue fire. "But if you either use your powers and not finding your friend, try to get out of the wager or even losing the battle; I'll go straight to 'kill' you the exact way you died from an old mind." Which seem to froze Bill into shock and regret in the inside as he quickly change his expression into bravery and confidence when he turn around to, as he is fair to follow the wager that will surely kill him even as a powerful demon who doesn't listen to rules and fair play, walk off to the savannah heading to Pride Rock as every few minutes has pass during the walk, his sister would shout to remind him to take care like a mother letting a child go to do his or her own.

"You'll be careful!" "Got it!"

"Don't let anyone stop you!" "Kay!"

"And watch out for Death Bringers!" As Bill stop with a thin frown before he yell out in anger and turn around to her expressionless sister. "Sis! We're not kids anymore!" but as he continues walking, he can hear his sister faint voice shouting to stop him to mutter a tired– like 'Oi…' and yell out to ask her to repeat. "WHAT!" But his face twist into annoyance and confusion when he couldn't hear his sister's shouting even when he turns around to scream "What!?" yet he can see his sister shouting but because he can't hear from walking too far from her, he gave a thin grin before screaming his goodbye 'GOODBYE SIS!" and continue walking away through the savannah where the sky is slowly becoming dark to be night in an hour or two but as soon as he stop in front of a large and round tree, the brave confidence he has in his face during the travel change to make him crying aloud with heavy tears escaping his left eye to be out of character as he let out a sob and shout out "Why! Why didn't Sis tell that sooner!?" before he cries aloud again as he fell on his knees when he continues to sob aloud of the wager he regret accepting. "What am I doing!? Which way should I go!?" but he wasn't expected a possible answer from 'Rapunzel' who just appear in a flash in front of him to catch his surprise. "That depends on what you see."

 _Pausing the 'movie' where Bill Cipher almost jump and fall his back on the ground with his face showing shock, the real Bill let out a complaint about the sudden appearance of the hooded man. "How convenient; insert the suspicious mage right on cue." As Moon Water thought aloud with a timid smile to the human – formed mind demon. "Well maybe of the saying 'When the student is ready, the teacher appears?'" but Bill disagree and joked with a bored frown in his face. "Kid, I don't eat fortune cookies so I don't care..." before he press the button to play the 'movie' to let Bill fall his back on the ground._

"Hey, where do you come from?" Bill Cipher asked in confusion while slowly lifting himself as the hooded mage walks to the young man with a calm frown in his visible mouth and his robe almost show his boots underneath before he exclaim to get Bill's attention. "I'm just wandering around and I happen to hear you crying aloud as if you want to find a friend of yours so badly. If you are looking for a young girl with a rose mark, I know where she is." Which surprise yet amazed the mind demon when Bill begs him in relief to be out of character again "Really? You know where my friend Princess is?! Great I still have a chance to survive the wager!" however the hooded man finish his sentence with the last word reminding of a wise man's words. "But to be fair and won't spoil the entire war, I'm going to tell you to 'Look beyond what you see'." Which seem to confuse Bill Cipher as he slowly turn around while wondering of looking beyond what he sees when while looking at a random object like a frog on a stone, a log almost far way and another tree a mile away; he could hear a dramatic tune whenever he stop to look until he notice Pride Rock miles away which seem to make the dramatic tune louder when Bill thought aloud with a smile. "Oh wait a second…(tune) It's coming to me! (Tune) … It's either that delicious omelet Princess cooked or I'm having an epiphany! (Tune going louder) I'm going to that rock mountain! Right!?" but as he turn around to see the man is not around yet it hardly seems a bother to him, Bill Cipher gave a shrug and continue walking through the way to Pride Rock during the night.

Knowing that dawn will come sooner, Bill Cipher walk through the sudden long grass – covered land as if it's a jungle of long grasses but during the way, he stop to look around in little confusion of the grasses moving as if someone is following him from behind which urges the man to run through the grasses where even in running, he look over his shoulder in surprise of the possible warrior to fight him without fighting the warriors of Harmony yet until Bill stop running to see a muscled and fair skinned chest wearing a black leather coat that reveals his chest in front of him, making not only Bill screaming but also Sephiroth and Stitch, as well as a newcomer of a young teenage girl with black hair, figure, and slight fair skin to be familiar as someone else but wears a floor – length long and baggy – sleeved white dress with grey designs resembling smoke and strangely a pair of stitched black button eyes; to each other even when Sephiroth stop screaming in confusion to watch both Bill and the girl screaming in fear of their appearances.

" _Well, first impressions are very important." Madeline thought aloud with a smile after pausing the 'scene' of Bill and the girl screaming as Austin comment the paused moment with a chuckle. "And I thought Bill wasn't afraid of anything…' which earns Bill to mutter out 'Shut up…' in annoyance and embarrassment before he play the 'movie' to let the two scream again._

"Please don't kill me now! I'm still in a middle of a life and death wager in this war!" Bill Cipher begged dramatically as the button – eyed girl raise an eyebrow in confusion while Sephiroth and Stitch look at each other in confusion of the mind demon sobbing of being 'killed' before the button – eyed girl assure the demon to make him stop crying in confusion. "Easy, easy man we're going to kill you even if we want…" as Bill let out a sigh in relief when he floats in mid – air when Sephiroth exclaim with calm yet cruel – looking smirk with a finger pointing the sight of Pride Rock over his shoulder. "We're just going to walk to the rock mountain to know why we're here. Wanna join us?"

"Yeah sure! The sooner I find Princess and win the wager, the sooner I'll torture my sister for what she's done." Bill Cipher accepted with a grin as he mutter to himself the last bit before the three walk towards the large mountain even when the sunrise is rising up to the reddish – yellow sky where halfway walking to the mountain, the three stop walking to witness a stampede of animals also heading to Pride Rock which makes them scream in shock and kept running around to not getting hit by any of the animals until the three ran after them to the rock mountain which is still almost far away unless the three ran their way to find all the animals of Africa are standing below the rock mountain where the previous king Mufasa watch a baboon walking to the point to hold the infant Simba and the warriors of Harmony were standing beside the king but Bill Cipher didn't notice the latter group when Sephiroth asked the young man with Stitch sitting on the former's head to, unaware of the three; take a picture with a small camera. "So what do you suppose to do?" as Bill answer the question by making a fake salute with his eyes closed and saying the words the hooded man say with a wise man's voice. "Look beyond what you see…"

So without anything stopping them, the three started walking from Pride Rock and continue walking around the world for a few days where they were at first stopped by an Elephant Graveyard but they had to hide inside a gigantic elephant skull from Mufasa who appear to fight the three hyenas, then they stop inside a dark green cave with green geysers but they stop in surprise to witness a large pack of hyenas marching like soldiers without noticing the three shocked intruders who dance themselves out the cave in a slight river dance until they stopped in Wildebeest Valley where still due to the wager during the whole walk, Sephiroth had to hold Bill in his arms while the cynical demon kept muttering 'Beyond what you see…' and quietly laughing in his widen grin with his eyes kept widening like a crazy patient from a mental hospital for a few minutes before Sephiroth had to lower him down for the four to witness the sight of wildebeests stampeding from above the gorge heading to the valley where the button – eyed girl asked Bill sitting on the ground with a proud confident grin. "Shall we run for our lives?" for the mind demon to reply by muttering 'Oh yeah let's…' with a thin smile before the four scream in shock when they ran away from the stampede as they kept changing sides to dodge each wildebeest but during so cause them to fall off the valley and land on a clear blue river with Bill and the button – eyed girl landing on Sephiroth's back while the latter is lying outstretched on his torso on a log, making Bill to react with calm yet excitement when he taunts aloud behind the girl's back. "Yeah! You can't stop Bill Cipher from anything!"

"Uh oh…" Hearing the button – eyed girl mutter in surprise behind his back, Bill's grin slowly dim into a tired and annoyed frown when he asked the two without turning around. "Don't tell me, we're about to fall over a huge waterfall?" As Sephiroth calmly mutter an answer with a thin frown without being afraid of the waterfall in front of them 'Yep.' As Bill asked the two again without turning around with a frown in his human face. "Sharp rocks at the bottom?" For the teenage girl to thought aloud with a calm frown too and shrug on his shoulders. 'I don't know but maybe…' before Bill turn around to wrap his arms around the girl's waist when he gave a mutter with a thin smile in his face of the fall. 'Bring it on…" before the four fall down the waterfall while screaming.

" _Would you guys mind if I pause for a second?" Jerry Kills asked with a slight embarrassed frown when he paused the 'movie' to show the four people still falling and screaming as Bill's father answer with a soft nod and answer 'No sure go ahead, I can tell most of us wants to go to the bathroom too…' before everyone except Bill and Bale walk off to possibly go to the bathroom or something else as trying to wait patiently for their return, Bill leave Bale playing with her cat doll a few seats away to his left where Bill slowly sang and dance on his seat until he had to calmly pick a finger in his left nostril where it was itching before Bill remove his finger to see a big and slimy booger which he reacted in shock as he try to flick the booger off to no avail until he had to wipe it on his seat when the others have return with Madeline inquire the demon with a smile. "So sorry you had to wait Bill…" as Jerry is holding a jumbo sized popcorn box of popcorn to share with his friends when he exclaim kindly. "And I brought the jumbo so we can share…' before he stop to notice something in a confused frown when he asked Bill to confirm the small slime on Bill's seat beside his right ear. "Were you were just picking your nose?" Which makes almost everyone but Bale to look at the embarrassed mind demon in confusion and slight disgust before Bill had to lie while grabbing a handful of popcorn "No! I had an itch!" before he play the 'movie' to continue watching Bill, Sephiroth, Stitch, and the unnamed girl screaming their way down through the waterfall…_

...

That night, the four swam their way to a sandy beach where their unnamed friend notice Bill is lying on his back with a flower on his hands to await for his 'death' as the girl slowly float on mid – air to asked Bill Cipher with a small frown in her face. "Are you alright Bill?" For Bill to answer in sadness and slight anger but mostly sadness as Sephiroth and Stitch were sleeping from being unconscious earlier. "Who am I kidding?! I can't survive without my powers and I drag you two in this mess! I should just die and get killed by my own sister and I think you should go to where you came from!" but instead of following his words, the button – eyed girl slowly narrow her 'eyes' in sadness when she admitted about herself to make Bill reacting with surprise while slowly lifting himself up to stand without using his hands. "The truth is…I'm actually a spilt soul created nine years ago and I also kill bad people because I'm a psychopathic form of my owner's negativity." Which makes the mind demon, for possibly the first time or purposely being out of character, slowly narrow his left eye in sadness and remorse when he slowly lift both the girl's hands with his own to slowly confuse the girl until he admitted with a small smile to make her surprised. "I know we just met…but I do like a psychotic girl with button eyes and we damn as hell of awesome psychopaths need to stick together…"

 _Pausing at the sight of both Bill and the girl smiling at each other like a love couple, everyone notice Bill Cipher is crying almost aloud as Austin asked the mind demon in confusion while Bill continues to sob. "Bill? Are you crying?" Yet Bill lie in his answer and turn his head to face the surprised businessman in anger. "No I'm fine! It's just I think I still have salt in my eyes…" as Raziah kindly give the crying demon a tissue from her pocket while assuring him 'Nah, meniup. (Here, blow.)" Before everyone watch Bill blowing the tissue until he stop to give to Jerry who took it with slight surprise and distaste until Yoshikage help burn the booger – covered tissue off by flicking his fingers to lit up a small flame like a lighter when Bill play the movie to change the scene._

The next morning, the four people slowly woke up as Sephiroth look around in slight surprise of seeing where the four have appear before Stitch help him by tapping Bill's head who is tying in shoe with a bored frown until he turn his head to see the four have appear in a peaceful and beautiful green oasis and jungle where the sight seem to amazed the four with a comment from Stitch on Sephiroth's shoulders. 'Wow…' which motion Bill to comment aloud with a smile. "It's so beautiful and…"

* * *

"Crazy." Bill's father said in mild surprise as he and the hooded man were standing on the same spot Bill and his sister first appear in this world as the hooded man is exclaiming with a thin frown in his pale face of the earlier meeting with Bill a few days ago. "Your creation was crying so much than an infant when he was walking to me and I had to tell him where his comrade is…" as Bill's father mutter a calm 'I see…' in his frown.

"And I want to see what happens about this 'wager' he's been crying on." The hooded man stoically wondered as Bill's father narrow his brown eyes in confusion when he asked the man when hearing the word 'wager'. "Wait. What wager are you talking about?"

"The wager I believe to see your creation of a daughter propose to his brother…" But the hooded man didn't get to finish when Bill's father had to whack the former's hooded head with his fist to make him scream in pain and anger before the brunette grab the surprised man by his robes to exclaim in calm shock and anger. "My daughter make a bet to Bill!? They like to fight each other to the death when I created them 30 years ago! Not to mention Bill was once destroyed when I was forced to be a traitor before he was rebuild by another Soul Reaper!" but the hooded man jerked himself off his grip when he assure aloud with a frown. "If I can see the boy can fight his opponents, you don't have to worry about your creation's welfare…" yet he didn't see the brunette swiftly making a kick to the man's back in fury and…

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Bill Cipher screamed in pain when he is hugging the girl while Sephiroth helps plucking a porcupine's spike off his back and butt to make Bill scream whenever he pluck one spike out before Sephiroth comment the commotion with a calm frown. "You know, juggling for porcupines is a dumb idea to pull out…" as he pull one spike out of his butt to make Bill scream in pain while Sephiroth mutter out of the two's ears when he felt the pain to be cringing. "Oh, that's going to leave a mark…" before he threw away the spike when he notice vultures flying down to a pink figure outside the jungle where both Bill and the girl notice a familiar figure of Princess Khalifa and Finn walking almost far away from the four, motioning the button – eyed girl to look to see both Bill Cipher and Sephiroth are going off, a small sad frown in her face as she slowly lift her hands to mutter out. 'Memory removal…' before she disappear when both Sephiroth and Bill Cipher stop to felt a tinge of pain in their heads as they almost stumble down in pain and confusion until Bill notice Khalifa and Finn are in front of him with Khalifa stoically and remorselessly punching Bill Cipher's face.

" _I want to watch where we come in." Bill's sister thought aloud when she paused at Bill getting a punch from the young and stoic princess which the sight seem to make Jerry and Bill cringing in pain as unaware of all, the hooded man is giving himself a small cruel smirk of the sight before both her father agreed with a calm tone. "Alright, seeing Bill getting punched by a heartless girl does make someone regretting in pain…" as Bill mutter out an embarrassed whisper when his sister press the forward button on the remote. 'Dad…'_

* * *

The scene changes to Cynical, Felix, Noble, Timon and Pumbaa screaming and running away from the hyenas after the whole 'Live Bait plan' as the five ran into a cave where at first it was quiet until a huge fire beam exploded inside the cave to make the hyenas and the five running off while Pewdiepie yell out "At least it wasn't us right now!" in shock to both Cynical and Noble as the five ran to barren Pride Rock when Kira Yoshikage floats out of cave to give a comment with a shocked frown while waving his hand in front of his face as if he smell something bad, with Bale sitting behind her friend's head and her torso is against his blonde hair. "Woo! Good thing ghosts can't smell living s*** cause never mix fire with a giant fart." As he lift his head to see the slight surprised and possibly amazed ghost girl when she added the comment. "Yeah from a warthog…" before the two ghosts notice Bill Cipher's father and sister, the hooded man, Roman Torchwick and Neo running to them as everyone witness the sight of the grown Simba backing away from Scar while Bill seem to be taunting the warriors of Harmony and Sephiroth with Princess Khalifa and Finn with him until the sight of Simba hanging on the edge as a lightning bolt hits the dried trees to cause a huge fire around the Pride Rock seem to surprise Neo and Bale when Roman Torchwick thought aloud a possible plan with a grin. "I got a plan and I need Neo and Rapunzel with me! Babe, I want you and the other guys to make a trap when we lure them down!" as the plan do seem to be agreeable with everyone.

Back to Pride Rock, Bill Cipher and Scar ran to the peak as Simba, Aries, Dipper and Mabel, Sephiroth and Stitch were battling with Princess Khalifa, Finn and a grown version of his sylph but the three warriors of discord stop to left them running back up to the peak when the three notice Roman Torchwick, Neo, and the hooded white mage above them for the former to taunt aloud in a grin. "Hey the warriors of discord sure look weak when seeing almost all have died! Did they got out of shape or something?" As the taunt makes Sylph laugh childishly without realizing until Finn had to remind her in surprise and tint of anger to make her shocked. "Sylph! They're talking about us!" before Khalifa walk forward to threaten the three with a murderous frown and glare. "Since we know Bill's going to die, we don't mind killing with your last words."

The three quickly run off to a dead end where Roman yell out "Babe, we got their attention!" to under the ground where both Bill's father and Kira are digging the ground underneath with their powers while the former's daughter yell out in small fear. "Keep stalling!" as Neo, Roman, and the hooded man were against the wall of seeing the three when Roman mutter a surprised 'Okay…' before he try to distract the three from going nearer by lifting his arms to show Neo beside his right who quickly juggle three sticks and three plates to stop the three from coming nearer with Finn muttering 'You've gotta be kidding me…' with an annoyed frown while the hooded man and Finn's sylph watches in confusion and naivety for the latter as Neo finally get all three plates spinning on tree sticks on both her hands and her head when Roman repeat asking with a surprised shock. "Now Babe?!" for his girlfriend to reply in a second, "Need more time, Roman!" As Neo threw away the plates and sticks for Neo and Roman to perform a kick and flick dance to make the hooded white mage, Finn and his sylph watch in confusion while the sight of Khalifa's bored and cold frown doesn't seem to work until Roman notice Neo pull out a sign written 'Freestyle?' in confusion before the four watch Roman and Neo performing freestyle dance moves like break dancing for a few minutes before the two finish to get Sylph clapping like an amazed child while Khalifa commented with a calm frown. "That was really cool…"

"It be best if we shut them up right now, Khalifa." Finn exclaimed aloud as Khalifa agreed aloud remorselessly. "You're right, let's just kill them…"

"Is it ready yet, babe!?" Roman asked with surprise as his lover's father answer in a shout underneath them. "Not yet! Keep stalling!" while Roman look around for anything to use until he thought in his head with a smile when he confidently walk forward to stop the three from walking a step forward which confuses the hooded man to asked with a thin frown. "Roman? What are you doing?" before Roman kneel on one knee to propose to Khalifa which seem to surprise Finn and his sylph. "Princess of Demon Summoning who can kill without moving, would you do be the honor of…" yet Roman lift his hand to show the hooded man before finishing the fake marriage proposition. "Becoming HIS bride?" which surprises everyone as the hooded man let his mouth drop in shock while Khalifa blink her red right eye in annoyance and confusion until she look at Finn who angrily complained while pulling out his sword from his sheath. "Are you kidding me!?" before the three walk forward when Roman continue distracting them with the fake marriage plan although it does surprises Neo and the hooded mage the most. "Your Majesty please, I know what you're thinking. You both are different age and yet what would the children look like?" as the hooded man is still stone cold in shock while Khalifa exclaim to the man with a cold frown widening in her answer. "I would say that's called sexual harassment."

"Do you want me to electrocute you!?" The hooded mage grab Roman's right shoulder with his left hand while threatening the shocked man, hissing with anger and his right hand glowing with lightning when the two look at the three when Finn taunted aloud with anger to the three intruders, a tint of jealously in his tone of the fake proposition. "I'll say we skip the wedding and go straight to the execution!" as Bill's father appear in a flash when Bale and Yoshikage are still underneath them in the ground when the former yell out a shocked 'Kira, now!" before the former Stand user put both his hands before his mouth like a trumpeter and blowing out a thin stream of fire which then enlarge through the hole he and Bill's father dug through to cause cracks from underground the three warriors of discord to make the ground break and send the three, to their shock and confusion, falling and sliding down back to the ground in time when Simba had thrown Scar down from the peak.

"Where did Babe go?" Roman asked Bill's father as everyone suddenly froze of seeing the reddish – orange fire have now change into light blue, blue and white along with Bill Cipher's screaming filling the air before everyone disappear when rain has rained down to extinguish the fire from covering the Pride Lands…

* * *

" _And that's where it happen…" Both Bill and his sister remarked when they finally appear back to the secret room of Haunted Witch Manor as Bill gave an embarrassed and angry pout from earlier before Raziah asked Jerry in confusion "Jadi, Khalifa mesti lawan selepas ini ke? (So, Khalifa must fight after this right?) As everyone waited patiently to see Jerry reacted in shock and sadness before nodding with a whisper. "Yeah, I just hope she'll get here sooner…" before Bill Cipher immediately fight with Bale over the massaging cushion as everyone watch them arguing with a sweat drop and annoyance in their faces before his father left the two fight to whisper out to the hooded man's 'ears'. "Hey, I need you to follow me for something…"_


	24. Chapter 18 - When I See An Elephant Fly

Seeing the sights of people walking through town to head inside a large red and yellow circus tent with a parade of animals recently occur earlier; Bane, Mira, Kia, Jason, Jamie, Olivia, Dina, Jack, Ai, Seighart, Angelica, and Jesse – Jane follow the crowd to the circus after the parade where they witness a baby elephant with big ears humiliated itself by stepping on it's ear and fall into the mud and they feel pity to it than the people who were laughing very rude. Halfway to the circus, people were looking at their appearances with confusion and distaste, most notably Dina's blindness, Jamie's red hair, Jason's bruised right eye, Jack and Angelica's attires due to be real pirates and Gintoki on Kia's left arm but seeing that their stares won't do any good and distract them during their mission, the red hawk suddenly gave a loud screech to stop the warriors except Kia in shock when the red hawk's opened beak suddenly glow a bright grey light to make the entire world and people to freeze like stone cold, stopping time itself that would amazed the group when Kia mutter her hawk with a thin smile as if she knew her hawk would stop time. "Good timing Gintoki."

"Hey!" The warriors turn around when hearing Luke Jackson's voice when he suddenly disappear out of nowhere a few worlds ago, to their relief yet Kia, Bane, Jason and Jamie froze in surprise of Luke's companion with him who is Kuja before the others notice Noble, Pewdiepie, Cynical, Dipper and Mabel, Aries, Kira, Jen, Takehito, and Sho appearing in light before running through the time stopped crowd, again to their shock from seeing Kuja with Luke; Kia, Bane, Jason, Jamie, and Jesse – Jane shudder in shock of seeing Sephiroth with the first group. Once everyone has assembled along with the two 'guests', Cynical look around the frozen world and people heading to the circus as his face twist in confusion when he asked his friends of the time stop. "What the hell happened? I can tell this is Dumbo's world but I didn't know it can stop time." While everyone notice Kia kept pointing her thumb at Gintoki who is giving itself a grin in it's metal tipped beak for her ability before Takehito thought aloud with a small smile of the hawk with his voice having a tint of amazement and jealously. "Dakara, kono tori wa Za Warudo mo suru koto ga dekimasu ka? Watashi wa jōjō no kyarakutā no yō ni sore o yatte mo kūruda to omotta. (So, this bird can do The World too? I thought it would be cool to do it too just like my character from JoJo.)"

"So Luke these are your friends? Some do seem shocked when they notice me and Sephiroth, who am I not surprised." Kuja first questioned Luke as he exclaim especially the mention of Sephiroth out of the warriors while Kia notice Stitch on Sephiroth's head to make her shocked and quietly mutter 'Eh!? Sephiroth is Stitch's owner!? And I've been taking care of him in nine years!' until everyone stop to hear Dina's shouting "Hey guys look at what I found!", as the warriors didn't notice her walking off for being so young and shorter than everyone, from a nearby alleyway when she walks to them while dragging an unconscious man by her arms around his shoulders before she gently place the man on the ground for everyone to see it's a young man with pale skin, long blonde spiky hair to her knees with long purple – tipped side bangs over his waist, slender yet slight muscular and a skinny waist and attired in a sleeveless golden and purple armor with a black and white striped chest piece, a long purple cloth possibly a cape tied to his feet on his right side of his waist, a pink transparent cloth from his waist to his knees underneath the purple cape, violet skin – tight pants with golden armor with a matching demonic face on his knees and golden high – heeled boots. Seeing the unconscious man left everyone unaware that Kia is looking with her eyes turning to pink hearts and a widen smile when everyone watch the man slowly open his eyes with a soft grunt while his violet eyes looking at the new warriors watching him with concern and suspicion to earn a quiet question from the man, who surprisingly to some talks almost like Ken Adams and one of Khalifa's summons Zenya Amo. "W – What am I doing here? And why are Sephiroth and Kuja here?"

"Are you alright, sir?" Mira asked with a timid frown as she, Jesse – Jane, Jamie, Kia, and Olivia help lifting the man up to stand for him to almost stumble while holding his head in pain with a moan before the man look around the still time – stopped world with confusion in his face when his eyes narrow almost stoically with a thin frown for an answer of his question. "What happen to this world? It was moving time so well earlier before I fell unconscious. Has Ultimecia already perform her time compression here?" but Jack Sparrow point at Gintoki still on Kia's arm to answer the emperor with a confused nod to earn an annoyed yet confused reaction from the newcomer. "No you…Your Majesty. My comrade Kia has a bloody bird that cause this." Before Angelica change the subject to focus on the war. "Alright now that we have another comrade, let's just hurry to finish the war and stop Shinryu. Gintoki how long can you stop the time?" as Gintoki point her left wing at the entrance of the circus with a screech for everyone to run through the frozen crowd to the entrance but as Gintoki gave another screech with her beak again glowing to change the world back to normal with time flowing, the first thing they see when they are inside the circus is people trying to stop a female elephant with blue eyes that suddenly turns blood red and wears a pink hat and blue and pink scarf over it's neck, from being rogue to the people and warriors' shock as Sho gave a shocked "Nani!?" before the elephant dunked the ringmaster to a large tub of water…

* * *

That night after the circus staff had to put the female elephant into 'solitary confinement' and allow the warriors to stay in the circus for a few days; the warriors and three former warriors of discord were walking through the 'empty' circus as Olivia wondered of the earlier situation to her brother with sadness with everyone listening to the little girl's words. "Jason, what just happened there? I don't think that elephant isn't rogue but trying to save her baby…" when right on cue, everyone witness the cage the elephant is inside caressing and swinging her trunk with the same large – eared baby elephant wearing a white hat and red and yellow striped cloth around it's neck with a soft female voice singing that would soothe everyone to sleep and also soothing the warriors to feel and remember about their families, for some to earn a sad yet happy smile in their faces.

 _Baby mine, don't you cry_

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes_

 _Rest your head close to my heart_

 _Never to part_

 _Baby of mine ._

 _Little one when you play_

 _Don't you mind what they say_

 _Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

 _Never a tear_

 _Baby of mine._

 _From your head to your toes_

 _You're so sweet, goodness knows_

 _You are so precious to me_

 _Cute as can be ; Baby of mine ._

 _Baby mine_

 _Baby mine_

"That is so beautiful." Kuja commented with a thin smile as Sephiroth softly nod in agreement when he murmured while holding Stitch in his arms as he is aware Stitch seem to be crying. "Yeah, it's like a parent or both really do care with their child especially if they are far away or separated…" yet unaware to the two silver – haired, the Emperor watch and listen the sweet moment and Sephiroth's words with a soft and slight sad frown until the song finished for the baby elephant to slowly walk away but waving goodbye for the mother who waved back, earning a sad comment from Aries before everyone follow the baby elephant. "She really does want to protect her son; how cruel of the people…"

* * *

Outside a tent full of drunken circus clown while the warriors are happening to be with the baby elephant they call him Dumbo, Princess Khalifa and Finn waited while listening to the careless clowns suggesting increasing the height of the poor elephant's act by jumping off the burning building to a pool of pie, disgusting and annoying the two fighters when the clowns walk out to their boss as Khalifa grab one bottle of alcoholic wine off the table while singing the same Japanese song she would sang quietly which earn a confused reaction from Finn as Khalifa stoically cover her marked hand with the bottle with mists of darkness for pouring the entire bottle into a big bucket of Dumbo's drinking water while Khalifa stop singing to whisper her plan to Finn with a thin cruel smirk in her face. "It's been so long since I summoned it before the war started and I hope he would forgive me for using it on it…" until she drops the bottle to stomp it into pieces with her boot when she is finished in time for the baby elephant, his mouse companion who is wearing a red marching band uniform and the warriors of light with the three newcomers walking to the two warriors of discord's direction who disappear in time when the mouse named Timothy Q Mouse explain the situation to the warriors. "It's just that; everyone makes fun of poor Dumbo's big ears and because of them bullying him this morning, Dumbo's kind mother Mrs. Jumbo had to protect him but got into trouble because everyone thinks she's attacking everyone."

Dumbo suddenly gave a little hiccup that surprises the warriors and mouse when the cute baby elephant continues hiccupping during the walk, motioning Timothy to take Dumbo into the secretly spiked bucket of drinking water to place his trunk into the water to drink but Timothy slipped and also fall into the spiked water, confusing everyone when they watch Dumbo still hiccupping yet his face gave a drunken smile and Timothy climbing himself out of the bucket to also find himself drunk with a smile, earning Jason to mutter 'Oh no…' in a small frown when Dumbo blew bubbles out of his trunk but when Dumbo blew the most gigantic bubble everyone have ever seen, the bubble suddenly morphed into a giant pink elephant with black iris – less eyes and a cruel grin which at first was strange and scary for Dumbo and Timothy's hallucinations until they froze in fear when they can see it is actually real while the pink elephant blew three more pink elephants from it's trunk as it also cause Kuja, Stitch, Sephiroth, and even Emperor to watch in fear when the latter shout out the sight in anger, shock, and confusion. "What are those demons doing here!?"

The four pink elephants blew their trunks like trumpets as they merge their trunks into a giant yellow trumpet to explode and more pink elephants parade from the remains of the trumpet as during the parade of sight and mind – breaking pink elephants, a giant fat elephant kept stepping on a small pink elephant who is trumpeting which annoys the latter until it went behind to kick the fat elephant once into three almost shrinking elephants who kept trumpeting while watching the smaller elephant growing huge and slam it's cymbals to the three elephants to break them into tiny elephants with one almost stuck in the cymbals before it walks above the elephants to surround the shocked and scared Dumbo, Timothy and warriors as they watch the elephants parading around the sides of the 'screen' for them to swell up and exploded, making everyone flinched in fear while Sephiroth and Emperor wrap their arms around Stitch, Kuja, Aries, Kia, Jason, Jamie, and Olivia while hearing trumpets and a male voice singing in the air.

 _(An elephant opens a window to let countless pink elephants parading down the stairs with more elephants watching in awe.)_

 _Look out! Look out!_

 _Pink elephants on parade_

 _Here they come!_

 _Hippety hoppety._

 _They're here, and there._

 _Pink elephants ev'rywhere!_

 _(Pink elephants parading around a bed where a terrified pink elephant child witness before covering himself under the covers)_

 _Look out! Look out!_

 _They're walking around the bed._

 _On their head!_

 _Clippety cloppety._

 _Arrayed in braid._

 _Pink elephants on parade! (The bed spiral away with the other elephants disappearing.)_

 _(Two white elephant heads appear looking at the 'screen'; one at the bottom right and one at the top left)_

 _What'll I do? What'll I do?_

 _What an unusual view! (Noticing each other, they froze in shock and flee.)_

 _I could stand the sight of worms (A male and female worm walking past each other as the worms are actually the trunks of two elephants merging each other)_

 _And look at microscopic germs_

 _But Technicolor pachyderms_ _Is really too much for me! (but can't walk away due to merging each other in shock, the two hit each other an explode into a small pink elephant)_

 _I am not the type to faint_

 _When things are odd or thing s_ _are quaint (the smaller pink elephant had five forms of different colors released from him.)_

 _But seeing things you know that ain't_

 _Can certainly give you an awful fright!_

 _What a sight! (The 'screen' shuffle different colors until it stops to show a gigantic elephant made of heads with cruel smirks in their faces; the head of the elephant monster is yellow while three elephant heads beside each side of the yellow head and the waist are blue, the head as a chest is dark pink, three elephants heads as arms and legs are green for the right 'arm' and left 'leg' and red for it's left 'arm' and right 'leg'.)_

 _Chase 'em away!_

 _Chase 'em away!_

 _I'm afraid need your aid_

 _Pink elephants on parade!_

 _Hey…hey…hey_ …

 _Pink elephants!_

 _Pink elephants!_

 _Pink elephants…_

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Luke, Bane, Sephiroth, Jen, Cynical, Felix, and Jack screamed in fear as Noble, Kuja, Olivia, Kira, Aries, Mira, Jesse – Jane with a shocked yet confused Dina in her arms, and Jamie scream of the sight of the multi – colored elephant – headed monster giving twisted and monstrous grins from each head of it's body causing everyone to reacted even to the former warriors of discord of previous wars with widen eyes of shock when the elephant monster suddenly gave a hard punch on everyone but Dumbo and Timothy to knock them down unconsciously with just one giant punch, leaving poor and frightened Dumbo and Timothy to witness more of the Pink Elephants' hallucinations.

* * *

The next morning outside the circus where the Pink Elephants had taken them away during their sleep for their 'childish pranks' last night, a figure who share the exact resemblance of Kia but has a pair of black button sewn on her eyes and wears a simple red T – shirt and light and dark blue swimming trunks to her knees appear sitting on a highest branch of a tree to eat a box of chocolate pirouline wafers inside her pocket as she ate one like smoking a cigarette, muttering with a tired and annoyed – like tone while taking a bite in her mouth. "Damn that was terrifying last night…" as she slowly look down for a second before almost taking another bite of the wafer between her two fingers when she stops in shock to look down again to see Dumbo sleeping his back on a branch with Timothy sleeping on it's trunk and Emperor sleeping with his head sleeping on his crossed arms on Dumbo's stomach, the sight of them sleeping on a branch send the button – eyed girl to give a short gasp or laugh in her grin as she slowly floats down to the branch behind the sleeping Emperor to float almost against his back, taking a silent bite of her wafer before a tiny puff of grey smoke appear for the girl to blow and cover the Emperor with smoke to wake him coughing. Slowly waking up when the smoke clears away, the Emperor slowly turn his head in annoyance of someone daring to wake him up as he look at the button – eyed girl who raise her eyebrows with her smile grinning to show pointed fangs which would scare anyone of her eyes and teeth but not to Emperor who blinked his tired violet eyes to give a groan and close his eyes in annoyance of last night, trying to go back to sleep without noticing. "Ugh those Pink Elephants…"

"Yeah that was fun to see mind – breaking elephants! I wonder if they can kill…" The button – eyed first commented with a sadistic grin before wondering aloud as the Emperor gives a small tired frown of the girl's words when he tiredly murmur to place his head on his crossed arms. "Would you please change your appearance, young lady? You'll scare insects with those button eyes…" but as the girl blew another puff of smoke around the emperor to asked a fake question with a cruel grin in her face while taking a bite in her half eaten wafer between her two fingers of her left hand. "Something wrong with button eyes, Goldenrod?", the Emperor quickly woke up completely awake in fury of the nickname before he turn to threaten the surprised Kia look alike to make her lean back. "Goldenrod!? How dare you refer to an emperor with a crude name like a wretched harlequin!" as the girl slowly float towards the slowly surprised emperor to make him sit on Dumbo's stomach without waking the two up when the girl asked with a sarcastic frown. "Oh yeah? Then why is an emperor and a baby elephant are sleeping on a tree, huh?" yet the emperor slowly move to sit on the branch while arguing the girl in anger of her earlier statement. "I would never sleep like those pathetic commoners on a…" as the Emperor froze in realization when he gave a quiet mutter in little surprise 'Tree?' when he and the button – eyed girl look at each other and up at the same time before the two look down to alert the Emperor in confusion of sleeping on a tree branch around 20 feet or higher off the ground as the button – eyed girl calmly finish eating her chocolate wafer with a small grin when the Emperor slowly shake Dumbo up to wake up and the two notice they are on a tree to surprise Dumbo and got the branch break to send them falling without screaming, the button – eyed girl watch in shock of the three breaking branches from their fall until a loud splash got her attention to see Dumbo, Timothy, and Emperor have landed on a large puddle or lake of water to make them completely soaked, leaving the girl to laugh maniacally of the sight.

"Hey you guys are awake!" Kia ran to the three as Emperor slowly lift himself off the puddle to walk on the grass, giving himself a dark cruel frown of the girl still floating in mid – air above everyone's heads while slowly turning around to see Kia looking at the soaked emperor before the broken branches from the tree a few times in confusion when she asked the Emperor who untie the cape off his waist to dry himself with it yet she can hear him grimacing of 'acting like a commoner'. "Hey…did you just fall down? I thought you can fly."

"I can but I'm Demon Bounded since yesterday so I can't use my powers until the mark is removed." The emperor calmly answered as Kia slowly nod in silent reply before the former is done to tie his cape back to his waist and almost questioned the young brawler of what has happened from last night when he sees what possibly shock everyone else…everyone except the two, Jason, Olivia, Jamie, Dumbo, and Timothy somehow acted mentally in either fear and maniacally crazy as Kira, Aries, Dipper, Jen, Luke, Sho, Takehito, Jack, Bane and Mira receive the former symptom while Mabel, Cynical, Felix, Noble, Ai, Seighart, Dina, and Jesse – Jane receive the latter symptom as what's shocking even to Emperor is that Kuja is laughing cynically with his violet eyes widening like a madman while Sephiroth is crying with his glowing cat – like green eyes widening in fear like those who has the fear symptom, seeing the two in their states seem to makes the Emperor muttering in possibly pity to the two. "I would think those two switch their personalities to be like this…" as Jamie gives herself a sad mutter of the sight of their friends' insanity possibly from the Pink Elephant's attack from last night. "I feel sorry for them…" yet everyone watch Jason McCann calmly walk to the shivering Sephiroth with his right hand pulling out a red flip phone to go into the voice recording app and his gun in his left hand, making Sephiroth flinch in out of character fear as Jason asked a favor with a thin frown while his face slowly covers in white light to wear a Hollow Mask. "Hey Sephiroth, would you mind beg in Japanese of what will happen if I kill you on the spot right now?" to earn confusion and still fear in the temporarily scared man as he was silent for a moment before doing the boy's offer.

"Where…When are you going to hurt me!? Stop! Stop it!"* Sephiroth pleaded in Japanese for what he's 'forced' by Jason who is recording the plea as everyone watch Sephiroth quickly turn to sit on his knees while closing his ears with his hands and his tear – covered eyes closed before he begged aloud in fear and sadness. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"* As Jason finish the recording to send it to the message app with a message before Kia felt her right pocket of her red coat buzzing for her to grab her white IPhone with purple, greenish – yellow, white, black, and pinkish – purple designs in the back for her to see the voice message from Jason with the message below it. 'Hope it will be good for Part 5 to be animated.' Which earns an annoyed – like and 'you got me' frown from Kia after hearing the Sephiroth Japanese begging in voice message, who looks at Jason to watch him removing his Hollow Mask by itself with a small grin showing in the boy's face when Kia gives a small nod with a thin smile, muttering. "Alright."

"I believe this happens when the Pink Elephants attacked us last night but whatever reason of allowing the six of you and I to not be affected must be from whoever summons it. If I know correctly, the Princess of Demon Summoning is the only one who can summon multiple demons with only the two powerful demons that would break even a most powerful mind into insanity; the Pink Elephant as one of those two. Knowing the Pink Elephant is one of the Demon Summoners' strongest summons with its partner, I would think that the master has already summon the second summon…" Kia, Jason, Jamie, and Olivia listened to the Emperor explaining with a thin frown while leaving everyone else either laughing aloud like crazy children or cowering in fear and sadness like cowards as when the tyrant finish explaining about the summons, Jamie seem to remember something when the only unaffected group listen to her words with a thin yet sad frown in her face. "Well, my recently revealed cousin is the Princess of Demon Summoning and she's fighting the four of us because she's Kia's counterpart. And I think I did see her when the giant creature Cynical called an Unversed attacked at a ball in Cinderella's world so I guess she also summoned it than the dog."

"Either way, we have to go back by stopping time with Gintoki and we have to fight Khalifa to save the others at the circus…" Kia told her three friends with a calm and determined frown as they nod in agreement with a smile before it changes into confusion when Kia confidently added the reason with a slight tired smile. "Because I feel bad of us if we lose and our friends are still insane with out of character silver – haired men and I don't even know what Mabel is doing right now…" with her smile change into surprise and sadness when everyone look at the direction her arms are lifted to see Mabel sitting beside the still crying Sephiroth against the tree with her brown eyes widening so much like a trance and her hands are lifted as if she is holding something big to chew with her teeth opening and closing to 'chew', getting everyone into confusion of the sight before Gintoki the red hawk flew down the tree to her owner alongside Dumbo who can fly with it's ear from following the hawk…

* * *

Spending the time to keep getting the mentally crazy and fear – affected warriors, Sephiroth, Kuja, and Stitch as they would run off before getting back from the Emperor, Kia and her team, and Dumbo; everyone finally arrived at the circus that evening where Gintoki stopped the time to make sure no one knew they were gone from last night just when the entire circus is packed with people who were at first booing of seeing Dumbo falling down the 100 feet fire building to the pool of pie, before the time stop until Gintoki got time flowing to change the spectators' cheering when Dumbo has fallen to the building but instead of straight to the pool of pie just when everyone was expecting, Dumbo flew around the circus to catch everyone's surprise even the ringmaster while the dumb clowns ran around the ground in fear before Dumbo land safely on the ground. Just when the warriors would celebrate…

 _Mitsuketa saigo kiesatte yuku_

 _Kuro ni nijinde AUTORAIN_

 _Makkura yami ni hikari nado nai_

 _Kyouki no oku kara, sayounara_

 _Konnichi wa, watashi_

 _Awanakatta darou?_

 _Sayounara, anata_

 _Saa, hanashi shiyou ka?_

Everyone especially the whole circus stopped cheering when they hear a girl's voice singing filling the air, confusion to all while the Emperor seem to slowly show a tint of surprise as Khalifa and Finn appear in a flash in the center of the circus, getting the spectators and circus staffs into surprise and confusion as Khalifa continue to sing stoically without a care of the curious and shocked people while her right hand summon her scythe to drag the curved against the ground in one swift move before she stops singing to mutter a chant while dragging the scythe to make a large long crack on the ground. "Creatures of Nightmares to break the mind and soul to eternal insanity, I summoned Pink Elephant and Symphony Master." As everyone watches the large crack glowing with blood red energy and darkness glowing under the crack until a clawed giant white glove with black fingertips emerges to 'grab' the ground before slowly emerging out and float to be the same Symphony Master Cynical, Bane, and Mira fought in Cinderella's world, as it float's a few steps to the right for the same multi – headed and different colored Pink Elephant from last night to climb up to find it's gigantic height reaching to the circus tent and roared with a mix of a demon and elephant, getting the spectators and ringmaster to scream in fear of the two monstrous summons and ran away while the insanity – free warriors ran in the circus with their affected warriors who kept laughing like crazy patients and some still cower in fear from seeing the two summons when Kia and her team ready themselves to fight with the stoic and heartless princess who taunted about the spectators and ringmaster's escape with a scoff in her frown. "How stupid and pathetic of them to run away like sh***y cowards when they had the b***s to bully a baby elephant who can now fly. Hey Kia, unless you won the fight, your friends will be forever cursed in insanity until they break and I'll be having a fight with you guys, even with the emperor who's no longer Demon Bounded. I notice he has it behind his back so I removed it before summoning my Elephant and Unversed to make this a fair fight." As when mentioning about the demon bound, the Emperor slowly show confusion when he touch the back of his armor before lifting his hand to summon a large blue fireball, as the Emperor slowly look at the girl with a thin frown before Khalifa snapped her fingers to summon a huge grey jail cell – like cage to lock the insanity – affected warriors which shocks the four warriors of light until they turn around when Khalifa hold her scythe while Finn pull out his sword from his sheath before the former exclaimed stoically while her two summons also prepare to fight with the grinning Pink Elephant monster roaring aloud from each head. "Let's get this over with a bloody fest."

 **Battle: Kia Azreena and Jason McCann (LV 9), Jamie Hearts (LV 8), Olivia McCann (Assist), and the Emperor (Ally) vs Princess Khalifa (LV 13) and Finn (Assist)**

 **Battle Information: Team up with the Emperor to defeat Princess Khalifa! (Battle Music: iNSaNiTY by SF – A2 Miki feat Kaito)**

 _Princess Khalifa: (summoning her red scythe to let it float beside her right side before grabbing it, her summons aren't behind her before.) "(Curious) What will happen if I make you bat shit crazy?"_

 _Kia Azreena: (Punching her left fist on her right palm before cracking her knuckles.) "(Shocked) I don't want to kill people if I am!"_

Kia, Jason, Jamie, and Emperor ran to Princess Khalifa who also ran after them before the latter throw her scythe to let it fly around herself from top to bottom in a fast speed while walking normally to hit Jason and Kia with a few strikes from the scythe before they blocked the scythe to cancel the attack and Jamie ran forward to throw a card to make it glow and send rapid punches at the princess to make her stumble during the punches until she was sent flying to the air before regaining her balance (Khalifa: 637 BRV to 605 BRV, Kia from Jamie's attack: 472 BRV to 504 BRV) and kept twirling around in mid – air to dodge every electrocuting traps created by the Emperor to not get stunned and get a disadvantage. Landing on the ground, Khalifa dash to Kia, Jason, and Jamie while twirling her scythe to summon Gory and Sonya who the two shouted out "Dance f****r dance!" before Sonya flew towards the three to send a few punches at Kia while Gory on Sonya's shoulders as always help throw five glowing white and red slashes from her tiny scythe before Sonya and Gory's last punch and scythe together send Kia flying away to hit the stands with a groan in pain. (Kia: 504 BRV to 437 BRV, Khalifa: 605 to 672 BRV)

"Meddlesome!" A blue crest the Emperor summoned stun Khalifa's movement as the girl gritted her teeth when the crest under her feet begin to hit her with lightning for 5 minutes while Olivia appear behind her when she mutter aloud with a tint of excitement. "I wanna help too!" and start whacking Khalifa with a long brown and black snake around her torso to her neck for a short while (Khalifa: 672 BRV to 591 BRV, Kia from Emperor and Olivia: 437 BRV to 512) until both Olivia and the crest under Khalifa disappear in a flash yet Khalifa didn't pull out another attack when she stepped on a spark of light the Emperor place as he gave a short whisper of 'Too late…' to watch the spark of light expanding into another blue crest but has two big and dark orb of purple energy beside Khalifa before it exploded with Khalifa receiving damage when she was almost rising to the air before she lands her body on the ground with a groan. (Khalifa: 2797 HP to 2285 HP)

"Let's get this started." Finn appeared behind Jason as the former lift his sword with his hands in the air to shout out an attack 'Dark Fang!' and release a few large waves of dark energy that hit Jason the first time before he dodge two more to shoot a Cero to send Finn disappearing in pain. (Finn: Assist Lock!)

"Go to Hell, now!" Kiara shouted when she and Angel appear when Jason temporarily send Finn off battle to tie Kiara's tail around Jason and stop him from attacking for Angel to attack the gunner with summoning long blue chains of spikes to whack him a few times before the two disappear for Khalifa to slash him with a single strike of her scythe with the blade glowing a bright red and send him to Jamie and Emperor. (Kia from Jason's hit: 2443 HP to 1703 HP)

"Rhythm Beat!" Kia shouted when she summon her Rhythm Beat stand while giving a punch to Khalifa's waist when Jason slowly lift himself to stand (Khalifa: BREAK!, Kia: 472 BRV to 906 BRV) as Rhythm Beat kept punching at Khalifa for a while screaming it's usual battle cry. "BEABEABEABEABEABEABEABEA!" but Khalifa had summoned Kai Crystal in time when she appears in front of the two while muttering. 'Look at you stone cold now!' as she block both Kia and her stand from attacking Khalifa and kick Kia to Jamie who summon a transparent pink dome around and above her two friends to protect them from Khalifa, Finn and her summons' attacks. (Kia from Jamie's BRV Dome: 906 BRV to 1285 BRV).

"Damn!" Khalifa gave a mutter when the dome slowly disappear for the four to witness the princess is glowing a blood red mist – like energy and darkness around herself while her back releases a pair of big black angel wings to touch the ground (EX: Daughter of Darkness) as she flew towards the four above the ground to strike them with her scythe while each strike she'll pull will summon a Pink Elephant to blow their trunks like trumpets to release a shockwave from their trunks to the four who kept blocking from both Khalifa's scythe and their shockwaves until Khalifa taunted with her scythe glowing a bright red with mists of darkness circling around the curved blade. 'You'll be dead…' when Khalifa throw her scythe aside to let it twirl and float around and above herself to make a barrier of scythe while walking normally again to hit either Kia, Jason, and Jamie until the former was hit for Khalifa to grab her scythe and send her opponent against the ground the cause a crater for a special attack (EX Burst: Sanity Breaker) where Khalifa first slice a few strikes at Kia as the 'screen' sport a blood red command menu with the name of Khalifa's summons appear along a name of their attack before the command "Pink Symphony to Insanity!" was glowing black a few times for the command menu to disappear when both the multi – headed and colored Pink Elephant monster and Symphony Master appear behind Khalifa to attack Kia with the Pink Elephants' roaring with each grinning head releasing shockwaves while the Symphony Master elongate it's baton to hold it like a staff of pole it's giant size and twirl it around itself with Kia hitting the strikes from the twirl before the Symphony Master threw it like a boomerang before pulling it back when Khalifa slowly gives a stoic whisper in a dark frown 'I'll watch you break in pieces…' as she snaps the fingers of her marked hand to cover the 'screen' with darkness before the 'screen' shows back to the circus fight where Kia flies to land beside Jason in pain. (Kia: 1703 HP to 392 HP, 1285 BRV to 834 BRV, Khalifa: LV to 14)

Jason ran to Khalifa while shooting blue Ceros from his guns to be blocked by her scythe while Khaira and Zenya Amo have appear when the two appear behind Emperor but he twirl away to dodge their attacks from Zenya and Khaira's Keyblade and Cero before the two disappear in time when the Emperor shot out a light yellow ball of energy to them which would cause Khalifa to trap and stun her for a few minutes before exploding in a flash to make her crash on the ground in pain (Khalifa: 637 BRV to 542 BRV, Kia: 834 BRV to 929 BRV) in time when Kia, Jason, and Jamie ran towards their enemy with their own special attack. (Special Triple Attack: Hollowfied Brawler and Shooter!)

"Let's sees who'll get it!" Kia shouted with a grin to both Jamie and Jason while she and the latter became Hollowfied with their Spirit Animals showing, Jamie and Jason nod with a smile as the former ran first to throw a card under Khalifa to send invisible fists punching her whole back and legs to send her flying to the Jason while Jamie yell out with a tint of excitement. "Here ya go, guys!" (Khalifa: 542 BRV to 473 BRV, Kia from Jamie: 929 BRV to 998 BRV) when Jason and his Spirit wolf Silver ran to shoot Khalifa with Ceros while Silver ran around the princess after each bite it gave before the final Cero exploded her to make her flying to the air (Khalifa: 473 BRV to 182 BRV, Kia: 998 BRV to 1389 BRV) where Kia with Gintoki grabbing the back of her red coat to lift her in air to Khalifa before the hawk dropped her for Kia to attack Khalifa in the air with her metallic gauntlet fists and poi ball strikes along with Rhythm Beat punching Khalifa (BREAK! Kia: 1389 BRV to 1700 BRV) until the twentieth punch send her crashing on the ground to cause a huge crater. (Khalifa: 2285 HP to 585 HP, Jason and Jamie: LV to 10 and 9). (End Special Triple Attack)

"Let's get this started!" Finn appeared to whack Kia with his sword (Kia: BREAK!) to rapidly slash her with his fast sword attacks until he disappear to Khalifa replace him to strike Kia from behind with her scythe glowing red with darkness before Kia screamed in pain when she has fallen from battle…or so what everyone thought. (Command: Starfall to the Rhythm!)

"Get Back!" Kia open her eyes to see the Emperor have healed her back (Kia: 0 HP to 200 HP) as the two give a small nod to each other before turning to face Khalifa with the Emperor muttering 'This will be costly' as Gintoki screech to stop the time with only Khalifa frozen for Kia to whack a few strikes with her large red and black mallet without making her move until Gintoki screech again to get time flowing and Khalifa fallen on the ground while muttering "Wait…what…" with a tint of confusion as Emperor slowly float an inch above the ground while charging energy with a large purple mark of a demon mark underneath him, whispering 'Heavens!' before he gave a grunt when he releases fireballs from above Khalifa to hit her five times before a large meteor above yet out of nowhere drives her downward against the ground before exploding (End Command), ending the fight with Khalifa gritting her teeth in pain and a tint of anger. "Son of a…F***!"

 _Victory: (Kia press her knuckles to her soft cracking with a grin while Jason held his guns to touch his shoulders and Jamie_ _hold one card to playfully slide it around her fingers and knuckles.) "Screw this, I'm out!"_

* * *

Seeing both Khalifa and Finn panting with blood almost covering their outfits and arms, the five fighters watch the cage locking their friends slowly disappear while the warriors shudder and stumble to almost fall when their foreheads slowly release mists of darkness out before the fear and insanity symptoms seem to be out when everyone can see the warriors, Kuja, and Sephiroth have their senses back but in a flash, Jason block Finn's sword almost slashing him with his guns into an X, to everyone's surprises as Finn slowly lean forward to try and push the sword with his face showing anger and pain but soon change into shock when Jason swiftly shoot a Cero from his right gun to send Finn flying and land on his torso on the ground with a yelp in pain and his sword land behind his feet with a clatter, while Khalifa watch her best friend's eyes slowly open with confusion but her only eye still remain the stoicism until Finn's eyes widen in shock when he shouted "Khalifa look out!" to get her attention to see Kia running towards her with anger and determination in her face when Khalifa quickly block an incoming fist from Kia's left gauntlet before swiftly pushing it aside to make Kia wide open for a slice through her waist but it soon changes when Kia turn to ready a kick from her right metallic boot that surprisingly pull out a blade under her sole like an ice skating boot to slash a large gush across Khalifa's waist, releasing an amount of blood while Khalifa didn't scream in pain with her only eye widening as she falls down to land her back on the ground while the bangs covering her left eye are lifted to reveal what would shock Finn, Kia, Jason, Jamie, Olivia, and even Emperor when Khalifa's only eye slowly narrow without showing pain as unaware to all but her, she thought in her head when she slowly close her eye for her 'death' with patience and a lifeless - like frown in her face. 'I guess… I still hope he'll forgive me for what happen that day…'

* * *

 _After the fire burning Khalifa's unnamed school…_

 _Inside a deserted bright red castle with a throne and flight of stairs, Khalifa; her hair was shorter to her shoulders and attire in a large – sized and simple white T – shirt and blue shorts covering her thighs, was sleeping with her front of her head to her bare feet against the floor for a few minutes or so when her right eye which was used to be black slowly open to see her surroundings with her face showing a confused frown while she slowly lift herself with her knees and right hand touching the grey marble floor to make the wide neckline of her shirt to fall off her shoulders while her left hand with her rose mark slowly touch her left eye under the strands of hair covering the left side of her face but when she touch the left side of her face, she froze in shock when she can feel something…but instead of lifting the bangs to confirm, Khalifa gritted her teeth in pain and sadness when she slowly mutter while even if she's alone, not showing an urge to cry. 'Mom…Dad…my brothers…Finn…everyone…they're gone…'_

" _That was quite impressive, not even someone I would summon would accomplish what you've done." Hearing a dark and booming male voice complimenting in the air, Khalifa froze in shock when she quickly turn her head behind with her left hand still hiding her eye to find not a soul yet she watch as darkness cover the sight of the walls and floor of the castle, leaving her in the darkness to slowly make her afraid but still holding some bravery in her face when she demand the voice with surprise and anger. "Who's there!? If you were part of the fire burning my school and killed my family and friends, leave me alone!"_

 _But a giant hand like with claws grabbed the shocked Khalifa to lift her to show a darkness – covered creature with a pair of glowing yellow eyes as the creature hold her in front of it's face to roar at the girl in fury of her brave words earlier. "You will change your tone when you address the Great Will, you insolent wench!" however before it could fatally punish the girl, the multi – headed and colored Pink Elephant appear in front of the creature but instead of the twisted grins it always have in each head, a cold frown is shown when it appear to give a punch in the giant creature by the head to earn a growl in pain while it drop Khalifa to scream in shock of the height of the fall yet the Symphony Master have appear in time to catch their master on the Unversed's hands to place her on it's large left foot to sit for her to watch in surprise and shock of the Symphony Master elongating his yellow baton into a giant thin staff and whack a scratch on the creature's left cheek to earn another growl in pain from the creature as the Great Will. As the two gigantic creatures stopped with the Symphony Master back away with it's staff in it's hands when the Great Will's yellow eyes narrow to the future Princess with a large gush of blood emerges from the long and big scratch on it's left cheek yet it gave a cruel chuckle when the three listen to the creature continuing with the explanation as if it doesn't hurt. "Mmh, not only you summon the two demons to kill a large group of Death Bringers before our meeting but you somehow wounded me which no one has ever done. I'm mostly impressed by you; Shinsuke Khalifa. Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Shinryu, the Great Will of the war between two gods of Harmony and Discord. I summoned you here to become my warrior for the last war with your powers."_

 _Slowly lifting her left hand to cover her left eye behind the hair blocking the view again, Khalifa gritted the teeth in possible regret and sadness when she question Shinryu with some bravery despite what happened earlier. "Why? What would I do if I join you? I lost my family and friends cause those people attacked the school and I only summon the Pink Elephants and Symphony Master because I was killed by my best friend being forced…"_

" _If you accept becoming my warrior with the boy you 'fond' with by your side, you will change your fate and return with your family and friends, as well as doing your duty that you promise to a certain…demon when you first had the mark." Shinryu calmly offered as Khalifa's right eye widen in shock when she quickly lift her head to get the darkness – covered creature giving another cruel chuckle as Khalifa slowly climb off the Symphony Master's foot to walk forward which got the attention from the latter to almost walk to get it's master away but the Pink Elephant grab the former's arm with a red trunk from it's left hand with a cold frown in each head to stop it's partner from making another move. Khalifa slowly turn around to look at her summons' 'eyes' while slowly lowering her left hand off her other eye for the girl to nod in acceptance, alerting the two to silently nod back and quickly morph into two gigantic pillars of darkness to swiftly consume their master as Shinryu watch the last spot the girl have got the darkness growing into a enormous ball of darkness almost exploded before it shrinks to quickly morph a silhouette of Khalifa with her right eye and rose mark on her left hand glowing a bright red for a minute until Khalifa have shown herself to have longer black hair to her knees and bangs covering her left eye and wear the same sleeveless blue dress and black knee – high Stiletto boots, the innocence and fear she previously had before have changed into mature stoicism and cold arrogance as she slowly lower her head down to see Kai Crystal kneeling with one knee on the ground with one hand against her chest like a royal butler, the summon slowly lift her head with a small relief smile while Khaira and Zenya Amo have appear behind Khalifa's back in darkness._

* * *

Slowly opening her only right eye after dreaming the memory while feeling immerse pain to see herself almost covered in blood on her dress, left side of her face, arms, and legs yet she is not showing or screaming her pain, Khalifa's vision slowly clear itself to see Sephiroth with fury in his face, raising his really long sword to stab her through her face, alerting the not surprised Khalifa to place her right hand against the ground to quickly summon a portal of darkness to grab her from Sephiroth before everyone ran to the silver – haired man when Khalifa appear standing in front of them but almost crouching with a hand touching her bloodied waist until she was punched in the face by a furious Mad Hatter Ai to make the youngest warrior of discord fall before Ai grabbed Khalifa by gripping her head to make her scream or yelp in pain, which she don't but her face shows anger and pain when Ai yelled at the princess in fury. "Alright you bitch! Whatever you do to my best friend Kai with what kind of torture, I'll make it more painful to you!" but Kai Crystal has appear to plead her best friend who froze in surprise of her appearance when Kai explain with shock of her master's state. "Wait Ai! Khalifa isn't a bad person! I'm just doing my family's job as a summon!"

"But she turn us into barbaric animals with her insanity! I act like a humiliated and immoral harlequin like…" Kuja complained in anger and embarrassment yet he stops to see Aries, Kira, Shiro, Jen, and Bane looking at him with both shock and sadness of the mention of 'barbaric animals', making him flinch in realization that the two girls and three young boys DO live with animals as Sephiroth first mutter 'What is wrong with you, Kuja?' with shaking his head with a small yet cruel smirk before he gave a frown to Khalifa who watch with no remorse of her actions when he exclaim aloud to Kai Crystal. "Although I don't remember what did I do when I was affected but I know I did something with Jason asking me this morning, I agree with Kuja that the girl should be dead for making us insane."

"But either way…" The Emperor murmured aloud as everyone watch the tyrant lifting his right index finger with a flick to hit Ai's hand gripping Khalifa's hair on her head with a tiny flame on the former's hand to make Ai giving a short yelp in pain and release the grip off Khalifa to make her fall on her chest with a grunt in pain as the Emperor calmly asked the others while walking to stand in front of the young warrior of discord with a calm and cold smirk in his pale face. "Would you all kindly leave the two of us to discuss? We are demon summoners after all." Which seem to confuse everyone at first in silence but had no choice to follow his favor and everyone but the Emperor follow Dumbo out of the circus, leaving the tyrant to kneel on the ground while lifting the girl to place her against him with both his hands touching the girl's cheeks until Khalifa grit her teeth in pain when the Emperor started pinching her cheeks for her actions since yesterday as the tyrant scolded the girl with a cruel frown showing while Khalifa place both her hands on his thighs. "This is for summoning the Pink Elephants last night and affect insanity to most of the new warriors, Kuja, and Sephiroth…" as the cheek pinching continues for a few minutes or 5 to the defeated princess before she can feel the pinching reducing to a complete stop and feeling his soft palms on her cheeks when her right eye open to see the tyrant's mouth dimming into a thin smile for him to softly said in a whisper. "But I forgive you for removing the Demon Bound from me."

Softly narrowing her eye, Princess Khalifa slowly exclaim in pain with her usual glued frown to the emperor. "Like I said, I want to make it a fair fight and no way I want you to be Demon Bounded forever…" as the Emperor watch Khalifa slowly struggle to lift herself on her feet which slowly confuse the man when he watch the young girl slowly walk a few steps to an unconscious Finn but soon fall on her knees before herself on the blood – covered ground yet she slowly continues to reach to Finn even when the Emperor asked the girl after lifting himself to stand. "What, pray tell, are you doing?" As Khalifa finally crawl to Finn to lie on the ground against her Dark Knight to wrap her arms around his waist before she answer the Emperor's question without looking and turning her head behind to face him. "Rulers need to be with his or her loyal knight by their side. You said so yourself." Which seem to surprise the tyrant by the inside but hearing the proud and mature tone from the defeated warrior, the Emperor slowly give a cruel – looking smile when he lift his right hand to let a green glow of light on both Khalifa and Finn who are both asleep as the tyrant mutter out in a whisper "At least you become more than I imagine, Khalifa. I look forward to see you again when the war is over…" until he finish healing the two to see the blood covering them slowly reducing but stops to still remain on their arms, legs, and clothes but it hardly seem a bother to the man before he walk outside the tent to join the warriors and two former warriors of discord, unaware that the whole scene was being watched…

* * *

Extra: How He Appear…

Seeing the warriors have arrived in this world while people are walking through the crowd to the circus, Bill Cipher's father waited patiently while standing against the wall of an alleyway for the hooded white mage to appear for half an hour ago until he didn't change the calm frown in his face when the mentioned man have appear in a flash to walk towards the brunette while exclaiming aloud in a bored – like tone. "Forgive me for being late. So, what is it you want me to talk about?" But instead of a straight answer, Bill's father had lean back to disappear through his shadow which confuse and slight surprise the hooded man at first before he froze to see his entire white robe have been shredded by the Bill's father's katana that his 'daughter' have been holding during the war to reveal the man to be the Emperor as the attacker swiftly pinned the tyrant on his stomach on the ground with his right hand pinning the emperor's wrists in front of his head with his spiky blonde hair being gripped by the man's other hand when Bill's father slowly sat on the back of the Emperor's waist.

"Do you really think we would be unaware of you true identity, not only as the new Devil who took down Satan and a warrior from the previous two wars?" Bill Cipher's father asked the Emperor with a calm and cruel frown with his brown eyes narrow while he pinned the struggling emperor down with much strength to not escape, earning a grunt from the tyrant yet the man's next words whisper to his left ear that heard as 'Until someone help you remove it, you'll be Demon Bounded in this world but you have to ally with the warriors of light…' send the Emperor to froze in shock of the mention of Demon Bounded especially when the two look in front to see Bill's sister walking towards the two men with a transparent blue dome around them which is probably sound – proof with people remain oblivious of the scene, urging the Emperor to struggle faster to get his attacker off him while gritting his teeth to be heard as 'No! You wouldn't!..." but a soft hand touch his back with immerse pain from a sudden mark of a Demon Bound appearing send the Emperor to scream in shock and pain during Bill's sister touching his back to place the mark for ten seconds until she remove her hand off to show the mark still on the slowly unconscious emperor, earning a remark from her when seeing the man's longer blonde hair in amazement. "Beautiful long blonde hair…like Mother."

"Let us go." Bill's father told his 'daughter' with a calm smile as he lift himself off the Emperor for the two to disappear in the flash, leaving the Emperor to slowly lose his conscious especially when his blurred vision in his violet eyes show a young blue blur of a little girl with gray iris – less eyes asking him in curiosity and concern until the man's eyes closed in unconsciousness. "Are you alright…sir…?"

 **(I only own my original characters and ROTD version of myself. The *Sephiroth begging in Japanese* is the same as Diavolo's last words from JoJo Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle for the two sharing the same voice actor: Toshiyuki Morikawa but Google Translate didn't pick that line out.)**


	25. Chapter 19 - Imperial Army

Inside Red Death's thorn room of Haunted Witch Manor, Red Death and Irina watched a vision of each of their comrades falling in death by their enemies as the latter watch the sight with a bored frown while Red Death hadn't said a word even when the vision ends with Princess Khalifa defeated by her counterpart and friends to let the memory disappear before Red Death stoically turn his helmet head to face the snobby woman who complained aloud to herself or possibly to Red Death about their fallen comrades' 'death'. "Walaupun dengan orang yang berkuasa dari kalangan kami, mereka akhirnya dikalahkan dan mati terutama Puteri Khalifa. Dia mungkin raksasa yang suka membunuh orang dan mempunyai kekayaan daripada orang di dunia, dia hanya seorang gadis kecil bodoh. (Even with the powerful people of our group, they ended up defeated and dead especially Princess Khalifa. She maybe a monster who likes killing people and have riches than everyone of the world, she's just a stupid little girl.)"

'Of all the warriors of Shinryu, I have to ally with this worthless woman. She hasn't even been doing anything since the start of the war.' Red Death thought in distaste about the woman thinking high of herself as a sigh escape the man's helmet when he broke Irina's words to calmly demand with his right hand holding his large sword with the blade touching against the ground. "Let us go and get this over with."

* * *

Appearing inside a bamboo grove where they most likely appear in China; Ken, Rufus, Nostalgia Critic, King of Lightning, Deadpool and in a short reunion when they also appear in a flash of light; Jason, Cynical, Jack, Bane, Dipper, Seighart, Luke, Jen with Shiro in human form, Pewdiepie, Noble, Sho and Takehito and to the former group of warriors' surprise and confusion, Kuja, Sephiroth, and the Emperor were looking around in curious as to where are Mira, Kia, Jamie, Angelica, Aries, Mabel, Vanessa, Matilda, Ai, Kira, Dina, Jesse – Jane, and Suraya when they see the girls are not around to worry most of the men before everyone notice a young man like a teenager looking at the large shadow of a dragon with red eyes behind a rock with orange light; he has his short black hair tied into a topknot with a green ribbon and wearing colored black and green armor with slightly darker grey pants, black shoes and knee-high, white socks. Without thinking; Jen, Shiro, Dipper, Jack, Seighart, and Ken ran towards the two to earn not only the young man turning around in fear but the shadow jump out of the rock to show itself as a small and red serpentine dragon with a yellow – orange belly and two mustache – like whiskers, and two small, sky blue horns with a dark blue tip on the top of his head. Seeing the revealed dragon with the soldier surprised Jen, Shiro, and Dipper while the other men walk to them with Felix exclaiming aloud with a small smile. "Hey, it's Mushu the dragon!"

"That's right! I know you've heard of me! I'm little, lethal and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!" The small dragon that is exactly named Mushu popped up on Mulan's shoulder to confidently talk about himself as Deadpool gives himself a confident scoff before Doug Walker walk forward to exclaim to the two with a small frown. "Calm down, we're not here to attack you guys…" which brings the soldier to slowly turn his head around with a timid frown when Ken explain the misunderstanding to the former with a small smile. "My friends and I are soldiers with our own enemies are happening to be here so we're not really bad guys. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"See Ping here was just on his way to the Imperial Army." Mushu introduced the soldier Ping who nod in agreement with a smile as the small dragon's mention of imperial army seem to make the Emperor tugging his mouth in a thin smirk while muttering 'This reminds me of _another_ imperial army…' but his thought broke when Rufus asked Ping that would seem to make everyone confusion and slight surprise. "I know almost everything about Chinese wars so why is a girl like you had to join one as a man?" Although as not surprised, Ping answers his question with a calm smile on the now revealed girl's face. "My name is Mulan and it's because I want to bring honor to my family and help my father Fa Zhou…." But everyone stop in shock when Jen, Dipper, Stitch, Shiro, Kuja, Jack, and Seighart reacted by letting out a short scream of shock before Shiro asked Ping, or now Mulan of her identity. "You're a girl!?"

"You people didn't notice?" King of Lightning asked in a confused frown as the six men and blue alien shook their heads with their surprise lowering down before Sephiroth gives a mutter from his grin with his crossed arms holding Stitch who busy itself picking it's left nostril with his long tongue. "Hmph, So that means you six would fall to anything in this war…" as everyone follow Mulan as disguised Ping walking out of the bamboo grove to the army encampment with Kuja exclaiming with an embarrassment frown to the silver swordsman for his statement. "I don't fall into anything, Sephiroth!"

* * *

Entering the Imperial Army camp, the men and Ping walks towards a straight line of more Chinese soldiers to be in line but as the warriors and Ping were in the line, a short, broad-shouldered, muscular man with a grey bruised left eye but closed unlike Jason's right eye, thick, rectangular, black eyebrows and thick, black sideburns hook around his cheeks and form a thin mustache on his upper lip, large chin and his nose is flat and wears grey and red Chinese armor push Bane back when he and two more men cut in the line. "About time we got some grub!" yet Luke walks forward after catching Bane to complain the jerk in slight anger. "Hey no cutting!" but then receive a hard punch in the cheek from the man to make the skateboarder fall on the ground which makes Seighart and Deadpool ready themselves to fight with their fists before almost all of the warriors began fighting with the aggressive man and a tall, young and skinny man wearing yellow, grey, and black Chinese armor while Ping, Shiro, Rufus, Kuja, Sephiroth, Emperor, Sho, and Ken watch them fight with surprise and calm with a bored frown until the fight had to be interrupted by the two soldiers' friend who is a large man in both height and weight wearing armor is mostly colored in shades of blue and grey, and despite his large round face, his eyes, nose, mouth, and eyebrows are all quite small with squinted eyes and rosy cheeks, when he walks to them while wondering with a calm and care – free smile in his face. "I wonder what they're serving for lunch today."

But before another fight were made; light yellow and black manikins of Ken, Rufus, and Mira appear in a flash around the camp which alerted the soldiers in surprise to run away when Ping asked the warriors who have prepare their weapons to fight. "What are they?"

"Manikins! Ping, I hope you're ready!" Cynical answered as the warriors and Ping ran towards the incoming manikins to fight where Rufus grab two Sai daggers from his pockets of inside his black leather coat to strike five or six manikins with Ken joining his brother by jumping above him when Rufus impale one manikin of Mira to step back for Ken to perform a spinning windmill break dance with his back while the guns in his boots shoots out yellow projectiles to shoot through the manikins until he stop for 6 minutes to see the others still fighting the other manikins without stopping with Ping helping striking a few with 'his' sword until he had already defeated the last manikin of Rufus to see everyone had already beaten the manikins, getting attention of a man with jet-black hair tied back into a topknot with red cloth and he wears black Chinese armor, as are his shoes, legs guards, and gauntlets are black, a white shirt reaching to his knees and grey pants under the armor, leaving his elbows and most of his thighs exposed, a billowing red cape and his sword sheath is tied to the left side of what seems to be another, grey piece of armor that covers his abdomen. Beside him is a slender yet old – looking man with thin mustache and a long beard – like strand on his chin, and wears blue robes and cap with a purple sash, black beady eyes, a few bad teeth showing in his mouth, brown shoes and is holding a wooden board with paper and a brush for a pen.

"You men. I would like all of you to be in the army to fight the Huns." The man in red and black armor, possibly the General offer the warriors and Ping with a calm frown although the old man with him gave a rude comment to the general while pointing a finger at the warriors, minus Ping. "But Captain Shang, these men and boys look nothing like from anyway in China; they could've been spies and possibly from the Huns themselves…" but Captain Shang exclaim aloud to stop the old man's complaining to catch his surprise. "If these creatures are also what we are up against with the Huns, they can handle them both with us. We'll start training to see all of you will be ready to fight."

* * *

That night when everyone else are getting ready to bath in the lake with only one tent still has light inside, the two intruding ghosts appear in darkness where they can hear Captain Li Shang and the obnoxious and rude royal advisor Chi Fu are arguing inside their tent about the earlier fight with the manikins as the latter seem to fight disdain with not only the warriors but also the general's own soldiers when he gave a complaint to the young general. "Even with the trespassers joining the Imperial Army, those boys are no fit to be to be soldiers as you are not fit to be captain! Once the Emperor sees my report, your troops will never see battle!" as the arrogant tone in the old man seem to disgust Bale when she mutter a whisper, glad that she and Yoshikage are ghosts. "Who spit in his bean crud?" yet Shang walks out to his tent probably ignoring the old man as the two waited for 15 minutes for Chi Fu to walk out of his tent with a light yellow towel around his skinny figure to take a bath to the lake with the other soldiers are before the two ghosts sneak inside. Looking at the picture of Chi Fu with a widen smile with a tall and thin older man with a long white beard, mustache, and bushy eyebrows, black eyes, slightly elongated earlobes and wears elegant robes with black cuffs and Furisode-esque sleeves and a wide, black obi-like sash; his upper robes are yellow on both the inside and the outside with the outside of his high collar is black, a black and red crisscrossing pattern going over each of his shoulders, his lower robes are brown with tan at the base, and his hat is rectangular with a red base with a sky blue oval in its center, a yellow upper half, and a thin, rectangular, black strip of stiff cloth on the top; Bale waited as Yoshikage busy himself writing a Japanese scroll with a brush pen and black paint for ink as he is done for Bale to read aloud. "Let me see. 'From General Li. Dear Son, we're waiting for the Huns at the pass. It would mean a lot if you'd come and back us up.' Well it is good but they are a few problems to make it a bit difficult…"

"Just yell at me." Kira Yoshikage exclaimed with a small smirk with confidence yet it changed into shock when Bale suddenly scold him in surprise and anger while tiny slashes of light shred the rejected paper into pieces. "This is a Chinese Army Kira! They don't understand Japanese and think it's from a different army asking to fight them, good thing I learn all the languages before my death…" as Yoshikage to watch the young ghost to write a now Chinese scroll in a new paper before finish for the two to float out of the tent. Walking out of the lake with some of the soldiers laughing, Chi Fu scoff in disgust and anger when he yells out while waving his only soaking slipper. "You men owe me a new pair of slippers!" as he starts to walk away while muttering 'And I do not squeal like a girl…' to get a sudden panda to eat his only slipper to get him screaming like a distressed girl, to earn Bale to laugh when she and Yoshikage are sitting on a panda with the former ghost sitting in front of her friend who wears one of the Imperial soldiers' armor with his blue eyes showing under his helmet when he report the surprised royal advisor with an arrogant 'frown' while holding the curled scroll with one hand. "Urgent news from the General. What? Never seen a panda before?"

Slowly taking the scroll, Chi Fu questions the 'soldier' with a suspicious frown with a mutter of "Who are you?" However, Yoshikage 'changed the subject' by giving an angry complaint to the now surprised old man while the panda the two ghosts are riding on slowly walk away to climb to a tree in front of it. "Excuse me?! I think the question is _who are you_! We're in a war, sir! There's no time for stupid questions! I should have your head for that; snap it right off but I'm feeling gracious so carry on before I report you…" as Chi Fu turn around to read the scroll Bale wrote, not seeing Yoshikage burning the armor off to see him in his usual form while the panda slowly climb up on the tree when Bale grab her friend from falling off for the two to hide when Chi Fu turn around in surprise of the 'order' before they watch him running to Shang's tent to explain in surprise. "Captain! Urgent news from the General! We're needed at the front!" which earns a smile from the two with Kira whispering out in a tint of excitement. "Pack your bags, Bale; we're moving out!" before the two high – five each other and flew out of the tree…

* * *

The next morning, the Imperial Army with the men of Harmony walked through China from the rocky ledges of the mountains heading to the snowy mountains where the soldiers suppose to go is a village which seeing the sight shocks everyone to find the village destroyed from a fire with the burned damages remaining with hardly any survivors. Walking though the abandon village with the soldiers looking around for possibly hiding survivors, the warriors of light notice a light gray manikin exactly like Irina running to the ridge heading to the summit which alert the Imperial Army and Ping when seeing the men running after the manikin to follow as well, heading to the summit on the snow mountain to see not a single manikin like earlier in sight and trace but sensing the silence is not as pleasant as it seems, everyone look up to the highest point of the summit where Irina is sitting on a black manikin version of a horse beside a large, muscular Hun with greyish skin, thick, black eyebrows, and a black Fu Manchu mustache, peculiar colored eyes; eerie orange irises and his sclera are black and wears often wears a black hood with grey fur lining and two raccoon tails dangling in the front, a coat that is pale yellow on the left side and the front and black on the right side with tattered, brown lining and is kept closed by a brown belt a single black glove on his left hand for his falcon to sit on, grey pants and black, knee-high boots with grey soles and a vertical grey stripe up the front.

Suddenly appearing from behind the Hun and the female warrior of discord are possibly countless manikins of Irina, Mira, Ken, and Rufus which their appearances seem to surprise everyone at first while Chi Fu run towards a large rock for cover when the Hun the Imperial Army knows as Shan – Yu raise his sword in the air to motion Irina and the manikins to run down the summit but as Irina rode her horse halfway to reach to the men, a familiar white double – bladed sword was thrown to hit the horse manikin to destroy and send a shocked Irina to fall on the snow just when the sword was flying back like a boomerang until a hand grab the round hilt connecting the two swords.

"Oh. Akhir sekali; anda di sini…Suraya. (Oh. Finally; you're here…Suraya.)" Lifting herself of the snow to stumble a bit, Irina gave a mocking smirk with an sarcastic tone when the warriors, Kuja, Sephiroth, Emperor, and Stitch see the owner of the sword to be Suraya who she and the other girls ran in front of them and the army who are busy fighting Shan – Yu and the manikins as Suraya gives a plea – like exclaim in her frown after everyone but her, Rufus, King of Lightning, and Nostalgia Critic ran to join fighting the endless horde of manikins. "Irina, awak perlu menghentikan semua ini. Awak akan membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah. (Irina, you must stop all of this. You will kill innocent people.)" But Irina gives a cruel smirk when she pull out a simple – looking gun but as she threaten Suraya with false pity, she press one of two triggers of the gun to pull out a dagger blade from the barrel. " _Oh I'm sorry…_ Saya tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang saya membunuh ... Apa yang saya mahu adalah awak dan rakan awak mati dan saya mendapat apa yang saya mahu. Semudah itu. (I don't care how many people I kill…All I want are you and your friends dead and I get what I want. That's simple.)" Which seem to start a fight while Nostalgia Critic gives a small grimace or frown when muttering about Irina's attitude. "Geez lady, you don't have to be that f***ed up jealous of Suraya."

 **Battle: Suraya (LV 9), King of Lightning and Nostalgia Critic (LV 12), and Rufus (Assist) vs Irina (LV 7)**

 **Battle Information: Defeat Irina! (Music: Fields of Honor (Kingdom Hearts 2))**

 _Irina: (Ready her gun with an extra dagger blade coming out of the barrel) "Awak sentiasa membuat segala – segalanya lebih teruk kepada saya! (You always make everything worse to me!)"_

 _Suraya: (Grabbing two blades off with both hands on the hilt of her swords) "Awak mementingkan diri sendiri menyakiti orang yang tidak bersalah dan saya akan menghalang awak! (You're selfish to hurt innocent people and I'll stop you!)"_

Suraya, King of Lightning and Nostalgia Critic ran towards Irina who ran done the summit to attack the former by rapidly shooting daggers from her gun to be blocked by Suraya's swords crossing into an X to block the daggers which bounce back to hit Irina with 5 out of 9 daggers in mistake (Irina: 430 BRV to 397 BRV, Suraya: 582 BRV to 615 BRV) yet Irina twirl a few jumps to her left when King of Lightning strike a few Thunder spells appearing out of nowhere but before Irina could dash to Suraya to strike with her dagger – gun, Rufus have appear behind the snobby woman to make his Sai daggers glow a bright grey glow and impale Irina from her back to send her flying almost away from the three fighters after Rufus disappear in a flash. (Irina: 1745 HP to 1130 HP)

"Ambik ini! (Take this!) Irina quickly shot a dagger at Suraya's waist to make her fall on her knees with no blood coming out (BREAK! Irina: 430 BRV to 761 BRV) to dash to her enemy as she slowly lift herself up but Irina had run around her to shoot eight floating and glowing blue daggers around Suraya for Irina to snap her fingers and watch the daggers flying through Suraya to earn an explosion – like fog of smoke to send the latter flying on the air but have regain her balance. (Suraya: 2018 HP to 1257 HP) Waiting for Suraya to land on the snow – covered summit almost away from her allies and enemy, Irina almost ran to her but King of Lightning's Raichu have pounced on the former's head to cause an electric shock to stun her movement while King of Lightning and Nostalgia Critic ran to the woman before the former ran first to perform a dual attack (Special Dual Heat Attack: Critics to the Death!) where King of Lightning shout 'Ready as hell, Doug!' to earn a nod from the grinning critic before the former ran towards Irina to strike multiple fists with his lightning – covered fists until he stopped the twelfth time to shout out to the surprised Nostalgia Critic of the word 'Hey Doug, BAT CREDIT CARD!' to make the man furiously screaming Bat Credit Card and start shooting rapidly at Irina like a crazed shooter to shoot her to the air with twenty – nine bullets until the last one shot through her waist to earn an explosion. (Irina: 1130 HP to 226) but as Irina regain her balance to shoot more daggers at the two critics, the battle came to an expected end when Irina did not notice Suraya dashing to the air behind the former and threw her connected double – bladed sword that is glowing white at the woman to hear her scream.

 _Victory: Suraya connecting her two swords back to the circular white hilt while Nostalgia Critic did a head – chop motion and King Of Lighting cross his arms with a pose with Raichu following him on his shoulders.) "Saya sudah siap. (I'm already done.)_

* * *

Suraya, King of Lightning, Nostalgia Critic and Rufus watch Irina backing away with her hand touching her waist with no blood spilling but the latter furiously glare her eyes at the four but to Suraya the most even while Irina turn around to run away where she will think Suraya will also run to follow and will secretly shoot a poison covered dagger she secretly keep in her pocket but as she stop to see Rufus grabbing Suraya's hand to stop her from running, a confused and furious Irina slowly lift her arms to aim the dagger at Suraya but she didn't get to shoot when her eyes widen in shock of feeling a stabbing pain behind her back, earning the urge to slowly turn her head to see what's shocks her….a bloody and wounded…

"F – Finn!?" Irina screamed in shock as a silent Finn pull out his sword from Irina's back to make her fall on her stomach with a frown on his face when Irina spat out with tears coming out of her eyes when Finn slowly lift his sword to impale to her again but the two stop when they notice a rocket with Mushu's voice screaming "You're going the wrong way!" and an unfamiliar male voice screaming "You miss! How could you miss! It was three feet in front of you!" when they see the rocket with Mushu flying to hit a nearby snow mountain above the summit to cause an avalanche to hit the countless horde of manikins while all the warriors of light and the Imperial Army ran away from the incoming avalanche yet Finn quickly grab Irina to stop her from escaping with his arms trying to suffocate her with her neck to make her gasping until the avalanche finally fall down on the two, while unaware of all; Kira Yoshikage is surfing down the avalanche on a shield while shouting out Bale's name as he pull out Irina from the avalanche yet he drops her back to look at the 'screen' while muttering 'Nope…' in surprise before he continues shouting while surfing down to grab Bale's doll from the snow to pull out an almost unconscious Bale from the avalanche, earning a relief comment from Yoshikage. "Damn, Bale; you're one lucky girl."

Seeing Bill Cipher's father emerging from the avalanche to find him riding on a large aura of darkness under his bare feet above the snow, Yoshikage surf the shield next to the former's left to catch his attention along a sudden unconscious bloodied Finn emerging in front of the three for Bill's father to grab the boy while Kira jump off the shield to sit behind the man while remarking his friend with a small smile of her 'luck'. "Oh nice, Bale; you can sit on my lap…" but the two notice what makes them hugging each other and screaming in shock of the edge of the mountain as Yoshikage yell out in shock to Bill's father when the four fall over the mountain. "We're going to die! Oh wait, you both are going to die! Death's coming for you two!"

* * *

After the whole avalanche which was actually Ping shooting the rocket with Mushu and unknown to all, Kira Yoshikage from Bale to wipe out the manikins and Shan - Yu, Chi Fu yelled out in fury of the warriors of light for the women helping fighting the manikins, with his hatred of women showing to earn almost some of the female warriors to glare at him in anger. "I knew all along that these ruffians are not trusted for having women joining them to fight in the army! A huge disgrace for any soldiers of other wars!" But what would shocked everyone, Dina Skeleton accidently reveal the truth of Ping even though she can't see or even not actually around when her male allies first met Mulan. "But you have a woman joining the army and the manikins are dangerous so we have to…" yet Deadpool quickly shut her mouth with his left hand when Shang turn to face Ping, or now Mulan in surprise and anger. "Ping? You're a woman? You lied to me…"

"Then this creature and her intruding friends must be executed!" Chi Fu demanded in furious as almost all the warriors, Kuja, Sephiroth, and Emperor are ready to kill them if they start to follow but none of the Imperial Army doesn't seem to follow the demand yet Shang gave an order when he turn around without looking at Mulan. "No. They are dismissed from the army." Before the warriors and Mulan watch the Imperial Army sadly, except Chi Fu, walk away from them to head to the Imperial City as Mulan gave a sad sigh while Jesse - Jane walk forward to apologize in pity. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, I'm sorry I got your friends involved and it's nice to meet you." Mulan also accept and apologized with a kind smile while greeting the female warriors who nod at her with a smile when Mulan remove the green cloth tying her hair to be shoulder – length and removing her armor to see her wearing a long – sleeved martial arts shirt with green lining and retaining her pants, socks, and shoes. Seeing Kuja looking down of under the mountain, everyone peer down the edge to see Shan – Yu, his falcon and a group of vermilion manikins of Red Death walking towards to follow the Imperial Army which surprises Mulan to exclaim the warriors in worry and determination. "Shan – Yu is heading to the Imperial City! We have to warn Shang!"

* * *

Arriving outside the Imperial castle at the Imperial Square; the warriors, Mulan and Mushu witness Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po fighting the manikins of Red Death but quickly end with the former group almost fallen into defeat before Mulan ran forward to swiftly attack the manikin almost killing Shang with her sword, surprising the general when Mulan offer a hand to help Shang up which he accepts before everyone witness Shan – Yu and Red Death had taken the Emperor of China to make the warriors, Mulan and Shang run up the stairs to the Palace Gates. As everyone stop at the Palace Gates, Shan – Yu almost slit this world's Emperor's throat as Red Death calmly turn his head to face Ken Adams and his comrades when the warrior of discord commented to the former with a frown showing in his face. "I thank you for eliminating Irina; she is without the doubt the worst soldier to ally with; wanting to have the young Princess of Demon Summoning's eternal life and wealth like another worst ally Samsiah. But I am here to settle this once and for all."

"Go for it. Mulan and I will handle with Shan – Yu." Shang whispered to Ken with a small confident smirk showing to have his trust back on Mulan, earning a nod from the latter and Ken with a grin in his face when he, Mira, Rufus, Suraya, Mulan and Shang walk forward while everyone else had ran out of their way with this world's Emperor to witness their fight when Shan – Yu broke his silence with a threatening smirk. "Then everyone will kneel, in pieces!"

 **Battle: Ken Adams (LV 12), Kusanagi Mira and Rufus (Allies), and Suraya (Assist) vs Red Death (LV 15)**

 **Information: Defeat Red Death! (Music: Red Zone by TATSH)**

 _Red Death: (Lifting his sword with both his hands) "You are no different of an ant."_

 _Ken Adams: (Touching his right shoulder to make a crack) "Then I better stop you from getting stepped on!"_

Ken, Mira, and Rufus ran forward as they notice Red Death ready himself to lift his huge sword in the air before the three jump and dodge a single and huge swing of his sword while Red Death spins forward to hit another attack but the three again dodge his attack before Ken was the first to jump on his enemy and send downward kicks with projectiles shooting from the guns of his boots hitting the knight for a short while Suraya appear when everyone heard her calling out 'Saya nak tolong awak! (I want to help you!)' For Ken to stop attacking for Suraya to spin forward three times while her double – bladed sword hits Red Death with multiple strikes until Suraya push her sword forward to push him away to disappear in time and not get another hit from Red Death. (Red Death: 685 BRV to 603 BRV, Ken: 547 BRV to 629 BRV) Running to Ken, Red Death strike both Rufus and Mira away from him to send the former almost flying away but regaining his balance while Mira lands her back on the ground when Red Death dodge a punch from Ken before the former gave a shout of 'Taste the Ground!' while lifting his sword which was glowing with a bright red glow to slam Ken down on the ground with his sword to create a crater from the impact. (Ken: 2731 HP to 2128 HP)

"You're wide open!" Ken shouted with a care – free tone as the first thing he do after getting slammed on the ground was quickly spin his legs into a spinning break – dance move to hit Red Death's legs to make him fall on his back (BREAK! Ken: 629 BRV to 1047 BRV) as Rufus and Mira ran beside his left and right sides for the three to ran towards Red Death and Ken strike a foot to hit Red Death's head (Special Triple Heat Attack: Knights and Princess of Harmony!) which earns Rufus to calmly bang his younger brother's head in a chop with Mira noticing in surprise and pity when Rufus remind the surprised and angry Ken with a calm frown in the former's face. "Don't be too confident and focus on the fight, Ken!"

"Hey!" Ken complained as the three ran towards Red Death for Mira to strike first by sending a few slashes of light with her arms to make a large mark of an X with a line between the X to let it fly towards Red Death to stun his movement while Rufus and Ken ran to the bounded knight to send stabs, punches, and kicks from the two with Rufus's Sai daggers and Ken's projectiles (Red Death: 1047 BRV to 1286 BRV) where Rufus gave Ken a thin smirk showing in his face when the former thought aloud 'Wanna end with the usual, Ken?" for Ken to nod in agreement with a mischievous grin before Rufus grabbed Ken's right arm to swing him around with such strength to whack Red Death three times until Rufus let go to send Ken flying and giving an uppercut to show Red Death flying away and hit the Imperial castle gates. (Red Death: 3000 HP to 1550, Ken: LV to 13)

Slowly falling on the ground to lift himself up to his feet, Red Death ran to Ken but he suddenly threw his sword with a chain connecting to the end of his blade from the hilt to impale Ken and threw the chain back to send Ken flying back to Red Death who kept punching Ken five times to make him fly back but Red Death kept pulling the chain to pull Ken back to repeat the attack until the fifth punch plus a strike with his sword once removed from Ken send him flying straight past Mira who quickly flew to grab Ken before she helped summoning a large dome of green and blue light around the two (Ken: 2128 HP to 1703 before healing to 2400 HP, 630 BRV to 982 BRV) while Rufus ran forward to Red Death who somehow removes his helmet to show a young and handsome face of a young teenage adult with spiky blue hair, pitch black skin with mists of darkness slowly emerging from him, yellow demonic eyes and his entire body have been covered in bright red and purple mists of energy as he mutter out in anger yet his voice sounds younger than his original voice. "Let me out! Let me out!" (EX: Corrupt Knight…) for Red Death and Rufus to strike each other with their daggers and sword but it would cause the two to stagger to be open for Red Death to spin around with his sword glowing bright red and gave a slash at Rufus to be caught in a 'final' attack (EX Burst: To Send Them Dead!) where Red Death first stab Rufus through the waist to remove his sword and continuously impale him numerous times while yelling out "This is to the Death, you fiend!" until the last stab with his sword send a few strikes to Rufus from the inside before Red Death threw him on the ground to create a huge crater while Red Death have turn back to his original form. (Ken from Rufus's hit: 2400 HP to 867 HP, Red Death: LV to 16)

As the three fighters of Harmony are ready to fight after Mira have finish healing Ken, Red Death ran in fast speed while holding his sword with both hands however when the latter stop to give a huge swing at the three, Mira and Rufus dodge aside while Ken ducked under the sword to strike a punch at Red Death's waist and jump with a 360 spin and kick Red Death to make him staggering to almost fall where Suraya have appear to perform the same attack by spinning towards Red Death three times while her sword hits him with countless strikes until she push Red Death away to regain his balance in mid – air. (Red Death: 685 BRV to 577 BRV, Ken: 982 BRV to 1090 BRV).

Unaware after Red Death have twirling himself in mid – air to dodge three projectiles from Ken's boots, Mira have dash and fly towards Red Death from behind to strike a few Fira, Blizzard, Aero, and Thunder spells at the knight to catch him and cause damage when Mira continue throwing the basic spells at Red Death (Red Death: 577 BRV to 462 BRV, Ken from Mira: 1090 BRV to 1205 BRV) in time when Ken is glowing a bright yellow aura on himself when he mutter out 'Showtime!' in a proud tone (EX: King of Exorcists) as Ken ran towards Red Death who hold his sword to swing around with the blade throwing off his hilt with the chain connecting it but Ken dodge the strike aside to still run to Red Death before he attacks the knight with his punches and kicks glowing bright blue while screaming 'Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya!..." (Ken: 1205 BRV to 1572 BRV) until he stopped to kick Red Death's waist to start his special attack (EX Burst: Party Time!) where Ken jumps on Red Death to pin him on the ground as Ken rise to the air to throw a glowing blue grenade – like object at Red Death while Ken look at his right wrist as if he has a watch until Red Death receive damage from a giant blue explosion from the grenade, with Red Death panting means the final warrior of discord has been finally defeated.

 _(Victory: Ken stretches out his arms and slightly bend to the left while Rufus calmly puts his Sai daggers into his pockets and Mira slightly look away with a small smile) "About time, I need a drink."_

* * *

During the battle; Bill's sister and father, who he and the two ghosts have survived the avalanche, Roman Torchwick who for some reason has been automatically turn into a female version of himself, Neo, and the still almost unconscious and wounded Finn were inside the Imperial Palace where the former slowly witness two men with a Demon Bound mark on some part of their black uniforms are stationed at the door which motion the nameless woman to asked her two comrades in a clueless frown. "Alright, any questions?"

"Does this form make me look fat?" Roman asked in a sarcastic – like tone for his female form although Neo whack him by the head with a sign reading 'THAT is your question?' with anger showing in her face while Roman gave a short yelp before Bill's father and Finn watch the three walk towards the two men who the man on the right asked his friend in confusion of the three 'women' and their clothing. "Concubines?" as his friend gave an annoyed – like muttering of 'Foreign concubines…' where unknown to all, Shan – Yu's falcon spotted Bill's father and Finn almost showing themselves beside the wall but before it could alert the two men, fire was blown to make the falcon naked without any feathers to it surprise as it turn it's head in shock to see Kira Yoshikage and Bale behind for the former remarking with a small smirk while Bale snigger of the falcon. "Now that is what I call Mongolian barbeque…" As the two men seem to be attached to the three's beauty, Bill's sister sway her left wide – sleeved hand from Roman's feet to his hat to change him back to his gender before Neo and Roman swiftly attack the two shocked men off guard while Bill's father, and Finn ran to open the doors and run up to a wide open room where Finn froze in shock or fear of the live Bass Mahon who is still having tint of blood from his own defeat, holding a slowly conscious Khalifa with so much blood on herself than before; by the back of her dress to rip the fabric of her dress that covers her back to make her fall on the ground on her torso to earn a grunt in pain from the murderous glaring girl who slowly turn her head to look at Bass in the eyes, her left eye from her bangs have been finally shown to have a large black hole as if her eye has been stabbed and removed.

"If your disgusting grandmother didn't remove that eye, you would have been the most beautiful girl of my harem. But I am honest to say as long as you submit to me and I will get that fixed." Bass Mahon first exclaim with a grimacing frown yet slowly tugging into a lustful smirk when he slowly kneel on his right knee to continue his disgusting taste showing but as he was about to touch Khalifa's bare back, Khalifa bravely spat out with drops of blood from her mouth when her words stoped Bass from moving. "I don't care; I rather keep this than getting it healed cause it would remind me of what happened that day and what am I suppose to do as my job as a Princess of Demon Summoning, and something else to tell you, Bass…I already got _soiled_ by Finn before you kidnapped me." Which motion Khalifa to slowly grab a picture from her pocket to show her and Finn hugging each other when they were unconscious at the previous world, the sight of the picture and the cruel smirk showing in the princess's face send the once proud Bass Mahon frozen in pure shock and anger yet Finn had swung his sword to get the old perverted man off the former's best friend for the two former warriors of discord to fight while Bill's father ran up to Khalifa who slowly puke a small amount of blood on the ground but the two stop to hear Finn screaming in pain when they see Bass had stabbed Finn's own sword through Finn's back on the floor as Bass give a dark cruel frown while muttering in pure anger. "How dare you…you should be dead for soiling one of my prizes!"

"No!" Bass turn when he sees the intruder kneeling beside Khalifa when he calmly taunted with a frown. "You should be dead, Bass Mahon…" as Bill's father remove the cloak off him to show his appearance, blue yukata and face that would stop the prurient man to froze and whisper in surprise and lust in a widen smirk. "Bill Cipher's father…" which got the monster to leave Finn while grabbing the latter's own sword from his back when Bill's father quickly cover Khalifa with his cloak to grab her and ran out of the room from Bass Mahon as the doors were closed at first to get Bill's father running through the palace with the young princess on his arms his daughter and her two comrades, and the two ghosts following him when Bale asked the man for a thought. "So what's the plan?"

"Um…" Bill's father first muttered as Yoshikage first yell out in surprise of the former not having a plan. "You don't have a plan!?" until everyone stopped when Bill's father notice the firecracker tower outside the window which seem to agree with Roman nodding in agreement while exclaiming "Way ahead of you, come on guys!" for everyone but Bill's father and Khalifa to fly and jump to the tower when Bass broke the doors down to pursuit the two, with Bill's father dodging a few strikes of the sword when Bass cut a pillar off as Khalifa wrap her arms around her comrade's father when he climb on a pillar to be chopped from the bottom and cause the pillar to hit through the wall to the outside yet the man jump to climb on the roofs.

"People, we need firepower." Bale's voice interrupted the two men in the tower as they turn in surprise when one of them asked the intruders. "Who are you?!" For Bale to introduce them with her eyes 'removed' while everyone else gives a cruel grin to them to make them jumping off the tower and screaming in fear. "You're worst nightmare."

Finally climbing on the roof, Bill's father still holds Khalifa on his arms but Bass have appeared by crashing through a large hole from the inside which motion the man to back away when Bass gives a cruel chuckle while offering with Finn's sword in his right hand in case of any ambush. "Please, you two would submit to me if you don't want anyone else gets hurt." But as Bass almost took a step forward, Bill's father spin with a kick to send Bass a few steps back in front of the hole he caused with darkness covering his foot when the former give a calm smirk. "No way in hell…ready you five!?" as Bass look down from the hole to see Bill's father's comrades along with Finn standing on a square – shaped wood with firecrackers underneath the wood which motion Roman to yell out in a grin. "We are so ready!"

"Pink Elephants!" Khalifa shouted as four Pink Elephants have appear to at first, shocked Bass of their transparent pink appearances and twisted grins while the four elephant demons float through Bass when the five's firecracker platform was flying like a rocket straight to the hole where the six escaped to leave Bass walking towards the platform without knowing the firecrackers underneath…

* * *

After the battle where everyone witness both Shan – Yu and Red Death have fallen into battle as the former falls on the ground to die but everyone witness the palace roof have exploded into a huge explosion of fireworks and the sight of Bill's father and his comrades, with Princess Khalifa and Finn's appearances surprising the warriors of light and Red Death as the four Pink Elephants appear, ignoring the warriors of light screaming of the surprise, to catch the falling people while everyone can't see Yoshikage laughing in excitement of the whole performance until everyone froze in shock to see Bass Mahon had already fall after them, showing him completely covered in blood on his body and scars of blood on his head, motioning everyone to almost fight but what stops them to their confusion when he slowly lift himself is Bass looking at everyone including the Pink Elephants who keeps grinning deadly at him to send him screaming like he has hit insanity and started begging like "No! I don't want to do anything with these demons! Stay away from me!"

"Oh right. Since I can give people insanity, it is my job to break the most powerful minds and send them to hell with it. Time to say goodbye Bass, hope you loved being tortured in pieces." Khalifa calmly taunted with her usual frown and ignoring most of the warriors looking at her with shock, and fear of her remorselessness before everyone look at Bill's father and Kira Klauser's eldest brother who exclaim the young girl with a cruel – like smirk in his face. "Allow me..." as he mouthed out two words out of everyone's ears to summon a ginormous ball of darkness with glowing red eyes showing to swiftly and quickly float towards the screaming old man to silence him for a short while until the darkness disappear with him to nothingness. Slowly lowering Khalifa to sit with his now discarded cloak still wrapping around her, Kira ran to hug her big brother to almost make him fall as the former exclaim the surprise with a big smile on her face. "Big Brother! I'm glad you're here, and you look exactly like Father!"

"Khalifa are you alright!?" Jamie ran to her cousin as Kia, Jason, Matilda, Vanessa, Emperor, Jack, Sho, Angelica, Jesse – Jane, Bane, and Nostalgia Critic follow the former when Khalifa slowly look at the people showing worry about her in small confusion while Vanessa exclaim about the Pink Elephants, who everyone are leaving the remaining four to 'talk' with Kira's brother's summon of darkness, as the woman look surprised of seeing it for the first time in the war. "You really do summon the Pink Elephants from Dumbo…I bet they also turn into that giant elephant…" but she stopped when the 'screen' suddenly show a giant image of the Burger King mascot along a holy screaming – like sound which disappear for a second to show everyone looking around in confusion while Nostalgia Critic look at the 'screen' with a frown when everyone else look at the man who is talking to the 'audience'. "Really? How come it didn't show up when Vanessa said Pink Elephants?" yet he gave a smirk when he thought aloud while ignoring the confused people and Pink Elephants behind him. "Oh, it's because I mentioned the s at the end, isn't it? You only come out when I say 'elephant…" as the Burger King logo appear at the 'screen' again but disappear the second the Nostalgia Critic adds a s which he continues saying elephant before the s multiple times in his amusement until Khalifa had to exclaim 'Can someone shut him up?' aloud in annoyance for one of the Pink Elephants to bang the Nostalgia Critic's head with it's giant hand or foot to finally shut him up with a surprised – like frown when he mutter. "I had my fun."

"Kira. I can't believe you have him of all people as your big brother. I mean, do you even read manga?" King of Lightning called Kira Klauser to exclaim about her big brother in surprise as Jason, Kia, Bane, and Luke also show surprise of the man yet Kia hide herself behind Bane's back to give a quiet squeal even while Kira shook her head of the King of Lightning's question which seem to suffice the man in surprise when Red Death slowly lift himself but keep falling on his torso which motion Ken to notice when the latter walk to his enemy who pants in pain when his helmet was removed from his last fall to see his true face that would shocked Ken to react; he is but a young teenage – like adult with short spiky blue hair, fair skin, and has yellow demonic eyes, and his usually tall height have shrink to be reaching to Ken's shoulders; as Red Death slowly reduce his panting while looking at the wounded but surely surprised Finn of the discord's leader but Red Death remarked with short gasps of pain. "Now I get it…you guys have what it takes…to be Shinryu…I hope…you'll win…"

"…Yeah…" as all Ken could say with a small smile showing when Red Death gives a small smile back when he, Princess Khalifa, and Finn are covering in darkness to disappear but everyone notice Chi – Fu and the Emperor are walking to the warriors, Shang, and Mulan with the former showing anger of the battle and the sight when he complains to the warriors and Mulan. "Stand aside! These creatures have no right to be here!" yet the Emperor of this world raise his hand to silence everyone for another argument as Mulan slowly walk forward to give a bow when the ruler reminded what she has been doing with a stern frown that would seem to make almost everyone in regret and pity for Mulan. "I heard about a great deal from you, Fa Mulan. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonate a soldier, deceiving your commanding officer, dishonoring the Chinese Army, and…" yet the Chinese Emperor give a small smile when he finish reminding to send Mulan in surprise of his calm gratitude. "You have save us all."

"Chi Fu." The Chinese Emperor called his advisor as he step forward when the former exclaim that would seem to surprise and amazed everyone but not to Chi Fu. "See to it that this woman is made a member of my council…" yet Chi Fu quickly object the ruler to change his mind. "B – But there are no positions open, Your Majesty…" but the tables have turned for the old man when the Chinese Emperor calmly offer Mulan with a small smile. "Very well, you can have his job."

The warriors laughed as the surprised former advisor fainted from the offer as everyone turn to Kira's big brother when he calmly offer them with a thin smile while lifting his left hand to hold a small ball of darkness, surprising everyone while King of Lightning narrow his eyes in suspicion. "Since all warriors of discord have died, I will take you all to Shinryu and I will wait when all of you are done to take Kira, Shiro, and Jen home." As everyone silently look at each other for the promising fight with Shinryu to stop the war once and for all until Ken nod in agreement for a reply with his comrades nodding too with determination. "We've come all this way, we'll stop at nothing to fight Shinryu."


	26. Chapter 20 - Final Battles and Endings

Appearing in a flash of darkness from Kira's big brother's powers, the warriors of light minus the three former and previous warriors of discord find themselves standing on a large place with gigantic swords impaled on the ground around the area with a large circular platform with a long staircase and fire slowly raining down from the reddish orange sky. Seeing a familiar figure of Lady Azalea standing on the mountain – like platform where the former god of discord Chaos once rule in the previous wars, her warriors almost walk towards the staircase to the throne platform before they stop to be surrounded by countless incoming manikins of all the warriors of both sides, filling the entire ground, apart from the platform with Lady Azalea to her shock and concern, with manikins. Surprised of the sudden ambush, the warriors heard a cruel and menacing laugh filling the air as a dark booming voice spoke to be from Chaos's throne. "Well done, warriors of Harmony. You defeated my entire army but don't think their deaths will be the end of the manikins as well as yours. They're created to fight their opponents until they have no strength to defeat them. If you wish to stop your goddess from her doom, then battle these manikins to the death!" As the voice declare aloud to send all manikins surrounding the warriors of light to run towards them, with a manikin of Red Death being defeated by a kick in the head by Ken's right boot shooting a projectile, his voice mutter to his comrades with his teeth gritting in anger of the ambush of manikins. "We've come all this way…and we're not going to let them stop us from finishing this war. You hear me guys: We won't stop until we beat all of these manikin asses to pieces!"

Everyone reacted to Ken's words in slight surprise but dimming to be calm in understanding when everyone had their weapons, magic and Spirit Animals ready as Kia whisper out her Stand Rhythm Beat to make it appear behind her while Bane slowly touch the Super Red Stone of Aja in his neck to whisper out with a thin smile in his face. "Kars…you wanted to fight every single opponent to your heart's content…I think you'll get it with these manikins…" for the Super Red Stone of Aja glowing a bright white light to summon Kars out for him to release his two long curved blades from his forearms and giving an approved reply after he licked his smirking lips at the sight of the countless manikins. "Very well then, allow me to join you, Bane." Which motion everyone to run and fly towards the manikins and attacking with everything they got.

Standing on the platform to witness her warriors fighting where no matter how many manikins they destroy even by a powerful attack from them, the manikins keep copying and appearing to fight them again; Lady Azalea watched in horror of the possible fate if they lose yet her worry slowly fade into determination when Azalea turn around to face a gigantic silver serpentine dragon with a golden belly and wings, two front claws, and dark pinkish – like red hair floating on the throne of the Edge of Madness, the deity who dare started the war in the first place; Shinryu or as everyone of the war would call him; the Great Will.

"So Azalea…you wish to watch your warriors perish with their last breath on their battlefield? Consider this for allying with the intruders of the war especially the former three warriors of discord." Shinryu inquired with a dark chuckle as Azalea narrow her former green to blue eyes with a soft frown when she calmly exclaim aloud with determination, leaving her warriors and their allies to fight with the incoming manikins below them. "Shinryu…the war was supposed to end with Harmony prevailing discord. I can't bear Cosmos's pain to grow if this continues but I can't also bear the fact that you would summon such warriors…" as the 'screen' show flashbacks of Shinryu's warriors with Finn impaling Irina at Mulan's world, Samsiah, Barrel King and Bass Mahon's deaths in the last worlds they fought with the latter showing both his defeat and death when Azalea thought aloud with slight disgust of the mentioned warriors. "The warriors that desire so much they have to gain to have their hearts clouded in darkness and hatred…" before the flashbacks now show the other warriors Francis, Dark Cynical, Barbossa, Moon Waters, Jerry Kills, Madeline de Autriche, Raziah and Austin Trance's deaths, Bill Cipher's last moments to try and reach Aries's hand with tears in his only eye, Princess Khalifa's before being the princess, receiving a huge slash of blood from Kia and already on the ground with an unconscious Finn back at Dumbo's circus, and finally Red Death with his helmet removed when Azalea continues with her pity and sympathy in her tone "And the warriors that use to be on the side of light even with a few that were neutral before their fates were changed to join you…" until the 'screen' shows back to the two deities for Azalea to finish her words with a brave frown. "Now, I won't let my warriors bear the pain of losing hope; they will win the war and I will defeat you even in my own power!" As Shinryu watch Azalea slowly lift her left arm to bend her elbow in a fighting position which seem to amuse the dragon to give a proud scoff. "So be it."

* * *

Continue fighting the endless horde of manikins; the warriors, Spirit Animals and their 'summons' went to send their best attacks to defeat a large amount of manikins even by Kars fast attacks to fight like light speed yet different manikins of both Harmony and Discord continue to appear out of nowhere but halfway during a battle, everyone notice two male figures falling to land in the center where the warriors are from the sky to surprise almost everyone for Mira, Aries, Kira, and Jamie to use a Reflect spell to cover the circle the fighters are standing on with a giant transparent force field – like dome; the first man is an old man with silver hair with sideburns, thick eyebrows, black – framed glasses, a slight big peach nose, a square face with a gray shadow on his chin, and wears a tanned brown coat to his dark brown shoes with brown elbow pads, a red long – sleeved sweater underneath with a black belt hanging down and across the left side of the torso, and darker brown pants and the second man is young and tall like in his 30s or 40s with long dark platinum blonde hair over his waist with a big bang apart each side of his face and two strands sticking out between the bangs, pure green eyes, and wears a dark green suit with a white undershirt and red tie, matching dark green pants and black shoes, and his hands are holding a long rapier – like sword with a brown hilt.

"Great Uncle Ford!?" Dipper and Mabel shout in shock and amazement as they ran to give their great uncle Stanford Pines a hug for the latter to hug his niece and nephew with a smile in his face while the second man turn around with his face showing angry and determination at first before his face shows surprise when he sees a surprised Mira before the former man exclaim aloud with his smile in his face while everyone try to ignore the manikins attacking the dome to continue the battle. "Dipper! Mabel! I am sure glad Azalea told Embryo and I everything…" as his smile turn into a frown when he continues explaining to the warriors while Kars seem to be watching the manikins failed attempts to destroy the barrier with a stoic and calm frown. "It's been so long since we've been in the war cycles and we thought it will be the end of it but Shinryu have placed a curse on both of our old friends and their relatives in eternal sleep back at the Haven unless it will be stopped. So does anyone have any questions? Anyone?" but everyone stop to stumble from a giant earthquake – like force when they look on Chaos's platform to see Shinryu's head rising on the air to give a loud roar even through the dome to hear, showing shock to the warriors, Stanford and the man named Embryo while Jamie and Kia notice both Jareth and Gintoki are glowing with bright white light for everyone to see the two in human forms; Jareth has changed his appearance to have short orange - like blonde hair to his neck and wears a black businessman suit with a white undershirt and tie, black pants and dress shoes, and Gintoki is the Kia – look alike girl with the button eyes wearing the floor – length white and gray designed silk dress. Although they would have any questions especially Nostalgia Critic, Cynical, and King of Lightning who are trying to open their mouths but no word to describe about the two more surprises, everyone else decide to ignore as Jareth walk to Jamie to whisper to her right ear for the reason. "I sometimes be in this form when I go to the World of Reality but I believe I'll be in this form for now because during the war, the Goblin Kingdom was in darkness and I can't return so I guess the two of us will find a new world to live…"

"Kars, would you help fight Shinryu with the others?" Bane asked Kars with a concern frown as the less clothing vampire turn to face the young boy before looking at the sight of Shinryu floating on the air with a cruel smirk tugged in his lips as Bane didn't see Kars licking his lips again after agreeing aloud. "A bigger opponent…as humans would say; the bigger the object, the harder they'll fall. And I will send that creature falling to the pits of hell!" When Jamie, Mira, Kira, and Aries have dismiss the dome with their powers before the fight continues with Stanford Pines, Embryo, Kars, Jareth, and Gintoki fighting their way through the staircase by battling the manikins blocking their way…

* * *

Almost getting ready to fight the dragon, Lady Azalea calmly stood with a brave and calm frown in her fair face to fight even if it's her first and last fight in the war but before any move of attack were made, the two deities stop in slight confusion to hear a man screaming below to make Azalea walk to the top of the staircase to see what caught her surprise while ignoring the three unknown people fighting alongside them; her comrade and old friend Stanford Pines but what shocks the goddess the most is Embryo screaming with his green eyes showing fury while fighting through the blocked path of manikin with his rapier. The five ran up the long stairs as Kars, Jareth, and Gintoki were the first to jump on the small circular arena before Stanford and Embryo finally ran up to join Azalea's fight, earning a surprise reaction from the goddess. "Stanford! Embryo!"

"Not now woman! The sooner we're done fighting Shinryu to death, the sooner the two of us can have our reunion at Haven!" Embryo took a step forward while calmly assuring with his angry expression glaring and holding his rapier in hand to Shinryu who slowly float on mid – air and silently watching the sudden alliance when Stanford lean next to the still surprised goddess to whisper to her right ear with a small smirk in his face. "When you summon all of us at Haven, Shinryu taking you here cause Embryo to blow a fuse…" as Azalea slowly narrow her sea blue eyes with a small smile before everyone witness Shinryu roaring louder in the air while covering itself with fire to fly off the platform to fly around the area while mists of fire and darkness have appear in front of everyone when it slowly morph into a man with full body armor including a helmet in a shape of a dragon's head that obscures most of his face, sharp spikes extend out of his armor on his shoulders, elbows and calves to give it an even more draconian look, long hair behind his back, and holding a red and orange trident; his armor and weapon match the color of Shinryu's body with the same hair color; as the dragon Shinryu fly above the platform although as if in a fast pace of time, the men and goddess notice Kia – Gintoki is hanging or sitting on the dragon's long neck while cheering 'In your faces, sucker!' to the other fighters which brings Embryo to asked aloud in shock and anger. "Wait a minute! How the hell did she get on it!?"

"I believe even has a hawk, she has the power to stopped time whatever she decides and change the surroundings during it." Jareth gave a possible answer as Kars silently jumped on Shinryu's back when the dragon flew past the platform again, in time for Stanford to run forward and blocked the Shinryu – knight's strike from it's trident with Stan's large and long grey gun with a bright blue bulb at the end and a scope with a triangle – shaped reticle when everyone hear Shinryu declaring to the fighters on the Edge of Madness. "Let us see if you can win to show the true score of the war!"

 **Battle: Kusanagi Azalea, Embryo, Stanford Pines and Jareth (Assist) vs Dragoon Shinryu**

 **Information: Defeat Dragoon Shinryu while avoiding Shinryu's attacks! (Music: Simple And Clean (Kingdom Hearts; Rock Version)**

Lady Azalea, Embryo, and Stanford Pines stand in front as the knight or dragoon version of Shinryu is being silent for a few minutes before the former three ran with Azalea flew towards their opponent who ran to them to start with their fight while the real Shinryu flew around the area with Kia – Gintoki and Kars are still on it's giant back to strike it by the back or wings with Kars's blades and Gintoki's silver talon or claw – like fingernails as no matter how many times Shinryu would fly in large hoop tricks in the air, the vampire and possible ghost are still on it's back to give it damage (Shinryu: 7000 HP to 6687 HP). Lady Azalea summon a huge X shaped energy of light above her to pull the back of the X like a bow before releasing multiple and small arrows of light raining down on the dragoon who is jabbing a single stab at Embryo to send him a mile away from him before getting hit by the arrows. (Shinryu: 6687 HP to 6423 HP)

Running towards Lady Azalea, Embryo ran first to strike multiple slashes at the dragoon while each strike send Embryo to dash behind and in front of the dragoon numerous times to continue attacking with his sword attacks (Shinryu: 6423 HP to 6091 HP) but as Embryo finish his attack to jump back to stand next to Stanford and Azalea, the dragoon gave a long jump to jump away from the small circular arena when Shinryu stops to float above the platform where the three fighters are with it large fanged mouth opening to ready itself and charging his firepower to fire a gigantic and massive beam of fire and orange energy to hit whatever it hits for any minute while the three floats and dodge away from the beam in mid – air until Shinryu is done to see no one got any damage and Dragoon Shinryu jumps off it's back to land back on the platform while Shinryu continue flying around the arena with the two fighters still on it's back during the flight to attack it from behind. (Shinryu: 6091 HP to 5734 HP)

"May I cut in?" Jareth asked with a calm tone after he appear behind the dragoon alongside Stanford Pines who shoot a disc of light blue energy to stun the dragoon for the Pine twins' great uncle to shoot more discs of energy at the opponent while Jareth send multiple projectiles of magic to help with the advantage (Shinryu: 5734 HP to 5296 HP) before Jareth disappear in time when the dragoon almost impale the assist but also jabbing at Embryo from behind before the dragoon spins around while attacking the man in light speed until Embryo dodged the last strike to almost fall on his knees but Azalea gives herself a twirl while floating an inch above the ground while her hand was lifted with a green glow to cast a healing spell on Embryo to earn a relief thanks from him. "Thank you."

Noticing Shinryu is preparing to make another attack from before (Command: A Striking Light Fest), Kia – Gintoki grabbed Kar's muscular right arm with her left hand while her right hand snap her fingers to make the entire world and the people and manikins except the two fighters gray and black which brings a plan from Kars when he thought aloud to the confused button – eyed girl. "Allow me to end this for you…" for the vampire to run on Shinryu's head to stab both his blades through Shinryu's head before running towards it's tail before back to the head five times with the blades still through Shinryu until Kars remove the blades off to give more slashes of light from his forearm blades for alerting Kia – Gintoki to snap her fingers again to get time moving again as Shinryu bellow in pain of the sudden damages from the two behind it's back while slowly falling from the sky to hit on the ground. (End Command, Shinryu: 5296 HP to 4458 HP)

Aware Shinryu have receive a sudden hit to make it fall to the ground with the warriors still attacking the endless army manikins elsewhere from Shinryu, Lady Azalea, Embryo, and Stanford ignore to continue the fight as the former float towards the dragoon who dash to her to throw his trident which is glowing a bright orange glow but Azalea twirl aside in mid – air to dodge the attack but as Azalea lands on the ground, everyone stop to see Shinryu climbing itself beside the left side of the platform with it's claws gripping the arena to climb and slowly stand on the ground with it's tail before the dragon gave a possible leap to sway it's tail to make the entire platform spinning with the sides now showing wind as if they are inside a ginormous tornedo with no exit, causing Chaos's throne to break from the contact and flew towards the four for the three fighters to dodge to let the large rubble of the throne to hit the tornedo before the rubble bounces back around the arena to hit anyone, which it sometimes hit not only the dragoon by accident but also Azalea, Embryo, and Stanford for the former to summon a transparent white force field to block the rubble and make it hit to the dragoon with the tornedo slowly dimming down and the throne has been repaired at it usual place. (Shinryu: 4458 HP to 4000 HP)

Shinryu leaps on the air to fly around the area again as the dragoon run towards the three when Stanford run towards to shoot more light blue disc projectiles from his destabilizer gun to attack the dragoon while Azalea gave another healing spell to three more of her allies to earn a thanks from the two men as Jareth have appear behind to help with Stanford battling the dragoon Shinryu again (Shinryu: 4000 HP to 3587 HP) in time for both Embryo and Azalea to attack the dragoon themselves with a dual combo (Special Dual Heat Attack: Demon of Harmony!) as Embryo first give a short bow while whispering "Shall we have our turn, Azalea?" with a small smirk for Azalea to nod with a faint smile before the two run to their opponent for Azalea to summon four giant X – shaped energies of light around Dragoon Shinryu with the goddess holding four long thin strand – like energies of light from the back of the X – shaped lights while Embryo run towards the enemy to send more fast strikes like light from his rapier until he stopped to motion Azalea to pull the strands and release countless arrows of light through the dragoon to make him stumbling from the attacks while Azalea whisper out with a calm tone. "Let light finish you off…" (Shinryu: 3587 HP to 2910 HP) until Embryo dash past the enemy with his rapier glowing with white light to strike a long slash on the dragoon's torso before a big explosion of light covers the arena from both Azalea's arrows and Embryo's slash for the enemy to send it flying towards the throne to break into pieces. (End DHA, Shinryu: 2910 HP to 2462 HP)

Dragoon Shinryu jump off the arena again but the three stop making a move when Shinryu lands on the ground in front of their eyes when it's giant head rests on the arena to open it's mouth which is glowing a bright reddish – orange before the three run to the left or right side the minute they knew Shinryu is releasing a gigantic beam of energy from it's mouth like a giant mechanical laser while ignoring both Kars and Kia – Gintoki attacking the head with their attacks (Shinryu: 2462 HP to 2177 HP) but as Shinryu continues with shooting the beam, Kia – Gintoki left Kars to keep attacking the head even while he receive some damages from being close to the beam, to float above the head while muttering 'Time stops now!' to freeze everything but herself in stopped time for her to float down to the frozen Shinryu and rapidly attacking the head with summoning two large sticks of dynamite to throw it on it's head to make it exploded yet Shinryu doesn't look like it is hit when Kia – Gintoki continue banging the head 15 times with Kia's mallet before she threw it over her shoulder and out of the platform to pull out a huge red dragon head to body shaped bazooka gun on her right shoulder to shoot out 7 bullets to Shinryu's head to make it explode again but seeing it does not look like it hasn't got a scratch from all the attacks, Kia – Gintoki stand on Shinryu's head to place her left hand on her left hip and lift her right arm above her to snap her fingers, resuming time to see Shinryu lifting it's head to stop the beam to roar loudly in pain while screeching "W – What just happened to me!?" before Kars jump back on Shinryu's head to continue the two attacking the dragon while it flew around the mountain – like platform again. (Shinryu: 2177 HP to 954 HP)

"Enough with the games!" Shinryu demanded in pure fury when the dragoon is found standing on the dragon's head while the former is flying above the arena with fast speed to send the three fighters flying off the ground to take damage for four times until he stopped to continue flying around the arena and his dragoon jumps off to land and fight again. Running towards the three fighter who are slowly lifting themselves from the attacks earlier, the dragoon rapidly attack them to end the fight but even while attacking, the three are glowing with bright green energy in full health and not flinching from the attacks when Jareth is actually behind the dragoon during the latter starting to attack until he disappear for Azalea to cover herself with light blue energy and spins around the arena to hit the dragoon with blue light spinning around her like a Frisbee to give damage (Shinryu: 954 HP to 732 HP) until Azalea finishes to allow Stanford Pines to run towards the dragoon to shoot eight blue orbs of energy from the destabilizer gun before he starts disappearing and reappearing in front of each orb to shoot it at the dragoon and continues to eight times (Shinryu: 732 HP to 667 HP) to send it flying but regaining it's balance and starts attacking Stanford when the latter lands on the ground. After throwing it's trident to send Stanford flying towards the damaged throne, the dragoon retrieve it's weapon back by magic to run towards the old man who quickly roll to his right to dodge another strike when the former lift himself up to stand and block another attack by the dragoon, getting him to lost his balance in mid – air and was struck by Azalea releasing five orbs of light she summoned around herself to send the enemy flying and the orbs continuously attack the dragoon multiple times with the orbs shooting through it (Shinryu: 667 HP to 530 HP) as the orbs disappear for the dragoon to regain it's balance and dive down to the arena with a big slam from the landing to hit Stanford, Azalea, Embryo and Jareth who just appear but immediately disappear from the impact (Assist Lock!) but as the dragoon lands on the ground (Command: Up N Down!), Stanford and Embryo quickly ran towards the dragoon for the former to whack three strikes with his gun with the final fourth whack sends the dragoon rising up much higher to the air (Shinryu: 530 HP to 507 HP) as Stanford wave to motion Embryo to run to the man and jump on Stan's destabilizer gun for the man to whack his comrade on the air after the dragoon almost fall down from being in the air too much but Embryo quickly send countless slashes while striking around nine times until the man finish with slicing the dragoon while spinning downwards to slam it to the ground, shouting "Going down!" (Shinryu: 507 HP to 368 HP)

Shinryu again appear at the Edge of Madness to fly around the mountain in a fast pace to create another tornado pillar around the arena with wind as the dragoon run towards Azalea who heal herself from earlier but she twirl aside to not get hit by the dragoon before the latter receive damages from the goddess covering in light blue energy again and spins around with blue energy and light hitting the enemy multitude times until she stops to send the dragoon flying to the wind to receive damage from the tornado before the tornado ended (Command: End of the Dragon!) as Stanford shoot a large orb of light blue energy to stun the dragoon in mid – air while shouting "Quick! Finish it before it's too late!" to both Azalea and Embryo to alert the two to leap and fly to the stunned dragoon while Shinryu kept flying above the Edge of Madness for Kars and Kia – Gintoki to jump off when Azalea and Embryo are above the dragoon for the latter to strike three slashes of light until he falls before Azalea and the dragoon to land on the arena when Azalea summons a bow and arrow of light to aim the arrow at the dragoon with Shinryu still flying above the Edge of Madness until Azalea release the arrow of light to shoot through the dragoon and send the arrow with the enemy flying straight to impale Shinryu's body, finally ending the fight with Shinryu not making any sounds to show it's pain…

...

The endless army of manikins stopped attacking the warriors when they watch the manikins slowly breaking but disappearing in darkness than falling on the ground to alert them to witness Shinryu above the Edge of Madness to what it seems to be slowly writhing in pain yet each warrior seem to be disappearing in a big glow of light as Shinryu cursed out in pain and angry while it slowly covers in fire and being transparent to nothingness as the Edge of Madness follow suit. "No! The wars…it should be discord winning! How is it, that I am defeated by light!?"

* * *

Inside Haven, each warrior of light appear from light as Stanford, Embryo, and Azalea are the last to appear for everyone to witness what surprises them… Kira's eldest brother with again no one couldn't see them; Kira Yoshikage and Bale, and the familiar figures of Tengku Elina and her son and Suraya's husband Rayyan with his and Suraya's baby son Razif watching three men performing a skit with two men; Jeff Jackson and Ryan McCann pretending to flail their arms like chimpanzees before the two turn in false surprise of another man, Brad Skeleton joining in the skit by also impersonating a chimpanzee and screeching like a real chimpanzee while running around the hall with almost everyone laughing of the play except for Dina who 'watches' with surprise and confusion especially by her own father who asked in false anger at the two men with a fake female voice. "What are you doing in here? (Laughs like a chimpanzee)" but the skit had to be interrupted when everyone notice the warriors' appearance yet it hardly seem no difference as Ryan McCann walk in front with a smile while lifting his arms to both Jason and Olivia for a hug. "Hey? Wanna hug from your old man or what? I know even my daughter would want one."

"Daddy!" Olivia ran to her father with a smile as Ryan lift her up to hold her on his right arm while Jason slowly walk to his father with a small smile in his face when Ryan wrap his left arm around Jason's back, leaving both Luke and Dina to run to hug their revived fathers in happiness with Suraya happily hugging Rayyan and Razif who is slowly sleeping on both his parents' arms. Noticing something, Matilda asked both Deadpool and Vanessa in confusion "I wonder where's Kia?" as Wade lift his head to see something to whisper to the little girl's ears out of their friends' ears with a tint of regret. "Matilda, I think it's best if we shut up when Kia is with a dead relative…" which motion Matilda, Vanessa, Jack Sparrow, Angelica, Nostalgia Critic, and Cynical to witness Kia possibly talking to an older man sitting on a blue wheelchair, he has short black hair, brown eyes, more wrinkles on his tanned – like skin, skinny and wears an orange short – sleeved shirt with a red collar, light – like tanned grey pants and brown shoes; earning some surprise, pity and remorse to the warriors and some of the other people as they watch Kia not turning around when the older man gives her a smile while slowly giving a small black object from his frail – like right hand as Kia gently took the object and lean to give her possible grandfather a hug to make him hug his arms around her back but the older man and the wheelchair starts to glow into a yellow light and disappears with small orbs of yellow light slowly flying to the air before completely disappearing while Kia falls to land on the floor on her knees without showing pain. Seeing her flinching as if she is crying, Tengku Elina walk to the brawler to slowly kneel beside her right side and place a hand on Kia's right shoulder to make her turning her head to show the woman she was crying of seeing her grandfather again for the last time as Tengku Elina exclaim to the girl in English with Azalea wrapping her arms around Embryo's waist while he place his head on head with both showing sadness and a tint of remorse. "When we met at Taman Tun, I can tell you're Abdul Aziz's granddaughter. Although he is a kind man during the first few Wars of the Gods when we were young, he is a good leader for us to stop Shinryu. He also wish himself to be called 'Tok Abah' by his future grandchildren back then and that is why I know you are one of his granddaughters."

The two woman and girl lift themselves up to stand as Kia gives a small smile while quietly muttering 'Thank you…' to turn and walk back to her friends when Kira's big brother walk to Embryo who notice him when the former exclaim aloud with a thin smile while Embryo smiles back of seeing the young man. "It's nice to see you again…Uncle Embryo. Dad told me you're still around after what you've done…and you kissed a man in Italy ten years ago." Which got most of the male warriors, Azalea, Bale, Jeff, Ryan, Brad, and Yoshikage to froze and snigger in a grin as Embryo narrow his green eyes with his smile darkening into a smirk when he calmly inquire his revealing nephew who is also smirking while his right hand holds Kira's hand who her face shows surprises as well as Mira for the family revelation. "I kissed the man name Rin because a few disgusting men were looking at him to want to seduce him. I do agree he is attractive for a guy but at least I helped."

"Dad even wrote fanfictions of how you would seduce the man." Kira's big brother calmly added as Azalea gives herself a chuckle from her smile when Embryo slowly walk forward in front of his nephew before whispering with a tint of a threat in his smirk. "I hope I could see Luka when all of us are back in our worlds because I so want to have another fight with him…" before he finishes when he heard Mira questioning her mother to make him turn around with surprise in his face. "Mother, I notice one of the gardens outside is on fire. Did something happen?" But she didn't get the answer when Embryo walks to wrap his arms around his revealed daughter to her surprise when he mutters to his wife while shaking his head. "Don't say anything to Mira. When Stan means 'I blow a fuse', I literally blow a fuse. Blame Shinryu."

"Very well Embryo. I believe all of us should be returning and those are going to Akihabara with their families, will be automatically turn into souls so to humans; some of you are dead while you are all alive." Lady Azalea exclaimed aloud with a smile as Jamie look at Luke, Dina, Jason and Olivia with their fathers with a small sad frown in her face yet Jareth in human form walk to his 'child's' side with an assuring smile to earn a smile from the young girl before everyone starts to disappear in light as well as the people and former warriors when the entire Haven is also covering in light…

* * *

 _The next morning…_

In a forest outside of Hybrid Purgatory, Kira slowly open her eyes to find her with her big brother, Shiro in human form, and Jen sleeping against a tree bark as the former slowly lift herself to stand on her feet when she can hear men shouting coming to her direction to notice Luka Klauser, Jade, a revived and formerly brainwashed Moon Waters, and another tall man with short and slicked back dark brown hair with a few strands hanging down his fair and tanned – like face, golden eyes that would make a person shudder to look like piercings, a strong build and dressed in a formal black businessman suit with matching pants and dress shoes; this man somehow resemble both Luka and Kira's big brother but with different brown hair color and almost fair skin. Running to the tree with the four, Luka is the first to kneel on his knees and hug Kira with a smile on his face while Moon kneel on the grass to hug Jen to wake him up with a surprised smile, leaving Shiro and Kira's big brother to sleep.

"I'm glad to see you three are safe…" Luka first assured Kira with a smile as Kira smiled back to her father who notice his son slowly lift himself to stand, Luka's smile slowly change into shock when he watch his son noticing the people looking at him with the unnamed man Luka is with showing a tint of surprise in his stoic face when Kira's big brother walk to their father who continues to look shock even as the former slowly gives a smile while muttering. "Hey dad…at least I helped with Kira during the war." Which got Luka to slowly tug his shock frown into a warm smile when the two men hug each other to find Luka is a few inches taller than his son before the hug ended when the unnamed man walk to Luka's son to assure the latter with a smirk in his face, both young men share the same height. "Nice to see you alright during these 9 years away from us and I can see you can still summon again."

"Damn right Asami. Kira, this is our adopted brother Asami; only one year older than me." Kira's big brother inquired with a smile as he introduce the man named Asami to Kira who nod back with a smile before everyone walk back to Hybrid Purgatory…

* * *

Having her eyes closed during the light taking her, Dipper and Mabel away from Haven; Aries slowly heard a familiar cruel – like laugh to make her open her yellow eyes in surprise to see she is standing outside of Pride Rock but everything but her and Bill Cipher turn to grey and not moving an inch especially Dipper and Mabel who are shown in the last position they were with Dipper holding out his right arm with shock in their faces in the stopped time as Aries silently watch Bill Cipher calmly walking to the five hunters that almost killed the three and Simba before the war started, for Bill starting to give a possible hard punch to each hunter in the waist, unaware that Aries quickly run to the frozen Simba to try and push the lion to turn him around and back at the Pride Rock when Bill exclaim aloud with a laugh escaping his grin without noticing a moving Aries and the frozen Dipper and Mabel behind him. "Now I got three – on – one! Now that's fun and hilarious!" before he disappear in a flash when time is moving to show the five hunters flying to hit the grasses on their backs in pain with blood escaping from their wounds while Simba lands on the ground in shock and confusion while noticing Aries who quickly sat on Simba's back to alert him to run back inside Pride Rock when Dipper and Mabel watch the two returning to Pride Rock with relief but change to surprise when they watch the other tourists running to the five hunters when they almost try to shoot the twins with their riffles but a male foreigner grabbed one riffle away to yell in anger. "What are you doing!? You can't shoot these innocent kids!"

"We're about to shoot at the lion wench at that mountain!" One of the hunters argued in anger as a brown haired couple ran to wrap their arms around both Dipper and Mabel when the man, possibly their father shouted at the hunter in anger while exclaiming about the 'misunderstanding'. "There's no one but lions living at this mountain! Even you people are not aloud to shoot an endangered animal!" as the Pines family left a few tourists arguing to the five hunters when everyone return to the camp as Dipper and Mabel's mother wrap her arms around her children in relief and her shock is dimming when she exclaim with their father ruffling Dipper's head and cap with a smile. "We are so relieved you two aren't hurt. Why don't you two rest a bit before we are ready to pack to head back home for tomorrow?" as Dipper and Mabel nod in agreement with a smile when both their parents walk back inside their tent to leave Dipper getting ready to write an entry in his blue journal while Mabel sat beside his left with her pink camera she brought during the war to show each picture before Dipper wrote his first entry in an empty page. " _During our trip to Africa, we had a shocking reunion with our arch enemy Bill Cipher with a human form who took me and Mabel with our new friend Aries who lives with lions to a new adventure of our lives as soldiers fighting in a magical war where during the war, we actually get to meet his true face when we meet or possibly fight with some of his family, most notably; Bill's sister while his dad may seem like a good guy to help us a few times but both Bill and his dad do have this same trait: They may not look like good people in the inside but they're not bad either…_ "

* * *

Riding on a cruise ship, Bane Hitomi in his usual white T – shirt and orange swimming trunks stood at the side of the boat with a few crew workers on break amazed of Kars beside him for his tall and really strong built; the vampire is wearing the same longcoat and fedora he wore at the war but will be wearing his usual minimally attire in the future. After an hour-long trip, the cruise ship finally arrived at Africa as promised by Bane, who thought aloud with a calm smile. "I would be bad for leaving the other students now the school is shut down, at least I can now live with Tarzan and Jane again…" as Kars nod with a calm frown of the mention of Bane's former school when Bane listen to his words with a small confused frown. "Yes, although the pathetic sight of girls crying of you leaving seem to be sickening to me, at least I have my feast on your late headmistress."

"Bane!" A familiar female voice shouted to get the two's attention when they see in front of Bane are Jane and Tarzan with smiles on their faces when Bane wave at them with a smile back while he is aware Kars have disappear in a flash of light and entering back inside the Super Red Stone of Aja around Bane's neck as he ran to both Tarzan and Jane for the three to hug, with an orange elephant and dark grey gorilla running to the three to hug with the happy elephant lifting the four up with it's trunk…

* * *

 _Few days later…_

Inside a Malaysian hospital, a female patient wearing a simple short – sleeved green shirt and matching pajama pants who is sleeping on the bed slowly opens her eyes to look around with her surprise and confusion when she lift herself to sit to be Samsiah as she look around to see no one but her is present in the room which seem to make her face tugging into a wide and menacing – looking grin when she screams with possible happiness and revenge. "Saya masih hidup! Sekarang, saya akan keluar hospital ini dan cuba bunuh Suraya! (I'm still alive! Now, I can get out of this hospital and will kill Suraya!)

"Hell no you're not, since you're about to die…" A female voice spoke as Samsiah froze in shock when she notice a young girl figure around a teenager's age with her eyes and hair not showing under her big black top hat that is placed to cover her left eye with a red sash and attire in a sleeveless red tail coat with the long cloth behind the tail coat reaching to her black knee – high Stiletto boots, matching red cuffs on her wrists with her left hand wearing a golden slave bracelet covering her left hand with a matching golden ring connecting it on her middle finger, black shorts, and a stoic frown on her visible fair – skinned chin, is standing in front of the mad and surprised woman. Not making Samsiah saying a word, the girl turn around to snap her right hand's fingers as three familiar figures of Kai Crystal with her knives and Khaira and Zenya Amo; the sight of the latter two makes Samsiah froze in pure shock especially when the girl coldly order the three summons to make them grinning in a devilish smirk in their faces while the girl calmly put her hands inside her pockets in the front of her coat. "Since she was pretending to be blind before the war, make her permanently blind and kill her in whatever tactic you want…"

Not seeing Samsiah almost begging but sounds of blood splattering and knives stabbing fill the air instead, the girl in red calmly walks away through the hospital with people remain oblivious of what happen to Samsiah, while during the walk; the girl stop walking inside a room of beds of patients to witness a revived Raziah hugging her revived but hospitalized son Rizal with tears of joy and sadness filling in both their eyes while Suraya and Rayyan watch with relief and happiness as they didn't notice the suspicious girl walks away and continue walking through the hospital with nothing to see for half an hour until the girl stops away from a glass to her left with Kia's best friends Maryam Aisyah, Lauren, Syed, Khalid, Suha, Aina Sabrina, and Ellisyah standing a step back from the glass to watch with concern; showing a room inside where sleeping on a bed is a hospitalized Kia with a doctor writing down in a paper as Kia's friends did not know who the doctor is yet to the nameless girl in red's annoyance to mutter 'You've got to be s***ting me.". Almost walking away, everyone of the entire hospital did not notice Kai Crystal appearing beside her master's right to whisper out of everyone's ears. "Hey um…may I go to Wonderland again to have another tea party? If you're mad I'm sorry I asked…"

"No don't be sorry. I don't mind you being with the friends who truly care for you Kai. Of course you can go every time you like as long as you're safe." The unnamed girl accepted with a thin smile in her visible face as Kai Crystal slowly smiled back before she disappear in thin air as the girl finally walk away from the scene to walk out of the hospital while ignoring a few male and female doctors running past everyone to catch their confusion of them shouting "Seorang dibunuh! Seorang dibunuh! (Someone is killed! Someone is killed!)

* * *

Hearing female voices yelling for her to wake up, Irina slowly open her eyes in irritation but seeing it was five women with tanned skin, almost ugly faces, some are black haired with some are brunettes and wearing simple orange short – sleeved shirts and pants to their bare ankles, Irina froze in shock with a scream when she quickly lift herself to stand to find herself wearing the same clothes as them and she is inside the female prisoners' jail cell with white walls and white bars but Irina was quick to notice two pale – skinned young men in front of the cell; one of them has unusually long crimson hair to his back with his bangs are brushed towards the right side of his face and a singular thick strand sticks out atop his head, dark grey eyes and wears a thick, cream-colored robe that has a black collar buttoned shut apart from a single button to allow a white ascot to show; the inside of this robe is a dark shade of red, and the robe itself is separated in two places at the front, to allow a long rectangular strip of fabric to hang, covering his torso where the twin slits that create this rectangle of fabric end near the shoulders of the robe, a black belt that has gold detailing has been attached strands of golden string hanging from the buttons that attach the belt to the robe, unknown crimson symbols on the cream colored fabric, a white loose-fitting shirt underneath, black tight-fitting pants and cuffed higher-heeled shoes, as well has hiding his nose to his chin from view with a black and white fan. His friend has short and slicked back black hair to his neck, blue eyes, and dressed in a blue long - sleeved robe – like uniform with golden designs, white gloves, matching blue pants, and black boots.

"Irina Binti Zubaidah. My comrade Rufus and I are here…to fulfill the death you're suppose to have before the war started as ordered by…our master Princess Khalifa of Demon Summoning." The man with black hair and in blue exclaimed with a calm smirk as when hearing the mention of Khalifa's name, Irina's shock grew when she left the women to argue with her when she starts to beg while shaking her head in shock and anger. "No! No! No! No! No! I…I don't do anything wrong!"

"Actually yes. Because of what you have done to innocent people for years and what have you done to Suraya and Raziah." A familiar voice spoke as both men turn to their left side to see the same girl in red from the hospital, or from the man's words; Khalifa as she stops to see Irina in front of her 'eyes' underneath her hat when Irina starts to beg in tears for her release. "Khalifa tolong….saya tak nak mati! (Khalifa please…I don't want to die!)" However Khalifa calmly pull out her gun from her pocket to stick it in Irina's mouth, making her cry and shook her head when she knew how her death will be if the gun is inside her mouth. Not wasting any time and not showing any second thought of forgiving this heartless woman, Khalifa remorselessly fire a bullet to blow the back of Irina's head off with the bullet escaping from the hole, shocking the five prisoners to scream and backing away to stand against the walls in fear when the dead Irina falls on the ground with a large pool of blood spilling on the brown floor as Khalifa calmly wipe the blood off her gun with a tissue handed out by the red – haired man named Rufus who lean next to Khalifa's right ear to whisper with the fan still hiding the view of his lower half of his face. "I already place a gun in one of the prisoners' pockets, Miss Khalifa. Since this prison doesn't have anything to show you did it, these prisoners will be receiving a death penalty so that once they die, Frank and the other Pink Elephants will have a feast of human corpses and blood since Frank IS a Pink Elephant in human form."

"Just because you're the Symphony Master Rufus, doesn't mean I don't want you to join in the torture too." The man named Frank exclaimed with a smile as the three walk away while ignoring the female prisoners screaming and shouting to get their attentions but no avail as Khalifa calmly joked to her two summons in human form with sarcasm. "If you two are having sex, go find one of the rooms back home at Akiba…" which brings the two men to look at each other with a calm frown yet Rufus look away with unknown to the two, a smile is actually hidden behind his fan. "Certainly Miss Khalifa."

* * *

"Alright guys that is all for today's video and I hope I'll get it better next time…" Inside a room in his house, Felix as Pewdiepie exclaimed with a smile as he just finish his video of playing a horror video game in his computer for today as before he wants to end his video with his trademark brofist, he heard his computer ringing with Facebook notifications each saying "Facetime…" before the names are shown to read "Jared (Gamersjoint), Noble (Lost Pause), Luke Jackson, Jason McCann, Jamie Hearts, Jesse – Jane, Wade "Mother F****ing" Wilson, and Ken Adams." which seem to earn a smile from the famous Youtuber before he looks back to the camera to finally do the brofist. "So I'll see you bros next time…."

* * *

 _As Felix slowly covers the 'screen' pitched black from the brofist, a flash of light appears to show a red – colored and white lining title of Disney Dissidia before disappearing…._


End file.
